INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Kagome ha hecho un mal trato con Naraku, vendió su alma para salvar a su amor, pero todo sale muy mal y Kagome queda atrapada. Naraku hace un nuevo trato con ella: seducir y matar al príncipe Inuyasha para recuperar su alma. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Rozefire
1. El Trato

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero no necesitan que les diga eso para que lo sepan… verdad?

**Nota de Rozefire**: Este es un UA porque no sigue la historia original, pero SE desarrolla en el Japón feudal con algunas circunstancias y todo - pero los personajes están en posiciones y situaciones diferentes. Definitivamente es un Inu/Kag pero algunas veces las personas se preocupan porque comienza extraño… Así que lean - y más que todo - Disfruten! Eso es por qué escribo estas cosas - para que la gente pueda disfrutarlas…

**Nota de Inu**: Hola, hola… es un placer traerles esta nueva historia de Rozefire, como siempre espero que les guste y que la disfruten al igual que las demás… si no las han leído, los invito para que lo hagan en la cuenta de **IR-CHAN**… sencillamente son geniales… **Recuerden que ninguno de estos fics me pertenece, todo el crédito es de ****Rozefire**… yo sólo me encargo de la traducción y de publicarlos para todos ustedes… Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y de antemano muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado… Ahora sí… DISFRUTEN!!!

------

Capítulo 1: El Trato

------

Los arbustos rasguñaban sus desnudas pantorrillas y rasgaban su ropa mientras atravesaba los matorrales. Su respiración llegaba en cortos jadeos, medio sollozando, mientras corría por todo lo que valía. A un punto su manga se atascó en un arbusto y llevó su carrera a un tambaleante alto, pero no le prestó mucha atención mientras lanzaba su brazo hacia adelante con un grito de esfuerzo y corría, dejando atrás parte de la manga de su kimono.

No podía permitir que algo la detuviera… cada precioso segundo contaba…

Kagome gritó cuando su tobillo se tropezó con una baja rama extendida a su paso. Por reflejo, extendió sus brazos para frenar su caída, pero aún aterrizó fuertemente, golpeando sus manos y su mentón.

Ella se tragó otro grito cuando movió su tobillo y el dolor se disparó por su pierna. No importó - todo lo que importaba era encontrar el viejo árbol Goshinboku…

Kagome levantó su cabeza, a punto de levantarse y continuar, cuando se detuvo en seco. Lo había encontrado… había caído en sus raíces. Le tomó unos segundos registrar dónde estaba en relación a su villa… y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba a una buena distancia sin duda. La villa de su prima estaba rodeando la colina.

Pero no estaba buscando la villa de su prima.

Con un grito ahogado se levantó y tambaleó por el accidentado suelo para caer de rodillas ante el viejo árbol y comenzó a escarbar la tierra con sus manos. Habría sido más fácil si el suelo estuviese húmedo y enlodado pero no había llovido en días, y la tierra estaba tan seca como huesos, e igual de dura.

La tierra dejó manchas en su desgastado kimono blanco y cubrió el material azul oscuro de su delantal atado en la cintura. Había perdido sus sandalias hacía mucho… y ahora las extrañaba, pero no insistió mucho en eso.

"Vamos… vamos…" respiró ella urgentemente intentando detener los temblorosos sollozos que se levantaban en su garganta.

Las piedras en el suelo estaban cortando sus manos y dedos peor de lo que ya estaban, pero no podía encontrarla… y tenía que continuar buscando. Desesperadamente golpeó la tierra a su lado y gateó por las raíces hacia otra parte del suelo y comenzó a cavar ahí, retirando los parches de pasto del camino en orden de llegar al suelo más suave debajo.

Debió haber estado en eso por una hora y aún buscaba entre las raíces, llorando libremente con angustia… hasta que sus manos estaban tan en carne viva que no pudo cavar más. Se agachó y presionó su frente contra sus rodillas, enojada por su fracaso pero mayormente por darse por vencida. No había caso… podría pasar una semana buscando alrededor del árbol la caja de su madre y para entonces sería muy tarde… de hecho… en ese preciso momento probablemente ya era muy tarde.

"Perdóname…" susurró ella roncamente en su regazo, haciendo una mueca mientras lágrimas se formaban y brotaban sobre sus mejillas.

"Por qué?"

Kagome jadeó girándose y rápidamente retrocedió contra el árbol. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía… y tampoco la hacía feliz. Un hombre, o lo que sonó como un hombre, estaba sentado en una enorme roca tras ella, envuelto en una piel de babuino blanco. Todo lo que podía ver del hombre era la suave y joven silueta de su quijada bajo la cabeza de un babuino, y sus manos descansando en su regazo.

"Quién eres?" Demandó Kagome temblorosa, aún sabiendo que no demostró verdadera autoridad.

"Alguien que puede ayudarte." Respondió el hombre calmado.

Kagome tragó el nudo en su garganta y levantó alto su mentón. "Con qué exactamente?"

"Por qué estabas llorando?"

La determinada expresión de Kagome titubeó y frescas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. "Yo… Yo…"

"Él no morirá."

"C-cómo lo sabes?" Comenzó Kagome y lo miró abiertamente. "No dije nada…"

"No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé." Dijo él simplemente y se levantó para caminar hacia ella. Kagome se presionó más contra el árbol. "Dime… cuánto lo amas…"

"Con todo mi corazón…" La respiración de Kagome se tornó en irregulares jadeos. "Lo necesito… necesito encontrar el talismán curador de mi madre… necesito curarlo antes de que muera…"

El hombre babuino no dijo nada.

"Por favor… puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?"

"No."

"Entonces vete… estás asustándome!" Explotó Kagome y se levantó precariamente y comenzó a rodear el árbol hacia el otro lado. No llegó muy lejos cuando su paso fue bloqueado. "Déjame en paz!"

"No puedo ayudarte a encontrar el talismán… ya está muerto, sabes."

Kagome sintió que algo se destrozó dentro de ella y un dolido ahogo escapó de su boca antes de colocar una mano para cubrirla y escurrirse por el árbol hacia el suelo. Temblando con descorazonados sollozos.

"Pero puedo regresártelo… Puedo hacerlo para que puedan estar juntos para siempre… vivir juntos… para siempre…"

"Cómo podrías hacer eso?" Logró decir Kagome. "Qué eres?"

"Un espíritu…" respondió él.

Kagome intentó ver más de su rostro desde su ventajoso lugar en el suelo, pero la sombra parecía consumir el resto. "Cómo podrías regresarlo a la vida?"

"No es difícil." Le dijo el extraño. "Pero hay un precio para tal felicidad."

"Déjame adivinar… Tengo que darte mi alma…" dijo Kagome amargamente.

"Cómo lo supiste?" el tono misterioso desapareció de su voz con sorpresa. "Nos hemos conocido antes?"

Kagome lo miró. "Oh dios mío… es en serio…"

"Sí… bueno…" él se compuso de nuevo. "Naraku no anda por ahí ofreciendo un trato tan maravilloso a cada jovencita encantadora que ve."

Kagome intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su tobillo protestó con un abrasador dolor y se hundió otra vez con un grito ahogado.

"Y como bono, también te curaré eso." Añadió él.

"Vete…"

"No lo has pensado…" El hombre se agachó ante ella, tan cerca que podía oler el mohoso hedor de la vieja piel que usaba. "Kouga está muerto, Kagome…"

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de su garganta.

"Lo sé… la muerte siempre duele… y continuará lastimando por mucho, mucho tiempo. El tiempo cura todas las heridas… pero estarás muy lisiada hasta que lo haga."

Kagome desplomó su cabeza, su cabello escondía su rostro.

"Sólo piensa en la posibilidad, si lo haces." Dijo él lentamente, en un tono profundo e hipnotizante. "Puedo revivir a tu novio… regresarlo a ti… puedo hacerlos a ambos inmortales para que puedan vivir juntos por el resto del tiempo… quieres eso, verdad?"

Kagome dio el más leve de los asentimientos.

"Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es darme la propiedad de tu alma. Y qué haré con ella? No es como si pueda sacarla de tu cuerpo mientras vives. Todo lo que puedo decir, es que la poseo… pero aún estará contigo."

Kagome estaba inusualmente callada.

"Y también curaré tu inútil pie." Él esperaba que moviera el trato.

"Cuál es la trampa?" Preguntó Kagome tímida.

"No hay ninguna… además de que no puedes decir que posees tu alma legalmente…" Naraku habló suave, cerca a su oído. "Siempre será tuya… Yo no puedo usarla… acepta el trato…"

"No puedo hacerlo…"

"Sí puedes… piensa en Kouga…" le dijo seriamente. "Si no aceptas entonces nunca lo verás otra vez. Vivirás el resto de tu vida pensando en lo que podría haber sido si hubieses hecho este trato. Estaría vivo y contigo, entonces qué más quieres?"

"Yo…"

"Haz el trato… o Kouga te dejará por el más allá…"

"Yo no…"

"Hazlo… Nunca lo ofreceré otra vez…"

Kagome guardó silencio por largo rato mientras pensaba en las posibilidades en su cabeza. "Él y yo viviremos para siempre?"

"Hasta el final del tiempo."

"Estaremos juntos?"

"Sin duda." Él sonrió levemente, sabiendo que ya era suya.

"Entonces… acepto… de acuerdo…" dijo Kagome en tono desesperanzado.

Naraku se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse.

"A dónde vas?" Lo llamó Kagome, sorprendida ante su repentina retirada. Dónde estaba el trato? Dónde estaba Kouga?

"Corre a casa, niña, tu amante te espera…" Naraku desapareció en el bosque, dejando sola a Kagome.

Lentamente se levantó y miró para ver su tobillo firme y no gritó de dolor. Hubo un golpe… pero fue curado. Levantó la mirada apresurada para intentar ver al hombre de nuevo… pero se había ido. Después de eso, Kagome no desperdició tiempo y corrió de regreso a casa. Esta vez sin preocuparse por su ropa rota porque no se atrevía a desperdiciar un precioso segundo sin Kouga…

------

Lady Inu estaba sentada en su trono, intentando bloquear las voces de sus consejeros. Todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y rápido y no captaba una simple palabra de lo que estaban gritándole. Sólo miraba recatada sus manos cruzadas en su regazo y esperaba que terminaran pronto y la dejaran sola.

"El clan Lobo en tierra firme están posicionados para atacar - los guardias dicen que ven observadores en las orillas de la isla."

"Nadie aún ha atrapado un lobo?" Preguntó Lady Inu.

"No…"

"Entonces probablemente sólo estén viendo cosas otra vez." Dijo ella simplemente.

Otro consejero intervino con otra amenaza. "Pero el hijo mayor de su último líder está cubriendo el borde en este minuto! Tiene toda una armada bajo sus órdenes - quiere la corona ahora que su padre ha muerto."

"Él no se ATREVERÍA a poner un pie en estas tierras mientras Inuyasha esté aquí." Espetó Lady Inu en una maternal orden. "Si sabe lo que es mejor para él será feliz con la tierra que tiene."

"Sesshomaru demanda el Reino del Sur - reclama que es el heredero!" exclamó el consejero. "Si no rodeamos la tierra, la tomará por la fuerza y la unirá con su Reino del Norte."

"Y como dije - Inuyasha es el heredero - Sesshomaru no puede tomar lo que no le pertenece." Dijo Lady Inu imparcial.

"Pero se lo repetimos, mi lady…" el consejero se agachó humildemente. "Si Lord Inuyasha no toma el trono entonces no tiene derecho al Reino."

"Hm." Fue todo lo que dijo ella. "Qué más necesita mi atención?"

Los consejeros se miraron nerviosamente. "Um… el joven Lord Inuyasha…"

Ella suspiró profundamente. "Ahora cuál es el problema con él?"

"Descubrió sus intentos para casarlo con Lady Mitako…"

Lady Inu dejó caer su cabeza con pavor. "Y?"

"Es suficiente decir… que no se siente especialmente deleitado con usted."

Mientras el consejero decía esto, un fuerte y retumbante boom sonó profundo en el palacio, sacudiendo las cortinas y los ornamentos sobre los manteles. Lady Inu no reaccionó mientras el trono bajo ella vibraba levemente. Cuando se desvaneció, sacudió su cabeza. "Necesita aprender cómo controlar su temperamento…"

"Perdónenos… pero ha estado así desde la partida de su líder…" el consejero le habló agachado de nuevo, aunque se veía muy ansioso de huir.

Un fuerte golpe sonó más cerca, un sonido que hizo saltar a los consejeros y mirar inquietamente las grandes puertas dobles del salón del trono. Lady Inu dirigió una mirada entre ellos antes de suspirar. "Pueden irse si lo desean… Tomaría la entrada trasera si valoran sus vidas…"

"Estará bien, mi lady?" uno de los consejeros pausó titubeante mientras los otros tres escapaban agradecidos.

"Mejor vete ahora o sufrirás su ira para siempre." Advirtió ella levemente, haciéndolo saltar hacia la pequeña puerta detrás de una cortina contra una de las paredes tras ella.

Lady Inu esperó pacientemente por unos minutos, inspeccionando sus uñas y pescando algo en sus dientes. No esperó mucho, cuando unos momentos después ambas puertas de cedro increíblemente pesadas se abrieron de golpe con la fuerza que un ogro podría expresar, pero por las puertas entró un mucho más pequeño, pero no menos lívido, hanyou.

"Ma!"

"Hola, Inuyasha!" dijo ella animada, dándole una de sus más brillantes sonrisas. "Cómo te sientes hoy? Listo para tomar el trono, espero."

"No hoy." Él se detuvo a unos metros de su trono, y desde ahí ella podía verlo apretando su mentón y puños en un masivo esfuerzo por evitar explotar. Bueno… al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo esta mañana.

"Dios… cuál es el problema? Luces como si te hubieses comido la sorpresa picante de Sango?" Sango era la Lady en Espera de Lady Inu - mayormente porque era la única otra humana en la isla. También era ampliamente conocida por su infame uso del picante en su cocina…

"No te creo… TÚ has caído muy bajo - justo cuando pensé que no podrías caer más bajo que el lodo!" Siseó Inuyasha venenosamente.

La leve sonrisa de Lady Inu se fue en un destello. "Espero que no beses a Lady Mitako con esa boca." Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, intentando que captara el tono burlón en su voz.

Ante eso, el limitado control de Inuyasha estalló y pateó la antigua mesa a su lado, rompiéndola sonoramente. Lady Inu miró con los labios fruncidos, silenciosamente contenta de no mantener el mobiliario realmente costoso en el salón del trono. "Planeaste casarme con esa vaca con nariz snob del continente!"

"Pensé que tenía una bonita nariz…"

"Y NO te molestaste en DECIRME!" rugió él, mirando alrededor por otra mesa que destrozar para no dirigir su violencia hacia su madre.

Ella lo observó detenerse a un lado para patear un jarrón decorativo que había sido hecho en el siglo trece. Hizo una leve mueca antes de recordarse de no enojarse. Enojarse sólo parecía llenar a su hijo de más rabia, y eso no era lo que necesitaba.

"Inuyasha… han pasado seis meses…" dijo ella en tono paciente mientras miraba el piso ante ella. "Tu padre no ha regresado, ni regresará. El trono está disponible y si no lo reclamas entonces tu hermano lo hará."

"No puede! Porque pa aún está vivo - no puedes robar el trono del Rey cuando aún le pertenece!"

Lady Inu apretó sus puños. "Cuándo vas a meterte en tu dura cabeza que tu padre está MUERTO!" su inmaculado control también explotó. "No te creo! Seis meses! No hemos recibido noticias que puedan indicar que está vivo! Lo único que hemos recibido en su ausencia es su corona y su espada… Tessaiga…"

Ambos sabían muy bien que el padre de Inuyasha no iba a ningún lado sin su preciosa espada forjada de su propio colmillo.

"Eso no significa nada… podría haberlas dejado caer…" Inuyasha frunció sus ojos.

"Y su corona también?" La madre de Inuyasha se deslizó de su trono y bajó prontamente los escalones, deteniéndose antes de alcanzar el segundo para aún poder mirar a su hijo, ya que ahora era distintivamente más baja que él. "Tal vez las tiró… pero por qué no nos envió una nota? Un mensaje? Alguna señal de que está vivo?"

"Nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo - todavía podría estar allá afuera!" Espetó Inuyasha, deteniéndose ante ella para encararla.

"En una cuneta!" gritó ella, tan orgullosa como siempre, pero un pequeño brillo o agua en la esquina de su ojo la delató. Inuyasha lo vio y se tranquilizó rápidamente, odiaba hacer llorar a su madre… se sentía como un malvado monstruo cuando lo hacía.

Lady Inu secó la solitaria lágrima y miró enojada a su hijo. "El trono es tuyo… tómalo… si no lo haces será tomado por Sesshomaru por la fuerza de una guerra. Quieres ser responsable por cientos de vidas de Inu Youkais en este reino?"

Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

Su madre tensó su quijada y bajó los dos últimos escalones de su trono y agarró su oreja para girar su cabeza. "Mírame cuando te hablo!"

Dolía un infierno, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de gritar como un bebito. Ella continuó. "Toma el trono y gente será leal a ti!"

"Ellos no me seguirán - soy un Hanyou!"

"Es por eso?" ella soltó su oreja la cual frotó rápidamente . "Estás asustado de tomar el trono porque podrían no aceptarte?"

"No!"

"Esa no es una preocupación válida! Ellos amaban a tu padre - te amarán!" dijo su madre acalorada. "No los abandones ahora!"

Inuyasha la miró. "Pa no está muerto… él regresará… lo verás…" Él se giró y comenzó a salir del salón.

"Seis meses más, Inuyasha!" Gritó ella. "Sesshomaru no esperará más! DEBES tomar el trono para entonces y dominar a Tessaiga para nuestra protección."

"Seis meses y encontraré a Pa!" Gritó Inuyasha conciso sobre su hombro. "Me voy ahora - lo encontraré!"

La sangre de Lady Inu se congeló dando unos pasos tras él. "No… No! Si Sesshomaru se entera de tu ausencia atacará de una vez! Sólo te teme y a la espada! Vete ahora y será despiadado con el resto de nosotros!"

"Entonces no dejes que lo sepa!" Inuyasha se giró mientras alcanzaba las puertas y le apretaba un puño. TÚ pudiste dar por muerto a papá - pero yo no! Lo traeré y entonces el reino será seguro otra vez! Y NO tendré que ser obligado a esos estúpidos matrimonios!

Él se giró y desapareció de vista en un parpadeo. Lady Inu liberó un tembloroso respiro y cayó de rodillas. Esas discusiones con su hijo estaba causándole pérdidas… ahora era un hombre… no un pequeño niño protestando por la hora del baño… Era más fuerte que ella… tal vez más fuerte que su propio padre… pero no lo sabía. Y estaba siendo más y más difícil mantenerlo de esa manera… ella no quería perder una pelea con él, eso sería muy peligroso.

Pero se estaba encaminando hacia allá. Estaba desobedeciéndola, cancelando los matrimonios que arreglaba para beneficio del Reino y huyendo en momentos cuando su pueblo más lo necesitaba. Ella estaba perdiendo el control porque estaba creciendo… y estaba aferrándose a la ridícula creencia de que su padre aún estaba vivo…

Necesitaba ayuda. Había mucho que podría lograr sola. Un Reino lo podría manejar. Pero hacer de madre soltera para Inuyasha era un asunto muy diferente…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Vaya - hecho el primer capítulo. Sí, no quiero que Kouga se quede con Kagome… así que terminarán en el próximo capítulo. Además Inuyasha y Kagome se conocerán… Miren este espacio…

------


	2. Mi Héroe

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2: Mi Héroe

------

La Shikon no Tama.

Probablemente el objeto más buscado en todos los reinos y distritos. Los demonios la querían por su poder… y los humanos la querían por lo mismo.

Pero de alguna forma terminó con Kikyo… quien había tenido la laboriosa tarea de protegerla y esconderla de hombres y demonios que querían su poder para cosas menos respetables. También estaba intentando destruirla a través de la purificación…

Eso había sido hace años. Y ahora Kikyo estaba muerta y sepultada… y la localización de la Shikon también había muerto con ella. Esa era la mejor forma de mantenerla a salvo… pero Kagome la necesitaba.

En cuántas villas había estado Kikyo mientras alimentaba la joya? Muchas… A Kikyo le gustaba viajar mucho. Y por cuántos lugares había pasado en el camino… lugares donde discretamente había podido esconder la pequeña esfera y cubrir su aura para hacerla invisible para los demonios?

Kagome gruñó cayendo al lado de la base de un joven árbol. Se sentía cansada, sucia y necesitaba un baño más que a la Shikon en ese momento. La última villa a la que había ido había sido menos que útil. Cuando preguntó si sabían algo sobre una joya Shikon la habían regañado rudamente y echado de la villa.

Bueno, al menos había sido una campesina echada a lo que su propia villa le había dado. Aparentemente no les gustaban las parejas de demonios y humanos. Kouga se había ido… y ahora Kagome estaba atrapada en un trato del que no podía echarse para atrás.

"Soy una idiota…" susurró ella en sus manos.

"Estoy de acuerdo, nena."

Él no la llamaba así porque fuera indecente… sólo la llamaba por ese apodo para demostrar lo ingenua e inocente que era. El perfecto recordatorio de su más grande error.

"Vete…" Susurró Kagome forzadamente, aunque su interior se paralizó con temor.

"Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de casa?" Naraku pretendió mirar alrededor. "Qué podrías estar tramando… hm? La pequeña Kagome… en medio del bosque… sola… sin amigos… sin familia… sin amor…"

"Vete!" Gritó Kagome y tomó una rama caída a su lado para girarla hacia Naraku. Lo que debió pasar en su cabeza era que Naraku cayera por el golpe y muriera en el suelo… pero en vez, la rama lo atravesó como si fuera aire. Kagome se tambaleó levemente cuando el golpe fracasó en golpearlo y dejó caer la rama.

Naraku sacudió su cabeza. "Deberías saber mejor no intentar lastimarme, nena."

"Déjame en paz…" Kagome se hundió en el árbol y cerró sus ojos, esperando que al no verlo se fuera.

"Pero eres muy divertida." Naraku se alejó de ella unos pasos y miró el sucio camino por el que había estado viajando. "Esto es interesante… parece que literalmente estás intentando seguir los pasos de Kikyo."

Kagome no dijo nada, aunque su rostro estaba acalorándose con rabia y una mezcla de miedo.

"Me pregunto cuál podría ser la razón?" Naraku la miró. "Podría ser que planeas encontrar la Shikon no Tama para luego usarla contra mi… o mejor aún… usarla para esconderte de mi?"

Kagome levantó sus ojos de golpe. Realmente podía leer su mente.

"Mejor te digo ahora que no hay caso en intentar usar ese plan. Puedo encontrarte sin importar a donde vayas… puedes correr pero no esconderte. Lo sabes, verdad?"

Kagome lo miró de mala gana por un momento antes de sonreír débilmente. "Gracias… al menos ahora sé que realmente PUEDO usar la Shikon… porque todo lo que dices es una mentira."

Naraku se tensó y la miró. "Eres una tonta."

"Bueno, quién entregó el juego?" Espetó Kagome.

"Bueno, quién entregó el alma?" Dijo él.

Kagome se levantó de golpe. "Me engañaste! Creí que me ayudarías! Pero no me has causado nada sino dolor! Te odio."

"Palabras fuertes para una niñita."

"Cállate!" Kagome le lanzó una piedra, aunque sabía que lo atravesaría y golpearía el árbol tras él. "Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! Mentiste! Rompiste el trato! Quiero mi alma!"

"Los tratos no toman en cuenta las insignificantes emociones humanas." Respondió Naraku. "Dije que 'podrían' estar juntos para siempre. Te di todo lo que querías. Te di vida inmortal… Lo traje de nuevo a la vida por ti… no es mi culpa que desperdiciaras tu oportunidad - oh! Y curé tu tobillo."

"Pero me dejó!" Gritó Kagome roncamente y comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas. "Dijo que estaría conmigo para siempre… y luego me dejó…"

Naraku ladeó su cabeza y chasqueó compasivo. "Pobre niña… todavía no estás preparada para tratar con las brutalidades del mundo real."

"Estoy tratando contigo, no?"

"Buen intento, Kagome." Naraku cruzó sus brazos. "Obviamente Kouga es un joven que… que… valora su propia existencia sobre las otras. Incluyendo la de su amor."

Kagome se sonó tranquilamente.

"Qué fue? Otro demonio lobo llamó su atención?" Naraku sonrió. "Un poco mayor que tú tal vez?"

Kagome frunció y sacudió su cabeza. "Ya quisiera… pero encuentra más atractivo el prospecto de la guerra que quedarse conmigo."

"Ah… un hombre de acción…" La sonrisa de Naraku se amplió. "Te dejó para pelear una guerra con el Inu Youkai, creo… qué… interesante…"

"Él dijo, 'gracias por la segunda oportunidad, Kag, pero debo ir a pelear con perros en la guerra - te veo en la próxima vida!'!" Kagome se sonó. "Idiota…"

"Eso fue lo que dijo?"

"Mayormente editado…" Kagome secó sus ojos. "Pero en poca palabras… sí…"

"Me encantaría quedarme aquí y conversar todo el día y darte mis condolencias… pero soy un espíritu ocupado… Tengo asuntos que atender." Naraku comenzó a alejarse. "Puedes continuar con tu viaje Kagome… pero te advierto… no puedes escapar de mi - me perteneces."

Kagome hizo una seña.

"Y la próxima vez que hagas una seña usa más de un dedo por favor." Le dijo a ella.

Entonces usó dos.

"Oh… y espera por mi - porque tengo cosas que quiero que hagas por mi."

"No soy tu abogado!"

"Lo eres." Dijo él antes de desaparecer en los árboles como niebla.

Kagome se estremeció y se abrazó más fuerte. Necesitaba encontrar esa joya Shikon antes de que Naraku se encontrara con ella de nuevo. Si ponía sus manos en esa perla entonces podría esconderse para siempre… aún le pertenecía… pero al menos sería como un gato salvaje con collar.

Y en tanto como no muriera… nunca tendría que ver a Naraku otra vez, o ir a infierno. Naraku había sido un tonto al darle vida inmortal…

Pero nuevamente, ella había sido una tonta por aceptarla…

------

"Demonio! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"

"Sí… así es… corre pequeña oveja…" Inuyasha bostezó cansadamente mientras los villanos que viajaban por el camino hacia él de repente corrieran hacia los bosques al otro lado… dejando atrás todo.

Las orejas de Inuyasha de repente se irguieron mientras fijaba su mirada en el cauteloso caballo que había sido abandonado repentinamente. No parecía un caballo rápido… pero era uno grande y fuerte.

"Oh sí…" Inuyasha rió mientras crujía sus nudillos y comenzaba a caminar.

El gran animal se movió nerviosamente y comenzó a retroceder… obviamente no siendo más simpatizante de los demonios que sus antiguos amos. Miraba discreto alrededor por una ruta de escape.

"Oh no, tú no!" Inuyasha corrió tras él cuando comenzó un corto galope. "Oye - Soy un príncipe! Cómo esperas que camine en el lodo todo el día!"

La respuesta del caballo fue acelerar un poco más…

Iba a ser uno de esos días…

------

"Sólo era una pregunta!" Gritó Kagome enojada mientras era sacada rudamente de la posada por el enorme encargado. Él le resopló con disgusto y cerró la puerta.

Kagome miró alrededor enojada y se dio cuenta que la gente que había estado mirando, rápidamente desvió sus miradas a otro lado y perecieron estar conservando sus distancias.

Ella pasó una mano por su sucio cabello e hizo una mueca. Realmente necesitaba un lugar para asearse… pero en todas las posadas no la dejaron entrar. O porque no tenía dinero o más probablemente porque su reputación ya la precedía. La familia de Kagome era despiadada cuando se refería a hijas desobedientes…

"Debí haberlos dejado matar a Kouga…" murmuró para sí mientras arrastraba sus pies por la villa… esperando que para cuando llegara a la próxima villa no fuera reconocida como esa 'traidora'.

Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su familia si lo ameritaba. En tanto como tuviera a Kouga no tendría que molestarse… pero el destino tenía una extraña forma de torcer las cosas para que nunca salieran como realmente las querías. O más como a Naraku le gustaba torcer las cosas.

'Pero por qué me quiso en particular…?' Se preguntó Kagome mientras dejaba atrás el ocupado pueblo y bajaba de noche por el camino que conduciría al siguiente.

Después de todo, qué era tan especial en Kagome, aparte de su anormal gusto en hombres? Kikyo era a la que todos querían - ella era la de los poderes Miko y la Shikon. Kagome sólo tuvo un infortunado encuentro con un grupo de demonios lobos… y terminó comprometida con su jefe.

Hubo un amortiguado sonido de conversación y un crujido de ramas mientras alguien o algunos se movían por el follaje a su lado. Se detuvo corta y escuchó mientras la conversación y el movimiento se acercaban más… y se dio cuenta que era un grupo de hombres jóvenes.

No era bueno ser atrapada en medio de la nada… y mirando atrás, vio que la villa ahora estaba un poco lejos de su camino para correr hacia ella. Era mejor seguir caminando y ver si podía pasar desapercibida.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su caja toráxica… el cual dramáticamente se incrementó en ritmo cuando los hombres salieron finalmente al camino desde los árboles y arbustos. Escuchó su conversación detenerse tras ella y supo que estaban mirándola.

Intentó no apresurarse, tropezar o detenerse. No quería hacer nada que pudiera traicionarla… pero en el pasado siempre tenía a Kouga para defender su honor… ahora sólo se tenía a ella y a Naraku… y con lo útil que era.

Una suave risa sonó tras ella y escuchó el sonido de pasos… viniendo por detrás. Kagome tragó duro y aceleró un poco, aún intentando ser discreta. También los había escuchado apresurarse… y se dio cuenta que no era una coincidencia de que siguieran el mismo camino que ella, así que arrancó a correr.

Ellos corrieron tras ella y Kagome les dio un pequeño vistazo sobre su hombro antes de jadear y echarse a correr más rápido. Había cinco de ellos… estaba severamente superada en número… y petrificada.

Estaban cerca y en ese último momento se lanzó a un lado en los arbustos. Pero subestimó el suelo… y pronto se encontró rodando por una cuesta empinada hacia un mar de helechos. Sólo tenía que resistir hasta que se terminara.

Kagome cayó fuertemente en los suaves helechos y permaneció ahí por un momento, sin aliento e incapaz de moverse… pero tan pronto como escuchó los sonidos de gritos y movimientos sobre ella, se dio cuenta que aún no estaba a salvo. Tan rápido como pudo, gateó por los espesos helechos, intentando usarlos como cubierta para hacer su escape… pero era muy lenta y no pasó mucho antes de que los cinco hombres aparecieran encima de la cuesta mirando hacia los helechos. Kagome se desplomó al suelo y permaneció tan quieta como pudo, rezando por que no fuera visible.

Aparentemente no lo fue, ya que uno de los jóvenes señaló hacia los otros cuatro, y todos se dividieron para buscarla.

Kagome dejó escapar un angustiado suspiro… sería encontrada y acorralada a este paso… pero tal vez si continuaba quieta no la encontrarían. Saltó cuando el sonido de helechos siendo destrozados sonó adelante y se asomó por las espesas y verdes plantas para ver que uno de los hombres estaba sesgando los helechos con una espada. Kagome palideció, y se retorció cuando la arrancada de helechos también comenzó tras ella. Estaban avanzando hacia ella… y si no se movía entonces también la cortarían.

Pateándose mentalmente por su próximo movimiento, mordió su labio y saltó, arrancando a correr rápido en la dirección que estaba libre de espadas u hombres.

"Atrápenla!" Ella escuchó gritar a uno de ellos y aceleró.

Pero las cosas no salían a su manera hoy, y mientras se precipitaba entre los árboles, una larga y retorcida raíz apareció de la nada, llevando su aterrorizada carrera a un precipitado alto. Cayó con un golpe y raspó su mentón otra vez… justo cuando se había curado de la última vez que había hecho eso.

Apenas recuperó su sentido cuando un pie embotado la golpeó en el costado, rodándola efectivamente sobre su espalda.

"Les dije que era bonita."

"Bajo ese mugre tal vez…"

"Recogerá mucho dinero en el Burdel…"

Kagome parpadeó, intentando concentrarse en los rostros encima, tratando de comprender lo que estaban diciendo de ella. "Kouga…"

"Aunque no se ve así de experimentada."

"Tal vez debamos darle un poco…"

Hubo una molesta pausa mientras Kagome llevaba una mano hacia su entrecejo.

"Dale la vuelta." Fue la abrupta orden.

Kagome sintió unas rudas manos sujetar sus brazos y el pánico se disparó en ella. "Suelten! No - déjenme ir!" ellos no iban a obedecerle. "Ayuda! Alguien! Kouga! Ayúdame! KOUGA!"

------

Bueno, no era un semental real… pero serviría. El jefe que estaba buscando vivía bien adentro del continente, y no planeaba caminar todo el recorrido. El jefe era la última persona que había visto a su padre… las posibilidades de que supiera algo de dónde está el viejo lord eran… muerto o vivo.

Inuyasha estaba seguro que estaba vivo…

No estaba muy apresurado ahora porque la noche había caído y era luna nueva. No iba a derrumbar puertas en palacios hasta la mañana… así que él y su 'noble' corcel lo tomarían con calma.

Bueno, al menos el caballo parecía más calmado con un jinete completamente humano. Inuyasha amortiguó un bostezo con una mano mientras sostenía las riendas en la otra. Una cosa sobre ser humano era que se agotaba muy fácilmente… tres días de viaje sin parar finalmente estaban haciéndole efecto.

La brisa aumentó a lo largo del camino, ondeando su oscuro cabello en su rostro… para su molestia. Y soltó las riendas para concentrarse momentáneamente en recogerlo en un nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Justo cuando terminó escuchó un grito femenino irrumpir en la noche. Había sonado muy cerca… su caballo se detuvo en seco y se movió nervioso.

"Continúa." Inuyasha suspiró, incitando al animal a moverse con los talones de sus pies. Dio dos pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo.

Inuyasha giró sus ojos y miró alrededor. "Probablemente es un enorme oso o algo… continúa!"

El caballo no se movió, y ambos miraron a un lado cuando sonó otro grito. "Suelten! No - déjenme ir!" definitivamente era femenino.

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos y movió su cabeza, urgiendo al caballo a moverse. "Muévete. No es nuestro problema."

El caballo se rehusó a ceder.

Pero Inuyasha tampoco iba a ceder. Se rehusó a dejarse desviar de su actual misión. Las campesinas realmente no le importaban.

"Ayuda! Alguien!"

Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua impaciente.

"Kouga! Ayúdame! KOUGA!"

Inuyasha giró su cabeza. Quienquiera que fuera conocía a Kouga… quienquiera que fuera debía tener información del idiota. Sin titubear (finalmente) Inuyasha se deslizó de la silla y le levantó un rígido dedo al caballo. "No dejes que nadie te robe, entiendes?"

Con cuidado tomó su rumbo por la cuesta y miró alrededor buscando el disturbio. Lo ubicó por un sembradío de helechos… cinco hombres agachados alrededor… alrededor de Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" respiró él. Sorprendido. Por un momento pensó que otra vez estaba viva… hasta que se dio cuenta que era una estúpida noción. La había VISTO morir. Bueno… quienquiera que fuera conocía a Kouga Y se parecía a Kikyo. Un atemorizante par de coincidencias? Inuyasha no creyó eso…

"No, por favor…" la chica ahora estaba llorando. "Por favor, suéltenme…"

"No hasta que tomemos lo que queremos." Fue su respuesta.

Inuyasha atravesó con cuidado los helechos, manteniéndose tan callado como fuese posible.

"Suél - ten - ME!" La chica se movió duro y golpeó con su rodilla a uno de los hombres en las joyas de la familia.

El hombre gritó ahogado y cayó… pero los otros cuatro permanecieron ilesos y enfurecidos. "Pagarás por eso, perra!"

La chica gritó cuando recibió una dura bofetada en la cara antes de ser estrellada en el suelo sobre su estómago. Para entonces Inuyasha había visto suficiente. Salió detrás de dos de los hombres y sonoramente estrelló sus cabezas. Colapsaron de una vez… y los otros tres sólo necesitaron mirarlo para captar la indirecta.

Pudieron haber enfrentado a Inuyasha, era humano después de todo… pero sabían cuando el juego había terminado.

"Levántate." Dijo Inuyasha llanamente.

Por un momento Kagome no se atrevió a moverse. Apenas había registrado el hecho de que había sido salvada. Pero por quién? Ella se giró lentamente y enfocó sus mareados ojos en su héroe… "Kouga…?"

El labio de Inuyasha se curvó furioso y se agachó a agarrar del cuello a la pobre chica y a levantarla del suelo, sujetándola en un árbol. Ella jadeó y balbuceó, rasguñando su mano para soltarse. Algo le decía a Kagome que no había sido salvada del todo.

"A la cuenta de tres me dirás todo lo que sabes de Kouga. Y a la cuenta de cinco me dirás por qué robaste el rostro de Kikyo. Y a la cuenta de diez decidiré si te mato o no." Siseó Inuyasha, apretando su agarre.

Kagome hizo una mueca y luchó con toda su fuerza restante… la cual era muy poca. Por primera vez deseó que Naraku apareciera pronto…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Boo Inuyasha! De cualquier forma - el próximo capítulo será pronto…

------


	3. El Nuevo Trato

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3: El Nuevo Trato

------

"Uno… dos… tres…"

"Kouga es un idiota!"

"Cuatro… cinco…"

"Kikyo es mi prima!!"

"Seis… siete… ocho… cielos, estoy aburrido." Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "No puedo molestarme en contar - podría matarte ahora."

"No - espera!" Kagome luchó por encontrar un nivel para sus pies. Su garganta estaba matándola. "Cómo conoces a Kouga y a Kikyo?!"

"Yo pregunté primero!" siseó él.

"Sí, bueno respondí - ahora respóndeme…" jadeó ella.

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de soltarla con una disgustada expresión. "Temo que si te cuelgo mucho más tu efervescente suciedad podría pegárseme."

"Mi qué?"

Inuyasha resopló. "Campesina…"

Él se giró para alejarse, antes de encontrar bloqueado su paso por la chica. Le levantó una ceja… viendo que fue un rápido movimiento para alguien que estaba muy golpeada.

"Espera - dime cómo conoces a Kouga." Preguntó ella rápidamente. "Cómo-"

"Te quitarías de mi línea visual - creo que siento náuseas." Él le dio un empujón que la hizo tambalear a un lado.

Una oscura expresión cruzó su rostro y ella corrió para bloquearlo otra vez. Él la miró. "Qué? Quieres dinero? Jódete!"

Kagome permaneció sin dejarse impresionar y lo miró con perspicacia. "Irrumpes aquí como si te perteneciera el lugar y me cuelgas contra un árbol, demandando saber qué sé sobre Kouga y Kikyo - y luego te vas sin decir nada? No te he dicho todavía lo que sé!"

"Quieres decirme lo que sabes?"

"No!"

"Entonces fuera de mi camino - no tengo tiempo para esta basura!" Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo… el cual lentamente estaba tornándose en un tono de azul oscuro más claro, significando que el sol estaba por salir pronto.

"No hasta que me digas por qué quieres saber sobre esos dos!" Kagome se paró firme, rehusándose a dejarlo pasar.

Él le dio otro empujón, pero esta vez ella lo empujó, igual de duro, haciéndolo tambalear levemente. La miró sorprendido antes de enojarse. "Perra!" Él se abalanzó hacia ella intentando derrumbarla al piso completamente.

Sorpresivamente, ella lo evadió y lo golpeó en el estómago. No le dolió realmente… sólo lo sorprendió. Pudo ver que estaba por echarse a correr otra vez, y rápidamente extendió su pie y la derribó. Ella gritó mientras caía y aterrizaba en sus manos extendidas. Él llegó tras ella, no sintiendo más inhibiciones sobre matarla.

Ella lo sorprendió de nuevo al sacar su propio pie y golpearlo en la espinilla. Él jadeó del dolor y levantó su pierna para frotar la ofendida extremidad. Ella vio su oportunidad y lo derribó directo al piso, sujetándolo. "Quieres mugre? Te daré mugre!"

Ella recogió un puño lleno de tierra del suelo al lado de su cabeza y lo restregó en su cara e introdujo una gran cantidad en su boca. Él la quitó de encima, escuchándola gritar en shock cuando lo hizo, y comenzó a toser. "EW! Metiste un gusano en mi boca!"

"Bueno, ya tienes uno en tu personalidad así que cuál es la diferencia?!" Espetó ella, limpiando un hilillo de sangre de un corte en su mejilla. "Quién eres tú?! No eres un samurai, y tampoco eres un granjero - eres el hijo de un terrateniente?"

"Te mataré por esto!" Él se lanzó hacia ella otra vez, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su garganta y deliberadamente intentó sofocarla.

Kagome tosió y jadeó y alcanzó por algo que la ayudara. Su mano aterrizó en una roca, la cual agarró firmemente y estrelló contra su entrecejo. Él hizo una mueca antes de bajar su mano y sujetarla ahí mientras su otra mano mantenía su agarre en su garganta.

"Suél… ta… me… cerdo!" ella encontró la fuerza de palanca en sus piernas e hizo su hazaña favorita… una rodilla directo en la entrepierna.

Él jadeó y rodó fuera… en obvia agonía. Kagome frotó su garganta por un momento antes de levantarse y patear su costado con su desnudo pie. "Te lo mereces! ESTO es por qué odio a los hombres humanos! Todos son iguales!"

"Perra…" gruñó adolorido, intentando levantarse.

Kagome levantó la mirada ante el chillido de un caballo y subió la pendiente que conducía al camino.

"No lo harás!" Inuyasha intentó darle alcance… pero no fue a ningún lado.

Kagome tomó ventaja de su partida y trepó apresurada la cuesta, usando cualquier cosa y todo para ayudarse a subir hacia el camino. Cuando lo alcanzó finalmente levantó la mirada y vio el caballo de armadura dorada. Sonrió y avanzó hacia él con las manos abiertas. "Hola… alguna oportunidad de que pueda montar?"

"No te atrevas a dejarla subir!" Gritó Inuyasha alcanzando el camino, sólo para encontrar que el caballo ya había dejado a Kagome sentarse en la silla. "Perra - bájate de ahí!"

Él avanzó, pero cuando se acercó el animal relinchó y lo embistió. Inuyasha lo esquivó rápidamente antes de ser golpeado y miró el caballo. "Traidor!"

"Tienes un caballo muy bien entrenado." Kagome palpó afectuosa el cuello del caballo. "Ahora, si no te importa nos iremos."

Ella urgió al caballo el cual obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar. Inuyasha apretó sus puños y se interpuso en su camino, para bloquear su ruta.

"Fuera del camino o te aplastaré!" Le gritó ella.

"Fuera de mi caballo o te aplastaré!"

"Veremos quien aplasta primero!" Kagome urgió al caballo para moverse más rápido, pisándolo.

Segundos antes de que impactara con Inuyasha se detuvo y ambos lo miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Gallina."

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer más movimientos, unas rudas manos la agarraron por la cintura y la sacaron de la silla. "Oye!"

"Ahora lárgate - dije que no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar y es en serio!" Él le dio un forzoso empujón a un lado y subió a la silla. "Si te veo otra vez estarás muerta antes de que puedas reconocerme."

Kagome lo miró furiosa. "Supongo que debo agradecerte por salvar mi vida."

"Una mejor forma de agradecerme sería PERDIÉNDOTE!" él movió su caballo, pero Kagome caminó rápido para seguirle el paso.

"Cómo conoces a Kouga?" demandó ella. "Sabes dónde está?"

Inuyasha suspiró enojado. Si ella no sabía dónde estaba Kouga entonces no le era útil después de todo. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Kouga AHORA para poder cortar el cuello de ese asqueroso lobo.

"Vete, niña."

"Cómo conocer a Kikyo?"

"Cómo la conoces?" contrarrestó Inuyasha, tratando de acelerar y perderla, pero el caballo no lo hizo.

"Es mi prima, ya te dije." Kagome frunció. "Cómo la conoces? Sabes lo que le pasó?"

La mano de Inuyasha se apretó en las riendas un momento antes de obligarse a relajar. "No."

Kagome lo observó sospechosamente. "Estás mintiendo. Puedo decirlo. Sabes cómo murió - dime!"

"No!" Inuyasha gruñó furioso, dándole un rápido vistazo al cielo. "No puedes captar una directa! Lárgate y déjame en paz!"

Kagome mordió su labio antes de correr para interponerse en el camino del caballo, llevándolo a un alto. Discretamente Inuyasha intentó hacerlo mover para pasarle por encima. Ella lo fijó con una dura mirada. "Cómo conoces a mi prima?"

"De la misma forma como todos los demás en este maldito mundo parecen conocerla." Espetó Inuyasha. "Quién no ha conocido a Kikyo?"

"Yo…" Dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Sabes lo que le pasó a la Shikon que cargaba?"

"No sé, no me importa…" estaba comenzando a salir luz en el horizonte… el sol saldría pronto… "Fuera de mi camino, bruja!"

"Quién eres!"

"Un elefante - ahora muévete!"

"Cuál es tu nombre?!"

"Krampus!" Inuyasha tiró de las riendas, haciendo que el caballo la rodearla. "Saltarías por un acantilado y le ahorrarías al mundo el problema de hacerlo por ti?!"

"Pero-"

"Este es el problema que tienes por intentar ayudar a la gente - sólo te retrasa!" él agarró la oreja del caballo. "Escuchaste eso?! RETRASA!"

El caballo relinchó levemente, intentando hacerlo caer.

"Tienes que ser un lord de algún tipo." Comentó Kagome escéptica mientras lo seguía por el camino.

"Uh huh…" Dijo Inuyasha llanamente.

"Digo… obviamente te vestiste mal para esconderlo - pero tu ropa es nueva e inmaculada… no puedes ser un mercante como pretendes ser."

Inuyasha mordió su lengua, intentando no perder su genio otra vez. Sólo significaría distraerse de nuevo de su tarea en mano.

"No hablas como un lord… pero tal vez eres un idiota odiosamente rico y egoísta como el resto de ellos." Dijo ella casualmente.

"Entonces como Kouga." Respondió él.

Las cejas de Kagome se fruncieron. "Oye - no lo conoces! Cómo sabrías cómo es! Sólo lo ASUMISTE! Bueno, no asumas cosas que no son verdad! Kouga realmente es un chico muy amable…" ella se desvaneció cuando la realización la golpeó y colocó una mano sobre su boca.

Inuyasha llevó al caballo a un alto y sonrió lentamente. Sin mucho esfuerzo se inclinó a un lado de la silla y la miró letal a los ojos. "Debes amarlo mucho, Nena."

El shock de Kagome desapareció en un destello y hubo una fuerte bofetada cuando la plana palma de su mano se conectó con su mejilla.

"Ow…" Dijo Inuyasha sin mucha expresión antes de enderezarse y patear al caballo en los flancos. "Vamos."

"No - espera!" ella corrió tras él, determinada a no dejarlo ir. "Lo siento - no huyas!"

Inuyasha se detuvo otra vez y la miró, su roja mejilla muy notoria. "NO estoy huyendo! Me voy porque estoy ocupado - tengo que estar en el distrito Inaki en la mañana."

"Inaki?" Kagome entonó. "Vas a ver al terrateniente ahí?"

"Qué hay con eso?"

"Llévame contigo."

"No." Respondió Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"Entonces déjame en uno de los pueblos!" Rogó Kagome.

"No!"

"Por favor?!"

"Puedes caminar - qué pasa con tus piernas?!"

"No pasa nada con mis piernas…" respondió ella. No podía contarle su problema. Sólo que no quería toparse con Naraku… y Naraku sólo se le aparecía cuando estaba sola…

En tanto como no estuviera sola estaba a salvo. "Por favor… sólo llévame tan lejos como la primera villa y no te molestaré más… No quiero estar aquí en los bosques… especialmente después de lo que pasó…"

Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos un momento, debatiendo qué hacer. El lado malvado de su conciencia probablemente quería que la dejara… y el lado angelical estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Pero el sentido común le decía que si la rechazaba continuaría siguiéndolo y volviéndolo loco… y con semejante caballo desgraciado, nunca iba a correr más rápido que ella.

Él dio un resignado suspiro antes de asentir. "Bien… pero no hables, o muevas, o grites… y tienes que bajarte antes del amanecer."

Kagome giró sus ojos. "Como sea…"

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento hasta que Kagome se movió impaciente. "Bueno, no vas a dejarme subir?"

Inuyasha gruñó antes de darle una mano. Kagome la tomó e iba a subir tras él cuando la detuvo. "No confío en ti para sentarte detrás mío, podrías apuñalearme."

"Un poco paranoico?"

"Kouga te dijo eso?!" Él la miró.

Kagome suspiró. "Quieres que me siente al frente?"

Después de un momento él asintió y soltó las riendas para alzarla por la cintura para sentarla justo frente a él, sus piernas colgaban de un lado. Kagome se movió levemente para darle suficiente espacio para colocar sus brazos a su alrededor y sostener las riendas.

"Soy Kagome, a propósito." Ella le dijo de repente mientras avanzaban.

"No me importa."

"Cómo te llamas?"

"Su alteza."

Kagome rió levemente. "Es bueno." A ella no le importaba si no quería decirle. Después de todo… no le agradaba (probado por el hecho de que había intentado matarla) y apenas se encontraron.

Después de un tiempo, Kagome comenzó a recostarse contra él inconscientemente. Sólo fue consciente de eso cuando Inuyasha le dio un fuerte empujón. "No soy un poste, siéntate en tu puesto."

Ella se sentó rápidamente y deseó que alguien más noble pudiera haberla recogido. Pero en tanto como Naraku no apareciera ella estaría bien.

------

Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando llegaron a la primera villa en el distrito Inaki. Kagome bostezó y se estiró en su posición y se giró para mirar a Inuyasha. "Entonces continuaré sola - ah!"

Él le dio un fuerte empujón fuera de la silla que la tiró al suelo al lado del caballo. Ella jadeó y levantó la mirada a tiempo para verlo tirar dos monedas de plata en la tierra a su lado.

"Toma. Ve a darte un baño o algo… podrías quemar esa ropa y comprar una nueva." Inuyasha arrugó su nariz. "Sé que quemaré la mía."

"Dos Mon…?" preguntó Kagome levantando las dos monedas con asombro. "Estás dándome dos Mon completos?"

Inuyasha le frunció. "No des problemas." Él urgió al caballo por el camino que atravesaba el pueblo, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio del terrateniente que podía verse entre los árboles de la cuesta de la montaña adelante del pueblo. Kagome lo vio irse.

"Y recuerda - si veo tu cara, o escucho el nombre Kagome, no seré tan indulgente para matarte." Dijo él fríamente.

Kagome sonrió plácida hasta que estuvo a una buena distancia, antes de sacar su mano detrás de su espalda y mover la bolsa de dinero de Inuyasha entre sus dedos. "Qué hombre…"rió ella y revisó cuánto dinero había estado cargando.

Ella quedó boquiabierta al encontrar dinero que prácticamente podría durarle hasta la vejez. Rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia el Inuyasha en retirada y movió su cabeza incrédula… "Ese no es un mercante…"

Con todo este dinero prácticamente podía comprarse un título noble… podría volverse una dama si pusiera su mente en ello… pero primero lo primero… y necesitaba encontrar un lugar para bañarse.

Había un río bajando de las montañas… estaría fresco y frío a esta hora de la mañana, así que se dirigió hacia él con gran vigor. Cuando alcanzó la orilla suspiró feliz e inhaló el fresco y húmedo aire rodeando el agua. No podía esperar para nadar…

Pero por supuesto… estaba sola… y cuando estaba sola… algo siempre pasaba así que no estuvo sola más.

"Boo."

"Mierda!" Gritó Kagome mientras subía su kimono para cubrir su pecho y se giró para encarar a Naraku. "Vete! Estoy tomando un baño!"

"No te preocupes, apenas puedo verte bajo toda esa mugre." Él se sonó.

"Estoy sorprendida de que puedas ver algo a través de esa cara de babuino." Comentó Kagome, sosteniendo su kimono fuertemente contra ella.

"Vamos al problema en mano." Naraku se sentó prontamente en una roca al lado del río. "Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas montando?"

"Um…" Kagome luchó por recordar su nombre, antes de recordar que no se lo había dado. "Krampus?"

Naraku pareció considerarla en silencio por un momento. "Estás segura?"

"No me dijo su verdadero nombre…" Kagome frunció levemente, moviéndose incómoda.

Naraku pausó un momento antes de reír suavemente y levantarse para caminar hacia ella. Kagome no supo por qué retrocedió… ya que él realmente no podía hacerle ningún daño. "Tengo que hacer un trato contigo, Kagome."

"Oh no…" Kagome se alejó. "No soy lo estúpida suficiente para aceptar esta vez, Naraku."

"En realidad, esto podría ser de tu interés." Naraku levantó su mentón. "Haces esto por mi y te regresaré tu alma…"

Sus palabras captaron la atención de Kagome… y lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de fruncir sus ojos. "Cuál es la trampa?"

"Lo que sea que pueda manejar tu conciencia después."

"Qué se supone que significa?" Kagome frunció más profundamente.

"Está este Príncipe que vive en el Reino Sur de una isla lejos de la costa…" Dijo Naraku lentamente para que entendiera cada palabra. "Su nombre es Inuyasha."

"Y?"

"Quiero que lo encuentres… quiero que te metas bajo su piel… y quiero que ganes su confianza completamente… sé que puedes hacerlo, realmente eres una chica muy encantadora." Él sonrió.

"Y luego qué?"

"Quiero que lo mates."

Kagome rió y rápidamente se levantó para darle la espalda a Naraku y tambaleó unos pasos. "Eso es ridículo… aún no soy lo malvada suficiente para intercambiar mi vida por otra. NO voy a matar a nadie!"

"No has escuchado los detalles todavía." Le dijo Naraku.

"No me importa - no voy a hacerlo!" ella dependía de encontrar la Shikon. No había forma en que tomara una vida humana.

"Él es un Inu Youkai."

Kagome se tensó comenzando a meterse en su kimono. Lo envolvió ceñidamente a su alrededor antes de girarse. "Qué dijiste?"

"Es un Inu Youkai… el líder del Inu Youkai realmente." Dijo Naraku paciente. "Mátalo y tu Kouga no tendrá con quien pelear. Regresará contigo."

Kagome quedó muda.

"Él es malo… agresivo… destructivo… y toma la vida humana sin titubear." Dijo él. "Créeme, nena, estarás haciéndole mucho bien a todos al deshacerte de él."

"Por qué yo?" Kagome hizo una mueca. "Si este hombre es tan peligroso por qué no envías a alguien más?"

"Porque nadie más puede hacerlo." Le dijo Naraku seriamente. "Tal vez yo pudiese… pero no puedo en estos días… Enviaría a un guerrero… pero dudo que pudiese encontrar uno lo fuerte suficiente para lograrlo. Enviaría una prostituta, pero no creo que sus gustos vayan en esa dirección." Además, Kagome era la perfecta imagen de Kikyo… la persona que había logrado meterse bajo la piel del hanyou.

"Si… si me deshago de él… seré libre?" preguntó Kagome lentamente.

"Sin duda."

"Y Kouga no tendrá con quien pelear?" preguntó ella en una voz pequeña.

"Regresará." Al menos esa no era una mentira.

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es matarlo?"

"Dudo que puedas hacerlo cara a cara." dijo Naraku realista. "Te sugiero que hagas lo que digo y trabajes para ganar su confianza… luego, cuando te sientas a salvo y segura en su presencia… golpea…"

Kagome frunció.

"Cuál es tu respuesta?"

"Ya la sabes…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Muy cansada… mejor me voy a la cama…

------


	4. El Puente

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4: El Puente

------

Lo grandioso de estar en una villa tan lejos de casa era que nadie te reconocía. Y hoy parecía que las personas más amistosas que Kagome conoció eran aquellas que no la conocían…

"Buenos días, muchacha, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Kagome rápidamente atravesó la multitud hacia los establos entre dos casas. Sonrió complacida y levantó su bolsa de dinero robada. "Hola - puedo comprar un caballo?"

"Seguro - cuánto tienes?" el hombre miró en su bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente. "Bueno… uh… puedes comprar todos los caballos de aquí por todo eso."

"Sólo necesito uno."

"Está bien, entonces." El hombre casi tuvo se limpiar sus babas. Ondeó su mano hacia los seis caballos alineados y atados a los postes por los cabestros. "Corceles… yeguas… castrados… personalmente creo que una yegua sería buena para ti."

"Espere…" Los ojos de Kagome cayeron en uno de los caballos en particular. "De dónde obtuvo ese caballo?"

"Oh, ese?" el hombre se estremeció visiblemente mientras recordaba. "Ese marrón me fue entregado por un mercante esta mañana… hah… mercante mi trasero… modales espantosos…"

El caballo era el mismo que la había llevado a Inaki… el que ese joven lord había estado montando. Él la reconoció y se animó. "Aw… no le agradas, verdad… hombre malo…" Ella levantó la mirada hacia el vendedor. "Por qué ese hombre le dio este caballo?"

"Dijo que era muy problemático. Un dulce temperamento si me pregunta. Dijo que quería uno más rápido, uno más fiable. Lo cambió por un corcel blanco."

"Blanco?" Kagome se encogió. "Yo habría escogido uno negro… al menos habría salido con su cabello…"

"Negro?" el hombre movió su cabeza. "Creo que debes estar pensando en alguien más. El hombre que me dio ese caballo tenía cabello blanco."

"Oh…" Kagome frunció. "Entonces no importa…"

"A dónde te diriges?"

"A la costa."

"Entonces querrás uno robusto con energía." El hombre asintió hacia el caballo que estaba consintiendo. "Escogería el marrón."

"Creo que sí." Kagome sonrió y le alcanzó el dinero.

"Viajarás sola?" preguntó el hombre, "Los bosques no son seguros para una muchacha sola."

"No lo sé…" Kagome suspiró pero movió su cabeza. "Estaré bien."

"Segura? Podría arreglar un escolta?"

Kagome sonrió ante su amabilidad. "Gracias, pero tengo que ir sola - pero podría hacerme un favor? Si el dueño de este caballo pasa y pregunta a dónde fue su viejo caballo - no le diga que Kagome lo compró."

"Kagome lo compró. Entendido."

Tal vez debió haberse quedado callada. Ella subió a la silla y estuvo por irse cuando recordó algo. "Oh - no sabría algo sobre la Shikon no Tama?"

"Shikon no Tama?" repitió el hombre y frunció. "Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Estoy buscándola."

El hombre resopló. "Buena suerte. Esa joya ahora le pertenece al Inu Youkai."

Kagome frunció. "Qué quiere decir?"

"Quién no lo sabe?" el hombre se recostó contra un poste. "El jefe en ese palacio," él gesturizó con su mentón a aquel en la cima de la montaña con vista hacia el pequeño pueblo, "A él le fue entregada esa cosa por una Miko viajera. Hace poco se la pasó a un joven lord Inu Youkai…"

"De verdad… hace cuánto?"

"Hace siete u ocho meses…" el hombre frotó su mentón. "Definitivamente hace menos de un año."

Esto estaba funcionando perfectamente bien después de todo. El Inu demonio del que el hombre estaba hablando sólo podía ser Inuyasha. Si Inuyasha tenía la joya entonces tal vez… tal vez Kagome podría encontrarlo y quitársela - de esa forma no tendría que matar a nadie. Podría usar la joya y esconderse de Naraku…

A ella le gustaba el sonido de ese trato mejor que terminar con la vida de alguien con sus propias manos.

Kagome sonrió y se despidió. "Gracias, señor, ahora me iré."

"Buena suerte, muchacha."

------

"Siento que no podamos haber sido de más ayuda para usted, Lord Inuyasha."

"Está bien." Inuyasha se encogió mientras salía por las puertas dirigiéndose al caballo blanco. Le gustaba este mucho más porque era más obediente que el último.

"La última vez que vimos a su padre fue hace varios meses. Le dimos la Shikon para que se la pasara a usted por petición de la Miko." El jefe se encogió perplejo. "No hemos escuchado de él desde entonces. Asumimos que había regresado a su tierra a salvo."

"Sí, bueno no lo hizo." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"A propósito… dónde está su tierra?" preguntó el jefe malicioso.

Inuyasha dejó de caminar, le dio una fulminante mirada. "Arriba en las nubes justo bajo el cielo. No puedes perdernos."

Él se subió al caballo y tomó las riendas. "Bueno, esta ha sido una espectacular pérdida de tiempo y energía. Es bueno verte otra vez."

"Lord Inuyasha!" el jefe rápidamente llamó su atención. "Tal vez hay unas noticias que lo ayudarán."

Inuyasha pausó. "Continúa."

"Hemos escuchado un rumor de algunas cosas en el norte. Algo sobre otro Jefe poniendo sus manos en un Youkai… específicamente… un Inu Youkai…"

Inuyasha lo observó con ojos fruncidos. "Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Lo descartamos como un rumor…" el hombre se encogió otra vez. "No pensamos que fuera su padre al menos… su padre es muy fuerte para dejarse ser tomado como rehén."

"Más al norte, cierto?" Inuyasha levantó una ceja mientras el lord asentía.

Si tuviera más tiempo podría haber ido y visitado cada distrito en Japón para encontrar al Jefe con el perro demonio… pero no tenía el tiempo. Se había ido por mucho tiempo, y su madre probablemente estaba muy preocupada por él… y aún tenía que regresar y asegurarse de que Kouga o Sesshomaru no atacaran. Tendría que posponer su búsqueda… pero no iba a detenerla.

"Bien, has sido un poco útil, supongo." Inuyasha se encogió indiferente y sin una palabra de despedida animó a su caballo a avanzar y bajó por el camino que conducía a la villa. Se dirigiría hacia la costa… además, sabía de unos atajos que lo llevarían allá antes del anochecer.

------

"Ojo detective… algo que comienza con…" Naraku miró alrededor. "S."

"Cielo." Adivinó ella.

"No."

"Cima…?"

"No."

"Piedra…?" Kagome miró alrededor cuando sacudió su cabeza. Qué más comenzaba con S en el camino?

Ellos caminaban por un camino dentro del bosque hacia la costa. Kagome estaba montando en su nuevo caballo mientras Naraku simplemente caminaba a su lado, guiándola para que no se perdiera.

"Um… caballo lento?"

"Nah, eso sería C L."

"Uh… sandalias."

"No veo sandalias contigo."

Kagome frunció y miró alrededor. "Bien, me rindo. Qué comienza con S?"

"Sintristus-epiclormus."

Kagome se giró para mirarlo por un momento. "Pero son DOS palabras."

"No realmente…"

"Qué demonios es eso?"

"Para ti - campesina ignorante - sería la común flor azul que tan delicadamente pisas mientras caminas." Señaló Naraku.

Kagome bajó sus ojos antes de darle una sucia mirada. "SOY educada… sé cómo leer. Cuál es tu problema?"

"Por qué no pudiste ser más como tu prima, Nena?" Naraku suspiró cansadamente. "ELLA podía leer Kanji."

"Oye - puedo leer Hiragana y Katakana!" Dijo Kagome rígida. "No necesito saber mucho más! Y si no necesito saber nada más entonces por qué molestarme en aprenderlo? Sólo es una pérdida de tiempo…"

"No es de extrañar que tu familia no dudara en no reconocerte…" dijo Naraku con una sonrisa en su tono.

Las manos de Kagome se apretaron en las riendas. Se había dicho mucho tiempo atrás no caer en su anzuelo. No había nada que a Naraku le gustara hacer más que comparar sus fallas con las habilidades de Kikyo. Kikyo era buena en la arquería… Kikyo era buena en conjurar hechizos… Kikyo sabía cómo leer Kanji… Kikyo sabía esto, Kikyo sabía aquello. Kikyo nunca se involucró con gente equivocada. Kikyo siempre anteponía la felicidad de otras personas a la suya. Sabía lo que era malo y lo que era puro. Kikyo no dudaría en hacer lo correcto…

Kagome era egoísta, Kagome era avara, Kagome sólo pensaba en ella y anteponía su felicidad a la de otros. Kagome mataría un príncipe sólo para recuperar su alma. Kagome no podía leer bien, Kagome tampoco hablaba bien. Kagome maldecía (levemente) de vez en cuando y Kagome una vez se bebió toda una copa de sake sola - el escándalo! Kagome se involucraba con demonios - demonios LOBOS nada menos. Kagome se comprometió con el líder de los demonios lobo. Kagome regresaba lo muerto a la vida y Kagome no tenía alma.

Así era como la gente veía a las dos chicas que por apariencias podrían haber sido hermanas… o gemelas. Algunas veces, la gente confundía sus nombres. Y desde siempre, la madre de Kagome se había referido a ella como 'Kikyo-Kagome.' Lo que significaba que siempre comenzaba a hablarle a Kagome de la misma forma.

"Vendrías aquí por un momento, Kik- digo- Kagome."

Al principio podría haber sido un inocente error. Pero después de años Kagome había aceptado el hecho de que su madre nunca había sido buena con los nombres. También aceptó el hecho de que su madre siempre había querido a Kikyo como una hija en vez de Kagome.

"El amor realmente floreció en tu casa, no?" Comentó Naraku de repente.

Kagome le disparó una cautelosa mirada. "Estás seguro que no puedes leer mi mente?"

"Sólo cuando piensas lo fuerte suficiente." Respondió él malicioso. "Algunas veces piensas demasiado, Kagome. Molesta."

"Eso es porque de verdad soy inteligente… fundamentalmente." Se infló Kagome.

"Puedes oler eso?"

Kagome olió el aire y frunció. "Sal?"

"Es el mar."

"Vaya…" Kagome nunca antes había estado tan lejos como Inaki. No había viajado tanto como Kikyo. Oler el mar era algo enteramente nuevo para ella… muy interesante.

Para cuando alcanzaron la costa estaba muy oscuro y una pequeña tira de una luna creciente podía verse. Kagome condujo el caballo hacia la playa y caminó a lo largo con Naraku. "Y… uh… cómo llegamos a esta isla?"

"Nosotros?" Naraku rió. "Tú vas, yo no."

"Cobarde." Murmuró Kagome discretamente.

"Continúa caminando por la playa y encontrarás cómo cruzar. Debes ser rápida."

"Por qué?"

"Lo verás." Dijo Naraku misterioso.

Kagome siguió a Naraku por la arena, buscando un bote o un puente de algún tipo que la llevaría a la isla que se supone estaba allá afuera. Tampoco entendía por qué tenía que ser de noche para cruzar.

Kagome se sentó y disfrutó de la sensación de estar al lado del mar. El aire salado hacía oler fuerte su cabello, y la arena cosquilleaba su desnuda piel. El aire era frío y los vientos estaban inusualmente furiosos. Pero Kagome nunca había visto nada así, y lo saboreó.

"Aquí." Naraku se detuvo de repente y Kagome parpadeó regresando a la realidad. Siguió su mirada hacia el agua y su boca se desplomó levemente sorprendida.

"Eso es… vaya…"

El mar, parecía, estaba dividido por una extensión de arena que atravesaba el agua hacia… hacia el horizonte al menos. Kagome no podía ver la isla porque estaba muy lejos… pero tuvo que preguntarse sobre el puente de arena a través del agua. "Qué es eso?"

"El banco de arena que conecta la isla con el continente." Dijo Naraku. "Normalmente está escondido por el agua. Pero durante tres noches cada mes, la marea baja lo suficiente para permitir a los viajeros pasar. Aunque tienes que ser rápida para cruzar de lo contrario la marea subirá de nuevo y te tragará antes de que alcances el otro lado."

"Sólo tres noches?" Kagome no podía desviar sus ojos.

"La noche antes de la luna nueva, la luna misma, y la noches después." Naraku asintió. "Esta es la última noche que estará presente."

"Entonces tengo que cruzar la arena hacia la isla." Dijo Kagome lentamente. "Luego tengo que esperar todo un mes para regresar."

"Tendrás todo ese tiempo para matar a Inuyasha." Le dijo Naraku. "Mejor te vas ahora. No deberías desperdiciar más tiempo - y asegúrate de correr."

"Estás seguro que no vendrás?"

"Por qué? No puedo hacer nada." Naraku frunció. "Sólo te hará más sospechosa… y además… estoy seguro que Lord Inuyasha me reconocerá."

"Se han visto antes?" Dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Vamos a decir que estás cobrando una venganza personal." Ella casi pudo verlo erizarse. "Ese tonto me transformó en lo que soy ahora…"

Un momento pasó antes de que Kagome irrumpiera en sus oscuros pensamientos.

"Un bastardo molesto, engreído y obstinado que no puede dejar pasar las cosas?" Supuso Kagome.

Naraku suspiró. "No interrumpas mi humor de animosidad, Kagome."

"Estás de humor de qué?"

"Oh, por… Te irás, estás desperdiciando tiempo precioso." Espetó él. "Puedes ser inmortal - pero sólo inmortal como un vampiro. Aún puedes morir si te ahogas, eres decapitada, apuñalada, envenenada, sofocada… entiendes?"

"Qué?!" Gritó Kagome. "Dijiste que era inmortal!!"

"Bueno… no TECNICAMENTE inmortal." Se defendió Naraku. "Tienes larga vida pero eso es."

Kagome apretó sus dientes. "Si estuvieras hecho de materia sólida… las cosas que te haría…"

"No seas retorcida, Nena. Vamos a movernos." Naraku asintió hacia el banco de arena. "Ahora ve."

Kagome se tragó el amargo insulto que estaba en la punta de su lengua, y urgió al caballo a correr hacia el banco de arena. Cuando estuvo en él tuvo mucha más seguridad guiando al animal por la dura y húmeda arena.

"Y recuerda-" Naraku la llamó. "-SER la princesa de la oscuridad! La tentadora sensual! El objeto de todos sus más salvajes deseos! SE KIKYO!……… Qué dije sobre esa seña, Nena?!"

------

Inuyasha había esperado pacientemente al lado de la playa hasta que la luna creciente se elevó y la marea se hubiese apartado para revelar el puente. En ese exacto momento había tomado su caballo y precipitado por la arena al full galope, ansioso de ver si todo estaba bien en el palacio.

Llámenlo un niño de mami si quieren… pero ESTABA preocupado por su madre.

Él alcanzó la isla exactamente a medianoche y se dirigió al sur de una vez, no molestándose en agacharse o saludar a los vigilantes ahí. No pasó mucho antes de emerger del bosque y correr por las vastas praderas que yacían ante el palacio del Sur. Las gramosas planicies era donde muchos de los Inu Youkai permanecían - en realidad, donde muchos de los niños permanecían. No veían con frecuencia a su príncipe, y gritaron felices mientras pasaba y saludaba.

Obviamente no les importaba que sólo fuera un hanyou.

Pasó los dos lagos hasta que finalmente alcanzó el palacio y desmontó. Su pobre caballo había sido muy forzado para entonces y estaba luchando por respirar. Inuyasha lo había dejado en las puertas del palacio para que los encargados de los establos se hicieran cargo y fue a encontrar a su madre.

Sin sorprender - la encontró en el salón del Trono, preocupada.

"DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?!" gritó ella literalmente cuando lo vio entrando. "He estado ENFERMA de preocupación por ti! Te gusta enfermar a tu madre?! Eres así de cruel?!"

"También te extrañé, ma," sin advertencia la alcanzó y la haló en un gran abrazo.

Esto la atrapó por sorpresa y se tensó de alguna manera. "Cuál es el problema contigo? Tienes fiebre?" ella revisó su frente cuando se separó. "No puedo comenzar a decirte cómo me preocupé. Irte durante la luna nueva… la última vez que me dejaste cuando era tu tiempo del mes estabas medio muerto en la mañana."

"Oh, gracias… y estaba tan cerca de bloquear permanentemente esa experiencia de mi memoria." Inuyasha sonrió cansado.

"Entonces regresaste - qué supiste?" Su madre preguntó ansiosa. "Encontraste su cuerpo, no es así - dime que encontraste su cuerpo."

"No. Está vivo."

Ella se vio un poco cabizbaja.

"No te veas tan decepcionada." Reprimió Inuyasha. "Vi al Jefe en Inaki, dijo que habían rumores de que un jefe del norte tenía a papá como rehén."

"Sólo rumores, Inuyasha." Ella sacudió su cabeza levemente.

El frunce de Inuyasha se profundizó. "Cómo puedes decir eso? Pensé que lo amabas?"

"Sí! Lo amé!" Lady Inu suspiró. "Pero algunas veces tienes que aceptar que se van… él no va a regresar con nosotros. Realmente piensas que tu padre aún estaría vivo? Al menos hubiese encontrado una forma de enviarnos un mensaje. Y realmente crees que sería tan débil para ser capturado por humanos? Sólo son rumores, hijo, sólo rumores."

Inuyasha se alejó de ella, una oscura mirada en su rostro. "Es tan fácil para ti abandonarlo. Se va seis meses y presumes que está muerto. No te da pena?"

Lady Inu se tambaleó levemente. "Piensas que no?"

"Un poco rápido para lamentarse, no?" Inuyasha le disparó a ella.

Lady Inu contuvo un grito. "No hay forma correcta para responder tus preguntas, verdad?! Lo lamento, sí - pero también tengo que mantener unido un Reino de demonios - sólo soy un humano… sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi?"

"Y este es el momento donde comienzas a hablar sobre Tessaiga y el trono, verdad?" Dijo Inuyasha llanamente.

Lady Inu cruzó el salón para señalar la vieja y oxidada espada que le había pertenecido a su esposo, forjada de su propio colmillo. Estaba colgada por dos ganchos contra una pared. "Tómala - úsala!" luego ella señaló un antiguo par de esposas que fueron usadas por el gobernante del reino bajo la espada en una baja mesa… obviamente el padre de Inuyasha no estaba usándolas. "Tómalas - úsalas!"

"No!"

"Al menos recógelas!" Suplicó ella. "Al momento que las levantes puedes ser el nuevo Emperador - quitarás mucho peso de mis hombros - Sesshomaru no podría atacar y puedes defender a tu pueblo apropiadamente! Es ASÍ de simple."

"No voy a tomarlas, ma!" él gesturizó enojado. "Él aún está vivo - y yo NO voy a quitarle el trono."

Él se giró y comenzó a salir del salón. Su madre golpeó sus dedos ansiosamente contra sus muslos antes de recordar algo. "Oh - Inuyasha - debes ir a ver a Lady Katara!"

Él se detuvo cuando alcanzó las puertas. "Quién?"

"La nueva lady en el palacio - de la villa cercana."

"Por qué debo verla?"

"Porque ambos están comprometidos para casarse en dos semanas!" llamó ella animada.

La reacción fue instantánea. Las puertas se cerraron tan duro tras él que los marcos gruñeron y se agrietaron levemente. Su madre sonrió para sí.

------

Kagome apresuró más rápido el caballo mientras se acercaban a la orilla de la isla. Estaba tan cerca… pero no lo cerca suficiente. El sol estaba comenzando a elevarse y la marea subía asombrosamente rápido. Estaba tan cerca que estaba comenzando a rozar los cascos del caballo.

"Vamos… vamos… estamos tan cerca…" ella lo urgió a ir más rápido, sintiéndose culpable cuando lo escuchó esforzarse.

La orilla se acercaba más, y gradualmente el caballo tuvo que desacelerar cuando el agua subió a sus rodillas.

"Sólo un poco más…" dijo ella, frotando su cuello firmemente.

El agua alcanzó su pecho y las piernas de Kagome estuvieron sumergidas para cuando el caballo comenzó a alcanzar la cuesta hacia la playa. Kagome suspiró con alivio cuando el caballo salió del agua hacia la arena y llegó a un alto, declarando claramente que suficiente era suficiente.

Kagome se deslizó de su espalda, también exhausta y palpó su cuello agradecida. "Bueno chico…"

Ahora tuvo que preguntarse cuál era el camino al sur…

Era izquierda o derecha? Había llegado a la mitad de la isla como podía ver… y estaba rodeada por nada sino playas arenosas y bosques.

Ella esperó un momento, reflexionando en cuál dirección hasta que el caballo se recuperó lo suficiente para continuar. Kagome, no lo montó… sólo tomó sus riendas y lo guió, moviéndose a lo largo de la playa para ver a dónde la llevaba.

Medio esperaba toparse con el Lord mismo mientras caminaba, pero era una isla grande y de cierta forma dudaba de la probabilidad de que eso pasara. De vez en cuando pensó escuchar sonidos provenientes del bosque a su izquierda y se detuvo para escuchar. Pero los sonidos no fueron muy inquietantes, y probablemente sólo eran unas criaturas en los árboles.

"Dónde está Kouga cuando lo necesito…" Kagome suspiró distante.

Ella lo odiaba con el ochenta y dos por ciento de su corazón. Pero el otro dieciocho por ciento aún lo amaba y deseaba que pudiera estar a su lado…

"Oye, tú!"

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia los árboles.

Dos hombres en armadura estaban acercándose. En realidad… eran unas armaduras costosas las que usaban. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que eran… porque definitivamente no eran humanos. Ambos tenían largo cabello blanco recogido atrás, ojos ámbar y orejas de elfo. Leves rayas marcaban sus brazos y cada uno tenía dos rayas en cada mejilla.

"Son… Inu Youkai?" susurró ella, retrocediendo levemente mientras se acercaban.

"Es humana." Uno le dijo al otro.

"Mátala." El segundo asintió.

"Whoa - esperen!" Gritó Kagome antes de que algo golpeara su cabeza por detrás.

Una corriente fría la atravesó hasta que se desvaneció en la inconsciencia.

El caballo relinchó levemente, hasta que las riendas fueran agarradas por la hembra Inu Youkai que había golpeado a Kagome. "No la maten." Le espetó ella a los dos hombres. "Llévenla a su Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome obviamente había tomado el giro equivocado en algún punto.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, esto originalmente ha sido mi intento por hacer un fic semi-serio… pero creo que continúo añadiendo humor (o lo que creo podría ser humor). Eso pasa cuando me aburro con las escenas… lo siento…

------


	5. Incentivo Adicional

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5: Incentivo Adicional

------

Todo estaba tan frío. Todo su lado derecho se había nublado con el frío y no podía sentir su mejilla. El aire era frígido y congelador y aún más importantemente - sus pies estaban tan fríos que también podrían haber sido bloques de hielo.

El rápido golpeteo al fondo hizo a Kagome darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Usualmente era agradable y cálido en las mañanas en esta época del año… eso era por qué no se había molestado con usar zapatos últimamente. Pero en este momento era un clima congelador…

Ella parpadeó lenta y animadamente por unos momentos, intentando aclarar la niebla matutina de ellos para poder ver… pero ya estaba oscuro que no necesitó molestarse. Con rígidos movimientos se sentó lentamente en el helado piso de piedra - una tarea difícil cuando sus manos estaban amarradas atrás en su espalda.

Kagome se estremeció levemente cuando el frío alcanzó sus huesos y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. Dónde demonios estaba? Por qué le dolía su cabeza? Ella quería alcanzar y tocar el húmedo parche en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero no pudo. Así que se concentró en forcejear para soltarse.

Lo último que recordó era abrirse paso por la resaca del agua con el caballo que había comprado en Inaki… Era como si su mente se detuviera ahí y hubiese sido transportada aquí. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Cuando más de sus sentidos regresaron se dio cuenta que el sonido golpeteando era el sonido de la lluvia, o granizo. Lo cual trajo de nuevo la pregunta de dónde estaba.

Estaba por intentar levantarse cuando un nuevo golpeteo alcanzó sus oídos y se paralizó para concentrarse en ese sonido. Después de un momento se dio cuenta que era el sonido de pasos acercándose. Los pasos se detuvieron por un momento, y escuchó intensamente, intentando localizarlos… cuando de repente la puerta de su celda se abrió y luz entró en su sucia habitación.

Kagome parpadeó y se giró por un momento mientras el shock de la brillante luz hacía arder sus ojos. Finalmente reunió el suficiente coraje para mirar y sus ojos subieron para ver a su visitante. Un hombre inmensamente alto con cabello blanco inmensamente largo con una armadura inmensamente costosa y una boa inmensamente peluda? O tal vez era una cola… Sus ojos captaron detalles más finos… como las dos rayas rojas por sus mejillas, la luna creciente en su frente… los ojos ámbar y la extraña belleza rodeándolo.

"Eres… Eres Inuyasha?" ella le rezó a dios que no. Puede haber sido hermoso pero un aire de malicia había entrado a la habitación con él. La atemorizó más que Naraku.

Hubo completo silencio antes de que soltara una baja carcajada que envió escalofríos por su espina. "Qué divertido. Cómo es que sabes el nombre de ese miserable?"

Kagome tuvo que contener un gran suspiro de alivio. Él no era el Príncipe que estaba buscando. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo. "Yo…" ella luchó por responder su pregunta. "Fui enviada a encontrarlo… por favor… dónde puedo encontrarlo."

"Afortunadamente en ningún lado en este Reino."

Kagome maldijo mentalmente a Naraku. Deliberadamente la había guiado mal.

"Eres un Inu Youkai, verdad?" preguntó ella titubeante. "Digo… no digo que estés desaliñado… o huelas a perro húmedo ni nada… pero…?"

"Quién eres?" Le preguntó sin rodeos.

"Um…" Kagome no pudo recordar… su mente estaba completamente vacía. No tenía amnesia ni nada, sólo estaba perpleja con miedo.

De repente el hombre ante ella inhaló y se agachó frente a ella. "Levanta tu cabeza."

Él se había acercado de repente, y los latidos de Kagome se doblaron. Particularmente no quería levantar su cabeza y exponer más cuello del necesario. Cuando no obedeció, levantó una fuerte mano y levantó su mentón bruscamente - tan rápido que casi le parte el cuello. Estaba mirándola a la luz del corredor tras él. Kagome cerró sus ojos y deseó que se fuera, o la liberara de la prisión en la que estaba.

"Abre tus ojos." Demandó él.

Kagome los abrió sin pensar y parpadeó rápidamente. Lo vio fruncir. "Ciérralos otra vez."

Ella pausó antes de hacer lo que le dijo. No le gustaba en casa cuando los chicos se acercaban y le decían cerrar sus ojos… sí… como si caería con eso…

"Te pareces más a ella con los ojos cerrados." Él dejó caer su mentón y se separó. "Demasiada ingenuidad en ti, creo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Kagome sin pensar, antes de querer patearse. No quería hacer nada para provocar a este hombre.

"Dices que quieres a Inuyasha?" Él se levantó de repente y juntó sus manos. El sonido de rápidos pasos pudo escucharse desde afuera. Kagome miró pasándolo cuando un guardia llegó sosteniendo una taza de caldo humeante. El hombre lo tomó del guardia antes de alcanzársela a ella. "Bebe."

Kagome apenas se dio cuenta de lo sedienta y hambrienta que estaba hasta ese punto, y casi lo aceptó. Pero luego se dio cuenta… no sabía si era veneno o no… Ella le dio una escéptica mirada al hombre.

El hombre sonrió antes de llevarla a sus propios labios. "No es veneno." Tomó un corto sorbo y tragó. "Ves?"

Él la bajó contra los labios de Kagome… hasta que su sed obtuvo lo mejor de ella y apresuradamente la bebió. Cuando había tomado suficiente tiró la taza sobre su hombro y se sonó. "Bueno, al menos no es venenoso para mi."

Kagome lo miró mientras asimilaba la realización, y su estómago se revolvió. Pero prácticamente no tenía nada en él… y no pudo vomitar nada.

Ella escuchó reír a su captor mientras sujetaba su garganta. "Tonta… tenías razón… realmente eres ingenua."

"Por qué?!" Preguntó Kagome bruscamente, intentando escupir el líquido que había bebido. "Eso ameritaba un punto para envenenarme? Por qué no me matas y terminas con esto?!"

"Porque entonces no serías útil para mi." Él sonrió. "Morirás en tres meses si no recibes la cura para ese veneno. Te sugiero que hagas lo que digo… o no te daré la cura."

Kagome frotó su boca. "Continúa…"

"Te pareces a Kikyo. Eres consciente de esto?"

Kagome asintió. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo…

"Quiero que vayas a ver al 'príncipe' del sur." Él casi espeta la palabra 'príncipe'. "Conócelo… luego te reportas conmigo y me dices su más grande debilidad."

"Su más grande debilidad?" repitió Kagome. "Qué si no tiene una?"

"Todo fenómeno como él tiene debilidades. Sólo dime la noche que se vuelve humano."

"Se vuelve humano?!" Kagome quedó boquiabierta. Sus planes para usar al príncipe se estaban desvaneciendo ligeramente… estaba comenzando a sentirse más compasiva hacia los humanos… pero… qué demonios era él que podía ser demonio y humano.

Ella no preguntó ni empujó su suerte.

"Me darás la cura si te digo cuándo se vuelve humano?" Kagome asintió. Tal vez podía hacerlo… no era como si fuera obligada a matarlo…

Tal vez podía darle a este hombre lo que quería y obtener la cura… y entonces podría quitarle la Shikon a Inuyasha y usarla para esconderse de Naraku… y luego podría vivir el resto de su vida sola… sin Kouga…

"Puedo hacerlo." Kagome asintió rápidamente. "Pero dónde lo encuentro?"

"No te preocupes, yo, Sesshomaru, te llevaré tan lejos hasta la frontera."

------

"Uh… Sango?"

"Ahora no, su majestad, estoy ocupada."

"No - Sango - realmente necesitas recibir a Fushi." Inuyasha viajaba tras ella.

"Pero estoy ocupada - tengo que entregar este material a la costurera de su madre en cinco minutos de lo contrario me arrancará la cabeza." Ella lo miró antes de añadir rápidamente, "Su majestad."

"Sango - toma al maldito bebé antes de que vomite sobre mi!" Inuyasha empujó forzadamente el llorón infante en sus brazos. "También necesita cambio."

"Bueno, por qué no lo haces?" reprimió ella, ajustando su agarre en el bebé antes de devolvérselo.

"Es tu hijo - no el mío!"

"También podrías decir que eres el príncipe y yo sólo una sirvienta," le dijo ella pero se encogió. "Pero por favor - la costurera es una verdadera gruñona - si llego tarde me pondrá a trabajar en la cocina - y luego tu madre se molestará conmigo por no atenderla."

"Yo NO voy a cambiar al bebé!" gruñó Inuyasha. "Despediré a la maldita costurera si tengo que hacerlo, pero NO voy a hacer nada más que cuidar niños."

Sango se precipitó hacia el niño y cubrió sus oídos. "Al menos intentarías cuidar tu vocabulario en frente de Fushi?!"

"Oh… lo siento…" él estaba por alcanzarle el bebé cuando Sango se giró y se alejó. "Espera - a dónde vas?!"

"Con la costurera!"

"Te ordeno quedarte aquí y limpiar a Fushi!"

"Obedezco a tu madre, Inuyasha - no a ti." Dijo ella sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía por el corredor. "Regresaré enseguida!"

"Creo que estás olvidando el LORD antes de mi nombre, perra - oops!" él rápidamente cerró su boca cuando recordó que no debía maldecir en frente del bebé. "Tu madre es un molesto trabajo, lo sabes?"

La respuesta de Fushi fue continuar llorando a todo pulmón. "Uh…" Inuyasha lo sostuvo al largo de sus brazos… no completamente seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora.

Siempre podría dejar al niño con una de las mucamas… pero no confiaba enteramente en los demonios pura sangre para cuidar a un bebé de sangre humana. Además Sango se molestaría con él si lo hacía. Lo mejor era llevar a Fushi con su madre…

"Ma - tienes que dejar que Sango lo tome con calma - no tiene tiempo con Fushi… ninguno…" él se desvaneció mientras llegaba al salón del trono. "… más…"

"Oh, vaya - qué lindo bebé!" una mujer completamente desconocida se apresuró y arrebató al niño de sus manos. "Quién es el encantador bebé humano, eh?!"

Inuyasha le dio una perpleja mirada a su madre quien le sonreía ampliamente. Inuyasha miró a la mujer - antes de notar rápidamente que era una ella-lobo. Le arrebató al niño sin avisar, sosteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. "Y quién eres tú?"

"Inuyasha - permíteme presentarte a Lady Kameri." La sonrisa de Lady Inu era tan amplia que podría quebrar su cara en dos. "Recuerdas que hablamos sobre esto, hijo? Es la hermana de Kouga…"

El frunce de Inuyasha se bajó peligrosamente.

"Estábamos discutiendo el prospecto del matrimonio!" Lady Inu juntó felizmente sus manos. "Una unión entre nuestras dos culturas podría resultar en la paz - y crear valiosas alianzas en esta guerra contra Sesshomaru."

"Y adoro a los hombres con responsabilidad." Lady Kameri sonrió antes de señalar al bebé. "Es tuyo?"

"Ma…" Inuyasha gruñó peligrosamente mientras caminaba y le dejaba a ella el bebé. "Pensé que ya discutimos esto…"

"Sí. Y gané." Dijo ella sin interrumpir su sonrisa mientras botaba a Fushi hasta que se calmara.

"Y dime más sobre ti, Lord Inuyasha." Lady Kameri avanzó. Inuyasha retrocedió levemente, intentando posicionar a su madre entre ellos. No podía soportar a los lobos…

"Bueno, es deportista, refinado, tiene un buen gusto si puedo decirlo." Habló Lady Inu antes de que Inuyasha pudiera. "Disfruta cenar y montar a caballo."

Nada de lo anterior era cierto.

"Maravilloso! Amo los hombres deportistas! Amo los caballos!"

"Ooh… que mal… yo no los soporto." Inuyasha sonrió. "Lo siento, tampoco hago deporte - sólo soy un cerdo perezoso que vaga por el palacio."

"Desde cuándo?" su madre le frunció.

"Desde que ella quería un hombre deportista." Respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Justo entonces Sango irrumpió por las puertas, obviamente sin aliento. Les sonrió tontamente a Inuyasha y a Lady Inu y se apresuró para tomar a Fushi. "Lo siento… tuve que ir a ver a la costurera… ahora está bien… puedo cambiarlo…" dijo ella entre jadeos antes de fruncirle a Inuyasha. "Pensé que habías huido con él… estuve buscando por todos lados."

"Te lo mereces." Espetó Inuyasha.

"Gracias por cuidar de él, adiós." Ella se precipitó de nuevo con Fushi en sus brazos.

Lady Kameri observó su salida, aparentemente menos que impresionada. "Realmente creo que debes tener más control sobre los modales de tus sirvientes."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lady Inu e intercambió miradas con Inuyasha quien le envió una malvada sonrisa. A Lady Inu le agradaba Sango como su dama personal… Sango no necesitaba ser tan formal. Había pasado por mucho. Obviamente Lady Kameri había alargado su bienvenida.

"Bueno, seguro que ha sido una plácida visita, Lady Kameri." Dijo Lady Inu. "Inuyasha - podrías, por favor, escoltar a nuestra Lady a la barcaza para que pueda regresar a tierra firme."

"Con gusto." Él sonrió y arrastró a la joven para lanzarla fuera de la isla.

------

Kagome se tambaleaba intentando mantener el paso que Sesshomaru había establecido. Había sido lo generoso suficiente para darle ropa limpia, permitirle bañarse y dejar que uno de sus médicos viera su herida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Incluso le había dejado llevar a su caballo. Además del hecho de que la había envenenado… había sido muy amable.

Eso aún no significaba que le agradara más de lo que debía.

"Continúa, niña." Llamó Sesshomaru estoicamente sobre su hombro, nunca traicionando una pizca de emoción.

Hasta ahora Kagome había reunido suficiente información para saber que la isla estaba dividida en dos reinos separados. El norte y el sur… por supuesto, TENIA que haber ido al norte y meterse en un estado peor… Quedar atrapada en una guerra civil no era lo que había tenido en mente.

"Estás seguro que los vigilantes no me agarrarán y me golpearán también?" Dijo Kagome mientras se apresuraba para continuar, sosteniendo las faldas de su largo kimono para correr. "Porque no creo que sobreviva si golpean el mismo punto dos veces… mi cabeza aún duele."

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres una humana delicada. Naturalmente que te mataría."

"Eso no es lo que quería escuchar…" dijo Kagome lentamente, mirándolo mientras mantenía el paso. "Ellos también me GOLPEARAN?"

Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente. "Probablemente no. Su líder es un humano después de todo. Por supuesto que tendría un punto suave por otros de su raza. Sin duda serás llevada directamente a ella."

"Humano - espera!" Kagome se tambaleó sorprendida. "Pensé que este hombre Inuyasha era el gobernante."

"No todavía."

"Entonces el gobernante es una mujer humana? Gobierna a los Inu Youkai?" preguntó Kagome, zafando sus faldas de las espinas de un arbusto que pasó. "No les importa."

Sesshomaru permaneció neutral. "No."

"Por qué no?"

"No es tu lugar hacer preguntas, niña." Interrumpió él. "La próxima pregunta que debes hacer será dirigida a Inuyasha - inquiriendo cuándo ocurrirá su noche humana."

"Bien… entendido…" murmuró Kagome.

De repente Sesshomaru se detuvo y Kagome llegó a un alto a unos pasos delante de él. Miró atrás. "Pasa algo malo?"

"Esa es otra pregunta?" Él la miró.

Kagome selló sus labios.

"Esta es la frontera entre los dos reinos." Él gesturizó con una mano. "Continúa hasta que los vigilantes te encuentren y te golpeen."

Qué era peor que un hombre atemorizante? Un hombre atemorizante con un retorcido sentido del humor…

"Bien…" Kagome miró alrededor, preguntándose cómo demonios podía decir que esta era la frontera. Se veía como el bosque promedio…

Kagome se giró para mirar a Sesshomaru… sólo para encontrar que se había desvanecido… casi en la misma forma como a Naraku le gustaba hacerlo. Con un preocupado frunce subió a la espalda del caballo y con cuidado atravesó el bosque, preguntándose cuándo los garrotes iban a salir volando de los árboles y la derribarían de la silla.

El caballo parecía un poco nervioso… sin cambios… parecía que no le gustaba mucho los demonios. Kagome palpó su cuello compasiva. "Está bien… no eres el que ha sido envenenado…"

Por supuesto, ella no sabía eso de seguro… pero no quería causarle preocupación innecesaria. Kagome se dio cuenta que su propia tensión también debió afectarle, así que se obligó a relajarse. Pero también podría haberle pedido a las aguas separarse para dejarla cruzar el puente de arena.

Entonces, la encontraron finalmente.

"Alto! Quién está ahí?!"

Ella llegó a un abrupto alto cuando un hombre vestido de armadura se le acercó en su propio caballo oscuro. Kagome rápidamente captó su apariencia… cabello blanco… ojos ámbar… aunque afortunadamente su armadura era de un color diferente a los vigilantes en el norte… y si algo se veía un poco más barata. Este hombre tampoco tenía ninguna raya en su rostro… tal vez habían dos diferentes tipos de Inu Youkais aquí?

"Quién está ahí?!" repitió él, destellándole una mirada a su oscuro cabello y ropa ligeramente sucia. Sí. Después de sólo usarlas por tres horas había logrado volverlas tan sucias como siempre.

"Uh… yo er… vine a ver a tu Lord - o Lady." Kagome no sabía por cuál preguntar. "Um… llévame con tu líder!"

"Fuertes demandas." Comentó él.

"Tengo un poco de prisa."

"Eres humana."

"Y tú muy observador!" Ella sonrió animada.

"Debo llevarte con nuestra reina." El hombre corrió hacia ella, arrebató sus riendas de su agarre antes de que pudiera protestar, y comenzó a guiarla en su propia dirección.

Bueno, al menos ella no había sido golpeada mortalmente, así que fue un buen comienzo. Sólo se sentó y esperó por que la llevara a algún lugar interesante.

Debieron haber viajado por una hora, haciendo a Kagome preguntarse cuán grande era la isla realmente, hasta que finalmente emergieron del bosque a una enorme pradera de fresco pasto verde. Kagome se enderezó y miró alrededor. "Parece un bonito lugar." Le dijo ella al vigilante que sólo la ignoró.

Kagome miró al cielo… azul como nada comparado al clima gris del norte… y el pasto era corto y exuberante - ganado ocupaba la pradera aquí y allá.

Su mirada finalmente miró adelante para ver dos grandes lagos extendidos ante un enorme… y exquisito palacio que estaba instalado en una ascendente cuesta. Bosque rodeaba las praderas de pasto y se extendían por detrás del palacio. Más allá, Kagome supuso que estaba el mar.

Mientras era conducida comenzó a notar que no sólo ganado se paseaba en los campos, también gente. Si no lo hubiese sabido mejor los habría confundido por humanos, pero sabía que tenían que ser demonios. Pero todos hacían cosas humanas… los más jóvenes estaban jugando y corriendo alrededor.

No es de extrañar que Sesshomaru quisiera este reino para él. Su reino apestaba comparado a este…

Fue conducida por las praderas, entre los lagos y por las enormes puertas que encerraban el palacio. Se detuvieron en la parte de abajo de los escalones conduciendo a la entrada principal y el vigilante le ordenó desmontar.

"Tu líder está ahí?"

"No, ella está limpiado las pocilgas de los cerdos, qué crees?" dijo el vigilante sarcástico. Kagome hizo un gesto defensivo con sus manos mientras lo seguía adentro.

"Bueno, bueno…"

Un par de minutos después, Inuyasha llegó ocioso para subir los escalones al palacio, masticando el extremo de una paja. Estuvo por ascender los escalones cuando notó un enorme caballo marrón que se había tensado ante la vista de él. Él pausó, mirando duro al animal por un momento mientras continuaba mordiendo. Después de un momento frunció levemente y ladeó su cabeza.

"Nos hemos conocido antes…?" preguntó él vagamente.

Sorpresivamente… el caballo no respondió, sólo giró su cabeza a un lado para verlo mejor.

"Qué extraño… déjà vu…" Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza antes de encogerse y continuar subiendo los escalones hacia las abiertas puertas del palacio. Justo cuando alcanzó la cima lo golpeó y se giró para encarar al caballo abajo, la paja cayó de su boca.

"No…" él sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. "Te vendí! Qué eres - una maldita paloma mensajera?!"

De alguna forma… no pensaba que el caballo hubiese llegado por sí sólo…

Con una murmurada maldición se giró y se precipitó en el palacio.

------

"Interesante - así que cruzaste el puente de arena anoche?" Dijo Lady Inu con asombro mientras servía un poco de te para la joven. "Eso es interesante… debes ser la primera humana que lo ha hecho en décadas…"

"Estaba curiosa de ver a dónde conducía." Kagome sonrió tímida. Realmente estaba intentando esconder lo nerviosa que estaba. No sólo estaba mintiendo entre dientes - sino mintiéndole a un noble - una REINA nada menos! Realmente tenía que cuidar sus pasos.

"Una chica buscando aventura." Lady Inu sonrió. "Admiro ese tipo."

Poco supo Kagome, pero Lady Inu estaba formando un plan en su propia tortuosa mente (pueden verlo venir?).

"Así que gobierna este reino de demonios sola?" Kagome miró alrededor, mirando a los guardias que estaban ubicados a cada lado de las puertas.

"Más o menos." Lady Inu bebió su te. Discretamente miró el vestido de Kagome. Obviamente era rica para estar usando tan fina seda… tal vez un poco sucia ahora - pero HABIA estado viajando sola por un tiempo. Se veía limpia, e incluso Lady Inu no pudo fallar en notar el plácido aroma que seguía a Kagome.

Una chica como esta era una mina de oro. Era humana, aparentemente del tipo amable y placentero para hablar. Era PERFECTA para Inuyasha. Si pudieran casarse entonces Lady Inu no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarle a Inuyasha un heredero pronto.

Un fuerte temblor atravesó el piso y las paredes, haciendo crujir el juego de te en la mesa con las vibraciones. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron. "Eso fue un terremoto?"

"Oh no…" Lady Inu bajó su taza y frotó sus sienes. "Él justo TENIA que estar de mal humor en este momento…" Ese tonto iba a espantar a la pobre chica.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome titubeante cuando un golpe sonó lejos en el palacio y la habitación tembló de nuevo, haciendo que las cosas en estantes y manteles se sacudieran y cayeran.

"Ese sería mi hijo." Dijo Lady Inu planamente. "Lord Inuyasha."

Pánico se congestionó en el pecho de Kagome antes de forzarse a reír. "Oh… no suena tan mal… no puede ser tan malo como el joven que conocí hace poco. Era un completo gamberro."

Lady Inu parpadeó sorprendida ante el casual uso del lenguaje de Kagome… casi como podría hablar un plebeyo. Pero eso era ridículo considerando que Kagome obviamente era una noble.

"Oh, no sé." Lady Inu extendió una mano para detener su taza de voltearse cuando otro temblor vibró por el salón del trono. "Mi hijo es demonio… tienden a tener más temperamento que los hombres humanos."

Kagome intentó muy duro no hiperventilar.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ooh… Sango tiene un hijo! Tres adivinanzas sobre quién es el padre? Alguien? Y aparecerá? Um… No lo he decidido todavía… Y qué hay de Shippo…?…

Próximo capítulo - 'In Fraganti' Debe estar pronto…

------


	6. In Fraganti

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6: In Fraganti

------

"No puedo creer que vivas en un lugar como este." Le dijo Kagome a la Reina mientras la mujer la conducía por un corredor. "Esto es hermoso!"

"Pensé que dijiste que eras una Princesa?" Lady Inu le dio una curiosa mirada. "Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a comodidades como estas?"

"Oh sí!" Kagome levantó su cabeza. "Pero he viajado mucho - con frecuencia no regreso a mi… palacio."

"Qué interesante!" Lady Inu se vio deleitada. "Desearía haber viajado cuando era una jovencita. Pero, siendo la hija de un Rey… supongo que estuve muy presionada para quedarme acomedida. Dime - quién es tu padre, Lady Kagome?"

"Um…" Kagome luchó por un nombre. El jefe de su propio distrito tenía muchas hijas… ella podría darle una extra. "Vengo de Tama… el Jefe de ese distrito es mi padre."

"Tama… nunca he estado ahí."

Gracias a dios, Kagome pensó para sí. Estaba luchando por seguirle el paso a esta mujer. Ser un noble era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado. Pero no podía actuar normal como la plebeya que era… probablemente sería echada… probablemente sería vista muy poco refinada para estar en la presencia del Príncipe.

"Y… dime más de tu hijo?" preguntó Kagome plácidamente, intentando esconder el tono titubeante en su voz.

Lady Inu sonrió en secreto ante su interés en su hijo. "Oh… en realidad es un joven encantador. Puede parecer un poco rudo en el exterior, pero por dentro es muy suave. Lo verás."

"Escuché que solía conocer a mi prima… Lady Kikyo." Dijo Kagome con cuidado.

"La Miko?" La voz de Lady Inu cayó un poco plana, como si se hubiese desvanecido, pero como estaba caminando adelante de Kagome, la joven mujer no pudo ver su expresión. "Quién no conoce a Lady Kikyo?"

Un buen punto. "Digo… eran cercanos."

Lady Inu no respondió por un tiempo. Kagome se dio cuenta que no quería hablar de eso. Eventualmente, la Reina habló de nuevo. "Sango cuidará bien de ti, se asegurará de que se ocupen de ti. Te dará dormitorio y te tomará medidas para que puedas tener vestidos hechos de la costurera."

"Cielos… no se moleste ni nada…" Dijo Kagome con una preocupada mirada. "Siento como si estuviera incomodando."

De vez en cuando parecía caer en una jerga campesina. Lady Inu lo dejó pasar sin importancia. Como había dicho, Kagome había pasado mucho tiempo viajando, probablemente hablaba mucho con plebeyos. Después de todo, quién era ella para juzgar? Su propio hijo hablaba como si hubiese nacido en el río… sin importar lo duro que intentaba hacerlo hablar como su padre, él no cooperaba.

"Aquí está la habitación de Sango." Lady Inu se detuvo afuera en una puerta corrediza y sonrió. "Ella cuidará bien de ti. Debo irme - pero te encontraré en el banquete de esta noche."

"Gracias." Kagome sonrió mientras partía y se giraba, a punto de golpear suavemente en la puerta cuando escuchó un estruendo desde adentro.

"Por qué te molestas en venir más, eres un inútil!" gritó una joven mujer mientras algo más se rompía. Esto fue puntualizado por el sonido de un bebé comenzando a llorar.

La voz de un hombre también sonó. "Tal vez si no fueras una mujerzuela no tendría que venir para verte!!"

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos de la puerta.

"Se supone que debes quedarte aquí y cuidar a Fushi mientras sirvo a la Reina!" gritó la mujer. "Lo dejas aquí por tres horas en su cuna sin nadie para cuidarlo!"

"Deja de llorar!"

Hubo un fuerte golpe como si una mano se hubiese conectado con carne. Kagome se paralizó, preguntándose si debía entrar.

"Por qué fue eso, asquerosa perra?!"

"No me llames así, bastardo!" gritó la mujer de nuevo. "A dónde vas?! Vas a quedarte aquí, señor y vas a cuidar al bebé!"

"Jódete, perra!"

La puerta se abrió y Kagome rápidamente se quitó del camino cuando un hombre se precipitó, un hombre con una enorme mano impresa en su rostro. Una joven mujer, de la misma edad de Kagome se tambaleó tras él sosteniendo un pequeño infante en sus brazos. "Regresa aquí! Todavía no termino contigo!"

"Ve a joder a alguien más, Sango-chan - yo no voy a hacerte más favores!" el hombre hizo un gesto grosero con su brazo y Sango quedó lívida. Le pasó el bebé a Kagome sin mirarla. "Espera un minuto - SÍ!"

Kagome sostuvo el lloroso bebé sorprendida mientras la chica corría tras el hombre y desaparecía por una esquina. Lo que siguió sólo pudieron ser los sonidos de discusión y pelea. Kagome se giró hacia el bebé e instintivamente lo meció… un poco preocupada ya que nunca había cargado antes a un bebé. "No te preocupes… mamá sólo va a matar a papi…"

Kagome miró alrededor, aún perdida de qué hacer. Ella le sonrió al bebé y lo dejó chupar su dedo mientras comenzaba a dejar de llorar. Kagome levantó la mirada finalmente cuando la pelea terminó rodeando la esquina. La joven llamada Sango regresó por la esquina y retiró mechones sueltos de cabello de su rostro para sonreírle Kagome. "Gracias, señorita, tuve que ir a…"

Ella se desvaneció mientras se acercaba y veía apropiadamente a Kagome. Casi de inmediato tomó el bebé. "Señorita Kikyo?"

"No!" Kagome saltó rápidamente. "Soy Kagome - Lady Kagome… Kikyo es mi prima."

Sango pareció no menos nerviosa. "Una prima de Lady Kikyo?" En su mente eran de la misma sangre… mala sangre. "Qué te trajo aquí?"

"Pura coincidencia. Crucé le puente de arena y terminé aquí." Kagome intentó darle la sonrisa más segura que pudo lograr. "Me temo que no sabía que Kikyo te conocía también."

Sango la observó incómodamente por un momento antes de sonreír vacilante e inclinarse ligeramente. "Lo siento, mi lady. Ha sido una de esas mañanas… No quise ser tan grosera."

"Está bien." Kagome sonrió. "Lady Inu dijo que podrías ayudarme… Me quedaré aquí."

"Quedarte aquí?" Sango se vio preocupada. "Cuánto tiempo?"

"Un mes al menos." Kagome frunció levemente. "Pasa algo malo? No quiero molestar ni nada…"

Sango sonrió de repente. Esta niña no era nada como Kikyo… no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. "Sólo es… que evitaría a Lord Inuyasha si fuera tú."

Algo de lo que Kagome estaba planeando hacer lo contrario. Kagome asintió sin embargo, no entendiendo realmente la inmediata aversión de Sango hacia ella. Kikyo había hecho algo aquí de lo que Kagome aún no era consciente… pero pronto lo descubriría. Podía ser paciente.

"Entra, escogeré algunos materiales para tus nuevos kimonos." Sango regresó a su habitación y colocó a Fushi en su cuna. "No sé dónde debas quedarte… no podrías haber llegado en un peor momento."

"Cómo?" preguntó Kagome.

El palacio nunca ha estado tan ocupado. Todos los nuevos sirvientes, mucamas y mayordomos han ocupado las habitaciones disponibles. Las únicas habitaciones para huéspedes están en el área real… junto con la de su majestad y la de Lord Inuyasha.

Kagome quedó atemorizada y deleitada al mismo tiempo. "Pero está bien… digo… SOY una Princesa."

"Sí?" ella le dio a Kagome una sorprendida mirada. "Pero… tu acento… tu cabello…"

"Yo… me rodeo… mucho de… campesinos." Ella tuvo problemas en decir la palabra 'campesinos', porque para todo efecto ella ERA una campesina. Kagome lo encontró muy insultante.

"Oh…" Sango pareció plácidamente sorprendida. Rodearse de campesinos era algo que Kikyo no haría… en realidad podría llegar a agradarle esta chica. "Bueno, como eres un huésped y eres de la realeza, puedes quedarte en los dormitorios reales. Pero aún… mantente fuera del camino de Inuyasha."

"Bien…"

"Vamos - vamos a bañarte y a secarte lista para el banquete." Sango sonrió.

------

"Lady Kagome." Repitió Inuyasha a su madre.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Sí… no es coincidencial?" Su madre se movió alrededor de su habitación, recogiendo su ropa usada y colocándola en una pila sobre su cama. "Sabes, realmente deberías tener una mucama que haga esto… De cualquier manera - como estaba diciendo - anoche cruzó el puente de arena con su caballo y llegó aquí. Debe haber tenido un pequeño accidente porque había sangre en la parte de atrás de su kimono… no creo que lo haya notado… debe haber caído… tal vez eso es por qué su lengua resbala."

"De cualquier forma dudo que fuera…" Inuyasha apretó sus puños mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Es hermosa, debo decir. Pariente de Kikyo." Lady Inu esperó por que Inuyasha estallara.

Sorpresivamente no pasó. Tal vez era porque Inuyasha ya sabía esto.

"Inuyasha - aún estás conmigo?" Su madre dejó de acolchar su almohada y le frunció. "Dije que es pariente de Kikyo."

"Te escuché la primera vez." Dijo Inuyasha apretadamente.

Ah… estaba cubriendo su rabia, podía decirlo. Era bueno verlo hacer un esfuerzo.

"Realmente deberías conocerla, es una chica encantadora. Mucho más cálida que su prima. Te gustará…" A menos que el tipo de Inuyasha fuera el tipo de Kikyo. Pero tal vez había aprendido su lección para entonces.

"La conoceré…" Sí… y esperanzadamente la envolvería en un árbol.

De alguna forma lo siguió… lo sabía… esto no era coincidencia. Ella le había robado su dinero, compró su camino a la nobleza y lo siguió… probablemente sabía su secreto. Si le decía a alguien más de que se volvía humano en la luna nueva…

"A propósito, hijo, el banquete es esta noche, puedes conocerla ahí." Lady Inu sonrió mientras salía con su lavandería.

------

Qué le había dicho Naraku sobre la seducción? Oh sí… ser amable… acomedida… obediente… encantadora… refinada, elegante y asegurarse de lavar su cara al menos una vez al día.

Sí… como si Naraku fuera el maestro de la seducción.

Si esos métodos fueran a fracasar (lo cual era altamente probable) iba a intentar actuar como Kikyo. En otras palabras; una mujer estoica con un corazón de piedra. Bueno, como sea que flotara el bote de Inuyasha…

Kagome suspiró aventurándose por otro corredor. Estaba muy perdida para entonces, pero era una gran oportunidad para explorar. Tenía un presentimiento de que si Inuyasha era el que había recibido la Shikon del jefe entonces estaría en algún lugar dentro del palacio. Sólo tenía que encontrarla y robarla… pero no antes de que averiguara cuándo el Príncipe se volvía humano para poder obtener la cura de Sesshomaru…

Kagome pasó una habitación y miró adentro brevemente por la abertura. Se detuvo y rápidamente retrocedió para darle un mejor vistazo. Parecía como algún tipo de dormitorio, con muchos objetos personales aquí y allá… pero no había cama.

Eso fue algo que Kagome no entendió. No reconocía el uso de algunas de esas habitaciones. En su antiguo hogar habían dos habitaciones (para compartirlas en una familia de ocho) y un área cocina/familiar. Tres habitaciones. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Pero aquí las personas parecían tener habitaciones enteras para ellos… y algunas de esas habitaciones prácticamente eran del mismo tamaño de la casa de Kagome.

La habitación de Kagome, siendo una de las reales, era incluso más grande. Era más grande que su vieja casa… y naturalmente se sentía incómoda y había ido a caminar.

Pero esta habitación… no la reconoció. Tal vez era un salón… pero por otro lado estaba oscura, desatendida y había muchas cosas brillantes y costosas dentro. Así que Kagome miró de un lado a otro por el corredor antes de entrar de puntillas y comenzar a mirar alrededor. Dudaba que la Shikon estuviera aquí… pero no hacía daño mirar. Y algunas de estas cosas podrían traerle una fortuna si las vendía…

Ese era el problema de Kagome. Después de tantos años de vivir necesitada… había aprendido a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Haciéndola ser un poco cleptomaníaca.

Kagome levantó una pequeña cuchara de plata que descansaba en una mesa en medio de la habitación. La levantó y la examinó con cuidado a pesar de la iluminación de la habitación en la que estaba. Tenía pequeños rubíes incrustados a los lados del mango… y a juzgar por el peso podía suponer que era de plata pura.

"Vaya…" respiró ella, antes de deslizarla abruptamente en su kimono y mirar alrededor por algo más lo pequeño suficiente para llevar con ella.

Sabía que robar estaba mal… pero no era como si estas personas realmente fueran a extrañar una cuchara y una… una esfera plateada? Bueno… no parecía mucho más que ser pequeña y redonda, así que también la guardó.

"Que bueno ver que hiciste lo que te dije de corazón."

Kagome jadeó y se giró, temerosa de haber sido atrapada. HABIA sido atrapada… y no parecía que hubiese sido atrapada por un sirviente promedio. Un joven estaba de pie silueteado en el marco de la puerta, usando la ropa que parecía la adecuada para sirvientes personales… o más altos. Kagome tragó visiblemente.

"Um… te conozco?" ella no entendía lo que había dicho.

"Tenías que insistir, verdad?" él se retiró del marco y caminó hacia ella. Un poco de la luz de la luna por la ventana cruzó su rostro mientras se acercaba. "No podías haberte ido con dos Mon. TENIAS que seguirme después de que robaras TODO mi dinero y hacer qué? Chantajearme? Tienes valor, perra."

La boca de Kagome se abrió ligeramente cuando vio su rostro. Lo reconoció de una vez - pero sólo por lo que había dicho. Su rostro se asemejaba al del 'mercante' que la había salvado de los hombres en el bosque. Su tono era el mismo… tal vez un poco más rudo y su cabello era blanco en vez de negro. Pero su rostro era el mismo…

"Tú…" Kagome lo señaló. "Oh dios mío… eres él!"

Pero eso era imposible…

"Por supuesto que soy él! Me seguiste - lo sabías!" Espeto Inuyasha, no realmente seguro de sí mismo. Ella estaba haciendo aquello de 'Soy una inocente Princesa' muy bien. Él se había delatado?

"No lo hice! Me topé con el puente de arena… no sabía que vivías aquí!" de repente se vio complacida. "No es una coincidencia! Pensé que nunca te vería otra vez!"

"Yo DESEARIA nunca verte otra vez!" Rugió Inuyasha. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí si no me seguiste?!"

"Ya te lo dije - fue por accidente!" Kagome de repente avanzó y tocó su cabello. "Esto es asombroso… es tu cabello natural?"

Él la empujó bruscamente. "No - es una peluca! - Oye - sólo estaba bromeando - no tienes que tirar tan duro!"

"Lo siento." Kagome estaba encontrando difícil contener su excitación. Aunque este chico había sido grosero y rudo con ella… sabía que al menos era un poco humano y que había sido lo bueno suficiente para salvarla y perdonar su vida Y llevarla a Inaki. Debe haber sido algún tipo de sirviente para el Príncipe - probablemente había estado en una diligencia para él. Tal vez era un… cómo lo había llamado Sesshomaru…? Un hanyou? Un hanyou como el Príncipe? "Esto es loco - también eres un Inu-Youkai? Caray…"

"MITAD Inu Youkai, en realidad." Inuyasha de nuevo espantó sus inquietas manos. "Y TÚ eres una campesina, NO una Princesa!"

Kagome se enserió. "Sí… siento eso… sólo fue… su reina me confundió con una por mi ropa y bueno… le seguí la corriente. Me iré pronto - no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que el puente de arena salga otra vez."

Por primera vez Inuyasha no podía esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva. Los meses no pasaban lo rápido suficiente…

"Deberías ser ejecutada por traición. Engañaste a la Reina."

Kagome jadeó. "Yo no quise! Lo juro! Y no es como si estuviera haciendo algún daño…" Bueno… al menos no todavía. "Además - tú no puedes ejecutarme - no eres el Príncipe ni la Reina."

Inuyasha se calló y la miró incrédulo. Ella realmente no lo había seguido después de todo. No sabía quién era. En vez, giró sus ojos y le dijo. "Cielos… creo que mantendré mi boca cerrada. Lo hiciste bien al menos… sería una pena descubrirte y enviarte de regreso al canal. Un desperdicio al menos."

"Descubrirme?" Kagome rápidamente sostuvo sus manos sobre su pecho. "Por favor no les digas quién soy… no quiero que me echen tan pronto…"

"No les diré que eres una campesina." Él sonrió antes de chasquear sus dedos y extender su mano, palma arriba. "Y no les diré que eres una ladrona. Pero tienes que devolver lo que robaste."

Kagome se vio desconcertada por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía opción. "Bien…" murmuró ella a regañadientes y alcanzó en su kimono para regresar la plata en su mano. "Feliz?"

"No todavía." Él colocó las cosas en la mesa antes de mirarla a los ojos. "No le diré a nadie que eres una campesina ladrona… con una condición…"

No otra condición… ya aceptó condiciones de Naraku y Sesshomaru… no necesitaba una de Krampus. "Qué condición?"

"Que no le dirás a nadie que me vuelvo humano en la luna llena." Dijo él seriamente sin parpadear. La fuerte intensidad de su mirada la hizo darse cuenta que era en serio.

"De acuerdo…" ella levantó su mano sin romper contacto visual. "Vamos a sellarlo."

Él bajó la mirada hacia su mano con leve desprecio. Estrechar la mano de una campesina. Ella podría verse como de la realeza en ese momento pero aún era una plebeya. "Estrechar manos?" Frunció él. "Preferiría besar un cerdo."

"Bien. Ve a besar el cerdo y luego regresa a estrechar mi mano." Kagome no dejó caer su brazo. "O la estrechas o podría dejar escapar algo."

"Qué si no la estrecho?"

"Entonces cómo sabré que guardarás silencio sobre mi?" Kagome frunció.

Inuyasha debatió esto. "Bien… si necesitas estrecharla entonces estrecha." Él agarró su mano , la apretó una vez y la soltó.

Kagome sonrió de todas formas. Él era un gruñón. Le agradaba. "Bueno, te veo luego, Krampus, tengo una importante cena. Tal vez te vea después."

"Dios, espero que no." Gruñó él, observándola salir.

Kagome estuvo a punto de salir al corredor cuando apareció de nuevo en la puerta. "A propósito - por cuál camino es el salón?"

Inuyasha sonrió. Esto era como dirigir a los nuevos sirvientes… eran tiempos divertidos. "Gira a la izquierda, luego a la izquierda y luego otra, luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, bien?"

Ella asintió y estuvo por irse de nuevo.

"No he terminado todavía." Él captó su atención de nuevo. "Luego subes las escaleras, sigues por el corredor hacia la bifurcación, gira a la izquierda luego a la derecha y luego baja las escaleras, dos esta vez. Luego vas por el corredor hasta que alcances la puerta que lleva afuera. Rodea el palacio antes de regresar adentro por la tercera puerta desde la izquierda en la parte de atrás. Luego tendrás que atravesar las cocinas - cuidado con los cuchillos voladores - y luego ve por el segundo corredor fuera de la cocina y al final hay otras escaleras - las escaleras de la servidumbre - hay una diferencia. Sube esas tres escaleras y saldrás al salón."

Un largo silencio siguió mientras Kagome procesaba toda esta información antes de sonreír. "Entendido! Nos vemos luego!"

"Adiós." Se despidió Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras la escuchaba irse con sus direcciones en mente. Pero ella le dio la impresión de una cabeza hueca… así que sin duda olvidaría la mitad muy pronto.

------

"Kagome!"

Kagome se giró ante el sonido de su nombre y sonrió cuando vio a la Reina corriendo hacia ella. "A dónde vas, niña? El salón es por acá! No querrás llegar tarde para conocer al Príncipe, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Kagome rápidamente, su corazón se aceleró un poco con mariposas en su estómago.

Ella tenía sus propias versiones de cómo sería el Príncipe. Si Sesshomaru gobernaba el sur… entonces seguramente Inuyasha sería parecido a él. Grande, estoico, cruel, violento, tramposo… Kagome estaba comenzando a asustarse.

"Por acá." Lady Inu tomó su brazo y comenzó a guiarla por donde Kagome había venido.

Eventualmente, Kagome se sorprendió mucho de descubrir que el salón sólo había estado bajando unas escaleras al final del corredor donde se había topado con el chico Hanyou. Lady Inu la apresuró. "Siéntate donde gustes - pero no ahí!" Ella guió a Kagome a un lugar en particular. "Puedes sentarte aquí… junto a mi y al lado del Príncipe."

Lady Inu estaba tramando algo?

Kagome no tuvo mucha oportunidad para preguntar sobre eso cuando captó vista de todos los demás en la mesa. Todos eran Inu Youkai… ni un simple humano además de ella y la reina estaban entre ellos. Y todos estaban vestidos como gente importante. Kagome pasó un poco examinando sus rostros mientras la comida era servida.

"Lord Inuyasha siempre llega de último." Lady Inu le dijo a Kagome mientras la chica miraba hambrienta toda la comida. "Pero debes recordar unas reglas antes de conocerlo."

"Como qué?" Kagome desvió sus ojos del faisán rostizado para mirar a la Reina.

"Eres nueva aquí y estás inferior a su posición - así que cuando entre mantén agachada tu cabeza y no lo mires a los ojos, o a cualquier lugar por encina del área del cuello."

"De acuerdo…" Eso era una pena, quería ver cómo era.

"No le hables a menos que te hable." Enumeró Lady Inu. "Recuerda usar total respeto cuando converses, y cuando deje de comer tú también debes dejar de comer. Y sólo comienza cuando él comience."

"Está bien…"

"Creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber." Lady Inu sonrió.

Kagome quería preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento una voz anunció. "Lord Inuyasha."

Todos se levantaron incluyendo a Lady Inu, así que Kagome la siguió, cuidadosa de mantener sus ojos fijos en la mesa. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de mirar al Príncipe. Tuvo que depender de lo que veía por el rabillo de sus ojos, pero eso no le dijo mucho aparte de que estaba usando negro y rojo y su cabello era largo y blanco. Llegó para detenerse a su lado se encontró casi temblando de los nervios.

Él hizo un gesto con sus manos y todos se sentaron mientras los sirvientes llegaban para servir las bebidas. Kagome se estaba sintiendo un poco débil y escalofriada y alcanzó su bebida cuando la terminaron de servir y tomó un sorbo.

Justo entonces Lady Inu escogió ese momento para ponerse de pie y levantar su copa. "Un brindis!"

Kagome apresuradamente escupió el agua que casi se traga y bajó la bebida rápidamente. Se sintió enrojecer mientras SENTIA al Príncipe mirándola. Se dijo no mirarlo… no ser más ruda de lo que ya parecía.

"Un brindis por la seguridad del sur…" Continuó Lady Inu. "Puede permanecer a salvo de nuestros enemigos…y pronto tendrá un nuevo líder."

Incluso Kagome no perdió cómo enfatizó la palabra 'líder'. Obviamente algo estaba pasando ahí… pero Kagome planeó descubrir eso más tarde. Estaba ocupada esperando por que el Príncipe comenzara a comer para que ella también pudiera.

Ella observó su plato por el rabillo de su ojo, y discretamente ladeó su cabeza y dejó a sus ojos perderse hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para poder darle un mejor vistazo a su rostro. Infortunadamente, él había escogido ese momento para girarse y hablar con alguien a su otro lado… sólo dejándole un vistazo de su cabello.

Lindo cabello, al menos…

Finalmente, él levantó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. Kagome suspiró feliz y comenzó a comer también, decidiendo sacar de su mente al Príncipe por un rato. Hasta que…

De repente él bajó sus palillos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre. Debo estar lleno con todos esos GUSANOS…"

El codo de Kagome se resbaló de la mesa y su mano se estrelló contra su plato, haciéndolo saltar fuertemente. Las reglas que Lady Inu le había dicho salieron por su otro oído y levantó su cabeza de golpe para ver al Príncipe sonriéndole.

"Tú… Lord Inuyasha… eres el Príncipe…" susurró ella.

"No te lo dije?" él sonrió, obviamente disfrutando de su shock. "Debe haberse escapado de mi mente."

Tantas ideas atravesaron su cabeza en ese momento. Lo había pateado… golpeado… hecho comer gusanos… luego robó frente a él… y descubrió un secreto con el que podría chantajearlo.

Había arruinado todas sus oportunidades antes de saber quién era.

Inuyasha sonrió otra vez mientras Kagome se enrojecía y parecía querer golpear su cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos. Él se levantó y robó las miradas de las otras personas que también habían tenido que detener su comida. "Estaré en mi habitación."

Cuando se fue, un murmullo de conversación se levantó y Lady Inu miró a Kagome. "Así que ya se conocían? Eso es maravilloso!"

"No… no lo es…" gruñó Kagome. Ya había arruinado todo. Ese joven la odiaba… ahora no había forma en que pudiera hacer amistad o seducirlo… realmente de lo único que podía estar segura era darle a Sesshomaru lo que quería…

Pero aún así no sabía cómo se supone que iba a contactarlo.

Maldición… le agradaba Krampus… um - Inuyasha… por qué tenía que ser el Príncipe?

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Sin palabras. Próximo capítulo - 'Visión del Pasado'. Tengo algo por los títulos de dos palabras… no puedo cambiar mi tendencia ahora de lo contrario algo saldrá mal. Soy supersticiosa…

------


	7. Visión del Pasado

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7: Visión del Pasado

------

Cómo demonios iba a poner a trabajar esto? Cómo se supone que iba a hacer que un hombre que la odiaba se enamorara de ella. No es que tuviera que hacerlo enamorarse de ella… pero al menos tenía que hacer amistad con él en orden de obtener la Shikon… y si él la odiaba entonces hacía la tarea diez veces más difícil.

Kagome gruñó mientras rodaba en su suave y acolchada cama y miraba el techo, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a encontrar la Shikon ahora. Tal vez estaba en su habitación… la habitación directamente opuesta a la suya por el corredor.

Matarlo… o tener la joya… matar a alguien… o robar algo…

Realmente Kagome no tenía que pensar mucho esa decisión. Ciertamente tomaría el camino largo para ir tras la Shikon… pero al menos su conciencia estaría más limpia. Aunque se sentiría un poco mal… la Shikon no le pertenecía… le pertenecía a Kikyo quien se la había dado a un jefe para dársela a Inuyasha. Pero por qué se la había dado primero al jefe?

Muchas preguntas necesitaban respuestas. Necesitaba saber cuál fue el trato con Kikyo. Todos amaban a Kikyo… pero aquí? A la Reina y a Sango les gustaba evadir el tema de la Miko muerta… y Kagome no había tenido mucho tiempo para entablar una conversación con Inuyasha sobre Kikyo... no es que realmente lo haría.

En ese momento su estómago dio un fuerte rugido y ella sollozó. "Tanta… hambre…"

Ese Príncipe idiota la había engañado deliberadamente sobre su comida en el banquete… SOLO porque le había metido un gusano en su boca - lo cual había sido por accidente por supuesto!

"Estás segura?"

Kagome gritó y se sentó derecha para fijar su mirada en Naraku, sentado a los pies de la cama. Respiró duro por un momento, intentando superar su susto inicial. "Cómo entraste aquí?"

"Voy a donde tú vas, Kagome," Naraku se levantó y miró alrededor. "Lindo lugar en el que te acomodaste…"

"Ellos creen que soy una princesa…" Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello y de nuevo haló las cobijas sobre su cuerpo.

"Estás haciéndolo mejor de lo que pensé." Rió Naraku. "Ahora dime por favor que lo conociste."

"Lo conocí…" Kagome hizo una leve mueca.

"Y…?"

Kagome no respondió, sólo miraba una sábana en su cama. Una simple declaración pasaba por su mente… 'Me odia'

"Ya veo…" Naraku obviamente no necesitó escucharla hablar para saber lo que Inuyasha pensaba de ella. "Bueno, eso siempre puede superarse por… el poder del amor, supongo… no me hagas decirlo otra vez. Después de todo, él odiaba a Kikyo para comenzar."

La curiosidad de Kagome se encendió y levantó la mirada. "Cómo se conocieron?"

"No importa." Dijo Naraku con despido. "Sólo vine a decirte que será mejor que continúes… no tengo para siempre, sabes. Tengo tres meses para vengarme de Inuyasha."

"Venganza por qué?"

Naraku le dio una seca mirada y cubrió el sarcasmo con amabilidad y efusividad. "Por robar mi ropa mientras me bañaba."

"Ese bastardo…" Dijo Kagome con convicción. "No, de verdad, por qué lo quieres muerto?"

"Algunas cosas no las necesitas saber para hacer bien tu trabajo. No necesitas saber por qué lo quiero muerto. Sólo mátalo."

"Es fuerte…"

"Eso es por qué tienes que meterte bajo su piel…"

"Eso es más difícil que atacarlo de frente." Discutió Kagome, abrazándose. Además… le agradaba. Podría odiarla y todo… pero había visto un lado humano de él, literalmente… y casi podía sentir que tenía un lado suave. Alguien con una madre tan agradable como la suya no sería un completo bastardo…

"Te lo advierto…" dijo Naraku levemente. "Muévete."

Él se disipó en las sombras y Kagome se sentó por un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho. No… ella no iba a matar a nadie, sin importar lo tentador que fuera. Pero SABRIA lo que estaba pasando con todos… Por qué a Sango y a Lady Inu no les agradaba Kikyo…? cómo murió Kikyo…? por qué Kikyo no le entregó a Inuyasha la Shikon directamente…?

Tantas preguntas… y tenía problemas para dormir esa noche.

------

"Me alegra que le estés tomando cariño al Príncipe, Kagome." Remarcó Lady Inu mientras llevaba a la joven por el corredor. "A pesar del incidente de anoche en el banquete."

"Estoy interesada en saber de él…" Kagome intentó sonar casual. "Me encantaría llegar a conocerlo mejor, aunque no comenzamos con el pie derecho."

"Dijo que metiste un gusano en su boca."

Kagome se tropezó con el orillo de su kimono y se tambaleó un poco. "Te dijo?" Ese pequeño llorón!

"Que se encontraron bajo la luna nueva, sí." Lady Inu la miró con una sonrisa. "Dijo que salvó a una joven Princesa de un grupo de quince brutos - quien luego procedió a golpearlo sin sentido y tomó ventaja de su débil estado."

"Um…" Eso no se ajustaba a la versión de los hechos de Kagome. "En realidad fueron más como cinco cerdos… y sólo lo ataqué en auto defensa - intentó estrangularme!"

"Probablemente pensó que eras Kikyo." La mujer se encogió, entró al salón del trono y se dirigió hacia su trono.

"Él habría estrangulado a Kikyo?" Kagome sonó un poco preocupada.

"Posiblemente… escuché que no se separaron en buenos términos." Lady Inu pasó su trono y se detuvo para mirar por un gran conjunto de ventanas.

Kagome la siguió y miró hacia los campos frente al palacio. Parpadeó sorprendida de ver a varios guardias practicando sus habilidades de combate contra el otro con la espada. Le tomó un momento distinguir a Inuyasha de los demás. Estaba practicando arquería.

"Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Kagome.

"Preparándose para la guerra contra el norte." Lady Inu levantó su mentón desafiante. "Pero perderemos si llegamos a eso…"

"Pero se ven muy buenos…" Muy rápidos realmente… mejor que cualquier guerrero humano que hubiese visto.

"El norte tiene más guerreros, y son mejores. Han sido entrenados todas sus vidas por Sesshomaru." Lady Inu suspiró. "No quiere nada más sino matar a su propio hermano…"

"Y su hermano es…?" preguntó Kagome inocentemente.

"Inuyasha, por supuesto." Lady Inu la miró. "No lo supusiste?"

"Pero…" Kagome miró rápidamente a Inuyasha, intentando captar el parecido. No había mucho… "Eso significa que Sesshomaru también es tu hijo?"

"No, sólo comparten su padre."

"Y dónde está él?"

"Desapareció hace seis meses. Le dejó el reino a Inuyasha… pero Sesshomaru quiere el sur por los recursos y reclama que él es el heredero." Lady Inu se movió para sentarse en su trono mientras Kagome se quedaba observando la escena de abajo. "Inuyasha no tomará el reino… no mientras piense que su padre está vivo."

"No lo está?"

"Es seguro decir que está muerto." Lady Inu sonó muy cansada de repente mientras frotaba sus sienes. "Fue a recoger un objeto que alguna vez le perteneció a Kikyo de un jefe en Inaki… nunca regresó."

"Qué?!" Kagome saltó. "El padre de Inuyasha recogió la Shikon no Tama?"

"Sí…" Lady Inu la miró con sorpresa. "Cómo lo supiste?"

"Um…" Kagome no quería explicar eso todavía (en otras palabras no podía pensar en una excusa). "Y - dime sobre Kikyo. Cómo conoció a Inuyasha?"

"Ella llegó aquí hace mucho tiempo con la Shikon en su poder." Lady Inu frunció levemente. "Siempre pensé que era extraña… la UNICA chica que posiblemente no podría convenirle a Inuyasha… pero la escogió sobre todas los otras que puse ante él."

"La escogió? Como en matrimonio?" Kagome observó mientras Inuyasha soltaba una flecha, golpeando el blanco en los anillos externos. No parecía tan bueno en arquería…

"Sí… pero como dije. Kikyo era una chica extraña. Tenía sus ideales, y los pondría ante todo lo demás. Si alguien o algo se atravesaba en el camino de sus creencias… no dudaría en eliminarlo."

"Entonces qué pasó?" Kagome intentó no reír cuando Inuyasha perdió otra flecha, y apenas evitó golpear una de las ovejas que estaba pastando en los campos. Si continuaba así tendrían cordero esa noche…

"Inuyasha se interpuso en sus ideales."

Kagome miró a Lady Inu con un frunce. "Qué quieres decir?" ella esperaba que no fuera tan malo como sonó.

"Fue engañada por alguien… o algo… Sesshomaru tal vez. Pero se metió en su cabeza que Inuyasha estaba engañándola - que no estaba siendo sincero con ella. Hizo un ataque deliberado en el palacio… y fue asesinada… pero no antes de que se llevara con ella la mitad de este salón del trono."

Kagome miró alrededor. "Lo destruyó?"

"De cierta forma…"

"Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome titubeante.

"No habló de eso. Actuó como si nada hubiese pasado… pero puedes ver que lo hirió profundamente." Lady Inu suspiró. "LE DIJE lo que pasaría, pero escuchó? No! Por qué las madres nunca saben de lo que están hablando con ellos?" Kagome observó a la mujer refunfuñar por un momento antes de que Lady Inu lo dejara pasar. "Luego supimos que Kikyo había dejado un obsequio para Inuyasha con un jefe en Inaki - la joya Shikon. Su padre fue a recogerla, pero como dije, nunca regresó."

Kagome asintió gravemente. "Así que eso es por qué Sango y todos los demás están incómodos conmigo?"

"Ellos piensan que podrías ser Kikyo." Lady Inu sonrió. "Pero es claro que no eres ella. Para comenzar - sonríes!"

Kagome sonrió.

"Pero… esperaría que por tu relación con Kikyo, y tu apariencia, Inuyasha querrá alejarte." Advirtió Lady Inu. "Pero así es él. Tendrás que perdonarlo por eso."

"Lo haré…" dijo Kagome rápidamente. "No es como si particularmente me agradara Kikyo."

"Entonces ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que Kikyo tuvo con Inuyasha." Lady Inu se levantó y señaló tras ella. "Y si tú pudieras - pudieras por favor persuadirlo en algún punto para conocer mejor esa espada, Tessaiga?"

"Oh… de acuerdo…" Kagome asintió.

Las puertas al trono se abrieron de repente y dos sirvientes miraron dentro. "Su majestad - creo que podría necesitar venir y darle un vistazo a algo."

Lady Inu suspiró y le sonrió a Kagome. "Ya regreso, querida."

"Está bien…" Kagome la observó irse hasta que estuvo sola de nuevo. Ella regresó a la ventana y miró afuera otra vez. Inuyasha no estaba más ahí, pero se tomó su tiempo para supervisar la tierra. Realmente debía ser un plácido lugar para vivir… si no hubiese estado bajo la amenaza de guerra. Y no sólo era el norte que estaba amenazando la tierra… también era la gente de Kouga.

Por un momento Kagome se dejó enseriar ante la idea del joven demonio lobo. Pero sólo por un momento, antes de animarse rápidamente y decirse fuertemente. "Lo odio!"

"Está bien, porque también te odio."

Kagome se giró para ver a Inuyasha atravesando las puertas hacia ella.

"No quise decir a ti!" Dijo ella rápidamente, queriendo abofetearse por hablarse a sí misma.

"Entonces debes referirte a Kouga." Él sonrió, tirando algo de su atuendo de entrenamiento en un rincón de la habitación.

"Cómo… cómo supiste-"

"Oh, es obvio con todo tu acto de damisela enamorada y afligida." Él giró sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el trono. Habló de nuevo, fingiendo una alta voz femenina. "Oh, amo ese chico lobo - no, odio a ese idiota - no, lo amo - lo odio. Cierto?"

Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente. "Yo no sueno así! Eres tan rudo!"

"Soy rudo porque estoy hablando con una campesina." Escupiendo otra vez la palabra C, se desplomó en el trono y suspiró. "Oh sí… podría acostumbrarme a esto…"

Kagome se dirigió hacia él. "Vas a ser Rey pronto?"

Él resopló. "No… sólo es una silla cómoda."

"Tu mamá quiere que lo tomes para bien." Comentó Kagome. "Por qué no tomarlo?"

"Porque papá aún está vivo." Inuyasha fue directo. No le gustaba cómo su madre estaba compartiendo tanta información con esta chica.

"Y?" Kagome lo miró. "Si yo fuera tú probablemente saltaría en esa silla al minuto que dejara la habitación."

"Bueno, esa eres tú. Espero que seas rápida para saltar en la tumba de tu abuela." Inuyasha golpeó los brazos de la silla antes de saltar del asiento y moverse hacia la pared para bajar una vieja y oxidada espada de dos ganchos.

"Tessaiga?" dijo Kagome, orgullosa de mostrar su conocimiento.

"La espada mágica de papá." Inuyasha la giró en su mano y estrelló la hoja contra la pared, haciéndola temblar. Él se encogió.

"Oye - cuidado, no rompas esa cosa." Advirtió Kagome. "Es antigua."

Ella había llegado muy cerca tras él y de repente se giró y colocó la punta contra su garganta, haciéndola paralizarse en seco. Él sonrió ante su expresión. "Antigua… pero aún fuerte y afilada…"

Kagome tragó audiblemente, retrocediendo un poco.

"Te ves como ella, sabes." Él avanzó, haciendo a Kagome retroceder rápidamente a menos que quisiese su garganta atravesada. "Sería tan satisfactorio matarte… sería como matar a Kikyo."

"Eso es bueno…" Susurró Kagome. "Realmente la odias tanto?"

"Mm…" dijo él con una leve sonrisa. "Con todo mi corazón. Más es la pena de que tuve la oportunidad para matarla por mí mismo. Sabes… murió en esta habitación."

"Lo sé…"

"Y la vi…" resopló Inuyasha. "Hablar sobre sobrecarga de placer."

De repente Kagome pareció atascada y sus ojos nublados. Inuyasha frunció y rápidamente retiró la espada mientras ella caía fláccidamente al piso. "Oye… niña… qué pasa contigo?"

Kagome no respondió. Podía escucharlo pero no podía verlo más. Inuyasha la vio sentarse de repente y mirar alrededor con una perpleja expresión. "Oh dios…" murmuró ella.

Inuyasha miró alrededor, intentando ver lo que ella estaba mirando… pero todo lo que vio fue el trono vacío. "Qué?"

Sin embargo, Kagome estaba viendo algo muy diferente. La habitación estaba en caos y todo era blanco y negro. Guardias corrían aquí y allá, gritando mientras partes del techo caían a su alrededor. Pero lo que era extraño era que no podía escuchar el caos… pero podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

Ahí fue cuando Kagome la vio…

Kikyo, de pie en medio del salón mientras caía a su alrededor y la gente corría hacia las salidas mientras otros iban a rescatar gente herida por los escombros. Kikyo estaba gritando algo mientras era rodeada en la luz de su propio poder. Un viento pareció estar soplando por la habitación, derribando ornamentos, mesas y moviendo el cabello de todos de un lado a otro. Kagome estaba sentada en el piso en medio de todo y no sentía nada. Sólo era una espectadora.

Entonces ahí estaba Inuyasha… Lo vio atrapado bajo un pedazo de techo, pero parecía no prestarle atención a esto mientras le gritaba a Kikyo, su angustia plana en su rostro. Estaba asustado… podía verlo… pero mantenía su mano extendida hacia Kikyo y gritaba unas cosas más que Kagome no pudo escuchar. Estaba tan callado que la perturbaba.

"Kagome?" Ella escuchó la cuestionante voz de Inuyasha en algún lugar junto a ella, pero cuando miró alrededor no pudo verlo. Al único Inuyasha que podía ver era al atrapado y herido a veinte metros.

De repente, una explosiva luz envolvió a Kikyo, antes de rodear la habitación entera. Todo quedó en blanco por un momento antes de que todo regresara al color y Kagome se encontró mirando una habitación vacía, con Inuyasha cerca a su lado.

"Cuál es el problema contigo?" Inuyasha la levantó al momento que enfocó sus ojos en él.

"Yo…" ella se tambaleó levemente, sintiendo doblarse sus rodillas. "Vi su muerte…"

"De qué estás hablando?" Inuyasha le frunció enojado. "Qué pasó contigo?"

"Tuve una visión del pasado…" Kagome frunció ante eso antes de sentir cansancio sobre ella. Ese destello de visión había agotado su fuerza y se desplomó contra Inuyasha desmayada.

Inuyasha la sostuvo por un momento, preguntándose qué demonios haría con ella antes de dejarla caer y caminar para regresar a Tessaiga a su lugar. Iría a traer a Sango y la dejaría tratar con la chica. Ambas eran mujeres, y ambas humanas… Sango la entendería mejor.

De cualquier forma tenía que regresar al entrenamiento.

Inuyasha agarró su equipo y regresó a la puerta, mirando atrás con un frunce ante la inconsciente chica. Con un suspiro dejó el salón y bajó por el corredor. Cuando alcanzó el final ubicó a Sango alejándose de él por otro corredor y rápidamente la llamó. "Sango - esa Princesa se desmayó - está en el salón del trono."

Sango se giró y bajó la bandeja de comida que había estado cargando. Lo pasó apresurada, sólo para ser detenida cuando su mano se disparó y agarró su hombro. Ella lo miró extrañamente. "Qué?"

"Tómalo con calma con ella, sí?" él soltó su hombro. "Ella no es Kikyo."

Sango lo miró un momento antes de asentir y correr para ir a ayudarla.

Inuyasha colgó su arco sobre su hombro y continuó hacia la entrada del palacio para ir a practicar su arquería. Era su punto débil… y lo necesitaba para entrenar si tenía alguna oportunidad de derrotar a Sesshomaru en batalla.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo… 'Arreglos para Dormir'. Hagan clic en la flecha…

------


	8. Arreglos para Dormir

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8: Arreglos para Dormir

------

Kagome gruñó mientras volvía. Su cabeza le dolía y había algo húmedo contra su mejilla. Giró su cabeza ligeramente y quedó nariz a nariz con un gran perro negro. Lo miró por un momento antes de que el perro de repente comenzara a lamer su rostro con su enorme y HUMEDA lengua.

"Aw - guácala!" Kagome se sentó y secó su cara. "Aliento de perro… ew…"

"Me alegra ver que estás despierta." Sango sonrió mientras llegaba con un tazón de estofado. "Tienes hambre?"

"Um…" el tazón fue puesto ante ella pero antes de tener una oportunidad para olerlo, el perro agachó su cabeza y comenzó a babearlo. "En realidad, no tengo tanta hambre."

"Kiroi!! Ve a perseguir a Kirara!" Sango empujó la cabeza del perro. "Lo siento… ahora puedes tomarlo."

Ahora la baba estaba mezclada con el estofado… Chistosamente, Kagome aún no tuvo hambre. "No gracias…"

"Estás bien? Qué pasó?" preguntó Sango con despreocupación. "Inuyasha dijo que te desmayaste. Estaba preocupado por ti."

"Sí?"

"Bueno… a su manera…" Sango ondeó una mano vagamente. "Me dijo tomarlo con calma contigo. Y vino hace un par de minutos para ver si estabas despierta. En verdad no esperes que lo haga con frecuencia."

Kagome se ensordeció mientras recordaba lo que había visto… había visto la muerte de Kikyo?

"Qué te pasó? Dijo que fuiste a un viaje antes de desmayarte." Sango se sentó en la estera a su lado.

Kagome miró alrededor y notó que estaba en el dormitorio de Sango. "Vi a Kikyo muriendo…"

Sango se calló y se vio un poco preocupada. "Vaya… sí? Cómo fue?"

"Todo estaba en blanco y negro… no pude escuchar lo que estaba pasando… pero el lugar estaba derrumbándose y Kikyo estaba causándolo… Inuyasha estaba gritándole algo y luego todo quedó en blanco."

"Eso… eso es muy preciso - cómo lo hiciste?" Sango la miró.

"No sé… sólo estaba ahí de pie amenazada por Lord Inuyasha y de repente hubo un destello… y todo lo que pude ver era el pasado?" Kagome movió su cabeza. "Suena tan extraño…"

"Pero eso fue lo que pasó cuando murió Kikyo." Sango se movió. "Eres alguna especie de psíquica? Puedes ver todo en el pasado?"

"No… realmente…" Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello. "Eso fue algo de una vez, espero."

"Suena aterrador…"

Justo entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de algo. "Dónde está Fushi?"

"Oh… Inuyasha lo recogió hace unos minutos. Está cuidándolo por mi."

Kagome hizo una mueca. "Estás segura que eso es sabio… Inuyasha no me parece del tipo padre responsable."

"Pensarías eso, verdad, pero no. En realidad le agrada Fushi." Dijo Sango mientras Kiroi, el enorme perro negro, intentaba babearla en el hombro, ella lo empujó. "Fushi está seguro con Inuyasha. Él es el único hombre en el que puedo depender."

"Qué hay del papá de Fushi?" Preguntó Kagome titubeante. Recordó el hombre con el que Sango había estado discutiendo cuando había llegado aquí la primera vez.

"No está." Dijo Sango eventualmente, frotando las orejas de su mascota. "Él no vive en la isla."

"Entonces quién es el hombre con el que peleaste cuando yo-"

"Oh, él? Sólo el niñero." Sango giró sus ojos. "No usaré otra vez a ese tonto. Puede ser humano pero fue enviado al continente por Lady Inu esta mañana."

"Oh…" Kagome asintió. "Entonces el padre de Fushi también es humano?"

Sango asintió con una leve sonrisa. "Miroku… se fue hace un año… tampoco ha regresado. No creo que sepa de Fushi…"

Kagome frunció levemente. "Por qué no vas a buscarlo?"

"No puedo dejar desatendida a la reina." Sango movió su cabeza. "Además… no es como si fuera un paseo por la playa para encontrarlo rápidamente. Dudo que me recuerde después de todo este tiempo… dudo que haya sido fiel."

"Estaban casados?"

"No…" Sango se rió sin gracia. "Supongo que al menos tiene media docena de mujeres como yo a lo largo de su andar. De todas formas no necesito hombres como él…"

Kagome no dijo nada más. Parecía un tema sensible para la chica… no quería forzar su suerte.

Sango se levantó con un suspiro. "Tengo que ir a revisar a la Reina. Estarás bien?"

"Seguro. Kagome sonrió. "Creo que ahora iré a recostarme en mi habitación, gracias."

Sango pausó en la puerta y le dio a Kagome una extraña mirada. "Estás segura que eres una princesa… no hablas como una…"

"Um… muy segura…" dijo Kagome lentamente. "Conocí muchos villanos cuando era joven, debo haber aprendido el mal acento ahí."

"No sé… pareces humilde para ser una Princesa." Sango sonrió.

"Lo siento…"

"No… es un cambio agradable." Sango sonrió. "Estoy cansada de las brujas del continente que vienen a cortejar a Inuyasha. Es bueno que Lady Inu encontrara una medio decente como tú."

Ella se fue antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para ver a Kagome sonrojarse. La idea de Kagome viniendo a cortejar a Inuyasha no era muy lejana…

Kagome dejó el dormitorio de Sango para regresar a su propia habitación… sólo para perderse. Pero se desvió un poco de camino hacia los dormitorios reales. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, antes de darse cuenta que se veía diferente. Tal vez el Inu hanyou sentado en la cama la delataba… pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había encontrado la habitación equivocada.

"Oh - lo siento!" dijo ella rápidamente, al ver a Inuyasha levantar la mirada de donde estaba botando a Fushi en su rodilla.

"Oye - estás bien, niña?" preguntó él de repente antes de que pudiera salir.

Kagome se detuvo y se giró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, gracias."

"Espero que no te haya aterrorizado." Él sonrió antes de verse serio. "Lo hice?"

Kagome sonrió. "No… yo sólo… no fue nada. No te preocupes por eso."

"Quién dijo algo sobre estar preocupado?" dijo él cortamente.

Fushi se rió desde su posición en la rodilla de Inuyasha. Kagome desvió su mirada hacia el niño y se movió hacia la cama, perdiendo la mirada que Inuyasha le daba. "Eres bueno con los niños."

Inuyasha frunció levemente. "Sólo estoy cuidándolo. Gran cosa."

"Eso es bueno de ti…" Kagome sonrió y se sentó a su lado sin invitación. "Sango es una chica ocupada. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda tener. Y siendo el Príncipe… no esperaría que te sintieras obligado a ayudarla."

"Sango trabaja para mi ma. Y ma la trata como otra hija… quien trabaja para ella… pero igual, si es como mi hermana entonces este hombrecito es como mi sobrino." Inuyasha se encogió. "La he conocido toda mi vida. Por supuesto que la ayudaría."

Kagome lo observó mientras su atención seguía fija en el bebé. "No eres tan rudo como te haces ver, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no…"

Kagome sonrió.

"Soy más rudo." Inuyasha la miró brevemente. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me invitaste a entrar?" Supuso Kagome.

"Basura. Tú te invitaste." Espetó él.

Kagome jugó con la idea de irse antes de recordar algo que quería preguntar. Tal vez sería golpeada por eso… pero tenía que intentarlo. "Sabes lo que es la Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha se tensó levemente y Fushi se retorció inquieto. "Por qué?"

"Estoy… estoy buscándola." Dijo Kagome lentamente. "Le perteneció a Kikyo… y yo… necesito regresarla a nuestra familia."

Una completa mentira, pero no iba a decirle que necesitaba usarla para esconderse de un demonio que quería que lo matara. Eso no le caería bien a él… probablemente…

"Me pertenece." Dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"No, me pertenece a mi." Dijo Kagome. "Soy la prima de Kikyo… su pariente de sangre."

"Y?" Inuyasha la miró. "Ella iba a dármela a mi."

"Iba?" Kagome captó lo que había dicho.

"No me la entregó." Inuyasha frunció levemente mientras Fushi comenzaba a llorar, obviamente sintiendo la tensión de Inuyasha. "Se la dio a un jefe para dármela porque no podía entregármela."

"Por qué no?"

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente. "Hubo otro jefe que Kikyo conoció un tiempo después de conocerme a mi. Él se enamoró de ella y quería casarse con ella. Como parte del acuerdo ella le entregaría la Shikon no Tama como regalo de bodas."

Kagome escuchó atentamente. Desde cuándo Kikyo se había comprometido con un jefe?

"Kikyo no quería casarse con él… pero como el lord la detuvo de venir a verme, le dio la Shikon al jefe de Inaki - el lugar donde se estaba quedando. Planeó para que yo fuera y la recogiera después si no podía tenerla a ella."

Él pausó y Kagome esperó que continuara… esperaba que continuara.

"El jefe descubrió lo que había hecho y la abandonó. Sólo quería la joya así que vino a la isla pensando que yo la tenía. Llegó, nos atacó… y lo maté."

"Y luego que pasó?"

"La mente de Kikyo había sido engañada por el jefe. Llegó tiempo después con una estúpida creencia de que la engañé y jugué con su corazón - diciendo que la había usado para conseguir la Shikon y la quería de regreso. Cuando supo que había matado al Jefe, enloqueció con nosotros y comenzó a atacarnos."

"Vaya… eso no suena a Kikyo."

"Atacó a todos. A mi… a mi madre, a mi padre, a los guardias… y a Sango. Y Sango estaba bastante embarazada en el momento." Inuyasha suspiró. "Así que ataqué a Kikyo para defenderlos a todos… y se enfureció conmigo, gritó que la había usado. Luego, literalmente voló todo."

Eso se ajustaba a la escena que Kagome había visto en su visión. "Quién era el jefe?"

"Naraku."

Kagome se paralizó de repente, y su corazón se detuvo un segundo. De repente los motivos de Naraku cayeron en su lugar.

"Sus poderes debieron haberla superado… no pudo manejarlos y perdió el control." Inuyasha continuó. "Estaba atrapada en sus propias creencias… estúpida…"

Kagome estaba callada, intentando manejar lo que había descubierto. En quién debía confiar? Naraku o Inuyasha…?

La respuesta a eso tampoco era una difícil decisión.

Naraku sólo quería venganza por un malentendido del pasado.

De repente Inuyasha se sentó. "No puedo creer que te dijera todo eso."

"Tal vez te sientes cómodo conmigo?" Kagome intentó sonreír, pero de alguna forma fue forzada y falsa. Aún estaba intentando imaginar cómo había pasado todo. "De todas formas… si tuvieras la Shikon me la entregarías?"

"Está con mi padre… y aún si la tuviera no te la daría por capricho." Él le dio una dura mirada. "Aún si no fuera útil para mi…"

"No importa entonces…" Kagome suspiró, sintiéndose un poco molesta. Primero tenía que encontrar al padre de Inuyasha antes de encontrar la Shikon no Tama… nada fácil por lo que sonaba. "Bueno, me voy a la cama. Y creo que Fushi necesita dormir."

"Sí, voy a llevarlo con Sango." Inuyasha se levantó junto con Kagome y se movió hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches, Kagome."

Kagome se detuvo en seco, y rápidamente miró sobre su hombro mientras Inuyasha se alejaba por el corredor con el bebé durmiendo levemente contra su pecho. Había usado su nombre por primera vez. Y le ofreció una despedida. Kagome movió su cabeza levemente… tal vez lo había imaginado.

Estaba por ir a su habitación antes de dirigirle otra mirada a Inuyasha. Realmente era bueno con los niños, verdad?

(Díganle eso a Shippo…)

------

Debe haber sido casi media noche cuando Kagome sintió algo en su habitación. Supo quién era sin tener que verlo.

"Ojo espía, mi pequeño ojo, algo comienza con grande, feo, apestoso, babuino." Le dijo ella a las sombras.

"Francamente, Nena, estoy dolido." Él salió de las sombras pero Kagome se rehusó a mirarlo.

"Tú fuiste el que causó todo este desastre." Dijo Kagome lentamente. "Engañaste a Kikyo y luego querías a Inuyasha muerto sólo porque podría tener la Shikon."

"Perceptiva." Comentó Naraku tranquilamente.

"Patético." Dijo Kagome y se sentó. "Quieres que lo mate por una pequeña enemistad."

"Él me mato, Kagome. ESO ES por qué quiero venganza. Eso es por qué vas a matarlo en orden de recuperar tu alma." Él sonrió. "Escuché que tuviste un pequeño destello del pasado esta mañana, Nena."

Kagome le disparó una dura mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"Eres más como Kikyo de lo que te gusta admitir." Él rió suavemente. "Supongo que andar por el lugar de su muerte debe haberte permitido recoger algo de sus vibras… algo de su poder. Espero que tengas más de ellos después."

"Eso es por qué me escogiste para hacer tu trabajo?" preguntó Kagome de repente. "Porque puedo ver cosas que han pasado en el pasado?"

"Posiblemente… o tal vez sólo te escogí porque estabas ahí, eras ingenua y estúpida." Naraku regresó a las sombras. "O tal vez sólo te usé porque eres su prima. Lo próximo mejor además de Kikyo…"

Naraku se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. Se sentó derecha, pensando por un rato mientras finalmente caía en su suave colchón y colocaba las cobijas sobre su cabeza.

No pasó mucho antes de que cayera dormida. Y no fue mucho después de eso que otra presencia entró a su habitación.

------

Inuyasha se movió en su cama y retiró sus cobijas. Parecía insoportablemente acalorada esa noche… pero eso era lo que tenía por vivir en el lado más tropical de la isla.

Bostezó ampliamente, y se estiró unos segundos antes de girarse para mirar por la ventana. La luna estaba arriba y aún estaba oscuro… la mañana no iba a llegar pronto. Con un gruñido se acostó en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

Justo entonces, el discreto sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que sus orejas se irguieran bajo la almohada. Escuchó intensamente, hasta que oyó el sonido de una fuerte respiración entrar a la habitación, y algo con garras caminó hacia su cama. Inuyasha pretendió dormir y esperar…

Algo húmedo, pegajoso y frío tocó su desnuda pantorrilla y saltó con un grito, lanzando su almohada lejos de su cabeza se sentó como un rayo.

"Kiroi!" gritó él cuando vio al enorme perro negro al lado de su cama, lamiendo su pie. "Fuera de mi habitación, asqueroso perro!"

Él levantó su zapatilla del piso al lado de la cama y se la lanzó al perro, haciéndolo salir de la habitación. Con un gruñido se acostó en la cama y golpeó el colchón. "Estúpido perro… ve a tu propia habitación…"

Inuyasha suspiró y cerró sus ojos, intentando desesperadamente aclarar su mente y dormir. Pero no hubo caso. Estaba perturbado por la cantidad de información que le había dicho a Kagome temprano esa noche. Le había dicho cosas de las que no se había sentido con la confianza suficiente para compartir con su madre o incluso Sango…

No sabía por qué… pero sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Era una ingenua y estúpida sensación. No podía y no debería confiar en nadie. No en este momento. Tenía amenazas de Sesshomaru y Kouga… y esta chica probablemente era la única persona en la que nunca debería confiar. Era prima de Kikyo… y estaba involucrada con Kouga. O al menos HABIA estado involucrada con él…

Obviamente la chica tenía algo malo en sus ojos si había logrado enamorarse de ese cabeza dura.

El olor de humo cosquilleó su nariz y estornudó levemente antes de acomodarse otra vez. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no debería haber estado oliendo humo…

Él salió de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, siguiendo el rastro del humo.

Provenía de la habitación de Kagome.

De una vez corrió y abrió la puerta, sólo para tener llamas vivas y ondeantes hacia él. Levantó sus brazos y se escudó e intentó ver hacia la cama. "Kagome?!"

Ella no estaba gritando o forcejeando… tal vez aún estaba dormida. Tosió cuando el humo invadió sus pulmones y lo intentó de nuevo. "Kagome!!"

No respondió y si no hacía algo todo el palacio se incendiaría. La mayoría del edificio estaba hecho de madera y piedra… pero mayormente madera. Se quemaría en cuestión de minutos si no lo detenía.

Pero primero era lo primero… tenía que salvar a la chica antes de que falleciera en las llamas o inhalara demasiado humo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó por las llamas y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó la cama… prácticamente la única parte de la habitación que no estaba iluminada.

Se agachó al lado de Kagome y sacudió su hombro. "Oye! Despierta! Tu habitación está incendiándose!"

Ella no despertó… golpeando una pequeña nota de temor dentro de él. Qué si se había sofocado. Él la agarró y la colocó sobre su hombro, notando lo flácida que estaba. Se giró otra vez y rápidamente se abalanzó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Una vez que la atravesó cerró la puerta y tiró a Kagome al piso. Su próxima parada era la habitación de su madre. Ella se despertó al minuto que abrió la puerta. "Rápido - trae a los sirvientes y agua - la habitación de Kagome se incendia!"

Su madre se tomó un momento para procesar lo que había dicho antes de salir de la cama y correr por el corredor para ir a ayudar. Inuyasha regresó con Kagome y la arrastró lejos de la ardiente habitación.

Una vez que estuvo a una satisfactoria distancia se desplomó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su boca y nariz para revisar el aire. No salía.

"Vamos, obstinada bruja…" él la sentó por los hombros y la sacudió duro, intentando despertarla (obviamente no sabía RCP). "Vamos!"

Asombrosamente, la sacudida que le dio fue suficiente para hacerla respirar otra vez. Ella comenzó a toser y a jadear, agarrando un puñado de su kimono mientras tosía el humo de sus pulmones. Inuyasha estabilizó titubeante sus hombros intentando controlar su tos.

"Qué…" Ella irrumpió en otro ataque de tos… "Qué pasó?"

"Tu habitación estaba en llamas." Inuyasha le frunció. "Estás bien?"

Kagome asintió, pero continuó tosiendo, sus ojos aguados por el esfuerzo. Manchas de humo cubrían su ropa y rostro y su cabello olía fuertemente a humo. "Estaré bien…" logró decir ella. "Gracias."

"No te preocupes por eso…" él levantó la mirada cuando los sirvientes llegaron cargando agua y entraron a la habitación de Kagome, derramando los contenidos aquí y allá. Kagome se rehusó a soltar la camisa de Inuyasha todo el tiempo, aún luchando por respirar.

Unos momentos después Lady Inu regresó con Sango detrás, medio dormida. "Todo está bien?" preguntó la mujer mientras se abría paso por los Inu Youkai para mirar la habitación. "Está apagado?… Dame eso… si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo!"

"Tu mamá es ruda para ser humana…" Kagome le susurró a Inuyasha. Él sólo asintió.

"Estás bien, Kagome?" Dijo Sango mientras se agachaba a su lado. "Dios, eres un desastre… será mejor que vayas a bañarte ahora…"

"Por favor." Inuyasha retiró las manos de Kagome de su camisa para alcanzársela a Sango. "Va a hacerme estornudar a cualquier minuto."

Kagome le dio un leve empujón comenzando a toser de nuevo. Infortunadamente no era tan fácil de empujar como cuando era humano, así que no logró mucho. Él sonrió mientras Sango la llevaba por el corredor para asearse. Alguien lo tocó en el hombro y se giró para ver a su madre sosteniendo un rizado trozo de tela.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó él.

"Huele."

Lo hizo, e inmediatamente se alejó. "Sake? Kagome estaba bebiendo?"

"No… Creo que alguien entró a la habitación, inició el fuego con este alcohol y luego dejó la habitación para que se quemara." Dijo su madre seriamente. "Alguien trató de matar a Kagome."

Inuyasha le frunció. "Eso es un poco exagerado… quién intentaría algo así de estúpido?"

Su madre miró a sus sirvientes y guardias quienes aún estaban ocupados tratando con la ardiente habitación. Ella lo llevó lejos de ellos y les dio la espalda. "Sabes lo que he estado diciendo últimamente…" susurró ella. "Sesshomaru debe tener espías plantados en este palacio… Apuesto que uno de ellos lo hizo."

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente. Ella tenía razón por supuesto. Sesshomaru tendría espías plantados en este palacio, igual como Lady Inu tenía unos pocos plantados en el reino de Sesshomaru.

"Pero la pregunta principal es dónde va a dormir Kagome?" Lady Inu miró el daño.

Inuyasha se encogió. "Puede ocupar uno de los otros dormitorios reales y-"

"Nop. Están siendo renovados. No puede quedarse en esos." Lady Inu pretendió verse pensativa. "Dónde podría quedarse…?"

"Sango tiene una-"

"Ya sé!" Lady Inu lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Puede quedarse en tu habitación!"

"Qué?!" Le gritó él. "Estás loca?!"

"Posiblemente." Ella se encogió fácilmente. "Ella es una Princesa, Inuyasha, no está para dormir en los dormitorios de la servidumbre. Ha tenido un susto sin duda… pobre niña, probablemente necesita a alguien grande y apuesto para protegerla."

La protesta de Inuyasha estuvo en la punta de su lengua. Ella no era una princesa - era una campesina! Podía dormir en el establo - NO en su habitación! "Ma… no hay forma de que vaya a dormir-"

"Ten corazón, Inuyasha. No te estoy pidiendo que duermas con ella." Su madre palpó su brazo. "Sólo déjala dormir en tu habitación hasta que pueda disponer de los otros dormitorios." Y esperanzadamente, podrían entregarse a sus deseos animales en algún punto de la noche y la mañana… ta dah!

Una sospechosa idea pasó por la mente de Inuyasha. "Desde cuándo esas habitaciones están siendo renovadas."

"Desde… er… ayer. Sí." Su madre asintió rápidamente.

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos. "Bien. Puede tener mi habitación. También puede usar mi cama mientras esté ahí. De todas formas no voy a dormir ahí esta noche."

"Pero-"

"No puedo dormir, que mal." Él comenzó a alejarse. "Supongo que estará complacida de tener la habitación para ella sola."

"Pero Inuyasha-"

"No - no quiero escucharlo!"

"Pero tienes que vestirte primero!" Lo llamó su madre. "A menos que planees caminar por ahí en tu ropa de dormir?"

Él pausó, bajó la mirada, antes de girarse y pasar a su madre para regresar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su madre sonrió levemente. Bueno, al menos había logrado meter a Kagome en su habitación de noche… ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era meterlo a él también.

------

"Aquí tienes un vaso de agua. Buenas noches, Kagome!" Se despidió Lady Inu animada mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio de Inuyasha tras ella. Kagome escaneó la habitación con cuidado en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar su cama.

No había segunda cama después de todo… y como ciertamente no iba a dormir en el piso, se movió a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Inuyasha no iba a dormir aquí también? No pareció que ese fuera el caso…

Vacilante, se acostó y colocó las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose lentamente. Ella suspiró y respiró profundamente… inhalando el aroma de Inuyasha. Pareció rodearla ahí… con frecuencia había notado que él olía MUY agradable cuando tenía la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente. Olía como a una mezcla de baño fresco, aceites herbales… jabón… y una distintiva esencia personal.

En su cama el olor estaba más concentrado… y extrañamente se sentía segura donde estaba. A pesar de su anterior susto, encontró fácil dormirse… casi como si él estuviera abrazándola.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Luna Llena'.

------


	9. Luna Llena

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9: Luna Llena

------

Por qué los consejeros siempre parecían pensar necesario que Inuyasha necesitaba ser informado de toda la basura del Reino? Ese era trabajo de su madre.

"Sesshomaru continúa amenazándonos - _mi_ Lord." Advirtió un consejero mientras caminaba tras Inuyasha con su amigo. "Dice que si no toma el trono en tres meses entonces acabará con sus opciones."

"Esa sólo es una excusa. Aún si tomara el trono él atacaría con una nueva excusa diciendo que yo robé su trono o lo que sea…" él miró a los dos hombres detrás. "No tienen historias que contarles a la Reina… dejen de acosarme!"

"Lord - si continúa ignorando la situación entonces sufriremos las consecuencias." El consejero se agachó humildemente. "Su madre no puede tratar con esto - ella sólo es humana!"

"Qué?" Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, haciendo a los dos hombres casi estrellarse con él.

"Um… es mujer?" El consejero rápidamente corrigió su error. "Es mujer y más débil que usted…"

Inuyasha guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar caminando hacia su habitación. Los consejeros finalmente decidieron que era mejor dejarlo en paz. No querían presionar su suerte y enviar sus cabezas a rodar por molestarlo más.

Él llegó a su habitación cautelosamente y abrió la puerta lentamente para asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera levantada y en otro lugar. Se había ido. Con un suspiro de alivio entró a su habitación, medio sintiendo que no le pertenecía más. Kagome había estado pasando las últimas noches en la habitación… Inuyasha había estado evitándola. El único momento que realmente pasaba en su habitación era para sacar su ropa.

Tenía la sensación de que esto era como la práctica para el matrimonio…

Y como siempre, la cama estaba pulcra, el piso estaba limpio de su usual desorden y las ventanas estaban abiertas levemente, dejando entrar la gentil brisa de afuera. Inuyasha se precipitó y cerró las ventanas, molesto de que ella se hubiese tomado libertades con su habitación. Se aseguró de abrir sus cajones para regar ropa sobre el piso (no le importaba que estuviera limpia) y desordenó la cama.

Síp… así estaba mejor…

Justo al levantar las cobijas, captó un fuerte soplo del aroma de Kagome y pausó por un momento, tomando un profundo respiro. Se inclinó con un frunce, inhalando más del aroma. Ahora toda la cama olía a Kagome… casi cubría su propio aroma. Olía agradable… como a Lavanda… era agradable tener su cama oliendo a Lavanda…

Kagome escogió ese momento para entrar y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Inuyasha con su rostro presionado contra el colchón. "Um… hola…?"

Él se enderezó y la miró.

"Qué estabas…?"

"Nada!" espetó él. "Con frecuencia huelo mi colchón. Qué pasa contigo?"

"Nada… yo sólo…" ella se desvaneció mientras Inuyasha la pasaba y salía de la habitación, dejándola sola. Ella permaneció de pie, un poco sorprendida para moverse antes de notar que la habitación de nuevo era un desastre. "Sólo me fui hace cinco minutos!"

Con un irritado gruñido se adentró en la habitación, recogiendo su ropa y guardándola. Arregló la cama y otra vez abrió las ventanas… pero se detuvo cuando bajó la mirada hacia la escena de abajo. Desde su ventajosa posición pudo ver a Inuyasha dejando el palacio por los escalones, atravesar la puerta y dirigirse hacia el lago.

"Vas a ahogarte?" Le preguntó Kagome tranquilamente, no es que la pudiera escuchar ni nada.

Él rodeó el lago antes de dejarse caer bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol que se suspendía sobre la orilla del lago. Se recostó contra el tronco y se quedó ahí.

Kagome lo observó por un momento antes de levantar sus dedos pulgar e índice y pretender sujetarlo entre ellos. Se veía como una hormiga desde donde ella estaba. Una infeliz hormiguita…

Ella bajó su mano y lo observó por un momento. Parecía estar pensando profundamente… obviamente quería compañía! Así que Kagome decidió bajar allá y animarlo. De cualquier forma… estaba ansiosa de averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Kagome siguió su camino por el palacio y fuera de las puertas hacia el área pastosa con los dos lagos. Caminó rápida y nerviosamente - nunca antes había estado así de lejos del palacio. Era un bonito día… el sol estaba brillando, los pájaros cantando fuertemente (podía escucharlos desde el bosque) y los niños estaban jugando en el pasto. Mientras se acercaba al viejo árbol vio a Inuyasha levantar la mirada y verla venir. Pero no se movió para irse…

"Buenos días." Dijo Kagome como si fuera el primer saludo que tuvieran ese día. "Lindo día, no?"

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada. Kagome permaneció de pie por un momento antes de notar que no iba a hacer mucho más, así que se sentó a una corta distancia. Él había escogido un buen lugar aquí. Era una encantadora vista de la tierra.

"Te ves desanimado," declaró Kagome, intentando hacer girar la bola. "Algo te está molestando?"

"No." Remarcó Inuyasha defensivo. "Todo está bien."

"Sí… supongo que la amenaza de guerra es lo que llamarías 'bien'." Kagome se encogió. "Cierto?"

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente, esperando que captara la indirecta y se fuera… no tuvo tal suerte.

"Yo también estaría asustada, supongo, si estuviera en la misma posición que tú." Kagome continuó. "Digo, tener a tu padre muerto y luego de repente todos esos enemigos andan por ahí - tu propio hermano siendo uno de ellos! Y eres tan joven - si yo fuera tú me habría espantado y enloquecido hace años-"

"No estoy asustado, mi padre no está muerto y no es sólo mi problema." Respondió Inuyasha cortamente. "Y tampoco voy a enloquecer…"

Una suave carcajada escapó de Kagome y él le disparó una mirada. "Qué?"

"Dijiste 'tampoco voy'." Se burló ella. "Eso significa que también eres un falso Príncipe."

"Cállate…" gruñó él, recostando su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

"Sabes…" Kagome subsidió su risa. "Aún si tu padre estuviese vivo… no está aquí."

"Duh…"

"Bueno, si no está aquí cómo puede proteger a su Reino de su hijo mayor y el Lobo Youkai?" dijo Kagome lógicamente, observando la superficie del lago. "Probablemente no es su culpa que no pueda estar aquí… pero en este momento es tan útil como una… tarta de carne y riñón…"

"Cuidado - estás hablando de mi padre…"

"El punto es - si él no puede proteger el Reino en este momento entonces quién?" Kagome miró a Inuyasha para ver que estaba observándola cuidadosamente, ella rápidamente rompió contacto visual y miró sus manos, levemente nerviosa de que aún estuviera mirándola tan de cerca. "Tu madre es una buena mujer… y una buena gobernante… pero no puede defender a su pueblo. Necesitan un líder más fuerte - uno fuerte físicamente."

Ella pausó un momento no muy segura de si debía continuar, antes de decidir que sí.

"Ella dijo que si son atacados entonces perderán. Sango y tu madre serán asesinadas por ser humanas y probablemente tú también…" Kagome suspiró y lo miró. "Y qué hay de Fushi?"

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada, a punto de decir algo… pero no pudo encontrar las palabras así que se rindió. Lo intentó un minuto después. "No puedo tomar el trono… si él regresa no podrá reclamarlo de mi… y entonces quedaré atrapado con este trabajo por el resto de mi vida hasta que sea sacado por mi hijo, o algún otro heredero."

"Oye… quién dice que serás sacado por tu propio hijo?" Dijo Kagome. "Tú no sacaste a tu papá…"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"… o sí?"

"No!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Soy extraño - no quiero el trono. Pero mi padre mató a mi abuelo y Sesshomaru también quería matar a papá por el trono."

"Tal vez él mató a tu padre…?"

"No, no lo hizo." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente. "Papá es más fuerte que eso. Pero si me caso y tengo hijos… inmediatamente crearé a mi propio enemigo."

"Eso suena realmente duro…" Kagome suspiró. "Pero tal vez… porque eres mitad humano no quieres hacerle eso a tu papá? Tal vez tus hijos sean iguales?"

"Lo dudo… mi madre quiere que me case con una demonia… eso hará que cualquier hijo que tenga sea más demonio que humano." Él se encogió. "Eso es por qué NO voy a casarme."

"Sabia decisión." Kagome asintió. "Pero aún estás dispuesto a arriesgarlos a todos aquí sólo porque no quieres quedar atrapado en un trabajo de por vida?"

Él miró duro el suelo antes de levantarse y alejarse con una cerrada expresión. Kagome lo observó ir antes de suspirar profundamente y abrazar sus rodillas. Obviamente no le gustó lo que le dijo.

------

Ella regresó al árbol al siguiente día… y se sorprendió de encontrar que Inuyasha estaba ahí otra vez. Había planeado ir allá para tener tiempo para pensar sola… pero fue una plácida sorpresa encontrar a Inuyasha ya ahí, entrenando con un arco y una aljaba de flechas.

"Me sigues otra vez?" preguntó él mientras llegaba a su lado.

"No… en realidad vine a disfrutar de la vista." Ella sonrió suavemente. Era verdad que tenía una agradable vista… Inuyasha siempre era bueno de mirar cuando estaba entrenando.

Él le dio una seca mirada antes de echar hacia atrás su flecha y apuntar al árbol que estaba usando como blanco de práctica… aquel al otro lado del lago. Él soltó y la flecha voló… pero cayó corta y desapareció en el agua. "Bastardo…" murmuró para sí.

"Necesitas apuntar más alto." Le dijo Kagome útilmente.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños furioso… ella ya estaba comenzando a probar su paciencia. Con un gruñido sacó otra flecha y la echó para atrás.

"Más alto que eso…" señaló Kagome.

Con un gruñido Inuyasha apuntó a un ángulo de casi noventa grados y la liberó. La flecha se disparó directo en el aire y luego comenzó a caer… golpeando el suelo a unos metros. "Feliz? Eso es lo suficientemente alto para ti?" Espetó Inuyasha. "Por qué no te callas?"

"Está bien…" Kagome suspiró defensiva y se recostó contra el árbol.

Él intentó unas veces más, golpeando la otra orilla del río dos veces e incluso una flecha en la rama más alta del árbol, aunque aún estaba apuntando la orilla misma.

"Puedo tener un turno?" preguntó Kagome de repente.

"Está bien, si piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor." Él sonrió y dejó caer el arco a sus pies haciéndose para atrás para dejarla manejarlo.

Kagome se levantó con una sonrisa y recogió el arco y comenzó a cargarlo con otra flecha. A este punto Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error… Kikyo había sido una maestra en el arco. Probablemente podría disparar cada una de esas flechas y golpear el mismo lugar en el otro árbol cada vez.

"Un punto si golpeas el árbol… dos si golpeas una de las ovejas." Le dijo él, no completamente seguro de que no le tomaría la palabra.

Kagome cerró un ojo y apuntó con cuidado, apuntando un poco más alto que el árbol, considerando el hecho de que la flecha perdía peso por la distancia que recorría. Luego la soltó.

Viajó directo sobre el agua… y directo sobre el árbol… y comenzó a caer hacia un grupo de ovejas. "Oh no… sube - sube!" gritó Kagome.

No subió. Kagome no pudo soportar ver. Desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras un aterrorizante balido pudo escucharse al otro lado del lago. Ella miró a Inuyasha tímidamente. "Golpeó una?"

Inuyasha se vio desconcertado. "Cielos… justo en el pecho!"

"Oh mierda…" Kagome dirigió una mirada antes de hacer una mueca y desviar la mirada.

"Eres la chica, Kagome!" él rió de repente y la tocó en el hombro. "Supongo que ganaste dos puntos después de todo!"

Extrañamente Kagome no se sintió tan genial por eso y se infló enojada cuando Inuyasha tomó el arco y desordenó su cabello con una risita.

------

"Rico… qué estamos comiendo?" preguntó Kagome esa noche en la cena.

"La cocinera dice que es carne misteriosa." Le dijo Lady Inu con una inconsciente sonrisa. "Podría ser Lama para lo que sabemos."

"Sabe como a chuleta de cordero para mi." Dijo Inuyasha despreocupado con una bocanada, con un no tan desapercibido guiño hacia Kagome.

Kagome tragó mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el rebaño comiendo en el pasto… una oveja menos esta noche…

------

Kagome bostezó cansadamente mientras hacía su recorrido hacia la habitación de Inuyasha a donde su hora de dormir cambió unas noches después. Sin duda, ahora Inuyasha estaría en otro lugar. Nunca más usó su habitación ahora que había establecido aquí su residencia. Había regresado de una pequeña charla de chicas con Sango, teniendo el tiempo de sus vidas recordando viejos amores pasados.

El cabello de Kagome ahora se había caído de su pulcro y ordenado estilo princesa, y ahora estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros sueltamente. Bueno, no había muchas personas alrededor así que no tenía que preocuparse por ser vista en tan desastroso estado.

Cuánto tiempo había estado en el palacio? Casi dos semanas… eso aún le daba hasta la próxima luna nueva para recuperar la Shikon. Naraku quería a Inuyasha muerto para entonces… algo que Kagome no podía comprender ahora. Ella no lo intentaría…

Pero de nuevo, iba a morir por la lenta acción del veneno de Sesshomaru si no le decía sobre la luna nueva. De esa información también dependía la vida de Inuyasha… no quería venderlo por una cura… pero si no lo hacía pronto estaría muerta.

Kagome dejó de caminar cuando alcanzó la esquina del corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios reales. Mordió su labio pensativa. De alguna forma tenía que hablar con Inuyasha y averiguar si sabía dónde estaba su padre. Con esa información podría conseguir la Shikon… y luego podría trabajar para conseguir una cura del hermano de Sesshomaru.

Cómo lo haría, no tenía idea. Pero tendría que haber cruzado ese puente cuando llegara a eso. Por ahora podría hacer lo único posible… intentar averiguar dónde estaba el padre de Inuyasha… vivo o muerto. Tal vez Inuyasha no lo sabía… pero tenía que preguntar y descubrirlo.

Ella retomó su paso mientras se apresuraba hacia su habitación, esperando por primera vez que estuviera ahí. Lo dudaba, pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta extraños sonidos desde adentro la hicieron detenerse. Alguien estaba gruñendo de dolor adentro…

Kagome permaneció en completo silencio, escuchando, insegura de si correr y traer ayuda o entrar y ver cuál era el problema… Hasta que otra perturbadora idea la golpeó. Qué si esos no eran gruñidos de dolor… sino de placer?

Ese veneno debe haber estado revolviéndose en su estómago, porque de repente se sintió muy enferma… La idea de Inuyasha ahí entreteniendo a otra mujer…? Una inesperada punzada de dolor y confusión la atravesó… se sentía engañada por alguna razón.

"Kagome!"

Ella saltó alrededor culpable ante el sonido de la voz de Sango. "No soy una voyerista si eso es lo que estás pensando!"

"No cruzó mi mente." La carrera de Sango no se interrumpió, junto con esa determinada y preocupada expresión en su rostro. "Vamos, Inuyasha está usando su habitación esta noche, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Lady Inu - estoy segura que no le importará."

"Qué está haciendo en su habitación?"

"Um… durmiendo?" Dijo Sango un poco rápido.

Un fuerte, medio gruñido, medio rugido, retumbó de la habitación de Inuyasha. Kagome miró hacia la puerta dudosa mientras Sango tosía fuertemente para intentar cubrir el sonido. "Lo siento," ella palpó su pecho, "Tengo esa tos que anda por ahí… muchas flemas…"

"Qué está pasando ahí-" Kagome dio un paso hacia la puerta.

"Nada!" Sango agarró el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a llevársela lejos. "Nada en lo absoluto!"

Eso no sonó como nada… pero Kagome cedió a la persistencia de Sango y se permitió ser metida a la habitación de la Reina. La Reina estuvo horriblemente de acuerdo sobre eso y le permitió a Kagome dormir en el sillón (diciendo que el piso no se ajustaba para una Princesa).

Kagome no pudo dormir. Principalmente porque los ronquidos de Lady Inu la mantenían despierta, y también la fuerte luz de la luna llena afuera. O podría haber sido porque no estaba durmiendo envuelta por el confortante aroma de Inuyasha. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Kagome no podía dormir. La idea de Inuyasha persistía en su mente y no podía comenzar a entender por qué de repente estaba un poco celosa de que pudiese estar con alguien más.

Tal vez era porque había trabajado duro las últimas dos semanas para encontrar alguna forma de amistar con él… y tal vez más que eso. Dolía saber que había fallado…

Ella se quedó despierta un poco más, hasta que su boca se secó y decidió que seriamente necesitaba una bebida. Significaba que tenía que ir a la abandonada cocina… pero tal vez el viaje la cansaría y la enviaría a dormir cuando regresara.

Tan calladamente como fuera posible, retiró sus sábanas y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta de la habitación, intentando no despertar a la Reina. Pero en ese momento dudaba que una estampida de elefantes pasando despertara a la Reina de su profundo sueño.

Una vez afuera en el oscuro corredor, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras que guiaban a la planta baja, y ultimadamente a la cocina. Pero un suave sonido de la habitación de Inuyasha la hizo detenerse. Ella miró la puerta y frunció enojada. Aún estaba entreteniendo a esa mujer?

Ahí fue cuando Kagome notó algo extraño sobre la puerta. Un pedazo de papel con divertidas líneas había sido pegado desde el borde de la puerta, hasta el marco de la puerta. Si la puerta se abría el papel se rompería en dos… y había sido puesto en el exterior.

Cuál era el punto de eso? Se supone que iba a encerrar a Inuyasha adentro? Si así era, muy inútil… estaba segura que Inuyasha sería lo fuerte suficiente para romper el papel… a menos que fuera un hechizo ofuda.

Kagome se acercó más para darle un mejor vistazo. Tenía razón… ERA un hechizo ofuda. Esto sólo era usado para mantener en su lugar a un Youkai. Para mantener a Inuyasha en la habitación?

"Qué significa esa cosa…" murmuró ella mientras abría la puerta y rompía el hechizo.

Tan pronto como lo hizo sintió su error… cuando una fuerte sensación de aprehensión erizó los vellos de sus brazos con conciencia y su cuero cabelludo se arrugó. Miró adentro y no vio una mujer… sólo a Inuyasha sentado en la cómoda frente a su ventana, mirando a la luna con su espalda hacia ella.

Kagome sólo miraba. No la había escuchado abrir la puerta? "Inuyasha?"

Ella dio un par de pasos en la habitación y tembló levemente, como si de repente se hubiese enfriado. Miró hacia Inuyasha antes de notar que algo estaba mal…

La manga de su kimono de dormir había sido rasgada, y cuatro largos rasguños cruzaban su hombro hacia su brazo… haciendo que el material blanco del kimono se tornara en un oscuro rojo.

"Inuyasha - qué le pasó a tu brazo?" Kagome rápidamente abandonó sus inhibiciones y corrió, su mano extendida para tocar su hombro limpio.

Estuvo a pulgadas de tocarlo cuando de repente su mano se estiró de golpe y agarraba su muñeca en un doloroso agarre. Ella gritó de dolor mientras la apretaba antes de lanzarla rudamente al piso. Kagome sostuvo su ofendida muñeca contra su pecho mientras miraba a Inuyasha, quien rápidamente se había levantado y girado hacia ella.

"Inuyasha…" De acuerdo, tal vez había irrumpido, pero lanzarla así de duro no lo merecía. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que él no era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tenía ojos dorados… este demonio los tenía rojos… sus orejas se veían más amplias y sus colmillos sobresalían sobre su labio inferior levemente. No quería enfocar su atención en sus garras… porque en ese momento estaban goteando con sangre. Su propia sangre. Se había herido.

"Puedo ver que estás… uh… ocupado…" Kagome comenzó a retroceder lentamente por el entablillado piso. "Te dejaré solo…"

Cuando él no se movió para perseguirla, ella rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero en un destello blanco, la puerta se cerró y Kagome llegó a un alto antes de que se estrellara con Inuyasha quien de repente estaba contra el marco de la puerta.

"Qué estás-"

Ella fue interrumpida cuando de repente lanzó un puño y la golpeó fuerte y duro. Kagome voló unos pies y aterrizó en su espalda sobre la cama. Le tomó unos momentos recuperar sus sentidos, antes de darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba avanzando hacia ella lentamente, con una corta y suave carcajada que sólo había sido emitida por Naraku durante sus momentos más malvados.

Queriendo poner algo entre ellos, sin importar lo fútil que pareciera, Kagome se levantó e intentó cruzar la cama hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, no llegó así de lejos cuando una ruda mano agarró su tobillo y la rodó sobre su espalda cuando estaba a medio camino. Antes de poder vocalizar una protesta o lo contrario, él se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura.

Kagome jadeó en agravio de que pudiera pensar en intentar algo en un momento como este, y echó hacia atrás su mano para abofetearlo tan duro como pudiese. Infortunadamente, él fue muy rápido y atrapó sus manos en una de sus más grandes manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza.

Ella estaba completamente expuesta a él, y el temor y la vergüenza estaban corriendo por sus venas por galones. Fuera de control, Inuyasha era mucho peor que los villanos cuerdos. Sesshomaru era tan intimidante como un gatito bebé comparado a cómo se sentía Kagome. Y Naraku no era competencia del todo…

Pensó que iba a tomar ventaja de ella, hasta que lo vio echar hacia atrás su puño, listo para golpearla duro. El temor se multiplicó y de repente un recuerdo largamente olvidado regresó a la superficie… y ella reaccionó de la única forma que podía…

Gritó.

------

La mañana siguiente Sango llegó a la habitación de Inuyasha con una bandeja de desayuno y vendajes limpios en caso de que hubiese logrado cortarse otra vez, como usualmente lo hacía en las lunas llenas. Llegó a la puerta… y su sangre se heló cuando vio que el hechizo había sido roto…

Había salido durante la noche…?

Pero eso no fue nada comparado a la escena que encontró cuando entró. Fue suficiente para hacerla soltar su bandeja en shock y horror mientras miraba a Inuyasha…

"Qué has hecho…?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Dun, dun, dun!!! No, no voy a dejar el título del próximo capítulo porque no sé cómo llamarlo. Lo siento. Tal vez eso añada más al horrible suspenso.

------


	10. El Despertar

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10: El Despertar

------

Ella no se atrevía a moverse… apenas se permitía respirar en caso de que lo moviera otra vez. Había caído dormido… pero no estaba segura cuánto tiempo duraría hasta que despertara de nuevo.

Pero otra vez… si ella se tensaba mucho entonces él se movería levemente… así que tuvo que forzarse a relajarse y respirar tan calmadamente como fuera posible bajo las circunstancias.

Kagome sabía que estaría furioso, cuando regresara a la normalidad. Ella ya había planeado su línea de defensa - lista para recordar las estadísticas y excusas perfectas si se molestaba con ella después. No es que nada de eso fuera su culpa… si algo, ella debería estar molesta con él.

Pero era difícil molestarse con alguien que dormía tan sonora y pacíficamente como Inuyasha. Garantizado… en realidad no podía ver su cara desde que la tenía seguramente enterrada en la curva de su cuello y hombro. Pero a juzgar por el resto de él, concluyó que dormía como un bebé.

Él se movió otra vez, y Kagome intentó controlar su respiración mientras murmuraba algo contra la sensible piel de su cuello, sus labios cosquilleándola. Tuvo que contenerse de reír ya que era seguro que lo despertaría. Estaba medio esperando que se despertara y se quitara de encima… pero la otra mitad quería que se quedara así con ella… y no porque estuviera asustada de lo que diría cuando despertara.

Los brazos de Inuyasha descansaban levemente a cada lado de su torso, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba desplomado completamente contra el suyo. Kagome lo habría quitado tiempo atrás… pero era MUY pesado. Ninguna persona normal podría ser tan pesada… pero entonces Inuyasha no era exactamente lo que llamaría normal. En algún momento durante la noche se había movido para permitirle a sus piernas moverse… haciendo que Inuyasha cayera entre ellas - logrando una posición muy comprometedora. Si alguien entraba como estaban ahora, seguramente Kagome moriría de vergüenza.

Justo entonces alguien entró. Sango para ser más exacto. Kagome giró de golpe su cabeza hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a la sirvienta dejar caer su bandeja de plata en el piso con un fuerte estruendo. Sorpresivamente, no despertó mucho a Inuyasha.

"Qué… qué has hecho…?" Susurró Sango en shock. "Estás viva - estás bien? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Qué parece que estoy haciendo aquí?" susurró Kagome urgente. "Por favor, Sango - podrías ayudarme a quitarlo de encima antes de que despierte y se de cuenta-"

Sango de repente salió corriendo de la habitación. "Lady Inu! Tenía razón! Estuvieron como conejos toda la noche!"

"Oh cielos…" susurró Kagome y sintió su rostro acalorarse. Tenía que aclarar ese malentendido rápidamente antes de que Inuyasha despertara…

Todo el ruido que Sango había hecho debió haber alcanzado el cerebro de Inuyasha y comenzó a moverse seriamente mientras despertaba. Kagome cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar pequeñas oraciones por lo bajo, rezando a todos los dioses de que Inuyasha hubiese regresado a la normalidad, y que no cortara su garganta en segundos. Las manos de Inuyasha se movieron desde donde estaban agarrando ligeramente las sábanas para tocar gentilmente contra sus hombros, su mejilla rozó su quijada hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso para acurrucarse en su garganta.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró fenomenalmente.

De repente lo sintió depositar un cálido beso de boca abierta en su hombro desnudo, y pudo sentir el leve roce de sus colmillos sobre la piel. Sabía que tenía que haber estado despierto cuando su pierna se movió levemente, separando más sus piernas.

El corazón de Kagome no estaba latiendo rápido - estaba corriendo tan rápido que parecía como si fuera un largo latido… eso no podía ser saludable… sin duda Inuyasha podía sentirlo también. Casi sintió bendito alivio cuando dejó de hacer todas esas sensuales cosas para presionar su frente contra su hombro y bostezar ampliamente.

De repente dejó de moverse completamente y Kagome se preguntó si se había dormido otra vez. Pero esa esperanza se desvaneció de repente cuando levantó su mitad superior tan rápido que fue una maravilla que no se quebrara.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Ella se alegró de ver de nuevo sus claros ojos dorados y su rostro libre de rayas.

"Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?" sus ojos se movieron entre ellos y de repente se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de su posición, recordando lo que había estado haciéndole. El pobre chico probablemente estaba medio dormido.

"Tú…" Kagome luchó por recordar lo que había preguntado ya que estaba complacida muy secretamente de encontrar que tenía una habilidad para hacer sonrojar al Príncipe Inu Youkai.

Él la miró, intentando leer su expresión por un momento antes de romper en un furioso gruñido. "IDIOTA! Pude haberte matado!"

Antes de que Kagome pudiera detenerlo él se quitó de ella, sacudió su ropa y atravesó la puerta que Sango había dejado abierta. Kagome no se molestó en sentarse… sintió un poco de frío ahora que el calor de Inuyasha la había dejado.

No pasó mucho después de que Inuyasha se fuera para que Lady Inu llegara con Sango detrás. "Kagome?" La madre de Inuyasha se apresuró hacia la cama. "Estás bien? Qué es toda esa sangre en tu kimono?"

"Es… es de Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Todo está bien? Luces pálida." Sango apareció rápidamente a su lado y frotó su brazo. "Qué pasó? Cómo no te mató? Anoche era luna llena, verdad?"

"Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?" Kagome frunció levemente, preguntándose lo que Sango quería decir.

"Las lunas llenas son cuando Inuyasha se vuelve… tú sabes…" Lady Inu tosió levemente. "Más salvaje de lo usual… es algo reciente. Sólo lo ha hecho durante los últimos seis meses desde que su padre se fue… normalmente se encierra en esta habitación hasta la mañana y regresa a la normalidad. Normalmente… no puedo acercarme a él sin ser atacada. Pero no te atacó-?"

"Oh… me atacó…" dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Entonces cómo es que aún estás viva?" Preguntó Sango de nuevo.

Kagome estuvo por responder antes de levantarse de repente y agarrar su ropa. "Discúlpenme… tengo que ir a asearme."

En su camino fuera de la habitación se agachó y recogió los vendajes que Sango había tirado la primera vez que entró. Tenía la sensación de que sabía a dónde se dirigía Inuyasha - y ella no podía dejar que le diera vueltas a eso. Estaba molesto con ella… había estado preocupado por ella. No podía dejarlo en el aire así - necesitaba hablar con él pronto.

Mientras se tambaleaba por los corredores del palacio, rápidamente se puso su ropa sobre su ropa de dormir. Escuchó unos jadeos de ultraje y horror de un par de mucamas que pasó, pero las ignoró mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las puertas del palacio. Había terminado de amarrar el lazo de su kimono cuando dejó los campos del palacio y se dirigió hacia el viejo árbol donde se la pasaba con frecuencia, con o sin Inuyasha. Podía ver que ya estaba sentado debajo con su clásica pose enojada - brazos cruzados y tensa expresión.

Él no levantó la mirada cuando llegó y se detuvo para descansar sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. "Buenos días…!"

Inuyasha no la reconoció. Excepto por el hecho de que se sonrojó levemente… probablemente recordando lo que había hecho cuando despertó. Era comprensible. Así que Kagome no planeó hablar de eso.

"Um… sobre noche…" Kagome se desplomó para sentarse a su lado, mirándolo de cerca. "Tu mamá me dijo el tema con la luna llena. Es verdad que te vuelves salvaje? Eres como un Youkai de sangre pura?"

Él no respondió, aunque su entrecejo se bajó levemente.

"Recuerdas lo que pasó?" intentó ella, pero continuó ignorándola, e incluso giró su cabeza. "Anoche entré a tu habitación y… y saltaste sobre mi."

"Si saltara sobre ti entonces estarías muerta." Dijo él sin rodeos, aún sin mirarla. "No te ves muerta para mi."

"Bueno, no me mataste… obviamente!" Kagome sonrió y movió una mano con despido. "Eso es porque cuando me sujetaste a la cama e ibas a golpearme (inserten aquí enojados espasmos de Inuyasha) recordé algo que mi padre me dijo cuando era más joven.

"Y?"

"Y…" Kagome golpeó sus dedos contra su rodilla. "Me dijo alejarme del perro rabioso que vivía en las afueras de la villa… pero si me topaba con él tenía que cantar."

Inuyasha finalmente se giró para mirarla incrédulo. "Cantar?"

"Sí… aparentemente el ritmo de canción y música, melodiosa o lírica, crea un patrón. Los patrones llevan el caos al orden - y cuando los perros escuchan música su rábida mente se calma y usualmente cae dormido o se vuelve dócil. Eso es por qué la gente enloquece sin música en sus vidas. Sabías eso?"

"Um…" Inuyasha la miró antes de fruncir sus ojos. "No eres así de tonta, verdad…?"

"En realidad… usé mi límite de inteligencia del día…" dijo Kagome tontamente. "Pero es verdad."

"Cantaste… y yo caí dormido?" Inuyasha resopló. "Lo encuentro difícil de creer."

"Bueno, estoy viva y bien, no?" Kagome extendió sus brazos. "Grité y te paralizaste - así que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue cantar la primera línea de 'Un anciano y su bastón' y dejaste de intentar lastimarlo. Dos líneas más y te apagaste como una luz… atrapándome en la cama."

Él continuó mirando incrédulo hasta que se giró con otra mofa de contemplación. "No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpida. Entraste a mi habitación - AÚN cuando había un sello en la puerta! Entraste rogándome atacarte!"

"Cuál es tu problema? Estoy viva - así que no te enojes conmigo!" Gritó Kagome.

"No estoy molesto contigo!" Espetó él. "Estoy molesto conmigo!"

"No es tu culpa!" Lo defendió Kagome. "No podías controlarte así!"

"Intenta decirme eso en la mañana si no hubieses cantado esa estúpida canción!" rugió él. "No, espera - no estarías diciéndome nada porque estarías muerta!"

Kagome lo observó tranquilamente. "Te preocupaste por mi?"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "No! Habría estado molesto si hubiese sido alguien más - podría haber sido el capitán de la guardia quien entrara y aún estaría molesto conmigo."

"Bueno…" Kagome jugó con el orillo de su manga. "No creo que hubieses lamido así el cuello de tu guardia…"

Ella sólo lo había dicho para hacerlo sonrojar. Funcionó muy bien. Sonrió y continuó. "Mira… no fue tu culpa, estoy bien… así que no te ataques por eso."

"Tú no tienes sentido así que voy a ignorarte, sabes." Inuyasha se giró completamente.

"De qué hablas?! Tengo mucho sentido!"

Él la ignoró.

"Oye!" Kagome golpeteó su hombro furiosamente, antes de halar su cabello. Cuando no respondió a eso, haló su oreja… e incluso fracasó. Ella gateó alrededor para sentarse frente a él y movió su mano ante su rostro - pero él permaneció mirando estoicamente hacia adelante como si ella no estuviera ahí. "Inuyasha… tienes una hemorragia nasal."

Él no se lo comió, y ella le frunció. De repente, limpió con cuidado un poco de sangre que estaba bajando por su brazo y lo colocó bajo su nariz. "Ves?"

Él aún no se movió, o intentó limpiarlo.

Kagome suspiró para sí. "Bien… si vas a ser de esa forma, voy a vendar tu brazo sin tu permiso."

Ella gateó rodeando su lado y extendió su brazo. Sin avisar, retiró su grueso kimono de su hombro, no muy gentilmente. Esperó por que siseara de dolor o llorara como un bebé… pero era más duro de lo que le daba crédito. Trabajó tranquilamente, asegurándose de limpiar la herida con un poco de agua del lago antes de aplicar el vendaje. Cuando terminó colocó de nuevo la ropa de Inuyasha y se sentó, esperando a que él le dijera que buen trabajo había hecho.

Aunque debía haber estado llegando a conocer un Inuyasha diferente si creía que la halagaría.

"Eres tan gruñón…" ella suspiró fuertemente. "Debería empujarte al lago… esperanzadamente ignorarías lo que hice y sólo te sentarías en el fondo y te ahogarías."

Inuyasha hizo un extraño ruido y Kagome levantó la mirada de repente para verlo girar su cabeza rápidamente para que no pudiera ver su cara. Pero Kagome estaba dispuesta a apostar que había hecho un mal intento por contener su risa.

Lentamente gateó alrededor para encararlo de nuevo, pero para entonces había recuperado su dura compostura y continuaba mirando hacia adelante, como si nunca se hubiese reído en primer lugar.

Cuando no obtuvo reacción, ella se inclinó y gentilmente sopló su oreja para ver si podría hacerlo mover. Su oreja se retorció tan levemente que casi lo pasa por alto… pero sonrió triunfante.

"Sabes… todo este cabello debe interponerse en tu camino…" Ella se movió hacia su espalda y retiró la banda de su cabello mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Lo sintió, más que verlo, tensarse bajo sus suministros. Y puramente sin mezquindad, logró recoger su cabello y atarlo en una femenina cola de caballo.

Luego regresó al frente para encontrarlo frunciendo aún más que antes, pero aún trabajando duro por ignorar su presencia. "Ya… apenas puedo decirte aparte de mi abuela…" ella tocó su arrugada y fruncida frente. "Que también tendrás las líneas y las arrugas."

La comisura de su boca se movió levemente y contuvo su aliento, obviamente intentando detenerse de reír, o resoplar y atacarla. Kagome estaba dispuesta a apostar que estaba luchado duro por no reír de nuevo.

"Supongo que esto sería un gran momento para contarte algunas noticias - sabiendo que no reaccionarás." Ella se arrodilló ante él con una sincera expresión. "Esa vez en el salón del trono cuando colapsé, realmente estaba teniendo una visión de cuando murió Kikyo. Creo que puedo ver el pasado."

Él no se movió.

"Pero no vayas a preguntarme con quién te casarás o si esa mucama en la cocina realmente te atrae porque no leo la fortuna." Kagome sonrió. "Oh - y accidentalmente tiré un jarrón en el salón del trono y toda esa ceniza se derramó. Y cuando miré tenía una placa con el nombre de tu abuelo y-"

"Tiraste a mi abuelo?!" Gritó Inuyasha de repente.

Kagome se retiró levemente con una sonrisa. "Sólo bromeaba!"

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de girar su cabeza e ignorarla. Kagome siguió sus movimientos para poder ver su rostro. Él se giró de nuevo y ella lo siguió otra vez. Esto continuó por un tiempo antes de él agarrar sus hombros para mantenerla quieta, su expresión muy extraña. "Tú-" Él se interrumpió mientras comenzaba a reír.

Kagome lo observó con leve sorpresa, pero con interés. Realmente nunca lo había escuchado reír antes… bueno, no agradablemente. Sólo reía cuando estaba siendo cínico y sarcástico. Ahora su risa parecía rica y real.

"Tienes un ataque?" preguntó Kagome, ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

"Eres genial." Él sonrió mientras soltaba sus hombros y su risa subsidiaba. Se giró para enfrentar el lago y perderse el leve rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Kagome ante sus palabras. "Así que puedes ver en el pasado, huh?"

"Sólo lo he hecho dos veces…" Kagome presionó una mano fría contra su mejilla, intentando discretamente deshacerse de su sonrojo antes de que lo viera.

"Qué fue la otra vez."

"Bueno, la primera vez fue en el salón del trono contigo. Hubo un destello y luego todo se tornó blanco y negro y estaba viendo a Kikyo volarse. La segunda vez fue el día antes de ayer - estaba caminando por el corredor cuando tuve otro destello y todo se tornó gris de nuevo, y vi a un pequeño hanyou huyendo de una niña… creo que tú y Sango estaban jugando pillapilla."

Inuyasha le parpadeó sorprendido. "No estábamos jugando pillapilla… ella estaba persiguiéndome con ese boomerang de hueso…"

"Entonces destelló otra vez y regresé al presente, y ambos se habían desvanecido del corredor." Kagome le dio una sonrisa.

"Entonces… puedes ver cosas que han pasado cuando visitas los lugares donde han pasado?" Inuyasha frunció, levemente preocupado.

"Bueno, no por mi propia voluntad. No te veas tan espantado."

"De acuerdo… entonces mantente lejos de los depósitos en el segundo piso." Dijo él.

"Por qué?"

"Y," él tosió fuertemente. "Qué te hizo entrar a mi habitación anoche para casi ser asesinada."

"Curiosidad…" dijo Kagome lentamente. Y un poco de celos pero no iba a admitir eso.

"Uh huh." Él no sonó convencido y se giró. "He estado pensando…"

"Una peligrosa ocupación."

"Lo sé." Él miró duro el lago. "Tessaiga es un sello para la sangre de demonio… protege la sangre humana… protege a los humanos…"

Kagome lo observó con cuidado, intentando ver a dónde iba con esto.

"Después de lo que dijiste el otro día sobre lo que pasaría si Sesshomaru atacara… Pensé en aprender a manejar la espada." Dijo él tranquilamente, mientras las esperanzas de Kagome se elevaban por él. "Y después de lo que pasó anoche… SÉ que tengo que dominarla en caso de que pierda el control otra vez…"

"La espada sellará tu sangre de demonio?"

Inuyasha la miró. Ella era rápida… así que tal vez no era tan torpe como creía. "Sí."

"Harías eso por mi?" preguntó Kagome gentilmente, conmovida.

"No sólo por ti." Dijo él bruscamente. "También por todos los demás."

"Esto significa que ahora tomarás el trono?"

Inuyasha pausó antes de mover su cabeza. Kagome suspiró… pero al menos era un comienzo. Sin pensar, de repente se inclinó y lo besó brevemente en la mejilla. "Gracias, su alteza."

Ella se levantó y regresó hacia el palacio, planeando ir a caminar después cuando la temperatura se elevara un poco hacia el mediodía. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, no observándola irse desde que toda su atención estaba enfocada en su mejilla… y pensando en lo suaves que eran sus labios.

Tan suaves como lo había sido su cuello.

------

"Tendré un nieto adorable, no crees?" Dijo Lady Inu mientras Sango ataba su obi en la espalda.

"Tendrá cabello negro o cabello blanco?" Preguntó Sango terminando.

Lady Inu miró pensativa. "Hm… será mejor que tengan más de uno - de esa forma al menos tendrán uno con cabello negro y uno con cabello blanco. Pero si todos tienen cabello blanco entonces tendrán que continuar intentando para ese hijo con cabello negro."

"Hacen una hermosa pareja." Sango suspiró ensoñadora. "No puedo esperar para la boda…"

"Tenemos que hacerla en los lagos. Bajo ese árbol en el que les gusta sentarse!" Lady Inu juntó sus manos con deleite. "Ahí es donde Lord Inu y yo nos casamos!"

"Es una pena que no estará aquí para ver a su hijo casarse con una chica hermosa…"

"Sí…" Lady Inu suspiró. "Cuando escuchó que Inuyasha iba a casarse con Kikyo se molestó… amenazó con desheredar al pobre muchacho."

"Lo sé… estuve ahí…" Sango se movió para detenerse ante Lady Inu y ajustar la ropa de la Reina.

"Estúpido, apenas se contuvo de animar y dar un brindis cuando la chica estiró la pata." Lady Inu frunció. "Continuamente tuve que pellizcarlo en presencia de Inuyasha para detenerlo de hacer eso…"

Sango rió levemente. "Lo sé… recuerdo una vez cuando-"

Ella se interrumpió cuando un fuerte y urgente golpeteo sonó en la puerta. Lady Inu gesturizó para que Sango la abriera, y la chica cruzó la habitación para escabullirse por la puerta trasera. Dos consejeros estaban ahí ansiosos.

"Mi Lady!" le hablaron directamente a Lady Inu. "Hemos recibido noticias de los vigilantes de la costa sur!"

"Y?"

"Dicen que una armada del Lobo Youkai se aproxima en botes - es una invasión!"

Lady Inu estalló en acción. "Santo Cielo! Tú… dile al Príncipe lo que está pasando - y tú - envía mensaje a los soldados para alistarse en los acantilados del sur. Estaremos listos."

Sango mordió su labio. Lady Inu sonaba confiada… pero en verdad, nunca estarían listos en cien años…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo – 'Los Celos Atacan'

Adivinen quién aparece… Comienza con K y no es Kikyo. (Alguien ha notado cuántos nombres comienzan con K en esta serie? Kagura, Kouga, Kikyo, Kagome, Kohaku, Kanna… uh… estoy segura que hay más que he olvidado…)

------


	11. Los Celos Atacan

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11: Los Celos Atacan

------

Qué era tan especial en eso? Se veía como una katana ordinaria… excepto que tenía melladuras en la hoja, óxido a lo largo y la empuñadura estaba levemente suelta. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra espada habría sido derretida como chatarra… más que balancearla, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer con Tessaiga. La espada mágica que podía atravesar cualquier sustancia en la Tierra.

Basura.

Eso era en los viejos tiempos. Ahora la espada apenas podía cortar el agua… y eso sólo en un buen día. Parecía que para lo único que era buena era para colgar a su lado y usarla como sello para su sangre… aparte de eso… un instrumento para el ganado tal vez?

Con un suspiro, Inuyasha la deslizó en su funda negra en su cadera derecha, antes de desenfundar su propia espada personal que descansaba en la izquierda. Puede no haber sido una espada legendaria pero al menos era capaz de cortar mantequilla. Y cuando se rompía, como todas las katanas, podía reemplazarla con una espada mejor y más brillante. Él iba a continuar practicando con la brillante espada…

Después de todo… sentía como si estuviera usando algo que no le pertenecía. Era la espada de su padre… su padre aún estaba vivo… era como robar las pertenencias de los hermanos mientras estaban lejos de casa. (Algo que Inuyasha había hecho unas cuantas veces después de que Sesshomaru dejara el sur por el norte y dejara su habitación desprotegida).

La puerta del salón de práctica de repente se abrió y varios soldados aparecieron en la puerta. "Su alteza, lo necesitamos."

"Estoy ocupado." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"El Lobo Youkai se acerca a los acantilados del sur en barcas - estarán aquí en minutos para invadir."

Inuyasha detuvo sus prácticas y los pasó en su salida. "Dónde están los hombres?"

"Reunidos en el lado sur del palacio." Le dijo el capitán, siguiéndolo rápidamente con los otros soldados.

"Dónde está mi madre?"

"A salvo en el salón del trono."

"Y Lady Kagome?"

"Uh…" el capitán miró a los otros hombres quienes simplemente se encogieron. "Ella no está en el palacio."

"Mierda…" Inuyasha se giró hacia dos soldados al azar tras él. "Ustedes dos vayan a encontrar a Kagome, tráiganla a palacio y cuídenla."

Los dos Inu Youkai asintieron y se fueron.

Inuyasha comenzó otra vez, dirigiéndose por el palacio hacia la salida trasera.

"Conducirá la pelea, mi lord?" Preguntó el capitán.

"No… Estaba pensando en gritar a la carga y luego esconderme detrás de un árbol." Espetó él sarcástico. "Por supuesto que conduciré la pelea."

Ellos se vieron aliviados… pero tensos al mismo tiempo.

Los trescientos de la armada estaban esperando a orillas de los acantilados cuando Inuyasha llegó. Una gran cantidad de los soldados más fuertes se reunieron de las villas en el sur… pero comparados al norte no eran rivales. Pero si podían o no igualar a los lobos era un asunto diferente. Nunca antes habían peleado con los lobos.

Para entonces, las barcas transportando a los guerreros del Lobo Youkai ya habían anclado en las playas abajo y los lobos ahora estaban escalando rápidamente los acantilados para encontrar a los perros.

"Tenemos un plan de ataque?" le preguntó el capitán a Inuyasha.

"Algunos cocos bomba?"

"No…"

"Nada de tigres en pozos cubiertos con paja? Troncos cayendo?" Inuyasha observó al hombre sacudir su cabeza. "Entonces tendremos que hacerlo a la manera antigua y enfrentarlos."

Él caminó hacia el acantilado, justo cuando uno de los primeros hombres lobos alcanzaba la cima. Sin mucho esfuerzo, pateó la cara del hombre, haciéndolo caer. "Y eso también funciona."

------

Sango entró al salón del trono para atender a Lady Inu… sólo para encontrarla paseándose de un lado a otro dramáticamente.

"Qué haremos si perdemos?" Dijo la mujer cuando vio entrar a Sango. "Qué haremos si ganamos? Estaremos debilitados… Sesshomaru decidirá atacar!"

"Él puede no saber de la invasión de lobos." Sango intentó tranquilizarla.

"No - él tiene espías en todo el palacio - sabría al minuto que Inuyasha estornudara." Ella suspiró. "Probablemente ya sabe que Kagome está aquí… a propósito… dónde está Kagome?"

"Yo… pensé que estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha." Sango mordió su labio.

"Yo estuve ahí - no está." Lady Inu de repente se vio alarmada. "Qué si está fuera de palacio?! Qué si queda atrapada en el fuego cruzado?!"

"Estoy segura que tiene suficiente sentido para mantenerse fuera de problemas." Extrañamente eso había sonado más convincente en la cabeza de Sango. "De cualquier forma… de todos los lugares en la isla, dudo que esté cerca a los acantilados del sur."

Lady Inu reasumió su caminada. "Espero que tengas razón…"

------

Eventualmente el Lobo Youkai había logrado escalar los acantilados e inmediatamente se había ocupado en batalla con el Inu Youkai con poca pretensión. Ambas fuerzas estaban equilibradas… excepto tal vez que el Lobo Youkai tenía más experiencia.

Y lo peor de todo, Inuyasha estaba siendo el blanco por ser el único hanyou y por ser el líder. Estaba haciéndolo bien al rechazar los ataques… pero eventualmente uno golpeó su blanco.

Inuyasha retrocedió levemente cuando uno de los puños del hombre lobo se conectó con su quijada. Por un momento vio estrellas hasta que recuperó sus alrededores y agarró su espada más fuerte. "Bastardo!" él se abalanzó y pateó al hombre tan duro que salió volando de nuevo por el acantilado. Otro hombre escogió ese momento para atacarlo desde atrás, pero pronto se encontró volando sobre la espalda de Inuyasha atravesando el aire para encontrar la arena (y rocas) abajo.

Una espada atravesó el aire con asombrosa velocidad, e Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo para quitar su cuello del camino de la hoja. Se giró para ver al dueño del arma y alistó la suya en defensa.

Un joven lobo permaneció ahí, habiendo completado su movimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestido de colores levemente más claros que el resto de su batallón y un poder levemente diferente parecía emanar de él.

"El único hanyou aquí…" El hombre lobo giró su espada y la deslizó en su funda a su lado. "La siembra de debilidad humana… Supongo que eso te haría el jefe, huh?"

"Kouga, presumo." El labio de Inuyasha se curvó con mofa.

"Mi reputación me precede." Kouga sonrió más amplio. "Parece que no necesitaré la espada para acabarte."

La batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor, mientras Kouga esperaba para que Inuyasha hiciera el primer movimiento. Inuyasha simplemente tiró su espada al piso y esperó por que Kouga hiciera el primer movimiento. No iba a pelear contra un desarmado idiota con una espada, al menos de esta manera si perdía perdería en igualdad de condiciones.

Kouga de repente se movió y desapareció en un borroso movimiento. Inuyasha parpadeó ante el lugar donde había estado hasta que fue pateado duro en su estómago mientras Kouga reaparecía a su lado. Inuyasha inmediatamente sacó sus garras a pesar de estar doblado, pero falló y recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por el codo de Kouga.

Ya estaba perdiendo… al menos nadie estaba mirando en su dirección. Aún tenía tiempo para desquitarse.

Pero todas esas esperanzas quedaron cortas cuando sintió a Kouga levantarlo en el aire por el frente de su haori limpio para colgarlo. Kouga sonrió y estuvo por decir algo feo… cuando captó un fuerte aroma emanando de la ropa de Inuyasha. Lo dejó caer… "Kagome…"

"Nop… aún Inuyasha…" Inuyasha se levantó y derribó a Kouga para sujetarlo en el suelo, garras presionadas contra su garganta. "Qué es ella de ti?!"

"Maldito perro!" Kouga intentó quitárselo pero sólo logró tener marcada su garganta por las garras del hanyou. "Soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas! Cómo es que tienes su aroma?!"

"Adivina, genio!" Se mofó Inuyasha y golpeó a Kouga en el estómago antes de levantarse y continuar sujetándolo con su pie. La batalla continuó a su alrededor, y tuvieron suerte de que no hubiesen sido empujados. "Cómo es que la conoces?!" Demandó Inuyasha. Hasta donde sabía sólo estaba seguro de que Kouga y Kagome habían estado involucrados… pero aún no conocía los detalles.

"Idiota… ella es mi mujer!"

Shock golpeó a Inuyasha, y su presión en el pecho de Kouga se aflojó levemente. No había sabido ese detalle MENOR de Kagome… ya era la mujer de alguien más? Pero más que todo… estaba sorprendido de sentirse tan decepcionado y enojado.

"Basta!"

Los dos líderes levantaron la mirada por la batalla circundante para ver a Kagome corriendo indefensa hacia la escena de la batalla. Ambos inmediatamente entraron en pánico e Inuyasha liberó a Kouga de inmediato. "Dejen de pelear!" le ordenó él a sus propios hombres.

"Alto en este instante - dejen pasar a Kagome!" Kouga ondeó sus brazos para llamar la atención de sus hombres lobos.

Funcionó, y la pelea gradualmente llegó a un alto justo a tiempo para que Kagome atravesara a los estacionarios soldados para plantarse entre los dos líderes. Obviamente estaba sin aliento. "Inuyasha… tienes que detener la pelea… conozco a esos hombres…"

"También lo conoces?" Dijo Inuyasha inexpresivamente.

Kagome se giró con un frunce para ver a quién se refería… y visiblemente se tensó cuando lo vio. "Kouga…?"

Él la miró con shock por un momento, no creyéndole a sus ojos, antes de acercarla de repente en un fuerte abrazo. "Oh dios… te extrañé tanto…"

Kagome permaneció en un estado de shock, incapaz de devolver el abrazo. Tal vez antes si la hubiese saludado de la misma manera podría haberse derretido en sus brazos con felices sentimientos de amor. Pero ahora… todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que Inuyasha estaba observando.

Eventualmente, ella devolvió el abrazo, pero de forma desigual. Extrañamente, se sintió muy consciente de las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Luego de repente, sin avisar, Kouga la retiró del abrazo y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Fue una sensación familiar, que sintió una fuerte ola de nostalgia recorrerla, más que una ola de amor. Qué pasaba con ella? Por qué no podía regresar sus sentimientos en la misma forma que solía. Él se había ido… qué? Un mes? Su corazón se había endurecido más hacia él.

Podría haber sido el hecho de que se había repetido todos los días de que odiaba y despreciaba sus agallas. Pero aún ahora estaba encontrando difícil odiarlo cuando tan obviamente la había extrañado. Pero otra vez… aún estaba encontrando difícil aceptar que estaba aquí con ella.

"Por dios, consigan una habitación." La áspera voz de Inuyasha interrumpió el momento y Kagome rápidamente se separó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Algo que no sentía con frecuencia.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer mucho más, sintió unas gentiles manos agarrarla de hombros y brazos. "Bienvenida Nee-san." Ella reconoció a Ginta.

"No ha sido lo mismo sin ti." Hakkaku le sonrió.

"Gracias…" murmuró Kagome tontamente mientras Kouga continuaba abrazándola por su costado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Esto es interesante, perro." Kouga miró duramente a Inuyasha. "Pasa que ahora tienes dos cosas que quiero. Tu Reino… y Kagome."

Inuyasha movió una perspicaz mirada entre el par. Kagome estaba sonrojándose fuertemente… "Eso parece."

"No soy un hombre avaro," continuó Kouga, inconsciente del movimiento de Kagome para separarse de él. "Si me devuelves a mi Kagome, terminaré el ataque en tu Reino. Tal vez alíe mis fuerzas con las tuyas para ayudarte a derrotar al Norte."

Todos lo miraron. Fue Ginta quien habló primero. "Renunciarás al ataque-?"

"Renunciaría a mi vida por Kagome." Kouga se giró hacia ella. "Cuando me fui por apenas una semana pensé que iba a enloquecer sin ti. Regresé sólo para encontrar que tu familia te había repudiado y te fuiste. Quise seguirte… pero tenía obligaciones aquí… pero ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo, felizmente renunciaría a ellas por ti."

"Kouga…" Kagome estaba halagada.

Inuyasha hizo movimientos nauseabundos a su espalda.

"Y como dije te ayudaré a atacar el norte." Continuó Kouga, mirando a Inuyasha quien de repente cambió de nauseabundos a frotar su garganta inocentemente. "Pero después de que los derrotes… no mantendré promesas sobre ir contra ti otra vez. Qué dices?"

Inuyasha miró a Kagome para verla observándolo intensamente. No podía leer su expresión pero parecía como si le implorara decir sí. Ella amaba a Kouga… por qué no lo haría? Él rápidamente fue a sus otras opciones en esta elección. Si decía no, entonces terminaría haciendo que Kagome lo odiara y seguiría con dos fuertes enemigos para pelear. Si decía sí, Kagome estaría feliz, y tendría fuerzas más fuertes para pelear contra el enemigo en el norte. Eso aumentaría sus oportunidades. Realmente no había mucha opción…

Pero estuvo reluctante a dejar ir a Kagome.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha cuidadosamente mientras Kouga apretaba su hombro gentilmente. Ella esperó su respuesta con entrecortada respiración, igual como todos los demás en los acantilados. Medio quería que dijera no. No quería dejar este lugar para estar con Kouga… pero de nuevo se dio cuenta que diría sí por el bien de su reino.

Muchas emociones conflictivas crecían dentro de ella. No entendía más sus sentimientos hacia Kouga… y más importantemente… sentía que apenas estaba comenzando a entender sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha. Qué iba a decir?

Inuyasha suspiró mientras aceptaba. "Bien. Tómala."

El corazón de Kagome se hundió.

Kouga sonrió. "No eres tan estúpido como pareces después de todo, eh?"

Inuyasha gruñó otra vez.

"Grandioso." Kouga hizo una señal hacia sus hombres. "Acamparemos en el bosque cerca al límite medio de los reinos. Llámanos cuando nos necesites. Vamos Kagome."

Kagome tartamudeó levemente mientras agarraba su muñeca y comenzaba a llevarla. "También tengo que dormir en el bosque?"

"Quieres decir que quieres quedarte en el palacio, con él?" Kouga le frunció.

Kouga o el palacio… bueno… Kagome era más chica material en estos días. "Pero hace tanto frío aquí en la noche…"

"Pero es un clima tropical." Kouga observó su rostro cuidadosamente, intentando leer sus sentimientos.

"Pero… me ensuciaré…" Kagome jugó con su falda. "No puedo quedarme en el palacio… puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras."

"Pero qué hay de la noche… Te extrañaré…" él frotó sus brazos afectuosamente. Tras ellos Inuyasha giró sus ojos y les dio órdenes a los soldados Inu Youkai para dar vuelta y regresar a casa. "Apenas te encontré… No quiero perderte de nuevo tan pronto…"

"No me perderás…" Kagome miró sus pies.

"Pero qué si toma ventaja de ti." Kouga levantó su mentón hacia Inuyasha quien permanecía tenso a una corta distancia, brazos cruzados y expresión tormentosa.

"Él no es así…" dijo Kagome gentilmente.

"Cualquier hombre que te captura y te hace una concubina es así." Dijo Kouga cortamente.

"C-Concubina?" Kagome subió sus ojos de golpe. "No soy su concubina."

Hubo un fuerte suspiro en dirección de Inuyasha. "Al menos… no más…"

Kagome estuvo por girarse y lanzarle algo a él por ese comentario pero el agarre de Kouga era firme. Habló tan tranquilamente que Inuyasha no pudo escucharlo. "Bien… puedes quedarte en el palacio… pero cuando todo esto termine tomaremos el sur igual que el norte y luego puedes ser mi Reina. Puedes quedarte en el palacio conmigo todas las noches."

Kagome no dijo nada. De repente no le gustó la idea de conquista.

"Adiós Kouga…" ella rápidamente se separó y pasó a Inuyasha quien miró a Kouga un poco más antes de seguirla lentamente.

"Así que finalmente están juntos, huh?" Remarcó Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa forzada. "Supongo…" ella lo miró, intentando calcular su reacción.

Se sorprendió de verlo devolverle una plácida sonrisa. "Bien. Estoy feliz por ti. Es bueno ver que finalmente recuperaste a tu hombre."

"Mi qué?" Kagome se detuvo en seco.

"Kagome!" Ella se giró para mirar a Kouga que estaba caminando detrás de sus hombres, de espalda para poder verla. "Estaré pensando en ti cada minuto que estoy lejos. Te amo!"

Kagome no pudo decir las mismas palabras. "A ti también!"

Hubo un fuerte sonido tras ella mientras saltaba a tiempo para ver un enorme y viejo árbol balancearse para caer contra el suelo, un hoyo en el tronco a la altura del hombro. Ella hizo una mueca cuando impactó con un estruendo y miró tras Inuyasha quien lo pasó casualmente, aún con esa inalterada mirada plácida en su rostro y un leve silbido en sus labios.

Tenía que hablar con él sobre una visión que había tenido mientras caminaba… pero ahora no parecía ser el momento. Sólo lo siguió dócilmente, manteniendo su cabeza gacha mientras reflexionaba en sus pensamientos de Kouga…

Para cuando alcanzó el palacio lo supo en su corazón…

No lo amaba.

------

"Ya veo… Así que ella ya está casada con el líder de la manada Lobo." Lady Inu estaba sentada ante su espejo cepillando su cabello delicadamente. Miró a Sango a través del espejo, quien estaba botando a Fushi en su rodilla en su cama. "Por qué no nos dijo?"

"Me lo dijo antes." Sango arrugó su nariz. "Aparentemente la abandonó de cierta forma por su amor a la guerra… dijo que odiaba sus agallas y esperaba que fuera neutralizado por la espada de alguien."

"Cómo lo está tomando Inuyasha?" Preguntó su madre tranquilamente.

"Um…" Sango pensó en cómo había estado actuando Inuyasha desde la confrontación con los lobos esa mañana. "Está tomándolo bien… muy bien… si no lo supiera mejor… diría que estaba un poco perturbado."

"Dios…" Lady Inu suspiró. "Si estuviese celoso nos lo haría saber a través de la violencia. Algunas ventanas rotas…? Puertas? Algo roto?"

"Si está enojado está conteniéndolo bien." Sango acomodó a su hijo cerca a su pecho. "Y sabe cómo es… no es físicamente capaz de contener la rabia. No creo que tuviéramos éxito… no creo que le guste Kagome en esa forma…"

"Maldición… ahí se fueron mis nietos por la ventana." Lady Inu golpeó su rodilla con su cepillo. "Supongo que tendré que ir a cazar una nueva novia."

Sango suspiró y no dijo nada. Estaba decepcionada… la única chica con la que finalmente Inuyasha había compaginado… la única chica que parecía tener alguna decencia moral… ya estaba tomada por el enemigo. "Supongo que debo ir y preparar la habitación de huéspedes para que Kagome duerma ahí…"

------

Finalmente la tenía. La información que podía usar para comprar su libertad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Sesshomaru y decirle lo que necesitaba saber y luego estaría un paso más cerca de tener la Shikon no Tama en su posesión.

Pero primero - el almuerzo. Su estómago iba a tomar la prioridad sobre su alma… así que se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una merienda antes de ir a la cama.

Abajo la cocina estaba vacía mientras todos estaban alistándose ya para ir a la cama. Las únicas personas que estaban despiertas durante la noche eran unos pocos sirvientes y todos los guardias y vigilantes. Todos los demás dormían cómodos como un bicho en sus camas.

Kagome se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes para su merienda favorita… sólo le tomaría unos minutos hacerla… pero encontrar las cosas que necesitaba podría tomarle una hora considerando el tamaño de esa cocina. Ella comenzó a abrir gabinetes al azar, mientras hacía una mueca ante el fuerte gruñido que su estómago hizo en protesta.

"Espera un minuto…" ella frotó su estómago e intentó seguir su nariz. Ayudaría mucho más si tuviera una nariz como la de Inuyasha…

"Buscando algo?"

Kagome saltó ante el sonido de la voz de alguien tras ella. Se giró para ver que uno de los sirvientes estaba justo detrás… no lo había escuchado entrar. Eso era inquietante. "Uh… puedo lograrlo." Ella sonrió mientras colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Él gruñó antes de recostarse contra el mesón tras él. "La tienes?"

Kagome lo miró, parpadeando. "Tengo qué?"

"La información de Sesshomaru." Dijo él cortamente.

"Uh…" Kagome luchó por hacer funcionar su cerebro mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Ellos estaban tras ella? Sabían que estaba haciendo cosas para el hermano mayor de Inuyasha? "No sé de qué estás hablando…" dijo ella con poca convicción.

"Oh por amor de dios…" gruñó él y se movió contra el mesón mientras su mano subía para frotar su mejilla. Kagome lo observó con amplios ojos mientras retiraba algo de pintura facial o maquillaje… para revelar dos oscuras rayas en su mejilla. "Trabajo para su reino. Me envió para recoger la información que quiere de ti."

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que Kagome pudo decir. No estaba lista para esto todavía. No había decidido cómo iba a tratar con este problema. De ninguna forma iba a decirle a Sesshomaru sobre la luna nueva… no después de que había hecho esa promesa de manos con Inuyasha para mantenerlo en secreto. Ella lo guardaría con su vida…

"Y bien?" el hombre chasqueó sus dedos ante su rostro para captar su atención. "Cuál noche es la noche humana del mocoso?"

"La luna llena." Dijo Kagome sin pensar. "Dile a Sesshomaru que si quiere atacar a Inuyasha… lo haga en la luna llena." Él no tendría una oportunidad contra esa descontrolada versión de Inuyasha… tal vez…

El espía la miró duro por un momento antes de gruñir y girarse para irse.

"Espera - dónde está mi cura?!" Kagome dio unos pasos tras él.

"Sesshomaru la tiene."

"Pero la necesito! Dijo que me la daría cuando le diera la información!" Gritó Kagome enojada. "Fue nuestro trato!"

"Relájate! Sesshomaru dijo que te entregaría la cura cuando invada."

"Pero necesito esa cura ahora o moriré!" Rugió Kagome.

El espía le sonrió. "Sesshomaru invadirá antes de que tu tiempo termine… no te preocupes por eso." Él se giró y salió de la cocina, sólo así.

Kagome miró tras él un momento antes de recostarse contra la alacena tras ella. Su estómago había dejado de emitir sonidos… y extrañamente no se sentía más hambrienta… y ciertamente un poco inquieta.

Qué había hecho? Había tomado la decisión correcta? Sesshomaru sabría que mintió? Qué pasará cuando invada? Inuyasha estaría bien? Ella obtendría su cura?

Kagome movió su cabeza con una mueca y un jadeo. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Muchos problemas y respuestas estaban presionando su cabeza… y sólo podía tratar con uno a la vez. Primer problema - estaba cansada. Necesitaba dormir. Así que iría a la cama para solucionar ese primer problema.

Mañana podría decirle a Inuyasha sobre su padre…

Ella se desplazó por el palacio, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios reales, la fatiga y el cansancio hicieron pesados sus párpados. Apenas llegó a los dormitorios reales sin caer de rodillas y caer dormida en el piso de los corredores. Pero de alguna forma lo logró… y por puro hábito, entró a la habitación de Inuyasha y se deslizó en la cama.

No se dio cuenta que alguien más también ocupaba la misma cama.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Adivinan quién? Los reto.

------


	12. La Chica Nueva

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12: La Chica Nueva

------

"Su majestad, hay alguien afuera que requiere una audiencia para un trabajo en el palacio." Anunció un consejero desde el marco de la puerta.

Lady Inu contuvo un bostezo con su mano y asintió. "Déjalo entrar…"

Ella tenía en mente rechazar a quien fuera. El palacio ya estaba lleno de todo tipo de trabajadores y las oportunidades de que Sesshomaru enviara más espías era alta. Además… tenía el malhumor de temprano en la mañana…

Después de unos momentos la persona requiriendo la audición entró. Lady Inu levantó la mirada y la consideró por su apariencia. Joven… atractiva… rostro y figura muy agradable. Estaba vestida en ropa de trabajo que la mayoría de las chicas usaban en las villas, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza por su espalda, pero se veía levemente desordenada y deshecha con mechones de cabello saliendo aquí y allá. Cabello blanco… piel hermosa…

"Mi lady…" la chica se bajó de rodillas y se inclinó tan profundo que su frente tocó el suelo.

Que pena su voz… Lady Inu hizo una leve mueca. Era un poco alta y chillona para su gusto… haciéndola sonar mucho más joven de lo que se veía. Pero nadie era perfecto. "Quieres un trabajo aquí?"

"Sí, mi lady." Dijo la chica sin levantarse.

"Qué tipo de trabajo?"

"Cualquiera que pueda darme. Soy buena cocinera y aseadora… Podría trabajar en su cocina… o podría trabajar con las mucamas." La chica sonó nerviosa e insegura de sí.

"Puedes levantarte." Lady Inu se levantó de su trono y lentamente dio unos pasos. La joven se sentó pero no la miró. "Ponte de pie y mírame." Le dijo Lady Inu firmemente.

La chica pareció tensarse levemente ante ese inusual requerimiento. Mirar a los ojos a la Reina era grosero… pero sería grosero rehusarse a su requerimiento. Lentamente se puso de pie y levantó incómoda su mirada para encontrar la de la reina, parpadeando insegura y desviando sus ojos cada pocos segundos.

Tenía bonitos ojos… amplios, inocentes… ansiosos de aprender. Si algo… esta joven tenía una línea entre Kagome y Kikyo… Era asombrosa de hecho. Lady Inu parpadeó sorprendida cuando notó esto. 'Santo Hari, es hermosa!'

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Lady Inu gentilmente.

"Urami… mi lady…"

"Interesante elección de nombre…"

"Mi padre era una persona interesante, mi lady."

Ella habló educadamente, tenía una hermosa sonrisa… parecía alguien agradable con quien hablar. Su voz no pareció molestar más a Lady Inu. Sería la perfecta nueva novia para Inuyasha.

"Urami… te importaría ser una mucama?" le preguntó a la joven.

"Estaría muy agradecida, su majestad." Ella agachó su cabeza en agradecimiento.

"Para mi hijo, quiero decir." Lady Inu sonrió ampliamente. "Te gustaría ser su criada personal?"

Urami pareció titubear otra vez y le dirigió una sorprendida mirada a la reina. "Q-Quiere decir… servir a su alteza…?" ella prácticamente estaba balbuceando con excitación. "M-Me encantaría! - Digo… si eso es aceptable…"

"Tendrás la paga más alta que cualquier mucama además de la mía." Lady Inu sonrió. "Llamaré a Sango para que te muestre los alrededores, pero me atrevo a decir que pasarás la mayoría de tu tiempo con mi hijo."

"Gracias, mi lady… No tenía idea de su generosidad…" Urami se inclinó de nuevo.

"Ahora puedes irte. Encontrarás a Sango por ahí - es la chica con el bebé."

Urami se inclinó en su salida. Lady Inu suspiró cuando se fue. Kagome había parecido la candidata perfecta antes… pero considerando que ya estaba unida a un hombre lobo, no estaba disponible para volverse la Princesa o la próxima Reina. Y a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo… Lady Inu iba a tener que hacer lo mejor con lo que tenía. Urami puede ser una campesina - pero era tan agradable como Kagome, si no más.

Todo parecía que iba a funcionar bien después de todo.

------

Cuando Kagome lentamente comenzó a despertar… lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del distintivo aroma de Inuyasha. Notó que esto era porque estaba durmiendo en su cama… pero por alguna razón parecía más fuerte de lo normal. Con un suspiro se acurrucó más cerca al colchón y respiró profundamente, inhalando el confortante aroma.

Un leve movimiento en la cama hizo mover la colcha contra ella, y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la cama. Se sentó de una y miró la espalda de Inuyasha. Una vez más no pareció capaz de respirar, o mantener su corazón latiendo a un paso normal… Qué estaba haciendo él en su cama?

Kagome se inclinó levemente para ver su rostro y mordió su labio ansiosa. Estaba durmiendo rápido, respirando profunda y continuamente con su cabeza agachada y su mano bajo su mentón. Kagome casi se permite decir 'awww' pero sólo logró detenerse cuando rodó hacia ella de repente, para extender sus brazos a los lados mientras se detenía en su espalda.

Sus brazos apenas la perdieron… pero si se quedaba mucho más estaba segura que despertaría… y se enojaría con ella - como la última vez. Era mejor salir de ahí antes de que despertara…

Tranquilamente, se deslizó de la cama y cruzó de puntillas la habitación hacia la puerta, la abrió y con cuidado salió sin un sonido. Una vez que cerró la puerta finalmente se permitió respirar y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sango… necesitaba hablar con alguien - y si no era Inuyasha, sería Sango.

Pero ay, cuando llegó a la habitación de Sango descubrió que la chica ya estaba hablando con una mujer Inu Youkai. Así que viendo que estaba ocupada con la chica nueva, Kagome decidió hacer algo más mientras tanto. Siempre podía ir a ver a Kouga…

Pero tal vez no.

------

"La luna llena?" Sesshomaru observó intensamente a su espía. "Su noche humana es la luna llena, la única noche del ciclo lunar que es la más fuerte?"

El hombre asintió. "Ella me dijo… no creo que mintiera… Nunca he visto al Príncipe en la noche de luna llena… nunca en todos mis años en el palacio del sur."

Sesshomaru pareció considerar esto antes de recostarse en su trono. "Muy bien… atacaremos en la próxima luna llena. Dile a los hombres que se preparen y recluten tantos nuevo guerreros de las villas como sea posible."

"Sí, mi Lord." El espía asintió.

"E infórmale a los otros espías en el palacio regresar a trabajar."

------

Naturalmente, Kagome encontró a Inuyasha bajo el árbol al lado del lago. Su arco y flechas yacían cerca tras él, pero evidentemente había dejado de practicar con ellos en favor de lanzar piedras.

"Buenos días." Saludó ella con una sonrisa mientras llegaba tras él.

"Tardes, en realidad." Él la corrigió cortamente con una mirada hacia la posición del sol.

"Cierto…" Kagome pudo sentir su advertencia en el tono de su voz. Estaba tenso por algo… pero no sabía sobre qué. Tal vez sabía que había estado en su cama toda la noche…?

Un largo silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Inuyasha continuaba lanzando piedras por la superficie del lago, deslizándolas mucho más de lo que Kagome hubiese logrado. Mientras tanto… Kagome intentó pensar en algo conversacional que decir. Tenía algo que decirle… necesitaba decírselo desde ayer, pero el momento adecuado nunca pareció darse. Supuso que ahora era un buen momento.

"Dónde estuviste anoche?" preguntó Inuyasha inexpresivo, de repente, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

"Huh?"

Él continuó lanzando piedras. "Sango dijo que anoche no dormiste en tu cama. Dónde estuviste?"

"Um…" ella no sabía cómo responder eso sin molestarlo con ella.

"Estuviste con Kouga?"

"Sí." Ella suspiró, dichosa de que hubiese logrado pensar en una excusa por ella.

"Mm." Inuyasha gruñó y continuó lanzando piedras, levemente más fuerte que antes. Una logró llegar a la mitad del lago antes de hundirse. "Lo imaginé…"

Kagome lo observó con labios fruncidos. "Pasa algo malo? Pareces un poco reprendido hoy."

"Estoy bien." Él lanzó otra piedra tan fuerte que falló el lago completamente y se empotró en el árbol blanco de Inuyasha en la orilla opuesta. Kagome evaluó el daño antes de darle una plana mirada que él captó. "Lo estoy! Estoy bien!"

Kagome continuó mirándolo.

"Qué?" Le gritó él defensivo. "Digo que no pasa nada malo, así que no pasa nada malo! Deja de mirarme así!"

"Como qué?"

"Como si pasara algo malo!" espetó él.

"Bien…" ella giró sus ojos y desvió su mirada a otro lado. Por alguna razón esto no pareció calmar a Inuyasha de ninguna manera.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñó él enojado. "No deberías estar afuera con cara de idiota?"

"Kouga no es idiota!" ella saltó en su defensa.

"Me importa?!" Espetó Inuyasha y pateó las piedras restantes en el lago. "Por qué estás aquí cuando tu marido está allá?" él señaló hacia el bosque adelante.

"No puedes esperar para pa… tear… me…" ella se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Marido?"

"También podría patearte. Eres una peste alrededor y comes tan rápido como si fuera DINERO lo que baja por tu garganta, sabes."

"Espera!" Kagome se levantó de un salto. "Por qué estás presumiendo que Kouga es mi esposo?!"

"Presumiendo? No estoy presumiendo nada! SÉ que es tu maldito esposo!" gritó él.

"Apuesto que él te dijo eso, verdad? Es tan de él! No puede meterme en la cama lo rápido suficiente así que va por ahí diciéndoles a todos que ya lo hizo! Típico comportamiento masculino!"

Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos. "Estás diciendo que NO eres su mujer?"

"Al menos no todavía." Kagome suspiró molesta mientras se sentaba para recostarse contra el árbol. "Es tan molesto cuando lo hace…"

Inuyasha observó sorprendido mientras la oscura y enojada mirada de Kagome de repente desaparecía de su rostro y se enderezaba. "Oh, tengo que decirte algo antes de que lo olvide!"

"Adelante…" él se dejó caer junto a ella, cauteloso de mantener su distancia.

"Es sobre tu padre."

Inuyasha le giró sus ojos. "Si fuiste enviada por ma para intentar convencerme de que está muerto entonces mejor regresa con ella y dile que vaya a-"

"No - esto no tiene nada con ver con Lady Inu. Tu padre está muy vivo." Dijo Kagome, girándose para mirarlo seriamente.

La mirada de Inuyasha se congeló en los suyos. "Cómo sabes algo así?"

"Porque lo vi." Ella miró sus manos intentando recordar. "Esa mañana cuando Kouga llegó con sus hombres - salí a caminar por la playa cuando tuve otra visión. Todo se volvió blanco y negro y luego vi que estabas subiendo por las rocas en los acantilados - pero luego me di cuenta que no eras tú porque estaba usando esas esposas que tu madre dijo que usaba tu padre mientras era Rey."

Inuyasha visiblemente se había tensado.

"Y bueno… luego se giró y noté que no se parecía a ti… se parecía más a Sesshomaru-"

"Cómo sabes cómo es Sesshomaru?" preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

"Oh…" Kagome luchó por otra mentira. "Vi su retrato en su habitación…"

"Has visto su habitación? Cómo sabías que era su habitación? Cuándo entraste ahí?"

"Deja de hacer esto difícil!" Kagome le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. "Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante."

"Lo siento - continúa."

"Bueno, estaba mirando tras de mi así que me di la vuelta y vi una tropa de samuráis humanos viniendo hacia nosotros por la arena. Había esta mujer guiándolos… estaba vestida en traje Miko pero no vi el color… De cualquier forma, atacaron a tu padre y lo capturaron dentro de esta jaula de hierro… y recuerdo que la mujer dijo algo sobre la Shikon no Tama - vi sus labios moverse para decirlo."

Ella levantó la mirada para arrancar su respuesta, pero Inuyasha aún estaba observándola tranquilamente con un frunce.

"Creo que lo capturaron por la Shikon no Tama… Creo que pasó cuando regresaba de recoger la joya Shikon del jefe en Inaki." Kagome suspiró tristemente. "Lo último que vi fue llevándolo a una barca anclada en la playa… Lo habría seguido pero la visión terminó ahí antes de poder ver a dónde se dirigían."

"Samuráis… recuerdas su color? Sus emblemas? Quién era su lord?" preguntó Inuyasha rápidamente.

"Lo siento… No vi los colores." Ella tocó su mano gentilmente. "No recuerdo sus emblemas… realmente lo siento."

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente y apretó su mano, haciendo a Kagome bajar su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo. "No lo sientas… al menos está vivo en algún lugar… tal vez… al menos puedo restregar eso en la cara de mamá."

"Qué hijo tan preocupado eres." Le dijo Kagome sarcástica.

"Lo intento." Él soltó su mano, lo cual por alguna razón pareció aliviar su conciencia. Se había estado sintiendo culpable por Kouga… pero por qué? Ella miró a Inuyasha para verlo mirar el lago.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Mm…" dijo él sin mirarla.

"Sobre Kouga…" comenzó ella, bajando su mirada cuando la miró bruscamente. Ella habría continuado si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

"Su alteza!"

Ambos miraron hacia las puertas del palacio y vieron a una linda chica dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Kagome la reconoció como la chica que Sango había estado induciendo al castillo, excepto que ahora usaba ropa levemente más costosa… se veía más como una de las mucamas.

"Sí?" Inuyasha se sentó cuando llegó ante ellos. Kagome le dio una inclinada mirada para ver cómo su atención de repente estaba enfocada en esta chica.

"Su Alteza…" ella se inclinó profundamente, poniéndose de rodillas. "Mi nombre es Urami… Su majestad la Reina me ha asignado como su criada."

"De verdad?"

Kagome se sorprendió de escuchar que no sonó muy molesto por eso. Ella lo miró, molestia cubría su expresión.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar servirle con lo mejor de mi habilidad." Urami se sentó y le sonrió. "Será un honor, su alteza."

"Puedes llamarme Inuyasha." Él se encogió.

"LORD Inuyasha." Corrigió Kagome rápidamente, mirando a la chica con cautela.

"Lord Inuyasha… su madre sugirió que podría ser tan amable como para mostrarme su habitación… indicar lo que quiere limpio y lo que quiere que no toque."

"Oh… seguro…" Inuyasha se levantó. "Entonces vamos, sí?"

Urami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó para seguirlo.

"Espera!" Kagome se puso de pie para agarrar su manga. "Quiero decirte algo sobre mi y Kouga. Yo-"

"Oh sí… él." Inuyasha se vio aburrido e irritado. "Tal vez después, ahora estoy ocupado."

Él se giró y caminó con la nueva mucama, hablando felizmente. Kagome los observó partir, viendo cómo la mucama reía en un tono alto hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance.

"Sólo quería decir… que no lo amo más… y… que voy a intentar romper el compromiso…" murmuró Kagome, antes de recostarse contra el árbol con un suspiro. Bueno… tal vez podía decirle después…

------

"Viste eso?" Lady Inu sonrió feliz y juntó sus manos. "Simpatizaron!"

"Quién supiese que Inuyasha sería del tipo campesino…?" Dijo Sango suavemente.

"Campesina o Princesa, no importa - en tanto como encuentre una novia y produzca un heredero - Seré una abuela feliz… aunque parece que ahora sólo tendré nietos de cabello blanco…"

"No sé…" Sango ladeó su cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana y observaba a Kagome sentada bajo el árbol, mirando el lago. "Tenía una gran relación con Kagome…"

"Sí…" Lady Inu se enserió un poco y miró hacia el árbol. "Bah… No entiendo a Inuyasha estos días… si sólo pudiera abrir su cabeza y ver sus pensamientos."

Ella captó la mirada de Sango.

"No en un sentido literal, por supuesto…"

Sango desvió la mirada con otro pequeño suspiro. "Es una pena que esté comprometida con Kouga… habrían hecho una linda pareja. Puede ser la prima de Kikyo… pero no creo que haya una persona más diferente a Kikyo en el mundo."

"Bueno… Urami probablemente pueda hacerle pasar un mal rato." Sango sonrió. "Esa chica realmente es agradable… real, realmente agradable."

"Eso pienso." Lady Inu sonrió. "Bueno… si no podemos tener a Kagome tendremos que contentarnos con lo próximo mejor."

"Sí… la mucama de la habitación de Inuyasha." Sango hizo una mueca. "Suena como si estuviéramos raspando un poco el fondo del barril…"

"Lo sé, pero qué más podemos hacer." Lady Inu se encogió. "De esta forma pasarán la mayoría del tiempo. Ella le dará baños… lavará su espalda… una cosa llevará a la otra y eventualmente quedará embarazada y TENDRAN que casarse."

"Ew… No quiero imaginar eso…" Sango hizo una mueca. "Regresaré con Fushi… necesita comer pronto."

Ella dejó el dormitorio de la Reina y se bajó por el corredor a paso tranquilo, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación unos pisos abajo. Estaba pasando por el corredor de la entrada cuando ubicó a Kagome entrando. De una vez notó que la joven princesa se veía un poco desanimada. "Algún problema?"

"Oh no… nada…" Kagome se detuvo al lado de Sango, sin preocuparle realmente a dónde iba. "Sólo… parezco haberme metido en muchos problemas últimamente…"

"De verdad? De qué tipo?" preguntó Sango casualmente.

"Oh… ya sabes…" Espíritus malvados robando su alma, malvados medios hermanos alimentándola con veneno, preocupaciones de cuándo podrá obtener la Shikon no Tama… preocupaciones de cuándo conseguirá esa cura antes de que termine su tiempo… preocupaciones de qué pasará cuando Sesshomaru ataque… lo que Kouga hará cuando le diga lo que realmente siente… preocupaciones de lo asombrosamente interesado que pareció Inuyasha en la nueva mucama. "Problemas pequeños y tontos… sólo hormonas adolescentes, supongo… desanimándome."

"Pobrecita…" Sango frotó su hombro. "Pensé que tendría que ver con Kouga."

"Bueno… de cierta forma sí." Dijo Kagome planamente.

"Hm?"

"Yo…" Kagome se obligó decirlo al menos en voz alta. "No lo amo… antes me mantenía diciéndolo una y otra vez… pero por dentro dudaba de mis palabras, pensando que las estaba diciendo porque estaba herida porque lo amaba más allá de toda razón. Pero ahora que lo veo de nuevo… no siento en la forma que solía sentir… me siento… incompleta con él…"

Sango la miró. "Qué?!"

Kagome saltó ante su brusco tono. "Lo siento - pero no puedo evitarlo… no lo amo más… realmente no estoy segura de si podría perder el interés así de rápido… Y sé que esto está mal! Si Inuyasha no me entregaba a Kouga entonces arriesgaría el conflicto con el clan lobo…"

Sango estaba golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared mental de ladrillo. No podía creerlo… Kagome no amaba a Kouga… estaba disponible… y ella y Lady Inu habían vendido a Inuyasha a la nueva mucama. Ups…

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Sango apretadamente. "Si no quieres estar con Kouga, nadie puede forzarte. Podemos esperar que esto salga… pero aún no rompas con él porque podría atacarnos, de acuerdo?"

Kagome asintió malhumorada. Odiaba pretender… pero si tenía que pretender que aún amaba a Kouga entonces… lo haría por el bien de Inuyasha. "De acuerdo…"

"Bien…" Sango suspiró y señaló la puerta de su habitación en el corredor por el que estaban andando. "Podrías ir y alimentar a Fushi - hay un poco de leche fresca en el estante, sólo caliéntala y aliméntalo."

"Por qué - a dónde vas?" Kagome parpadeó mientras Sango se alejaba.

"Necesito hablar con Lady Inu!" dijo Sango sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer.

Kagome se encogió indiferente y continuó su camino para alimentar al bebé. Todo el tiempo, en su mente intentaba encontrar razones lógicas de por qué Inuyasha había simpatizado con Urami. Razón número uno: Urami simplemente era una Inu Youkai muy bien parecida, Kagome lo había visto en esa isla…

E iba a ceñirse a la razón. A Inuyasha le gustó la chica basado puramente en su apariencia… probablemente tenía una personalidad horrible… bajo la superficie…

Pero Kagome estaba preocupada.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Urami es mi personaje - me pertenece, es mi perra, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella… Está tan muerta…

De cualquier forma, ahora faltan diez para las cinco de la mañana y aunque no estoy cansada, realmente creo que debo ir a la cama. Au Revoir!

------


	13. Avivando las Llamas

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13: Avivando las Llamas

------

Definitivamente era una extraña sensación, despertar en una cama extraña… sin ningún aroma familiar o confortante… aparte del aroma levemente húmedo de plumas bajo ella. Kagome bostezó mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y miraba el techo. Después de un tiempo se aburrió de esa estimulante actividad y bajó la mirada para ver la pared opuesta. Del otro lado estaba la habitación de Inuyasha, donde presumiblemente, estaría Inuyasha. Con o sin su nueva mucama, estaba más allá de Kagome.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kagome estaba sintiéndose celosa de la atención que Urami ya estaba recibiendo. Anoche después de regresar de la habitación de Sango de nuevo había intentado hablar con Inuyasha, principalmente sobre Kouga… pero no había estado interesado y la había despedido indiferentemente.

Kagome rodó sobre su estómago y presionó su rostro en la almohada. Estaba tan confundida… no sabía qué hacer. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo más por dentro… aparte de la inminente sensación de perdición en la que había caído de tantas formas. Un error y estaba muerta…

De repente alguien cantando desde afuera la sacó de su estado. "Ella es mi rayo de luz… Mi única inspiración… Y aunque es mía… no puedo resistir la tentación…"

"Kouga…" susurró Kagome en su almohada antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia la ventana. Ella la abrió y salió al balcón, que se extendía alrededor del palacio como un corredor externo. Se detuvo en las barandas y se inclinó para mirar abajo. Sonrió cuando lo vio. "Kouga!"

"Que alguien estrangule al moribundo gato!" Vino un malhumorado grito desde la habitación contigua.

"Buenos días, Princesa." Él lanzó el ramo de flores que había sostenido para que Kagome lo atrapara. No necesitó fingir su sonrisa o sonrojo cuando lo levantó hacia su nariz para inhalar el dulce aroma.

"Gracias, Kouga." Dijo ella. Sacó una de las flores del ramo, la besó y se la regresó a Kouga quien la atrapó hábilmente.

Una maceta de repente salió de la nada, dirigida hacia Kouga, pero la vio venir y se hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Inofensivamente, se estrelló contra el suelo a sus pies y Kouga y Kagome le dispararon acusadoras miradas a Inuyasha quien estaba recostado contra la baranda del balcón un poco más allá de Kagome. Vio ambas miradas y se encogió. "Qué? Mi mano se resbaló."

"Kagome - di que hoy bajarás al campamento." Preguntó Kouga, ignorando a Inuyasha.

Kagome titubeó levemente. "Yo… uh… no sé Kouga… estoy un poco ocupada."

"Por favor - te extraño."

Bien, ahora estaba sonando necesitado. "Ya veré, Kouga." Dijo ella alusivamente, sin prometer nada. Lo vio intercambiar una fruncida mirada con Inuyasha antes de mirarla. "De acuerdo… te veré más tarde entonces."

"Adiós Kouga!" ella se despidió levemente mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

"Joven amor…" Inuyasha suspiró con una alegre sonrisa, mirando a Kagome. "Me hace querer agarrar un balde y perder mi desayuno."

Kagome giró sus ojos discretamente. Aún no tenía idea. Obviamente había evitado un encuentro con Kouga, y aún no entendía que no estaba más interesada en el lobo. "Sólo estás celoso porque no tienes a alguien así de especial."

"Por supuesto que tengo a alguien especial que me trae flores de forma regular." Dijo Inuyasha casualmente, inclinándose en el balcón y desviando su mirada de ella.

"Quién?" preguntó Kagome rápidamente, tal vez un poco rápido.

Inuyasha sonrió. "Mi jardinero."

"Oh, por supuesto…" Kagome casi suspira con alivio. Por un minuto casi estuvo esperando que dijera Urami.

"Y Urami." Inuyasha tuvo una mirada levemente distante en sus ojos. "Sabes lo bien que huele mi habitación ahora que ella la limpia y coloca aromatizantes ahí?"

Los dedos de Kagome apretaron fuertemente la baranda. "Tengo que irme." Ella se giró rápidamente y entró, no antes de escuchar el distintivo llamado de la voz de Urami desde dentro de la habitación de Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha! Necesita ropa nueva - Le he traído alguna de la costurera!"

Kagome frunció profundamente mientras cerraba su ventana y se movía por su nueva habitación para salir al corredor. Quería ir a hablar con Sango… o Lady Inu… y las probabilidades eran que estuvieran en el salón del trono. Kagome se dirigió ahí, ansiosa de alejarse de Inuyasha y Urami. Aunque no estaba particularmente segura de que pudiera confiar en ellos solos.

------

"Bueno, esto cambia las cosas…" murmuró Lady Inu contra su mano mientras miraba al espacio.

Sango continuó limpiando con su trapo… era increíble la cantidad de polvo que podía acumularse en el trono durante la noche. "La escuché con mis propios oídos… no quiere estar más con Kouga - nunca quiso casarse en primer lugar, creo."

"Así que aún es una doncella y está disponible…" La Reina se movió para descansar su mentón en su palma. "Bueno… parece que fui un poco apresurada en asignarle a Urami…"

"Urami aún sería una buena novia." Sango detuvo su trabajo para mirar a la reina. "Es hermosa y amable… lástima la voz."

"Eso fue lo que pensé…"

"Tal vez madure con el tiempo." Sango se encogió y continuó limpiando. "Pero también está el pequeño asunto de ser una campesina de las villas…"

"Pero es Inu Youkai de sangre pura." Lady Inu suspiró. "Si pueden aceptarme un poco como una reina entonces estoy segura que aceptarán una de los suyos, sin importar donde nació - un granero o una habitación."

"Supongo…" dijo Sango. "Pero Kagome no quiere ir con Kouga… si aceptamos a Urami entonces Kagome tendrá que ir con él. Si aceptamos a Kagome entonces tendremos que regresar a Urami a su villa… y eso está muy mal."

"Entonces la principal pregunta es… Kagome o Urami?" Lady Inu frunció pensando. Personalmente, tenía tendencias hacia Kagome - pero se dio cuenta que podría ser perjudicada porque era humana. "Hmm…"

Ambas levantaron la mirada de repente cuando las puertas del trono se abrieron y vieron entrar a Kagome, usando su trasero para empujar la puerta ya que sus brazos estaban llenos cargando el hijo de Sango. "Sango… creo que perdiste otra niñera."

"Qué?" Sango le parpadeó.

"La matrona que estaba cuidándolo se fue cuando llegué a tu habitación… dijo algo sobre niños demonios llorando con menos volumen que este…" Kagome botó al niño levemente, sonriéndole. "Creo que estaba hambriento así que lo alimenté."

Pareció haber funcionado porque ahora Fushi estaba callado, pero alerta y despierto. Sango les sonrió a ambos mientras Lady Inu rápidamente comenzaba a escribir una tabla de puntaje en un trozo de papel. Un punto para Kagome por ser buena con los niños. Ella le ondeó el papel a Sango, discretamente para que Kagome no viera, y sonrió levemente cuando la criada giró sus ojos.

Kagome miró a Sango. "Lo quieres?"

"Uh - no. Sostenlo, parece feliz donde está." Dijo Sango, rápidamente regresando a trabajar.

"Y Kagome…" Lady Inu escondió el papel en sus prendas. "Sango me dice que has tenido dudas sobre Lord Kouga?"

Kagome miró a Sango quien de repente se absorbió mucho en su limpieza. "Tal vez…"

"Es sólo que…" Lady Inu se movió incómoda. "Si no quieres irte con Kouga la próxima luna nueva cuando se abra el puente… entonces no queremos obligarte."

"Gracias…"

"Y como Kouga más probablemente nos atacará si sobrevivimos a la batalla con el norte, entonces no tienes que irte con él para mantener el acuerdo entre nuestros pueblos. No te sientas presionada a permanecer con él."

"Gracias…" dijo Kagome de nuevo, acariciando la cabeza de Fushi.

"Pero…" Lady Inu tomó un profundo respiro. "Tampoco te sientas presionada para quedarte con Inuyasha."

"Presionada?" Kagome parpadeó. "No me sentiría presionada en lo absoluto! Me encantaría quedarme y…"

Se le ocurrió que podría haber dicho demasiado… quedando un poco ansiosa… pero Lady Inu sonrió. "Bien. Entonces puedes quedarte aquí por tanto tiempo como gustes… sólo no le digas a Kouga hasta después de cualquier batalla con el norte."

"De acuerdo." Kagome suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio. Estaba siendo invitada a quedarse por más tiempo del que originalmente había pensado… pero eso probablemente no haría la diferencia a largo plazo. Tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que dejar el reino en algún punto, para esconderse de Naraku o por algún otro complicado asunto involucrando a Kouga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

La otra chica entró - Urami para ser preciso, estaba sonriendo (como siempre) y sosteniendo una bandeja. "Buenos días mi lady, buenos días Sango, Lady Kagome." Ella asintió en saludo antes de colocar la bandeja al lado del trono de la Reina. "Les preparé unas delicias."

"Oh, Urami, no tenías que hacerlo!" Exclamó Lady Inu.

"Pero ha sido tan hospitalaria y amable - tengo que pagarle como pueda!" Urami rió. "Por favor, sírvase."

Sango se acercó para tomar un bocadillo y expresó su apreciación mientras masticaba. "Vaya… esto está bueno…"

"Eres buena cocinera, Urami." Lady Inu halagó a la chica quien se sonrojó e inclinó.

"Gracias, su alteza."

Kagome acarició al espalda de Fushi un poco más rápido mientras sus ojos se fruncían levemente. Eventualmente, tuvo que obligarse a desviar la mirada o desvanecer sus presentimientos.

"Dónde aprendiste?" preguntó Lady Inu conversadora, añadiendo en secreto un punto para Urami en su tablero por su habilidad para cocinar.

"Oh, ya sabe… cuando mi madre murió y me dejó a cargo de la familia, tuve que cocinar para ellos todas las noches desde que tenía seis años." Urami suspiró tristemente, pero aún así sonrió. "Y si no lo hacía mi padre me hubiese golpeado… pero ahora que se casó de nuevo puedo trabajar en el palacio por dinero para sostenerlos mientras mi madrastra cuida a la familia. Aunque me preocupa mientras no estoy… ella no es la madre más amable."

Ella obviamente estaba jugando por el voto de compasión y Kagome sólo apretó sus dientes con irritación, mientras Lady Inu añadía otro punto a Urami por simpatía. Además… eso no era nada comparado a lo que Kagome había enfrentado en su villa.

"De cualquier manera, debo irme, tengo que encontrar a Lord Inuyasha y decirle que el herrero ha restaurado a Tessaiga lo mejor que pudo, mi lady. Adiós!" Dijo Urami mientras salía del salón del trono.

"Que chica tan agradable…" Sango sonrió mientras masticaba su bocadillo, pero de repente captó la oscura mirada que Kagome estaba dándole. "Digo… que perra."

La tensa expresión de Kagome se disipó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tonta. Ella suspiró y gentilmente regresó a Fushi a su madre. "Voy a ver a Kouga… nos vemos…"

Sango y Lady Inu esperaron pacientes hasta que Kagome salió del salón. Luego ambas estallaron en conversación. "Viste eso?" Sango le dijo a la reina. "La mirada en su cara?!"

"Está celosa!" Lady Inu juntó sus manos con deleite. "Esto es perfecto!"

"Cómo puede ser perfecto?" Sango frunció de repente. "Inuyasha está atraído a la chica equivocada."

La reina rió. "Si crees que está atraído a Urami entonces no conoces a Inuyasha tan bien como crees conocerlo."

"Cómo así?" Sango la miró.

"Inuyasha siempre ha tenido su problema en contradecir emociones y acciones." Ella se encogió. "Le espeta y empuja alrededor de la gente por la que más se preocupa y es mayormente educado con las personas que no conoce, o por la que se siente indiferente."

"Educado? Está segura?"

Lady Inu se sentó en silencio por un momento. "Bueno… tan educado y amable como puede serlo."

"Entonces…" Sango estaba enganchada. "Estás diciendo que no le gusta Urami tanto como pensamos…?"

"Precisamente. Lo que estoy esperando es que sólo está siendo amable con ella para vengarse de Kagome por estar con Kouga." Lady Inu rascó su mentón pensativa. "Sí… creo que ese es el caso."

"Bueno… que así sea o se enamorará de Urami y no le importará lo de Kagome y Kouga."

"Lo veremos." Lady Inu se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. "Pero por ahora… asegúrate de avivar las llamas de los celos. Eso siempre saca los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas por el otro, pueden ser de amor o indiferencia, lo demostrarán."

------

Cuando Kagome fue hacia el árbol tarde ese día… vio que ya estaba ocupado por Inuyasha y Urami. No estaban haciendo nada para darle celos excepto hablar… pero el hecho de que Urami ahora estuviera violando el árbol personal de ella e Inuyasha hizo que la rabia y los celos la quemaran por dentro.

Esta joven había llegado de la nada y de alguna forma estaba logrando ganarse a Inuyasha más rápido que Kagome. Mucho más rápido. Si Kagome realmente hubiese planeado seducir a Inuyasha entonces estaría acercándose sigilosamente y atacaría completamente.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que esta chica tenía que ser mala. O era una secuaz del demonio mismo (mejor conocido como Naraku) o una espía de Sesshomaru. Tenía que ser una espía… no había otra explicación para su repentina intromisión. Pero sólo había una forma de estar segura de que tenía razón.

"Oye Urami…" anunció Kagome animada cuando llegó.

"Oh, hola Lady Kagome." Urami se levantó, dejando el lado de Inuyasha mientras encaraba a la otra joven. "Cómo está hoy?"

"Estoy… bien… gracias…" Por qué esta chica no podía ser mordaz con al menos una persona. A Kagome no le hubiese importado si esa persona hubiese sido ella.

"Eso es bueno, esperaba hablar con usted un poco." Urami juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Parece tan agradable y bonita… y las mujeres humanas parecen ser las personas más interesantes que he conocido. Realmente me gustaría conocerla mejor."

Bueno… ahora Kagome se sintió un poco mala, pero aún no le agradaba la alegra joven más que antes. "Gracias…" Ella miró pasando a Urami para ver a Inuyasha observándolas con una expresión neutral, pero podría haber jurado que vio diversión danzar en sus ojos antes de girarse.

"También tiene un cabello tan hermoso… puedo tocarlo?" Preguntó Urami sin rodeos.

Kagome la miró… "Uh…" ella odiaba que la gente tocara su cabello. "Oh - parece que tienes una mancha de sucio en tu mejilla!"

"Oh!" Las manos de Urami volaron hacia sus mejillas. "Dónde?"

Inuyasha miró a las chicas sospechosamente, sabiendo que no había mancha en la mejilla de nadie.

"Aquí - déjame." Kagome lamió la manga de su kimono como lo haría una madre y la usó para frotar la mejilla de Urami mientras la chica ladeaba su cabeza para darle acceso.

Ninguna raya apareció… ni maquillaje cubriendo su piel… así que Kagome frotó más duro, intentando furiosamente encontrar alguna prueba de que la chica era mala.

"No se ha ido todavía?" Preguntó Urami mientras continuaba el frote por un poco más de lo necesario, haciendo enrojecer su mejilla levemente.

Kagome frotó unas veces más antes de retroceder y forzar una sonrisa. "Ya se fue."

"Gracias, Lady Kagome." Urami sonrió y tocó su mejilla delicadamente. "Sabe, al principio pensé que no le agradaba, pero realmente es una joven muy agradable. Todas las chicas humanas deben serlo."

"Bien…" Dijo Kagome lentamente. "Um… Lady Inu ordenó que regreses al palacio."

"De verdad? Qué quiere que haga?"

"Uh… limpiar la habitación de Inuyasha." Kagome arriesgó una excusa y vio que Urami aceptó esto sin cuestionar. Era tan confiada.

"Está bien, te veo después Inuyasha. Adiós Lady Kagome."

Kagome esperó hasta que estuvo segura que la chica estuviera lejos del alcance, tomando en cuenta que la joven probablemente tenía mejor audición que el humano promedio. Entonces, lentamente se sentó junto a Inuyasha y miró hacia el lago, su lenguaje corporal le dejó claro que estaba molesta. "Veo que ambos se tratan de nombre."

"Sí… nosotros lo estamos, no es así…" él sonrió levemente, pero Kagome no lo notó.

Pero era claro para Inuyasha que estaba celosa. Él podría ser un poco lento en algunas áreas del entendimiento, pero reconocía los celos cuando los veía. Había experimentado suficientes problemas con los celos alrededor de Kikyo y Naraku. Él se recostó contra el viejo árbol con una leve sonrisa y una cruzada de brazos. Bien. Estaba celosa. Eso le gustaba.

Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha y frunció ante su pose. "Cuál es el problema contigo?"

Inuyasha escogió una excusa al azar. "Cualquier hombre que tuviera éxito estaría así de feliz."

Los puños de Kagome se cerraron con rabia. "Grandioso… al menos uno de nosotros lo está."

"Eso significa?" Inuyasha giró su cabeza para mirarla fuertemente.

"Significa que no lo estoy." Dijo Kagome seriamente, mirando sus rodillas. "Se terminó… no amo más a Kouga. Cuando todo esto termine no planeo irme con él… pero… me alegra ver que no estarás solo cuando todo esté hecho y enterrado."

Inuyasha la miró escéptico. Por alguna razón se sintió más feliz que hace unos momentos. Había pensado que había algo sospechoso en la actitud de Kagome hacia Kouga esa mañana. "Parecía gustarte mucho antes. Te sonrojaste."

"Bueno… aún me agrada… pero no lo amo."

"Lo deseas?"

"No!" Kagome puso una disgustada expresión.

"Nunca lo deseaste?"

"Bueno…" Ella se detuvo corta. "Qué pasa con las preguntas? Por qué estás tan interesado?"

"No lo estoy!" Inuyasha saltó defensivo. No podía creer su suerte. Kagome no le pertenecía a Kouga. Ese sólo hecho lo hizo feliz. "No se supone que lo verías hoy?"

"Bueno, sí… pero luego cambié de opinión y otra vez fui a caminar por la playa…" Kagome lo miró. "Eso es por qué vine aquí para hablar contigo."

"Para hablar sobre tu paseo por la playa?" Debe haber sido un paseo.

Kagome buscó en su kimono y sacó un doblado trozo de papel. Se la alcanzó a Inuyasha quien lo abrió en silencio y miró lo que había en él. Después de un momento miró a Kagome, con una vacía expresión. "Me dibujaste una gaviota?"

"No!" Kagome gritó molesta. "Es un Koyoshikin."

Inuyasha miró de nuevo el dibujo. "Pero es un pájaro, verdad?"

"Sí, uno pequeño."

"Oye - cuando lo volteas boca abajo parece un ratón de campo!"

"Dame eso!" Kagome lo recuperó y lo giró de la forma correcta. "Era el pájaro en el emblema del samurai que vi."

Inuyasha parpadeó y le arrebató el papel. "Estás segura?"

"Caminé por la playa y tuve otro destello - esta vez vi el emblema más claro… pero fue más corto que el último y no vi a dónde fueron. Pero su emblema era redondo… y tenía una pequeña imagen de un pájaro pequeño colgado en un palo - y por los rasgos juro que era un Koyoshikin."

"Un Koyoshikin en una rama era el emblema?" Inuyasha la observó con cuidado. "Estás segura que estás segura?"

Kagome asintió. "Significa algo para ti? Ahora sabes de cuál jefe es?"

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras doblaba el papel y lo metía entre su manga. Kagome lo observó con curiosidad mientras guardaba su dibujo antes de sonreírle gentilmente. "Qué haría sin ti?" Él apretó su hombro y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

Kagome quedó rígida del shock y se sonrojó, mientras él se levantaba y comenzaba a regresar hacia el palacio. Ella finalmente logró salir de su shock mientras se ponía de pie. "A dónde vas?!" lo llamó ella.

"Ahora sé donde encontrarlo!" Dijo él mientras caminaba de espalda y se despedía. "Gracias Kagome!"

"Te vas?!" Kagome quedó boquiabierta.

"Regresaré!"

Las famosas últimas palabras. Kagome lo observó incrédula mientras atravesaba las puertas y salía de vista. Cuando se fue mordió su labio y agarró el árbol como apoyo. A Lady Inu no le va a gustar esto…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, próximo capítulo - 'Hijo de Padre'.

------


	14. Hijo de Padre

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14: Hijo de Padre

------

"Inuyasha - por favor sé razonable!" Lady Inu mantuvo arriba sus faldas mientras se apresuraba detrás de su hijo. Kagome los seguía a una distancia segura junto con Sango.

"Aún podría estar vivo, no puedo ignorar esto!" Espetó él sobre su hombro.

"Por supuesto que no debes ignorarlo - pero al menos posponlo por un tiempo!" Exclamó ella. "Sesshomaru atacará en cualquier momento - tienes que quedarte aquí en caso de que ataque - y si se entera que te fuiste ahora seguramente nos atacará a todos y sin piedad."

"No lo descubrió la última vez." Señaló Inuyasha mientras atravesaba las puertas del palacio y bajaba los escalones, dirigiéndose hacia los establos. Lady Inu continuó tras él, a pesar de estar descalza.

"Bueno, podría descubrirlo esta vez - Es en serio, Inuyasha! Si nos dejas nos dejarás morir a todos!" gritó ella.

"Y si voy y lo traigo entonces no habrá guerra. Sesshomaru no atacaría a papá." Inuyasha pasó a los ayudantes para agarrar las riendas de su caballo.

Parecía que Lady Inu estaba perdiendo la discusión de nuevo. "Piénsalo Inuyasha!"

"Lo he pensado." Él se encogió mientras comenzaba a montar su caballo sin la ayuda de los ayudantes.

"Te necesitamos aquí!" rugió ella.

"No me iré por mucho tiempo."

Él no estaba escuchándola en lo absoluto. Estaba empeñado en irse y aparte de dejarlo inconsciente y amarrarlo, había poco que pudiese hacer para detenerlo. Y como si tuviera el poder o la voluntad para hacer algo así. Con un gruñido de irritación que asemejó a Inuyasha de alguna manera, se giró y regresó al palacio. Pausó brevemente al lado de Kagome y Sango.

"Por qué no vas Kagome, mira si puedes meterle algo de sentido." Dijo Lady Inu cortamente. Kagome tragó levemente y avanzó hacia Inuyasha. Lady Inu se giró hacia Sango. "Asegúrate que nadie más en el palacio descubra que se fue. Si alguien pregunta, sólo fue a una de las villas a visitar… a alguien. De acuerdo? No quiero que ningún espía sepa de esto."

Sango asintió obediente mientras la mujer la pasaba de regreso a los escalones, haciendo una mueca cuando pisó unas pequeñas y afiladas piedras con sus pies descalzos.

Kagome se escabulló detrás de Inuyasha y sonrió apretadamente cuando se giró para darle una sospechosa mirada. "Déjame adivinar… Ma te dijo convencerme de quedarme?"

"Sí… así que… blah, blah, blah, no debes ir y arriesgar la guerra mientras te vas, estás siendo egoísta y así, etcétera…" Kagome suspiró… "Pero no puedo detenerte y nadie más puede tampoco… así que sólo quiero decir buena suerte y espero que lo encuentres."

Inuyasha le parpadeó sorprendido. "Gracias… supongo…"

"Y…" Kagome juntó sus manos. "Vas a llevarme contigo."

Inuyasha resopló. "Sí claro, muy buena Kagome."

"Es en serio!"

"Tú NO vas a venir conmigo!" le dijo él sin rodeos mientras colocaba la silla en la espalda del caballo y lo aseguraba fuertemente con las correas por el pecho y flancos del caballo.

"Oh por favor - apenas sabrás que estoy ahí!" Kagome sonrió mientras rogaba.

"Por supuesto que te notaré si estás sentada presionada contra…" él se detuvo. "Por supuesto que sabré que estás ahí!"

"No tienes que llevarme en ese caballo - puedo llevar el mío." Kagome señaló el caballo marrón que estaba escuchando atentamente la discusión.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada mortal. "Oh, en ese caso no, no y NO!"

"Oh vamos!"

"No vas a venir - y definitivamente no vas a traer esa monstruosidad." Inuyasha miró el caballo quien le resopló contemplativamente.

"Oh por favor…?" Kagome se deslizó entre él y el corcel, haciéndolo detenerse en seco para considerarla. "Si no voy contigo entonces todos a los que tendré para hablar son Sango, tu madre… y mayormente Kouga. Sabes que pasará con más regularidad si estás fuera."

Eso hizo dudar a Inuyasha y casi cambia de opinión en dejarla. Casi. Pero tenía más presiones. "Kagome… si te llevo conmigo entonces te pondré en todo tipo de peligros."

"Pero-"

"Sólo cállate y escúchame por una vez." Él la interrumpió. "Viste esos samuráis en la playa. Se veían peligrosos para ti?"

Ellos HABIAN capturado a su padre no muy gentilmente… "Un poco…"

"Y la Miko?"

Ella había sido la persona principal para neutralizar a Lord Inu… Kagome no la reconoció… pero se había visto increíblemente poderosa, tal vez tan poderosa como Kikyo.

"Supongo…" Kagome suspiró con desilusión. "Pero realmente quiero ir contigo." Ella realmente quería ver si su padre tenía la Shikon no Tama… si era así, podría esconderse de Naraku.

"No puedes, tendrás que quedarte aquí." Él gentil pero firmemente la sacó del camino para poder subirse a la silla.

Kagome se tragó su molestia y aplastó una débil sonrisa. "Inuyasha?"

"Qué?" él la miró con un frunce.

"Cuídate, por favor…" dijo ella tranquilamente, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse. "Y tráelo con tu madre."

El corazón de Inuyasha se alegró aún más. Él sonrió otra vez y pasó una mano sobre su cabello mientras se movía, desordenándolo mientras lo hacía. "Te veo cuando regrese, Kagome."

Él detuvo su caballo al lado de Sango mientras Kagome arreglaba su cabello a su estilo original. Se inclinó y movió su pulgar hacia Kagome. "Échale un ojo… mantenla fuera de la vista de Kouga. No quiero más horribles sorpresas cuando regrese."

Sango le dio un exagerado guiño. "Entendido."

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza antes de hacer correr a su caballo. Primero tenía que ir a recoger a Tessaiga del herrero, Toutousai, y luego con esperanza lograría tomar una de las barcas que los hombres lobos habían usado para alcanzar la isla, en orden de alcanzar el continente.

Desde ahí podría dirigirse directo al distrito Hinohara para darle una pequeña visita al jefe de ahí.

------

"Y cómo estamos?" Le preguntó Lady Inu a Sango quien sacó la lista de su kimono.

"Um… bueno cuatro - tres para Kagome."

"Les diste más puntos?" Lady Inu la miró con interés.

"Bueno… le di uno a Kagome por su fiera lealtad por Inuyasha - demostrada cuando estaba saliendo - y otro porque tiene una voz más agradable que Urami, pero le di uno a Urami porque fue más glamorosa."

"Y el cuarto punto para Kagome fue…?"

"Um…" Sango retorció sus dedos. "Pensé que ella e Inuyasha hacen una pareja más linda…"

"Una válida razón." Lady Inu inspeccionó la pequeña tabla por un momento antes de romperla y tirar los pedazos sobre su hombro. "Eso lo decide entonces. Kagome es."

"Qué hay de Urami?"

"Puede quedarse en el palacio… y mientras tanto podemos usarla para acercar más a Inuyasha y a Kagome - y pronto tendré mis nietos!"

"Cree…" comenzó Sango tentativamente. "… que Lord Inu también verá a sus nietos?"

Lady Inu guardó silencio. Ella no respondió… porque no sabía la respuesta.

------

El palacio perteneciente al Jefe de Hinohara probablemente era uno de los más valiosos en la región, aún cuando le perteneciera a uno de los distritos más grandes alrededor. Pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando el poder corrupto tomaba el trono.

Por alguna razón Inuyasha se sintió muy tenso y vulnerable mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia las reforzadas puertas del palacio. Otra vez estaba lloviendo… y cuando llovía en esta época del año no sólo llovía, arreciaba. Inuyasha ya estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies y el frío estaba comenzando a cobrarle, pero todo lo valdría si su padre estaba dentro de ese palacio.

Los guardias en la puerta lo vieron venir y rápidamente se enderezaron y alistaron sus armas, bloqueando su camino. Lo último que Inuyasha quería hacer era detenerse en la lluvia para mojarse más, pero porque probablemente sería más rápido hacer lo que querían, se detuvo a unos pies de la puerta. A través de la lluvia pudo ver que los dos guardias eran samuráis, usando los colores jade y negro… con emblemas de pequeños pájaros en sus pechos.

Definitivamente estos eran los samurais que Kagome había visto.

De repente parecieron reconocerlo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?!" Espetó uno de repente.

"Quién te dejó salir?" gritó el otro, ambos avanzando hacia él mientras esgrimían sus espadas.

"Soy Lord Inuyasha, estoy aquí para recuperar a mi padre." Espetó Inuyasha, deteniéndolos en seco. Rápidamente añadió otro sentimiento. "Idiotas."

Los guardias se miraron mutuamente antes de que uno llegara a su lado. "No hay ningún Lord Inu aquí - así que fuera!"

"Quién dijo que su nombre era Lord Inu?" Espetó Inuyasha.

El guardia tartamudeó por un momento, notando su error, antes de lograr encontrar su voz de nuevo. "Fuera de aquí ahora."

La paciencia de Inuyasha ya estaba agotándose debido a la lluvia y al largo viaje, y se acabó con el guardia infortunadamente. Con un violento movimiento, agarró al hombre por las solapas y literalmente lo elevó del suelo a la altura del hombro. El caballo bajo él se movió inestable con la repentina adición de peso, pero al menos lo soportó (más de lo que el caballo de Kagome hubiese hecho).

"Dile a tu Jefe que estoy aquí, y entonces decidiré si me voy o no." Inuyasha le dijo al hombre antes de soltarlo otra vez. "Rápido, antes de que pierda mi paciencia completamente con todos ustedes."

El guardia se enderezó orgulloso antes de marchar por una puerta lateral, murmurando cosas que presumió que Inuyasha no podría escuchar. "El lord decidirá si te vas o no… no tú, mocoso…"

Inuyasha lo ignoró y pasó una mano sobre su rostro, retirando tanta agua de sus ojos como fuera posible… pero eso no fue muy efectivo. Necesitaba encontrar refugio pronto.

------

"Mi lord… hay un joven Inu Youkai en la puerta," anunció el húmedo guardia mientras se inclinaba ante el jefe.

"Despídelo. Ya tenemos otro joven Inu Youkai." El jefe rió, haciendo que sus sirvientes rieran en ejemplo.

"Él… declara ser el hijo del Youkai." Dijo el guardia titubeante. "Quiere ver a su padre."

"Su hijo?" el jefe se sentó y sonrió. "Como el pequeño Príncipe Inuyasha? Despide al niño."

El guardia tragó. No quería contradecir a su jefe. "No es un niño…"

"Qué quieres decir?" Demandó el jefe fuertemente.

"Él… es un hombre joven…" le dijo el guardia, su cabeza aún gacha.

El jefe se vio pensativo por un momento. "Despídelo. Si se resiste, trae a la Miko."

"Sí, mi Lord." El guardia se inclinó otra vez y salió del salón.

------

La paciencia de Inuyasha estaba estrechándose más que antes, si eso fuera posible. No le gustaba que la lluvia lo atrapara fuera, con agua entrándole en las orejas que lo hacían querer colgarse boca abajo por un tiempo para que saliera otra vez. Aparte de tener una batalla visual con el samurai en la puerta, todo lo que podía hacer estar de pie al lado de su caballo y esperar.

Parcialmente deseaba que pudiera haber traído a Kagome, sólo por su compañía. Pero otra vez, su seguridad estaba antes que su comodidad social, así que lo mejor era que se quedara en casa. Se preguntó lo que estaría haciendo en este momento…

Era tarde en la noche… así que probablemente estaría dormida envuelta en su cálida… seca… cama con aroma a lavanda. Inuyasha apenas logró contener un estornudo.

Perra.

La pequeña puerta lateral se abrió y el guardia que amenazó antes salió, seguido por una joven mujer usando prendas oscuras y joyas oscuras en el oscuro cabello. Algo en ella hizo que los finos vellos en su nuca se erizaran (una tarea difícil cuando cada cabello en su cabeza estaba aplastado en su espalda y cuello).

"El lord no le concedió permiso para entrar a este edificio. Fuera." Fue la simple declaración del guardia.

Inuyasha había pasado todo un día y noche viajando sin parar para llegar aquí. Decirle desaparecer no iba a caerle bien. Con un gruñido Inuyasha agarró al no tan pequeño hombre y lo alzó en el aire de nuevo. "Bueno, mejor será que regreses a tu pequeño y acogedor palacio y le digas al maldito lord que NO me voy hasta que vea a mi-!"

Una fría pero seca mano de repente alcanzó y tocó su muñeca, deslizando su palma a lo largo de su antebrazo, retirando su manga mientras subía. Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacia la mujer a su lado, justo cuando una extraña y casi estática carga pasaba por su brazo y por su cuerpo. Si los vellos de su cuello se habían erizado antes, eso no fue nada… ahora todo su cuero cabelludo hormigueaba con una mezcla de aprehensión y presentimiento.

Su mano permaneció en su brazo, apretándolo levemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendían en su inexpresivos rasgos. No era realmente una sonrisa… más bien una forzada. De alguna forma parecía ser la única persona afuera que no estaba mojada por el agua. Era como si la lluvia milagrosamente lograra perderla.

Algo le decía a Inuyasha no enredarse con ella. Parecía más peligrosa que Kikyo.

Inuyasha dejó caer al hombre sin titubear, y zafó su brazo de su agarre. Él la miró un momento antes de girarse y subirse en la silla para irse sin una palabra.

"Bueno, eso se ocupó del problema muy agradablemente." La Miko sonrió para sí antes de regresar por la puerta.

"Que cobarde…" resopló el samurai al Príncipe en retirada.

------

Inuyasha sacó el caballo del camino al minuto que estuvo fuera de vista de los guardias en la entrada. Sabía que no podría atravesar la puerta, no con la Miko ahí para detenerlo… así que tenía que hacerlo por otro lado.

Rápidamente amarró a su caballo a un árbol por las riendas y atravesó el bosque, dirigiéndose lejos de las puertas, hacia el perímetro cercado a lo largo. No estaban buscándolo, habiendo esperado que hubiese huido de miedo de la corrompida Miko, así que fue una tarea fácil escalar el cercado y saltar al otro lado sin ser visto. Inuyasha de deslizó entre los edificios individuales dentro del cercado, dirigiéndose vagamente en dirección del edificio principal, el palacio, donde probablemente estaría su padre.

Ocasionalmente tuvo que detenerse y esconderse tras una esquina cuando pequeños grupos o pares de samuráis llegaron marchando en la lluvia… Pero al minuto que se fueron, salió otra vez.

Tan rápido y silenciosamente como fuera posible, atravesó la puerta del edificio principal y bajó por el corredor, conduciéndolo más profundo dentro de la estructura, esperando captar un aroma de su padre en algún punto.

Él giró una esquina y llegó a un alto, nariz a nariz con dos samuráis. Lo miraron por un momento antes de que ambos cayeran en la misma suposición que los guardias en la puerta. "Cómo demonios saliste?!"

Antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad para levantar sus espadas de sus cinturones, las manos de Inuyasha se extendieron y estrelló sus cabezas. Infortunadamente, esto no era una película y no se desmayaron… sólo se vieron un poco mareados y tambalearon levemente. Inuyasha suspiró, notando mentalmente los duros cráneos de los idiotas humanos antes de golpear a uno en el estómago y al otro con un golpe de revés en el entrecejo, dejándolos inconscientes… o peor.

No queriendo alarmar a nadie más de su llegada, metió a los dos hombres en una habitación vacía a su lado, antes de continuar.

Se detuvo al momento que un aroma familiar alcanzó su nariz. Giró su cabeza levemente, intentando descifrar la localización del origen… antes de avanzar otra vez, corriendo por el corredor, sin importar de con quien se topara.

Literalmente se deslizó a un alto afuera de un par de puertas Shoji y de una vez se dio cuenta que toda la puerta estaba cubierta con largos y fieros conjuros ofuda. Intentó alcanzar y tocar la puerta, pero la energía destelló y rodeó su mano… mucho más doloroso que cuando la Miko lo había tocado. Siseó de dolor y se retiró un momento, pensando en qué hacer.

Dentro pudo escuchar movimiento, fuerte movimiento de guardias humanos… pero también podía oler a su padre…

Él no se rendiría, no cuando estaba así de cerca, no cuando su padre estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Así que con determinada expresión soportó en dolor y golpeó la puerta.

"Quién está ahí?"

"Salgan, el Jefe quiere hablarles." Bueno, usualmente funcionaba.

Pasos sonaron dentro y él se tensó con anticipación. La puerta se abrió y un solo samurai lo miró con perspicacia. "Qué quiere-"

Los puños de Inuyasha estrellándose en su quijada cortó sus palabras, y el hombre retrocedió, sus ojos giraron dentro de su cabeza mientras caía de espalda.

Inuyasha lo pasó en un destello antes de que golpeara el suelo. Pero se detuvo en seco una vez más cuando su mirada se fijó en la única persona que pensó nunca ver otra vez.

Pero su padre se veía un poco extraño.

"Papá…?" El corazón de Inuyasha estaba en su garganta, mientras ladeaba su cabeza levemente y avanzaba hacia las forjadas barras de hierro en medio de la habitación, extendiéndose desde el piso hasta el techo para encerrar una pequeña área. Su padre estaba sentado en medio de la jaula de hierro, ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. Usaba los similares colores de negro y rojo que Inuyasha siempre parecía usar esos días… y lo extraño era…

Se veía un par de años más joven que Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha avanzó otra vez, a propósito. "Papá-"

"Alto, Inuyasha." Su padre pareció despertar de golpe, su mirada en los pies de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha siguió sus ojos y bajó la mirada, para ver pequeños hilos tan delgados como cabellos alineados a unas pulgadas sobre el piso, alrededor de toda la jaula.

"No las tropieces ahora… He visto a esos hilos cortar los pies de muchas personas." Le dijo su padre con una inexpresiva sonrisa.

Inuyasha pasó sobre los hilos sin titubear y se agachó en las barras. "Voy a liberarte… vamos a regresar juntos a la isla."

"Esa es la forma en la que te enseñé a hablar?"

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente. "Como sea… nos vamos, sí?"

Su padre hizo una mueca. "Oh… no te molestes… suenas constipado."

"Qué le pasó a tu cara?" preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos. "A dónde fueron todas la arrugas?"

"Sólo es una ilusión." Dijo su padre tranquilamente. "No quieres ver mi verdadero rostro en este momento."

"Eso no importa…" Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a tirar de las barras. "Te liberaré, podemos salir de aquí."

"Inuyasha, no desperdicies tu energía." Su padre tomó un profundo suspiro.

Él miró a su padre y frunció. "Por qué no?" cuando su padre no respondió se agachó y alcanzó entre las barras para agarrar la manga de su padre para llamar su atención. "Cuál es el problema, papá?"

"Me prometes algo…?" preguntó Lord Inu.

Inuyasha esperó.

"Prométeme que tomarás mi trono… eres mi heredero… mi único heredero."

"No…" Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "No, no tengo que hacerlo - te encontré - puedes ser Rey otra vez y salvarme de la pelea…"

Lord Inu no dijo nada. "Te daré la Shikon para que la regreses contigo… He estado cuidándola del Jefe… es lo que ha estado manteniéndome vivo durante los últimos meses… Tómala, es tuya, de Kikyo."

"Pero… si la tomo…" Inuyasha lo miró de repente. "De ninguna manera! Vas a conservar esa joya hasta que te traiga ayuda!"

Lord Inu miró obstinado a su hijo antes de alcanzar en su ropa y sacar un pálida joya rosa que podría haber sido hecha de vidrio pintado. Sin mucha advertencia la rodó entre las barras hacia Inuyasha y le dio una plana mirada como si casi dijera 'toma, oblígame a conservarla'.

Luego cayó hacia atrás, su joven apariencia se desvaneció mientras caía gentilmente al suelo.

"Papá…?" Inuyasha agarró las barras para urgirlo a verlo. "Pa!"

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo logró aflojar dos de las barras y se deslizó dentro de la jaula para agacharse al lado de su padre y agarrar su hombro. Bueno… todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que Lord Inu había sido para ocultar su verdadera apariencia.

Estaba tan golpeado, ensangrentado y herido que Inuyasha tuvo dificultad en asociarlo con el fuerte y delgado hombre que había dejado el palacio hace seis meses. Era, en apariencia… al menos sobre los cincuenta… pero ahora se veía mucho mayor… y mucho más débil.

"Papá…" Inuyasha lo escuchó ahogar un laborioso respiro e hizo una mueca. "Por favor, resiste…"

Pero su padre siempre sería muy orgulloso para hacer lo que le dijo. Lord Inu tocó levemente el antebrazo de Inuyasha. "Dile a tu madre… que la amo… dile a Sango… que aún es mi mejor hija…"

"Lo haré…" Dijo Inuyasha… sintiéndose extrañamente vacío por dentro.

"Oh… también te amo." Su padre le sonrió. "Pero sólo si tomas… mi trono… y a Tessaiga…"

"Ese es un sucio soborno."

"Funcionará… no es así?" Lord Inu cerró sus ojos. "Si ves al pequeño Sessho… dile… que estoy decepcionado, pero… aún lo amo."

"No lo haré." Dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"Oh bueno… yo no… esperé que lo hicieras." Lord Inu tragó con intensa dificultad. "Sé que puedo confiar en que cuidarás de todos ellos… siempre has sido bueno con Sango… tu madre…"

Una larga pausa se extendió… Inuyasha sólo esperó por que los laboriosos respiros de su padre se detuvieran. Pero aún continuó. Obviamente tenía algo más que decir.

"Sólo… prométeme… que tendré nietos?"

"Lo prometo," esperanzadamente, algún día lo haría.

"Y… sólo quiero decir… antes de irme…" Su padre frunció levemente. "Kikyo era… y siempre será… una perra…"

Un horrible nudo se había formado en la garganta de Inuyasha, y estaba teniendo dificultad en tragarlo. Rápidamente haló a su padre en un fuerte abrazo, deseando que si lo abrazaba lo fuerte suficiente entonces su padre no podría irse a ningún lado.

"Inuyasha…" Lord Inu suspiró.

La entrecortada respiración se detuvo y todo quedó mortalmente en silencio. Inuyasha se tensó levemente mientras la silenciosa habitación a su alrededor pareció fusionarse con… silencio…

Lentamente bajó a su padre de su abrazo, medio sorprendido de que las heridas se hubiesen desvanecido, y ahora Lord Inu se veía, en la muerte, más como su normal ser. Aún… se veía enfermantemente pálido y delgado… pero al menos Inuyasha podía mirarlo sin compasión, lo cual probablemente era lo que Lord Inu había planeado.

Probablemente no quiso dejar que Lady Inu viera el estado en el que estaba.

Inuyasha estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, y el nudo en su garganta no se iba. Tomó unos continuos respiros antes de levantarse rápidamente y moverse para recoger la Shikon no Tama.

Esta joya había costado las vidas de muchas personas… personas queridas para él. No quería nada más que destruirla, o tirarla en uno de los lagos afuera del palacio. No le importaba si era una amada reliquia de Kikyo… Kikyo estaba muerta… Kikyo lo había traicionado…

Inuyasha guardó la joya y miró a su padre.

"Mira lo que le hiciste." Una suave y femenina voz dijo desde el marco. Inuyasha se giró y fijó una intensa mirada en la oscura Miko. "Iba a venir a torturarlo por la joya… supongo que en vez tendré que torturarte a ti, cachorro."

Las manos de Inuyasha estaban temblando con una dominante rabia. Sus mejillas se sentían picantes… y cuando se sentían picantes significaba que las marcas de demonio estaban apareciendo en su rostro. El usual síntoma después de esto sería perder el control. Su sangre demonio liberaría la rabia que sentía… y sólo sería normal cuando no estuviera más enojado.

Él NO perdería el control. Y ciegamente, tocó su lado para sacar a Tessaiga, la comezón se desvaneció de una vez. Estaba mirando tan intensamente a la Miko, inclinado en obtener venganza… que no se dio cuenta que la espada se transformó.

------

Sesshomaru observó a Urami con cuidado. "Estás segura?"

"No pude encontrarlo por ningún lado en el palacio, y cuando le pregunté a la criada de la Reina, me dijo que Inuyasha estaba en una de las villas del sur." Urami juntó sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda. "Después escuché hablando a la reina y a su criada… aparentemente Inuyasha dejó la isla completamente. Y no esperan que regrese del continente por una semana al menos."

Sesshomaru apresuró una apretada sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí?"

Urami asintió rápidamente.

"Y dónde está Tessaiga?"

"Me dijo que no le gustaba usarla. Le gusta su ordinaria katana. Creo que la dejó con el herrero."

"Estás segura?"

"Sí, mi lord…"

"Bien." Sesshomaru se levantó de su trono y la pasó. "Con Inuyasha fuera, y la Tessaiga separada de él, entonces el sur es nuestro para tomarlo."

"Pero qué hay de los lobos?" preguntó un consejero desde el lado del trono.

"Qué hay de ellos?" Siseó Sesshomaru. "Todos son patéticos."

"Pero su líder…" habló Urami. "Es asombrosamente rápido y fuerte."

"Un buen guerrero en una multitud abigarrada." Sesshomaru no estaba impresionado. "Aún… Inuyasha se fue… él es el líder - con él ido entonces Tessaiga no será usada contra nosotros. Llegaremos a las puertas sin mucha resistencia."

Urami tragó visiblemente mientras Sesshomaru fijaba su mirada en ella. "Ahora… mi espía favorita… regresa al palacio sur y diles que fuiste a visitar a tu 'familia', sí? Pero no te preocupes, pronto no estarás sola…"

Él se giró hacia los consejeros. "Informen a los hombres que se preparen para la invasión. Nos moveremos pronto… y destruiremos todo a nuestro paso."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, todos pensaron que Urami era una espía… tenían razón. Próximo capítulo – 'Por Odio'

------


	15. Por Odio

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15: Por Odio

------

Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para descansarla contra la ventana de su habitación. El frío vidrio enfrió su frente mientras rodaba su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando alejar sus malos pensamientos. No estaba cansada… aunque eso era extraño ya que había estado hiper-preocupándose por el bienestar de Inuyasha - con toda razón debería estar exhausta. De dónde demonios estaba sacando la energía para volverse Insomne.

Dios… no había estado así de mal cuando Kouga había desaparecido sin avisar - hacia la guerra. Y aquí Inuyasha se había ido a recoger a su padre y la atormentaba como si se hubiese marchado para ahorcarse.

Los ojos de Kagome se habían nublado en algún punto y no pudo enfocarse más en lo que se extendía en los campos ante ella. En vez, notó los riachuelos de agua que bajaba por la ventana - no en pequeñas gotas - sino cubriendo completamente la ventana en una delgada capa de agua, haciendo todo más allá del vidrio manchado y borroso.

Un rayo estalló en la distancia, seguido unos segundos después por un trueno. Kagome hizo el pequeño cálculo que su abuelo le había enseñado en su cabeza y supuso que la luz debió haber sido a unas millas… probablemente (y esperanzadamente) fritando a Sesshomaru en ese momento.

Movimiento a través de la borrosa ventana llamó la atención de Kagome y se asomó más de cerca para ver abajo. Podía distinguir las intermitentes antorchas en los campos, escudadas de la lluvia por pequeños cobertores… y en la luz podía distinguir la vaga imagen de una persona de cabello blanco bajando de un caballo.

Por un largo momento pensó que era Inuyasha - hasta que se dio cuenta que el caballo era marrón, no blanco… y se echó hacia atrás decepcionada. Era Urami regresando de su villa en el caballo de Kagome. Eso había molestado un poco a Kagome. Urami había tomado el caballo sin pedirle permiso… aunque Sango había razonado que probablemente sólo fue porque Urami había pensado que era un palacio con caballos para tomar libremente.

Urami se había ido ayer… dos días después de la partida de Inuyasha… Por qué Inuyasha no podría regresar primero? Entonces pudiese haber disfrutado un tiempo libre de Urami con Inuyasha - y posiblemente haber conocido a su padre y la Shikon.

Kagome se sentó en silencio un tiempo, varias ideas diferentes pasaban por su cabeza…

"Oh, eso es lindo… lo extrañas." La voz de Naraku la hizo girarse de golpe para encararlo.

"Por qué no llegas afuera y golpeas?!" Siseó Kagome enojada. "Entonces tal vez no me asustaría tanto!"

"Estabas pensando en él, no es así?" Naraku sonó divertido. "Particularmente en la forma en que camina… te gusta su caminar?"

Kagome se sonrojó instantáneamente. "Esa es buena… aquí va otra. Estoy pensando en un número entre uno y cien…"

"Eres dulce, Nena, pero no te encariñes mucho. Por qué no lo has matado todavía?" Naraku avanzó hacia la luz de la luna justo frente a ella y la ventana. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la luz, permaneciendo en la sombra. "Me pregunto qué podría estar demorando tanto…"

------

El único sonido que realmente saludó a Inuyasha mientras su caballo caminaba lentamente entre los lagos hacia las puertas del palacio, era el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo con un rápido golpeteo. El pasto bajo él estaba tan enlodado que el caballo estaba teniendo problemas para caminar, viendo que sus cascos se hundían un par de pulgadas en el lodo.

Adelante podía ver los vigilantes en las puertas mirándolo, mientras otros corredores habían sido enviados adentro del palacio, probablemente para informarle a su madre de su llegada.

Inuyasha esperó sentir una punzada de preocupación por su madre… una punzada de tristeza… pero se encontraba emocionalmente agotado. Sólo miraba vaciamente el camino ante él mientras tensaba una mano en la espalda de su padre, para evitar que se deslizara del caballo.

Para cuando Inuyasha llegó a un alto justo abajo de los escalones a la entrada del palacio. Lady Inu y Sango bajaron corriendo los escalones, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia. Ambas se detuvieron a medio camino, al momento que vieron a Inuyasha y al cuerpo sobre su regazo envuelto en una larga sábana blanca.

El tenso silencio a su alrededor mientras Inuyasha desmontaba lentamente era casi insoportable. Las cabezas de los guardias estaban gachas en profundo respeto… como si no le tomara a un genio imaginar quién estaba envuelto en la sábana blanca.

Sango estaba paralizada, luciendo tan blanca como una sábana con una temblorosa mano presionada contra su boca como si no confiara en sí misma para no gritar. Cuando Inuyasha bajó lentamente a su padre del caballo para cargarlo al palacio, fue detenido cuando su madre llegó ante él, bloqueando su camino.

Estaba tan pálida como Sango mientras tímidamente alcanzaba el borde de la sábana blanca para retirarla del rostro de Lord Inu. Miró a su esposo por un momento, casi calmadamente antes de hacerse a un lado. "Éntralo…"

Inuyasha subió los escalones mientras Sango lo pasaba para ir con su madre. Sus pasos titubearon levemente, medio del ardiente dolor de una herida en su costado y medio porque escuchó a su madre comenzar a sollozar libremente tras él.

Apenas llegó dentro fuera de la lluvia donde los sirvientes ya estaban esperando para recibir a Lord Inu de sus manos. "Por favor, Lord Inuyasha… permítanos-"

"Puedo hacerlo." Fue la corta respuesta de Inuyasha. Él ignoró sus manos y caminó. Pero el dolor en su costado se estaba incrementando entre más sostenía a su padre… y su padre no era un hombre ligero.

Sólo logró caminar unos metros antes de comenzar a titubear y tuvo que detenerse.

Los sirvientes llegaron a su lado para estabilizarlo. "Déjenos llevarlo, su majestad…" dijeron tranquilamente.

Ellos tomaron el cuerpo de su padre y gentilmente intentaron llevarlo. Inuyasha estuvo reluctante a dejarlo ir, casi sintiendo como si deliberadamente estuvieran intentando alejarlo de su padre. Pero eventualmente el dolor a su costado ganó y tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Dejó escapar un respiro que no había notado estada conteniendo mientras se quitaba del camino y se desplomaba contra la pared para deslizarse, inconsciente de que dejó una mancha de su propia sangre tras él. Los sirvientes llevaron a su padre quién sabe a donde, y después de un tiempo Lady Inu lo pasó, aferrándose a Sango mientras lloraban suavemente.

Si Inuyasha continuaba sentado ahí el resto de la noche, se habría desangrado para la mañana. Así que lentamente se obligó a levantarse y dirigirse a encontrar a Urami para que atendiera sus heridas. Alcanzó el fondo de las escaleras cuando el Capitán de la Guardia lo detuvo.

"Lord Inuyasha… qué pasó…?" preguntó el hombre cuidadosamente, asimilando la desaliñada apariencia, los rotos en su ropa y las heridas que se mostraban debajo.

"Estuvo de rehén." Inuyasha simplemente se encogió. "Llegué ahí, él murió, destruí el palacio."

"Literalmente?" el guardia se vio sorprendido.

Sólo había tomado un movimiento. Con eso había rajado a la Miko por la mitad y derrumbado los cimientos del edificio. Todo después había tenido un efecto dominó. Había logrado salir a tiempo, como muchos de los humanos mientras se desplomaba el edificio principal… luego los otros edificios alrededor habían colapsado cuando pedazos del palacio se esparcieron.

La mayoría habían salido… pero no todos. Y aquellos que habían quedado atrapados por los escombros… Inuyasha no sintió la más leve pena por ellos. Quería saber cómo Tessaiga se había vuelto tan poderosa… pero no recordaba lo que había hecho para transformar la espada. Había cambiado muy rápido después del primer movimiento.

"Lo hizo bien, su majestad." El guardia se inclinó humildemente. "Ha traído su cuerpo para ser honrado al menos."

Inuyasha lo miró, la vaga idea de lamer el cuello del hombre como Kagome había sugerido destello en su cabeza, regresando sus pensamientos a la chica en cuestión. Se disculpó y presionó una mano contra su ensangrentada herida para intentar detener el flujo mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Si algo, quería ver a Kagome más que a Urami. Ella habría entendido, habría sido consoladora, y su voz no alteraría sus nervios y empeoraría su dolor de cabeza.

Vagamente notó que realmente quería el consuelo de Kagome… mucho tiempo atrás no quiso eso de su propia familia o Sango cuando Kikyo había muerto. Se sentía extraño… pero en tanto como nadie lo supiera, se permitiría quererlo de Kagome.

Además… tenía un pequeño regalo para ella.

------

"Kagome… pequeña…" Naraku rodeó la luz de la luna de la ventana para recostarse contra la pared a su lado. "Qué podría detenerte de matar a Inuyasha."

Kagome volvió sus pensamientos a algo menos sospechoso en caso de que pensara en voz muy fuerte para que la escuchara. En vez, fijó sus pensamientos en algo al azar… algas.

"No podría ser amor… verdad?" Siseó Naraku.

Los puños de Kagome se cerraron contra la tela de su pijama. "No. Han habido unas complicaciones…"

"Como qué? Algas?"

"No… hay una criada para Inuyasha… su nombre es Urami." Kagome lo miró. "No es amiga tuya, verdad?"

"Nunca escuché de ella." dijo Naraku.

Kagome maldijo mentalmente. Así que no era una subordinada de Naraku… dios… qué deprimente saber que Urami no era mala.

"Y ella qué tiene que ver con todo?" Preguntó Naraku.

"Me temo…" Kagome suspiró, por primera vez permitiéndose expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos… aunque fuera a Naraku… "Ella podría estar más bajo la piel de Inuyasha que yo… me temo que preferiría a Urami sobre mi…"

"Una ramera no debe interponerse en nuestro camino, Nena." Dijo Naraku cortamente.

"Ella no es una ramera…" susurró Kagome.

"No me importa." Espetó él. "Estoy escaso de tiempo, Kagome. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. Matas a Inuyasha y luego liberaré tu alma al segundo que muera. Si me quedo sin tiempo antes de que hagas la ejecución, entonces tu alma nunca será libre."

"Lo sé!" Gritó Kagome. Eso la preocupó. Ella nunca iba a matar a Inuyasha… NUNCA. Su alma nunca sería libre de nuevo… pero pronto podría regresar con la Shikon y al menos podría esconderse y a su alma de Naraku. Sólo necesitaba unos días más, hasta que regresara. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo, y tenía que quitarse a Naraku de encima hasta entonces.

"Cuándo vas a matarlo, Kagome?"

"Pronto!" Siseó ella. "Lo mataré pronto! Lo seduciré, coquetearé, haré todo lo que tome - Seré tu princesita de la oscuridad y lo mataré antes de que tu tiempo se acabe o como sea. Quiero mi alma - Lo haré - así que no pienses que no lo haré. Ahora desaparece hasta que lo haga - me pones nerviosa!"

"Esa es mi pequeña." Naraku sonrió debajo de su máscara de babuino. "No lo olvides…"

"Cómo podría olvidar…?" Dijo Kagome despreciativamente y se desplomó contra la ventana.

Naraku rió y se alejó de ella. "Bien… te veré de nuevo cuando cometas el asesinato… o me apareceré cuando mi tiempo se acabe - para decirte que voy a arrastrarte al infierno conmigo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu alma es mía… estarás conmigo para siempre… por la eternidad…"

Kagome se estremeció mientras desaparecía, y abrazó sus rodillas fuertemente. Nunca tendría que ir a ningún lado con él si tuviera la joya. La joya era su salvación…

Dentro de la joya estaba un pedazo del alma de uno de sus ancestros… eso es por qué la joya había terminado con Kikyo. Y si Kagome tuviese la joya, podría atar su alma a ella de nuevo, y Naraku nunca encontraría su esencia en cualquier plano de existencia en la que viviera.

Afuera Inuyasha se recostó contra la pared en la puerta de su habitación, mirando una marca en la pared opuesta a él. Había escuchado toda la conversación… y reconoció la voz de Naraku. No había uno en el cielo, la tierra o el infierno que poseyera tono tan suave para hablar. Naraku lo había usado para entrar en Kikyo y envenenar su mente…

Y ahora estaba hablando con Kagome. De matarlo.

Inuyasha se empujó de la pared y distraídamente intentó retirar sus húmedos mechones de sus ojos. Necesitaba secarse… necesitaba un baño… necesitaba a alguien, probablemente Urami, para atender sus heridas - tenía una molesta en su espalda que no podía alcanzar donde un trapo había caído en su espalda en el palacio Hinohara.

La voz de Urami podría molestarlo un poco, pero lo valdría, era una trabajadora gentil y cuidaría de él. Luego, después de una buena noche de sueño podría descubrir los secretos de Tessaiga y probablemente asistir al funeral de su padre.

Las personas afuera miraron sorprendidas cuando vieron a su príncipe salir del palacio y dirigirse directo a las puertas en la lluvia, obviamente con un destino en mente.

Eventualmente, se detuvo en el lago y sacó la Shikon no Tama de su abrigo. La miró vaciamente por un momento antes de extender su mano y lanzar la pequeña esfera en el aire. La observó a través de la tormentosa lluvia hasta que encontró la superficie del lago y desaparecía para bien.

Miró el punto en que había desaparecido neutralmente, ignorando la lluvia que martillaba contra su piel casi dolorosa. Había planeado dársela a Kagome… pero…

Ahora no lo haría. Tan simple como eso.

Mientras regresaba al palacio se preguntó brevemente en si debería sepultar o cremar a su padre...

Oh sí… y si debería colgar o decapitar a Kagome.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Lo siento, tengo que dejarlo ahí, sé que este capítulo es más corto que lo normal, pero tengo que comenzar mi tarea.

------


	16. La Verdad

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16: La Verdad

------

"No lo creo…" Susurró Sango para sí, mirando sordamente el suelo antes de levantar la mirada hacia donde Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo a Fushi en su regazo. "Estás seguro?"

Inuyasha le dio una plana mirada que le dijo que había hecho una estúpida pregunta. Sango mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos. "No puedo creer que Kagome fuera capaz de tal cosa…"

"Bueno, acostúmbrate. Tiene la misma sangre de Kikyo corriendo por sus venas - toda la familia Higurashi es la misma. Motivos ocultos y mentes débiles." Inuyasha se encogió. "Así es como dos chicas en esa familia han caído por los juegos mentales de Naraku… parece que la muerte por decapitación no dura tanto como solía durar."

Sango lo miró. Hablaba tan calmadamente sin una pizca de veneno o rabia. "Cómo te sientes por esto…?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Él la miró también.

Sango suspiró. Por supuesto que sabía lo que quería decir, sólo estaba andándose con rodeos. "Digo - por qué no estás molesto con ella? Esta chica es la segunda joven que viene para intentar matarte. Si yo fuera tú comenzaría a volverme paranoico sobre mi elección de mujeres."

Inuyasha se encogió otra vez, pasando a Fushi gentilmente a su madre mientras Kiroi el enorme perro negro entraba, seguido por una mucho más pequeña Kirara. "Kagome nunca fue 'mi elección de mujer'." Le dijo él simplemente. "No estoy molesto."

Sango pareció cautelosa. Inuyasha no tomaba bien la traición. Cuando Kikyo lo había traicionado… obviamente había estado molesto… si algo menor como un caballo lo traicionaba, se molestaba de todas formas. Sango había pensado… si Kagome lo traicionaba, Inuyasha habría hecho algo dentro de los límites de destruir medio palacio con rabia ciega.

Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que se preocupaba por Kagome después de todo…

"Dónde está Kagome ahora?" Preguntó Sango.

"Está fuera del palacio. Pero cuando regrese haré que los guardias la aprehendan." Él se agachó momentáneamente para rascar a Kiroi detrás de sus orejas. Él ladeó su cabeza pensativo… "Para mantener las cosas programadas… probablemente debamos ejecutarla esta noche - para que no interfiera con el funeral de papá. Sí, eso funcionaría bien. De esa forma Ma estará muy golpeada por la pena para notarlo."

Sango saltó enojada, mirándolo. "Cómo puedes ser tan frío sobre esto?!" demandó ella. "La muerte no significa nada para ti?"

Inuyasha se encogió, levantándose también para que no pudiera sobrepasarlo más.

"Tu padre murió y todo lo que te importa es mantener las cosas en orden!" Siseó Sango. "Ahora planeas ejecutar a Kagome cuando regrese de su paseo con Kouga - no estás molesto?! Por qué no estás dolido? Tu padre murió y Kagome te traicionó - aparentemente ha estado traicionándote todo el tiempo!"

Ni rabia o sufrimiento se mostró en su expresión y él suspiró con una leve sonrisa. "No siento nada Sango… y no puedo derrumbarme y llorar como sé que quieres porque no siento la necesidad de desperdiciar mi energía así. Ahora tengo que ocuparme del trono."

"Qué…?"

Inuyasha giró sus ojos. "Tengo la prueba de que ahora no hay Rey… eso significa que tendré que tomar el trono o Sesshomaru lo tendrá." Él hizo una mueca. "Francamente, no tengo tiempo para andar por ahí preocupándome por funerales y ejecuciones."

Sango, por otro lado, tenía todo el tiempo para preocuparse y llorar. Todo fue demasiado para ella. Kagome resultó siendo una traidora… Lord Inu fue rescatado sólo para morir prontamente antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de verlo… Inuyasha finalmente iba a tomar el trono y una guerra estaba a un brinco de convergir al fin…

Ella se desplomó en la cama, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar con pequeños sollozos. El bebé en sus brazos obviamente sintió el malestar de su madre y comenzó a llorar también, pero mucho más fuerte que Sango. Ella rápidamente intentó calmarlo pero estaba maniobrando entre mecer a su hijo y secar sus lágrimas. Inuyasha se giró cortamente y dejó la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el trono.

------

"Cuál es el problema, Kagome?" La voz de Kouga la regresó a la tierra.

"Huh?"

"Hoy pareces un poco distante." Remarcó él mientras abastecía la fogata.

Kagome movió sus ojos alrededor de los improvisados refugios entre los árboles y los otros hombres lobos en sus asuntos. "Se están preparando para la batalla…" comentó ella, notando las armas que estaban atendiendo.

"Estaremos listos cuando llegue el momento." Kouga sonrió. "Con el sur de nuestro lado derrotaremos al norte. Luego mis hombres y yo podremos enfrentar al sur y a ese bastardo Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha no es un bastardo." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

A Kouga no le importó. "Como sea. Él se atrevió a tocarte - merece morir - es obvio que eres mi mujer, no le dijiste?"

Kagome estaba un poco fundida después de su conversación con Naraku anoche. "No, no le dije Kouga porque NO soy tu mujer." Ante la vacía mirada que le dio entró en pánico. Le habían dicho no terminar con él hasta después de la guerra. "Quiero decir… no soy tu mujer… todavía…"

"Aún así… mi declaración es tan buena como una unión marital." Él chasqueó sus nudillos. "Cuando lo encontré llevaba tu aroma. Era como si se hubiese acostado sobre ti."

Kagome sorbió su pequeña taza de agua y miró inocentemente el fuego, decidiendo evitar ese tema. "Estás seguro que podrás derrotar a Inuyasha después de que el norte haya sido derrotado… eso… SI el norte es derrotado."

"Por supuesto que podemos. Sus fuerzas estarán debilitadas."

"Igual las tuyas." Señaló Kagome.

"Oh sí…" Kouga rascó su cabeza. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo."

Y en ese momento Kagome lo dejaría y se quedaría en el palacio de Inuyasha, esperanzadamente.

De repente Kouga suspiró y la haló contra su lado en el tronco en el que estaban sentados. Kagome se tensó levemente, antes de tener que obligarse a relajar. "Realmente lo siento, Kagome… este no es lugar para que una chica esté en un momento como este…"

"Qué?" Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

"Es mi culpa de que hayas sido arrastrada a este desastre. Si no te hubiese dejado, no habrías tenido que cruzarte con ese bastardo Inuyasha quien te arrastró aquí para ser su concubina."

Él pareció haber olvidado ya que ella le había dicho que NO ERA la concubina de nadie. Ella suspiró y giró sus ojos mientras continuaba. Después de todo… ERA su culpa de que ella estuviera en este desastre. Por él había sido una tonta y vendido su alma… y ahora tenía que atravesar el infierno para recuperarla. También podría culparlo de que tuviera veneno en su cuerpo que la mataría en dos meses.

"Si pudiera regresar el tiempo te habría traído conmigo para que no hubiese tenido que hacer un trato con el perro apestoso para recuperarte." Le dijo Kouga.

"Oh… que… considerado de ti." Dijo Kagome llanamente. Justo entonces todo lo que quería hacer era regresar al palacio y ver si Inuyasha había regresado. Podría tener la Shikon con él… entonces estaría en su camino a la salvación. Todo en lo que tenía que preocuparse entonces era obtener la cura para el veneno de Sesshomaru.

Tenía todo planeado. Sesshomaru había dicho que traería la cura cuando llegara. Así que obtendría la cura y entonces Sesshomaru sería derrotado con las fuerzas combinadas del sur y los hombres de Kouga… y entonces podría estar con Inuyasha…

Ella suspiró felizmente ante la idea de una vida feliz, pero todos los pensamientos felices volaron de su mente cuando Kouga giró su cabeza hacia ella y de repente capturaba sus labios con los suyos. Kagome se separó, haciéndolo fruncir. "Qué pasa?"

"Um… es sólo… um…" Kagome comenzó a alejarse de él por el tronco, fuera de sus brazos. "Yo sólo… tengo que regresar al palacio - creo que escuché a Lady Inu llamarme!"

Ella salió del campamento, dejando atrás a un despistado Kouga. Corrió a través de pastos a la altura del tobillo, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio y a los dos lagos. Pero justo cuando estaba pasando el espacio entre ellos, se detuvo… y lentamente se giró hacia su izquierda, mirando el lago a su lado.

Era casi como si una poderosa vibración llenara el aire alrededor suyo, o del lago, no estaba segura. Miró alrededor, particularmente al lago a su derecha, pero no tuvo la misma sensación. Regresando al lago de la izquierda frunció, preguntándose qué demonios era… antes de que desapareciera y no sintiera nada sino el cálido aire húmedo y el pasto que mojaban sus medias.

Casi con un movimiento de hombro, se dirigió hacia el palacio y les sonrió a los guardias mientras pasaba. Falló en notar las miradas que se dirigieron entre ellos, o la forma en que comenzaron a cerrar la puerta después de que había entrado a los campos del palacio. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo callados que todos parecían estar… no lo entendía… se veían infelices y cansados.

Antes de subir al palacio hizo un punto en revisar los establos… y para su deleite ubicó lo que parecía ser el semental blanco de Inuyasha. Apenas pudo contener su alegría. Estaba de regreso! No podía esperar para verlo. En su mente habían estado separados por mucho tiempo, y esperanzadamente él también estaría feliz de verla.

Ella regresó dentro del palacio, y se dirigió directo hacia el salón del trono, esperando encontrar a Lady Inu o a Inuyasha, tal vez a Sango con suerte. Pero cuando llegó ahí, sólo notó a los guardias posicionados alrededor del salón como siempre, y unos pocos de los consejeros Reales reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa de discusión al lado del trono. Levantaron la mirada cuando entró e intercambiaron oscuras miradas.

"Discúlpenme…" les dijo ella, mirando alrededor. "Inuyasha no ha regresado todavía?"

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el consejero Inu Youkai más alto se levantara y girara completamente hacia ella. "Sí."

"Genial!" Kagome sonrió animada, mirando brevemente la caja de vidrio al lado del trono… antes de mirarlo dos veces. Tessaiga se había ido… y así las esposas Reales que solamente le pertenecían al Rey. Había escuchado de Sango que cualquiera que las tomara después de que el Rey las dejara… automáticamente se volvería el nuevo Rey. No se le aplicaba a las mujeres, así que Lady Inu no podría ser la gobernante en la misma forma que su esposo.

Pero Kagome sinceramente esperaba y rezaba que fuera el Rey el que las usara de nuevo. Tal vez Lord Inu había regresado con su hijo y eso era por qué las esposas no estaban. Kagome no podía esperar para conocerlo.

Sin mucha otra palabra a los consejeros, se giró y corrió hacia las puertas llevando al corredor.

"Kagome?"

Ella miró alrededor de repente, para ver a Sango detenerse en la entrada trasera del salón del trono, luciendo inusualmente pálida y agotada. Pero mayormente, en ese momento, se veía preocupada mientras miraba a Kagome.

"Sango - qué sucede? Te ves como si hubieses visto un fantasma." Kagome sonrió para su amiga, avanzando hacia ella. Sango no se animó por su condolencia.

"Es verdad?" preguntó ella sin rodeos mientras se acercaba, haciendo a Kagome detenerse a unos metros.

"Qué?" Ella se vio como si se hubiese perdido de algo vital.

Sango la miró duro, sus ojos buscando, intentando encontrar el rastro de la perra traidora que Inuyasha había visto. No encontró nada… todo lo que vio fue una chica cálida, joven e inocente. No era posible… tenía que haber algún tipo de error. Incluso los mejores espías y traidores siempre mostraban algo de malicia… pero Kagome no mostraba ninguna.

De repente miró pasando a Kagome cuando alguien nuevo llegó, con una docena de guardias entrando prontamente tras él. "Sango, regresa a tus obligaciones. Mi madre probablemente te necesita."

Sango no se movió, pero Kagome de repente se giró con una sonrisa. "Inuyasha! Regresaste - no sabes lo mucho que te… extrañé…"

Ella se desvaneció al ver la escena ante ella. Inuyasha estaba usando negro, y más negro. Normalmente usaba al menos un poco de rojo… pero ahora se veía un poco estricto, y su expresión apenas contenía alguna emoción aparte de un leve frunce.

Ella miró los guardias tras él. "Qué pasa…? Por qué estás…" ella lo miró. "Inuyasha… encontraste a tu padre?"

Él apenas parpadeó. "Está muerto."

"Oh…" La respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. "Lo siento…"

"Está bien. Tú no lo mataste." Él casi espeta la palabra 'matar'. Kagome hizo una leve mueca. Notó que debía estar usando negro en duelo… igual que los guardias y muchos de los trabajadores en el palacio. Sólo ahora lo había notado.

"Estás bien…?" Kagome avanzó tímida, desconcertada ante la forma que se veía tan calmado y compuesto. Si ella hubiese descubierto que su padre estaba muerto se habría encerrado en su habitación y llorado. En realidad… probablemente habría estado aplaudiendo y destapando el sake. Pero Lord Inu no parecía del tipo que era su propio padre.

Una pequeña e inexpresiva sonrisa adornó sus labios, aunque no alcanzó sus ojos. "Oh, estoy perfectamente bien gracias a ti. Al menos… ahora lo estoy."

Kagome no supo qué pensar de él. Estaba actuando tan extraño. Supuso que la gente trataba con el duelo en formas diferentes. Ella le dio un vistazo más de cerca y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba usando las esposas del Rey.

Si eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba… él era el nuevo Rey del Reino Sur. Ella sonrió de repente y avanzó hacia él. "Inuyasha - eres el Rey, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Ella alcanzó para tocar su brazo en forma amistosa, pero apenas llegó a una pulgada de contacto cuando su otro brazo se extendió y desvió su mano dolorosamente. Las esposas de metal en sus antebrazos fueron mucho más duras en ella que un golpe normal.

Eso dolería mañana… siseó con dolor y apretó su brazo, mirándolo. "Por qué fue eso?!"

Inuyasha simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano hacia sus guardias quienes rápidamente lo pasaron hacia Kagome. "Lady Kagome, serás escoltada hacia el calabozo por el resto de tu vida. Serás ejecutada rápida e indoloramente decapitada a media noche, durante el funeral de mi padre. Siento no estar para verlo."

Kagome lo miró, completamente sin habla. Si la hubiese golpeado hubiese tenido menos efecto en su corazón. De hecho… sintió como si hubiese pasado los límites físicos del dolor e ido directo al mental. "Qué…" los guardias agarraron sus brazos y comenzaron a llevarla lejos. "Esperen - qué están haciendo?! Suéltenme! Inuyasha - por qué estás haciendo esto?! Demando una explicación!"

"Eso es divertido, yo debería decir eso, no tú." Él la miró.

"Qué…" Kagome luchó por una razón. "No entiendo… qué hice?"

"Qué hiciste?" El asombroso control de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a desvanecerse… junto con su máscara. "Quieres que te diga qué hiciste? Qué ibas a hacer?"

Kagome nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de enojado con ella. La asustó levemente, incluso más así que los guardias se habían detenido y estaba manteniéndola en su lugar para que no pudiera huir mientras Inuyasha avanzaba hacia ella.

"Sabes… pensé que tú y Kikyo eran parecidas al principio. La misma cara y cuerpo y todo…" él se encogió. "Excepto tal vez que ella tenía senos más grandes."

La quijada de Kagome se había desplomado y lo miró, labios separados.

"Pero luego rápidamente pensé que eran como la noche y el día." Él le sonrió. "Pensé que la única chica en esta tierra que posiblemente no podría ser más como Kikyo era su PRIMA!"

Kagome hizo una mueca cuando el volumen de su voz se elevó.

"Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres tan débil y patética como ella!" espetó él, dándole un empujón que la sacó del agarre de los guardias. Ella se tambaleó levemente, retrocediendo lentamente mientras Inuyasha la conducía hacia la pared tras ella. "Naraku también envenenó su mente mediante tratos."

La sangre de Kagome se heló y la sensación en su estómago contrayéndose en miedo y pánico la golpeó. Y la inminente sensación de que había causado mucho daño para repararlo la golpeó. Sus ojos ardían y tardíamente trató de contener las lágrimas.

"Adelante… llora todo lo que quieras. Sólo prueba que eres más débil que Kikyo. Ella sólo enloqueció y voló el palacio! Tú llorarás e irás espástica sobre mí con esas visiones! No intentes ser ella, Kagome!" él le dio otro empujón que la estrelló contra la pared al fin.

"Por favor…" Kagome movió su cabeza lentamente, encontrando difícil verlo a través de la capa de humedad. "… por favor entiende…"

"Tú no estás en posición para hacer requerimientos. Salvo ese último antes de que seas decapitada, Kagome!" Espetó él cruelmente, halándola por el frente de su kimono cuando comenzó a deslizarse por la pared. "Deja de lloriquear en este instante y escúchame!"

Kagome dio un sollozo sin aliento. Lo había arruinado… totalmente arruinó sus planes… merecía morir. "Inuyasha… por favor… no quise que esto pasara…"

"Qué? Que yo descubriera que estabas confabulando a mis espaldas con Naraku?" él estrelló una mano contra la pared, justo al lado de su oreja, haciéndola medio gritar sorprendida cuando la piedra se quebró detrás de su cabeza. "Que planeaste seducirme y matarme?!"

"No!" Gritó Kagome, entre sollozos. "Mi alma-!"

"Él tiene tu alma?! Lo sé! Lo escuché todo anoche!" él estrelló otro puño al otro lado de su cabeza, haciendo que la piedra saltara en pepitas a su alrededor. "Tienes tus razones - y yo tengo las mías! No me importa si estabas haciéndolo por el bien de la humanidad! Me mentiste - presumida y sucia perra!"

Él retiró su puño, listo para hacer un agujero junto entre los últimos dos golpes - justo por su cabeza. Y tal vez lo hubiese hecho si Sango no se hubiese lanzado hacia él. "OYE! OYE!!" ella agarró su brazo tan duro como pudo, extendiendo su otra mano alrededor de su oreja.

Ella no era lo fuerte suficiente para detenerlo de hacerle lo que quería a Kagome… pero su voz e intervención fue suficiente para regresar a Inuyasha al mundo real. Él se quitó de encima a Sango enojado y se separó levemente de Kagome quien inmediatamente se hundió en el suelo, temblando.

La armadura emocional regresó a su lugar en Inuyasha, subió y se fijó. Se giró con la misma máscara de antes y gesturizó hacia los guardias. "Llévenla a las mazmorras y no la dejen salir. Que sea ejecutada ahí."

Kagome no tuvo la voluntad de luchar. Aún estaba tambaleándose de miedo y shock de que Inuyasha sintiera tan fuertemente contra ella. La asustó.

En ese momento estaba más perturbada ante el hecho de que Inuyasha la despreciara más que a su propia e inminente muerte…

------

"Cuál es la posición de los hombres?" Les preguntó Sesshomaru a sus consejeros.

"A su paso estarán listos para marchar y convergir en la frontera para esta noche a lo mínimo. Mañana a lo máximo." Le dijo un consejero con una humilde reverencia.

"Bien…" Sesshomaru sonrió. "E Inuyasha aún está en el continente."

"Urami no ha enviado noticia de que haya regresado."

"Perfecto." Él se giró y movió hacia las puertas del salón del trono. "Dile al primer grupo prepararse en las puertas, que se preparen a marchar a mi orden cuando el resto estén listos."

------

Las lágrimas se habían secado en su cara, y Kagome estaba teniendo dificultad para pensar en otras cosas, de lo contrario las lágrimas comenzarían otra vez. Sus mejillas ya estaban adoloridas de los húmedos rastros, no necesitaba llorar más.

De repente hubo un golpe en la puerta y se crujió fuertemente, para permitirle a Sango entrar. "Kagome…"

"Sango?" Kagome se sentó lo mejor que pudo, una tarea difícil cuando sus manos estaban encadenadas al lado de su cabeza contra la pared. "Sango, por favor - tienes que escucharme - no planeo matar a nadie - tienes que creerme, Sango-"

"Lo sé… yo… te creo." Ella se agachó al lado de la sucia chica y alcanzó con una suave seda para secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Está bien… no llores más…"

"No puedo evitarlo… él me odia…" Kagome comenzó a temblar con pequeños sollozos. "No sé qué hacer… nunca planeé matarlo…"

"Entonces por qué viniste? Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas al fantasma de Naraku?" Sango retiró su mano levemente.

"Sólo fueron palabras, Sango… lo odio tanto como tú e Inuyasha… Sólo dije todas esas cosas para alejarlo de mi."

"Es verdad que tiene tu alma?" Susurró Sango.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza débilmente. "No la tiene - pero le pertenece. Necesito recuperar su propiedad… me dijo matar a Inuyasha en orden de recuperarla…"

Sango la miró.

"Lo siento… he sido tan egoísta, he hecho tanto daño… realmente lo siento…"

"Está bien." Sango rápidamente se inclinó y la haló en un fuerte abrazo. "Sé que nunca quisiste lastimar a nadie… no es tu culpa."

"Quería la Shikon… podría usarla para esconderme de Naraku… Se supone que el padre de Inuyasha la tenía… Sólo necesitaba mantenerla contra mi piel y sería libre de Naraku… y pronto se iría… de regreso al inframundo sin mi." Kagome escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Sango. "Inuyasha nunca iba a significar nada en esto… nunca planeé seducirlo… nunca lo traicioné… no fui hipócrita - no tenía que serlo!"

"Lo sé…"

"Pero piensa que todo fue una mentira!" Kagome apretó sus puños. "Y ahora va a matarme - y no tiene la decencia que estar ahí y ver, ese bastardo! Al menos podría disponer de un minuto o dos - sólo toma un par de segundos morir, sabes!"

"Lo sé…" Sango acarició su cabeza. "Pero juro que haré lo que pueda para convencer a Inuyasha para dejarte ir… no estoy segura si te perdonará… pero al menos podría dejarte regresar al continente de una pieza."

"Y si no lo hace?"

"Entonces YO te liberaré sin sus órdenes." Dijo Sango fieramente. "No lo dejaré cometer un fatal error como este sin saber toda la verdad… estarás fuera de esta celda para el anochecer."

Kagome cerró sus ojos con desesperación. No podía irse. Aún tenía que encontrar la Shikon, y aún tenía que encontrar una cura para el veneno.

Pero mayormente… no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Inuyasha, sin importar lo profundas que fueran sus violentas urgencias hacia ella en ese momento.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Estalla la Guerra'. Alegre título, huh?

------


	17. Estalla la Guerra

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17: Estalla la Guerra

------

La noche se acercó a un paso agonizantemente lento. Kagome esperó en su celda, apenas molestándose en moverse por horas. Sus muñecas ahora tenían marcas de donde las cadenas habían rozado continuamente contra su piel… y lentamente su pena y miseria estaban cambiando a rabia. Cómo se atrevía Inuyasha a tratarla así? Ella no había hecho nada malo? Y qué si olvidó mencionar el hecho de que estaba haciendo tratos con el hombre que había arruinado la vida de Inuyasha hace un tiempo… eso no era algo como para molestarse demasiado, verdad?

Seguro pensaba que le había mentido, haciéndolo creer que era su amiga… pero realmente ERA su amiga. Al menos merecía una oportunidad para explicarse.

Por supuesto que en la superficie se veía calmado y compuesto - pero las personas calmadas y compuestas no tomaban decisiones apresuradas de si la gente vivía o moría. Estaba siendo irracional… cometiendo errores… haciendo malos juicios…

Kagome dejó caer su mentón contra su pecho con un pequeño suspiro. Él estaba haciendo lo que ella había hecho. Había cometido un error y tomado una decisión relámpago para tratar con Naraku… igual como Inuyasha estaba cometiendo un error y decidiendo que debía morir. Ella lo había hecho porque estaba dolida… así que tal vez él también.

Eso significaría por supuesto, que su dolor era su culpa. Ella lo había causado. Él había confiado en ella, le había agradado, era obvio. Cualquiera habría sido lastimado si las personas que piensan eran amigos resultaban ser alguien más. Y para Inuyasha, quien antes había sido engañado por Kikyo… un segundo golpe lo lastimaría dos veces más.

Todo lo que necesitaba eran cinco minutos a solas con él y estaba segura que podría cambiar su opinión - demostrarle que realmente podría ser de confianza y que aún podía ser su amiga. Estaba intentando no lastimarlo en su actual situación, pero parecía imposible. Todo lo que tocaba parecía tornarse en caos.

Pero Inuyasha no iba a darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Estaría condenada si Sango no encontraba una manera de sacarla.

------

Sango se deslizó por la puerta trasera del trono y miró hacia donde Inuyasha, el Capitán de la Guardia, y varios consejeros estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, obviamente discutiendo algo entre ellos.

"Inuyasha…" Llamó ella mientras se acercaba.

"Ahora no, Sango."

"Pero-"

"Mamá aún está en su habitación?" preguntó él sin voltearse para mirarla.

Él estaba distrayéndola del tema del que quería hablar con él. Suspiró y le dijo. "Aún está aislada. No me deja llevarle su comida."

"Bien… mantenla ahí." Inuyasha se encogió.

Sango le parpadeó sorprendida. "Qué?"

Él la miró. "Ha tenido suficiente preocupación por la muerte de papá. No quiero que sepa de Kagome o Sesshomaru. Podría matarla."

"Qué hay de Sesshomaru?" Sango avanzó hacia ellos.

"Ha comenzado una marcha. Nuestros espías han revelado que ha enviado a cada soldado que tiene hacia la frontera. Está comenzando la guerra. Aparentemente los espías dicen que piensa que estoy fuera del pueblo." Él sonrió. "Sí verdad…"

Pánico invadió a Sango mientras miraba por la ventana. "No… no… no ahora - no puede comenzar una guerra esta noche! Mañana es la luna nueva!"

Inuyasha se encogió. "Tal vez la pelea termine antes de mañana en la noche."

"Las peleas nunca terminan en menos de doce horas!" Siseó Sango. "No podemos pelear ahora - no con el funeral de Lord Inu - y Kagome-"

"No tenemos elección." Espetó Inuyasha. "Crees que Sesshomaru acampará y tendrá un picnic, mientras esperan para que nos preparemos. A él no le importa el funeral de papá, atacará esta noche y si no lo interceptamos entonces los primeros en morir serán las personas en las villas más cercanas a la frontera. No puedo permitir eso."

Sango intentó absorberlo todo. "Esto va a salir mal…"

"No le eches mal de ojo, Sango." Él se giró hacia la mesa con el mapa extendido sobre ella. "Qué querías?"

"Um…" Oh sí, convencerlo de liberar a Kagome. "No importa."

"Entonces regresa a tratar con mi madre."

"Sí, su alteza." Ella se inclinó en una forma levemente burlona y salió.

No había necesidad de intentar hablarle sobre matar a Kagome. Por como se veían las cosas, cada soldado en el reino se dirigiría a pelar con Sesshomaru - lo que significaba que no quedaría nadie para ejecutar a Kagome. Durante ese tiempo Kagome fácilmente podría escabullirse de la isla ya que el puente de arena se habría elevado para entonces en preparación para la luna nueva.

------

Urami no podía esperar. Pronto las fuerzas de Sesshomaru llegarían y sin mucho problema conquistarían el sur… entonces Sesshomaru finalmente le pagaría y al fin sería lo rica suficiente para comprar un título noble. Podría ser LADY Urami… y podría casarse con el lord más rico con su apariencia.

Urami tarareó felizmente mientras doblaba las sábanas que la costurera le había entregado. No podría esperar… sólo sería cuestión de días tal vez… tal vez menos. Sería una hermosa Lady… tal vez podría volverse la reina de Sesshomaru? Era una excitante idea…

"Debí haber sabido que la última persona feliz en este Reino serías tú." La voz de Inuyasha dijo desde atrás.

Urami se giró, el color se drenó de su rostro. Todo pensamiento coherente dejó su mente mientras lo miraba. "Qué… qué hace de regreso?"

"Bueno, eres rápida, no? He estado de regreso por dos días ya." Él sonrió y de repente dejó caer una espada en sus manos. "Dale a Mikato su espada."

"A quién?"

"Mikato… el Capitán de la Guardia, cerebro de pájaro." Inuyasha giró sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse. Urami miró su espalda molesta. Por supuesto… sólo era amable con ella cuando Lady Kagome estaba por ahí. A propósito, dónde estaba Lady Kagome…

Eso no era importante - lo que ERA importante era encontrar a Sesshomaru y decirle que Inuyasha había regresado del continente - con Tessaiga colgada a su lado. Esto podría poner un obstáculo en sus planes para volverse Reina… pero primero era lo primero. "Lord Inuyasha?"

"Qué?" gritó él, mirándola.

"Me permite visitar a mi familia… estoy preocupada por ellos estando tan cerca a la frontera como lo están." Urami no necesitó fingir su nerviosismo.

Inuyasha sólo se encogió. "Bien. Pero no vengas a mi llorando cuando termines siendo esclavizada con ellos."

Qué delicada manera de ponerlo… Urami deslizó la espada sobre su hombro y se dirigió a encontrar al Capitán para poder entregarle la espada. Luego se encaminaría al norte para interceptar a Sesshomaru… sin duda ya estaría haciendo un movimiento hacia la frontera para entonces.

------

Kagome rodó su cabeza a un lado con aburrimiento. Medio rezaba por que la hubiesen olvidado… pero eso sólo significaría que moriría de hambre y sola, sin aire. Ella suspiró y experimentalmente tiró de las cadenas por la que podría haber sido la centésima vez… había perdido la cuenta.

Sólo sabía una cosa… debía ser cerca a la media noche y Sango no regresaba todavía… y su ejecución sólo estaba a poco tiempo.

Justo entonces escuchó pasos afuera y unos distintivos murmullos de conversación. Podría haber jurado que escuchó la palabra 'ejecución' y 'he venido a recogerla'. El corazón de Kagome se aceleró y de repente encontró difícil mantener la calma. Esto era… iba a ser asesinada… esto no estaba bien… Dónde estaba Sango?

La puerta se abrió y se abrazó, observando el marco de la puerta, temerosa de quién entraría. Medio esperaba que un hombre grande con una capucha y un hacha la atravesara… así que se sorprendió cuando Sango entró. "Hola…"

"Ya era tiempo!" Jadeó Kagome. "Casi es media noche!"

"Algunas cosas se presentaron." Sango miró por la puerta, revisando que no hubiese moros en la costa. "Envié a los guardias para unirse a los hombres."

"Por qué?" Kagome frunció.

"La guerra ha comenzado."

"Oh no…" Susurró Kagome. Sango presionó sus labios mientras se agachaba al lado de Kagome, sacando un juego de llaves para desabrochar sus cadenas.

"Sesshomaru atacará esta noche. Inuyasha se está dirigiendo al sur mientras hablamos."

"Oh no…" repitió Kagome. Ahora estaba más asustada que antes. "Qué si mueren? Qué si Inuyasha muere?!"

Sango tragó duro. "Lo sé… considerando que mañana es la luna nueva…"

"Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios…" Kagome liberó sus muñecas hacia su pecho para acunarlas. "Sango - no puedo irme! No puedo dejarlos así!"

"Tienes que hacerlo! Si te quedas entonces morirás - tienes que regresar al continente." Sango la levantó gentilmente. "Tu caballo marrón está esperando afuera por ti - te llevará por el puente de arena - Te guiaré allá. Pero tenemos que esperar un momento… Inuyasha no ha salido todavía - es mejor esperar hasta que parta y luego nos iremos también."

"Sango… no puedo abandonarlo…"

"Por qué no? Él te abandonó." Sango señaló con una pizca de molestia en su voz. "Todos los hombres lo hacen. Inuyasha no es diferente. Es mejor que regreses a tu pueblo y olvides este lugar."

Kagome no podía olvidar. Necesitaba quedarse aquí en orden de salvarse. Necesitaba la Shikon… necesitaba la cura… no podía irse.

"Prométeme que no regresarás. Si lo haces, sé que Inuyasha te matará." Sango la observó intensamente. "Prométemelo."

"No regresaré…" le dijo Kagome. "Por un día al menos…"

Sango suspiró con angustia, antes de ayudar a Kagome a salir de la celda. "Mantendremos nuestras cabezas gachas por un tiempo, de acuerdo… Sólo están esperando que lleguen las tropas de Kouga y luego se irán. No debe demorar mucho."

Kagome no pudo evitar sino sentirse culpable por dejarlos en un desastre, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer mientras tanto aparte de huir. Pero regresaría… no podía permanecer lejos de Inuyasha, eso era pedirle un imposible. Además… aún tenía asuntos sin terminar y aún necesitaba explicarle cosas a Inuyasha.

Regresaría cuando la batalla terminara… si Inuyasha aún estaba vivo…

------

"Alguien viene!" uno de los soldados a su derecha gritó y Sesshomaru rápidamente volvió su atención hacia adelante, enfocándose entre los árboles para ver a alguien acercándose rápidamente a caballo. Levantó una mano para detener la marcha cuando reconoció que era Urami la que montaba el caballo.

Esto indudablemente significaba malas noticias.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jadeó Urami cuando llegó ante él con una rápida reverencia. "Es Lord Inuyasha… regresó… ha tomado el trono y trajo el cuerpo de Lord Inu del continente…"

Hubo un tenso silencio y unos pocos guerreros intercambiaron inquietas miradas.

"Tiene a Tessaiga?" preguntó Sesshomaru después de una larga pausa.

"Sí…"

"La ha dominado?"

"No lo creo, su alteza." Urami agarró sus riendas fuertemente, esperando por que alguien le gritara por su ineptitud.

La escrutinante mirada de Sesshomaru la hizo mover incómodamente en su caballo… Seguramente no la mataría por esto… no era su culpa que regresara pronto.

"Continuaremos." Sesshomaru gesturizó hacia sus hombres para moverse otra vez. Mientras pasaba a Urami le dirigió una fría mirada. "Inuyasha no representa mucha amenaza de cualquier manera. Lo mataré si dura lo suficiente. Vas a regresar al palacio sur, Urami, y asegúrate que no te vean."

"Sí, su majestad." Ella asintió y esperó por que los hombres la pasaran antes de moverse. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que habían muchos más hombres de este lado que en el lado de Inuyasha, y todos se veían mejor entrenados para la guerra. Pero otra vez, no había visto cuántos hombres lobo se habían unido al sur… así que ahora las dos armadas podrían estar equilibradas.

Una cosa era segura… estaba dichosa de haber nacido mujer… de lo contrario habría sido obligada en esta batalla…

Además… no habría sido tan bonita como hombre.

------

Cuando Kouga y sus hombres llegaron al palacio sur se encontraron con muchas personas reunidas afuera en los lagos, observando lo que parecía una hoguera en grave silencio. Unas pocas de las mujeres estaban llorando aquí y allá, pero mayormente, como Inuyasha, tenían gachas sus cabezas.

"Qué es esto?" Kouga sonrió mientras llegaba al lado de Inuyasha. "Ya están llorando por sus muertes? Un poco apresurado, no?"

"Es un funeral, idiota." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"Oh sí…" Kouga miró la hoguera, vagamente distinguiendo el cuerpo siendo cremado. "Tu rey, huh?"

"Ahora soy el Rey." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos enojado.

"Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura esa declaración." Kouga se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia sus hombres. "Por favor intenta recordar que tienes una batalla próxima. No puedes llorar toda la noche, sabes."

Inuyasha, por supuesto, lo sabía. Estaban por terminar. Les ordenó a sus hombres moverse, siguiendo a los hombres de Kouga. Él se quedó atrás hasta que más o menos pasaron todos, antes de girarse hacia una de las criadas más jóvenes del palacio. Había nacido en el palacio, así que sabía que podía confiar en ella… además… una niña de trece años no podría ser realmente una espía.

"Takao… regresa al palacio y libera a Kagome del calabozo." Dijo él tranquilamente. "Dile tomar su caballo e irse al continente y nunca regresar a menos que quiera morir. Si alguien pregunta a dónde fue, dile que fue echada. Entendido? Mantenlo en secreto. Guárdalo con tu vida."

"Sí, su alteza." Ella se sonrojó e inclinó levemente.

Inuyasha se giró y dejó al resto del palacio llorar en el funeral. Recogió su caballo y alcanzó la cabeza de la armada marchante. "Esperen un minuto!" gritó él, haciéndolos detener a todos. "Tenemos que resolver algo antes de irnos…"

"Ahora qué?" Llamó Kouga impaciente a una corta distancia. "Estás sacando pretextos, 'gatito'?"

Inuyasha le destelló una seca mirada. "Esta noche sólo montaremos castrados y yeguas."

"Qué?" Mikato, el capitán de la guardia dijo sorprendido. "No tenemos suficientes castrados y yeguas… mayormente tenemos sementales."

"Sementales, una vez que capten el aroma de una yegua a media batalla no les importarán servirte - estarán persiguiendo a las damas." Inuyasha separó a su propio semental de los otros. "Eso significa que no podemos montar a los sementales, ellos desobedecerán. Así que sólo yeguas y castrados. Y si no tenemos suficientes…"

Él desenfundó a Tessaiga en un fluido movimiento.

"Haremos los castrados nosotros mismos."

Casi cada hombre en las praderas hizo muecas con dolores de simpatía.

------

"Vamos, se fueron." Sango tiró de la mano de Kagome mientras corría por los escalones del palacio y giraron a la izquierda para rodear la esquina hacia los establos. Kagome medio arrastró sus pies con titubeo.

"Sango… no estoy segura de esto…" dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"No tenemos opción. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí mientras los hombres no están." Sango alcanzó los establos y miró en la puerta. "Bien - queda uno."

Después de desaparecer dentro de los establos por unos momentos, regresó sacando el castrado marrón tras ella. "Supongo que nadie lo quería."

"Típico." Kagome tomó las riendas de Sango y acarició gentilmente el hocico del caballo. "Sango, realmente no quiero irme…"

"No tienes más opción…" Sango la invitó a seguirla. Kagome titubeó por unos momentos antes de seguirla con un fuerte suspiro por las puertas y entre los lagos. Una vez que pasaron el lago de la izquierda, sintió una punzante sensación, pero se desvaneció casi muy pronto para que lo notara.

"Vamos Kagome!" Llamó Sango impaciente sobre su hombro mientras veía a la joven detenerse. "Entre más pronto salgas de aquí mejor…"

"Pero realmente no quiero irme…" Susurró Kagome para sí mientras la alcanzaba, llevando al caballo tras ella.

Fue un largo viaje a la costa donde el puente se unía a la playa, pero Sango no quería arriesgar a montar en caso de que los fuertes sonidos del caballo alertaran a los guerreros del norte o del sur.

"Dónde crees que están ahora?" Kagome se preocupó. "Crees que no han peleado aún?"

"No estoy segura… depende de lo mucho que Sesshomaru haya cubierto. Pueden haber escogido su campo de batalla para este momento…" Susurró Sango caminando por la arena.

El puente de arena pronto salió a la vista y por largo tiempo las dos chicas sólo permanecieron ante él, mirando.

"Te extrañaré…" Sango sonrió débilmente. "Lady Inu también cuando lo descubra."

Kagome sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Sentía pena por la Reina… bueno… sentía pena por todos en esta maldita isla. "No debería dejarte en este desastre."

"Qué puedes hacer para evitarlo?" Sango frotó sus brazos para calentarse. "Hiciste cosas buenas mientras estuviste aquí… puedes no creerlo pero Inuyasha se calmó mucho desde tu llegada. Antes de que vinieras era de temperamento acalorado como… um… un lanoso mamut usando tres o cuatro capas de ropa y sentado en una fuente termal en un volcán… en un día caluroso."

"Eso es caliente."

"Sí…" Sango aclaró su garganta. "Es una pena que tuvieras que ir y mezclarte con… tú sabes…"

"Realmente lo siento."

"No tienes que disculparte conmigo." Sango avanzó y haló a Kagome en un abrazo. "Sólo sal de aquí con tu cabeza aún pegada, de acuerdo. Y no regreses."

Kagome no dijo nada. Se prometió regresar tan pronto como fuera posible… tal vez mañana en la noche.

Un repentino destello iluminó el espacio detrás de los párpados de Kagome y abrió sus ojos de golpe, parpadeando rápidamente, intentando aclarar los puntos danzantes de su visión. Todo estaba blanco y negro otra vez y Sango y el caballo habían desaparecido.

"Kagome?" Llamó Sango titubeante mientras la chica se retiraba del abrazo y parecía estar viendo intensamente algo más allá de la playa. Ella miró en la misma dirección pero no vio nada sino arena y rocas y oscuras aguas negras cubriendo las arenas.

"Alguien viene." Kagome entrecerró sus ojos. "Está en un caballo…"

Sango miró más duro. "Kagome… no hay nadie allá."

"No - estoy teniendo una visión."

"No ahora - no te distraigas - tienes que irte!" Sango chocó sus manos ante los ojos parcialmente ciegos de Kagome. "Despierta - tienes que irte ahora si quieres regresar al continente a tiempo en la mañana!"

"Espera…" Kagome dio varios pasos hacia el cercano jinete. No podía ver colores pero todo en él era oscuro. Caballo oscuro, cabello oscuro, ropa oscura y su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras. Estaba dirigiéndose directo al puente. "Es humano."

"No entiendo…" Sango miraba alrededor de donde estaba Kagome, como si tal vez también pudiese captar un vistazo del pasado. "A quién ves?"

"No lo sé… no puedo ver bien su rostro…" Kagome avanzó mientras el jinete pasaba por ellas, caminando lentamente hacia el puente de arena. "Él… tiene un caballo negro creo… cabello negro… está recogido en una pequeña coleta."

Sango tuvo una punzante sensación. "Carga un báculo?"

"Um…" Kagome miró. "No."

Sango dirigió su mirada hacia la arena. "Es Miroku… se está yendo… él dejó su báculo aquí por alguna razón."

"Ese es Miroku?" Kagome miró tras él, en completo shock por un momento, antes de moverse. "Dónde está el caballo?"

"Aquí." Sango tomó la mano de Kagome y la llevó hacia el caballo.

"Bien." Kagome comenzó a subirse a la silla. "Ahora yo-"

"Estás sentada en la dirección equivocada."

Kagome se corrigió antes de comenzar de nuevo. "Lo seguiré."

"Kagome eso es loco…" Sango suspiró. "No te molestes."

"Ahora puedo seguirlo a donde quiera que esté!" Dijo Kagome como si fuera lo más lógico en el mundo.

"Miroku se fue hace casi un año - se fue por mucho tiempo."

"No hay daño en intentarlo." Kagome vio al otro jinete en su visión patear a su caballo y comenzó a volar por el puente a máxima velocidad. "Me voy - te veo mañana, Sango!"

"No! No regreses!"

"Lo siento!" Gritó Kagome sobre su hombro mientras hacía a su caballo seguir el rastro de Miroku.

Sango observó su persecución tras su invisible visión y suspiró. Ella no encontraría a Miroku… probablemente no regresaría. Y si lo hacía mejor sería que no lo trajera con ella.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Kagome finalmente desapareció de vista y se desvaneció en la oscuridad del mar, antes de finalmente girar y regresar en la dirección del palacio sur. Se aseguró de tomar el camino largo bordeando la isla, sólo en caso de que se topara con cualquier problema esta noche.

------

Mikato, el capitán de la guardia observó con cautela mientras Inuyasha se agachaba en el suelo y presionaba una mano contra la tierra. Pequeñas vibraciones en el suelo le dijeron lo que quería saber. Se levantó y escaneó el bosque en el lado opuesto de la pradera que encontraron.

"Están en esos árboles, dirigiéndose hacia acá." Inuyasha les dijo a los otros quienes se movieron inquietos. "Este será el lugar."

"Estás seguro que este es un buen lugar para pelear?" Kouga frunció gruñón.

No era como las praderas afuera del palacio, considerando que el pasto alcanzaba el nivel de la rodilla… pero la tierra estaba dura y seca, así que al menos la pisada sería segura. "Lo único por lo que deberíamos ocuparnos son las serpientes cascabel."

Kouga se estremeció. "Odio las serpientes…"

Inuyasha hizo un sonido que sonó sospechosamente como un cascabel de serpiente. Kouga le dirigió una mirada, observando al hanyou sonreír y adentrarse en la pradera. Los otros se sintieron menos inclinados a seguir y se quedaron al lado de la línea de árboles mientras Inuyasha se detenía a unos metros, su mano contra la empuñadura de su espada.

Kouga llegó a su lado. "Estás asustado. No es así?"

Inuyasha le dio una plana mirada. "No por mi." Él sonrió de repente. "Sólo no regreses corriendo a Mami, la primera vez que seas apuñaleado."

"Al menos aún no vivo con mi Mami." Espetó Kouga.

"Bueno, al menos soy el Rey de un imperio - y tú no." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Oh, perro, tienes algo en tu camisa…" Kouga tocó la tela de la camisa de Inuyasha bajo su mentón. Cuando Inuyasha bajó la mirada él golpeó su nariz. "Idiota… incluso mi hermanita no caería con eso…"

Inuyasha, sintiéndose menos reprimido, se sintió libre de golpear a Kouga en la quijada con su puño lo calmado suficiente.

Mikato se inclinó y le susurró algo a un compañero guerrero quien asintió. "Parecen llevarse mejor, no lo crees?"

Justo entonces, movimiento al otro lado de la pradera llevó toda actividad a un abrupto alto. El silencio era tan misterioso… incluso los grillos se habían callado mientras el sur miraba con rauda atención cuando unos hombres a caballo aparecieron entre los árboles en la distancia.

El hombre al frente ciertamente lucía lo mejor… y era el más hermoso de todos ellos. Había pasado un tiempo, pero Inuyasha vagamente reconoció a su hermano. Por pura e inmediata reacción agarró más fuerte la espada de su padre.

Kouga rompió el silencio con un gruñido. "Eso es todo lo que tienen?" él sonrió. "Esto será un juego."

Él apenas terminó su oración cuando hombres a pie salieron de los árboles, seguidos por más hombres a pie tras ellos… saliendo de los árboles en una fila a lo largo de toda la línea del bosque. Todos detrás de Inuyasha comenzaron a inquietarse de nuevo. Kouga se calló prontamente.

Unos minutos después y todo el borde de la opuesta línea de árboles estaba cubierta con soldados del norte, todos formados y organizados. No había duda en la cabeza de Inuyasha que había más hombres detrás de esa primera fila.

Estaban severamente superados en número y definitivamente en desventaja. Ya estaban muertos.

"Prepárense!" Gritó Inuyasha desenfundando a Tessaiga en un movimiento.

El sonido de metal sobre metal llenó el vacío silencio mientras cientos de espadas brillaban al ser desenfundadas de sus fundas. Los arqueros del frente prepararon sus arcos y apuntaron hacia las líneas enemigas. No era que alguna flecha pudiera perforar la armadura de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no se atrevió a quitar sus ojos de Sesshomaru. Su fría expresión no delataba mucho… y casi tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha cuando su hermano de repente gritó su orden. "Ataquen!!" Sesshomaru, sin embargo, se quedó atrás mientras sus hombres corrían.

"Fuego!" Inuyasha siguió rápidamente y los arqueros liberaron sus flechas.

Los palos de madera y metal destellaron por el aire con leves sonidos para hundirse entre la armada convergente a ellos. Unas docenas de hombres fueron golpeados… pero era un minúsculo número comparado a la mayoría que sobrevivió.

"Otra vez!" gritó Kouga.

A Inuyasha no le gustó que el hombre lobo diera órdenes como si estuviera a cargo, pero desde que era la orden que de todas formas iba a dar, no se molestó en discutir.

Otra ola de flechas atravesó el aire, esta vez golpeando más blancos cuando los arqueros estabilizaron sus temblorosas manos. Pero aún no era suficiente para derrotar todo el ataque.

Para entonces se habían acercado mucho y muy rápido para continuar atacando con flechas. Inuyasha echó hacia atrás su caballo y le dio un fuerte golpe en los flancos, no molestándose con cualquier orden verbal para poner en movimiento la batalla. Los hombres sólo siguieron instintivamente tras él mientras corrían.

Inuyasha podía ver a Sesshomaru aún atrás en los árboles…

Y tenía las agallas de llamar cobarde a Inuyasha…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo 'La Luna Nueva'. Oh - apuesto que pueden adivinar lo que ESO significa!

------


	18. La Luna Nueva

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18: La Luna Nueva

------

Kagome había estado galopando tan fuerte y tan rápido en orden de mantener a Miroku en la mira, que no tuvo que preocuparse por ser atrapada en medio del puente de arena mientras la marea subía de nuevo. Atravesó las arenas y llegó a la playa antes de que los primeros rayos de la mañana se asomaran por el horizonte. Era extraño… aún no podía ver color - y no podía ver el caballo en el que montaba (una experiencia levemente inquietante).

Nunca había tenido una visión que durara tanto como esta, por lo cual por primera vez, estaba complacida. Si su visión normal regresaba entonces perdería vista de Miroku… y si eso pasaba entonces quedaría sin ninguna idea de dónde estaría.

No se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima en caso de que perdiera rastro de él… y bajo su respiración se mantuvo deseando que girara un poco más para poder ver su rostro. Muy mal que su caballo era más rápido que el suyo… de lo contrario lo habría alcanzado y dado una buena y larga mirada al padre de Fushi.

Pero entre más cerca llegaba a un vistazo de su rostro era cuando volteaba su cabeza levemente a la izquierda ante algún sonido que no podía escuchar realmente… pero ese leve movimiento no le había dicho mucho. Así que planeaba, por ahora, seguirlo tan lejos por este polvoriento camino como fuera posible hasta que terminara su visión.

------

"Lady Inu?" Sango golpeó gentilmente en la puerta de la Reina. "Lady Inu, por favor déjeme entrar."

"No pierdas tu tiempo en atenderme, Sango." Respondió una tranquila voz. "Te libero de tus obligaciones. Ahora puedes regresar a casa… regresa al continente si lo deseas…"

Sango frunció. Ella no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado. No se iría aún si se lo ordenaran. "No, mi lady… Quiero quedarme aquí - déjeme entrar."

"Sango…" Llegó un exasperado suspiro.

Sango no esperó por algún permiso, abrió la puerta y entró sin invitación. De una vez su mirada cayó en la cama mientras se detenía para observar a la Reina por un momento donde yacía sobre su estómago, la cabeza descansando en sus antebrazos cruzados. Bueno… al menos no estaba llorando más. Sango lentamente cerró la puerta tras ella antes de dirigirse hacia la cama donde se sentó al lado de la Reina.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguna hablara. "El palacio parece tranquilo hoy, Sango…"

"Sí, mi lady…"

"Todos aún están de duelo…?" La Reina suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "O dejaron el palacio para la guerra?"

Sango jugó con sus propios dedos nerviosamente. "Se fueron."

"E Inuyasha…?"

"Los está dirigiendo." Sango sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que era lo único que podría animarla. "Ha tomado el trono… no tiene que preocuparse más."

"Estoy orgullosa." La Reina logró una sonrisa más débil que la de Sango. "Pero aún tengo que preocuparme. Esta noche es la luna nueva…"

"La batalla podría terminar para entonces." Dijo Sango, vociferando la propia confianza de Inuyasha.

"Las guerras nunca se han resuelto en un día." Susurró Lady Inu, repitiendo las palabras de Sango a la confianza de Inuyasha. "Cuánto tiempo se supone que un humano duraría en una batalla de demonios…?"

La joven mujer tragó duro y miró su regazo. No quería vociferar su respuesta a esa pregunta…

------

Se estaba acercando el mediodía para cuando alcanzó el pueblo al que Miroku parecía dirigirse (se dirigió???). Comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de la vida normal de un pueblo que pareció estar emanando de su propia localización presente más que de la visión.

Rápidamente, Kagome llegó a un alto. Si continuaba por ese pueblo no podría ver a dónde IBA e indudablemente se toparía con alguien o algo. En vez, permaneció en el camino y observó a Miroku como un águila mientras se detenía y rodeaba la plaza del pueblo. Tuvo que girar un poco su cuello, y deseó de nuevo que sólo se girara por una vez…

Pero él desmontó, amarró su caballo a un poste y entró a uno de los edificios, todo sin voltearse a mirar el camino por el que venía. Y abruptamente la visión terminó.

Color llegó de golpe a su foco y de repente la villa se llenó con diferentes personas y animales con diferentes cosas en venta en los puestos de mercado. Los edificios aún estaban ahí, igual que el edificio al que Miroku había entrado. Medio consideró que aún estuviera ahí.

Con un suspiro de frustración atravesó el pueblo y amarró su caballo en el mismo poste que Miroku, antes de girarse para entrar al edificio. Tal vez sabrían quién era Miroku… si no dónde estaba.

Pero al entrar sólo pudo suspirar otra vez. Era un bar. Uno muy humilde. Sin duda docenas de viajeros como Miroku pasaban por este lugar todos los días… las posibilidades de que alguien lo recordara eran pocas.

Justo entonces, Kagome notó que el bar se había callado de repente. Miró alrededor para ver cada par de ojos en ella… supuso que no veían muchas mujeres en este bar.

"Um… hola…" Kagome saludó un poco. "Uh… alguno de ustedes por casualidad se llama Miroku?"

Todas las manos se levantaron.

Sí cierto… Kagome sonrió y lo intentó de nuevo. "No… quiero decir un Miroku… de dieciocho o diecinueve años… así de alto…" ella levantó su mano para señalar su altura.

Todas las manos continuaron arriba.

"Oh, olvídenlo…" Kagome se giró y comenzó a salir, justo cuando una voz la detuvo cuando comenzó a salir por la puerta.

"Estás buscando a Miroku Houshi, no es así?" Dijo un hombre detrás del mesón sin levantar su mirada de contar su dinero.

"Posiblemente."

"La delgada rata con el cabello recogido atrás?" el hombre levantó la mirada. Kagome consideró que cualquier hombre aparte de ese hombre se veía como una delgada rata. "El lujurioso perdedor con los modales 'generosos', 'solidarios' y 'amables'?"

Kagome le parpadeó mientras enunciaba las palabras en forma sarcástica. Esa seguro sonaba como la descripción de Sango. "Sí… eso creo."

"Eso crees, huh?" el hombre regresó a contar. "Debe estar al otro lado de la villa 'ayudando' a los habitantes de la casa más grande en el área. Y eso sólo si tienes suerte - viaja mucho así que es difícil atraparlo y decirle que necesita pagar su cuenta. Idiota…"

Kagome asumió que el idiota era Miroku, no ella, y sonrió con alivio de que tuviera una oportunidad más grande de encontrarlo. "Gracias!" ella salió para recoger su caballo e ir a encontrar la casa más grande en el área.

Unos momentos después de dejar el edificio, Miroku entró, mirando sobre su hombro a la atractiva jovencita que lo había pasado afuera. "Quién era esa, Mushin?"

"Una de las chicas audicionadas para el entretenimiento de los caballeros." Mushin le guiñó sospechosamente.

"No, de verdad - quién era?" ella se veía muy familiar para su gusto.

"Una chica…" Mushin se encogió. "Estaba preguntando por ti - la envié a una loca cacería de gansos."

"Por qué?" Miroku frunció mientras se inclinaba en el mesón.

Mushin le parpadeó sorprendido. "Me dijiste que no estabas más interesado en chicas."

"Bueno - obviamente estaba ansiosa de encontrarme - no se te hace un poco extraño?!" pensó en ir tras ella y averiguar por qué era tan familiar.

"Déjala… probablemente es una de tus antiguas aventuras de una noche para decirte que va a tener un hijo tuyo." Mushin regresó a contar sus ganancias, acunando una jarra de sake bajo su brazo. "Sería una pena desanimarla ahora que te has vuelto gay…"

Miroku jadeó molesto y le dio al anciano un empujón mientras rodeaba el mesón. "No soy gay, sólo no estoy interesado!"

"Sí… por supuesto que no eres gay…" Dijo Mushin reprimente antes de gruñir. "Oh, ahora me hiciste perder la cuenta!"

Mientras el anciano se inflaba Miroku discretamente metió un par de Mon de la pila de dinero en sus bolsillos. "Puedes irte ahora, Tío, me encargaré por el resto del día."

"Estás seguro?"

"Por qué no? Te ves cansado e hinchado - mucho sake? No necesitas responder - sólo recuéstate atrás y me ocuparé de todo." Miroku sonrió.

Mushi lo miró. "No confío en ti, Miroku… sin ofender ni nada."

"Descuida." Miroku se encogió. "Lleva tu dinero contigo si quieres asegurarte de que no robe algo. De cualquier forma no lo necesito, me voy al norte esta noche, voy a comerciar con uno de los lords de allá."

"Sí, sí…" Mushin guardó su dinero en su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, pero no antes de darle a Miroku una sospechosa mirada.

Miroku giró sus ojos tan pronto como estuvo fuera del salón y comenzó a revisar el mesón y el área circundante por monedas que Mushin podría haber dejado caer por accidente.

Encontró tres. Qué tacaño…

------

Debe haberse estado acercando a la media tarde y Kagome podía haber jurado que había rodeado el pueblo al menos tres veces. Había encontrado la casa más grande, pero habían dicho que Miroku no los había 'ayudado' en meses.

Así que finalmente había llegado a un último recurso, y preguntó a la gente en la calle. "Discúlpeme-"

"Ahora no, niña!" el hombre que había intentado detener se apresuró.

Kagome se infló y trató de mirar alguien más prometedor. Ubicó a un grupo de chicas adolescentes entre los puestos del mercado. Se dirigió hacia ellas, arrastrando al caballo a su camino. "Discúlpenme- ustedes conocen a alguien llamado Miroku Houshi?"

"Miroku Houshi?" una chica levantó una ceja.

"Qué quieres con él?" preguntó otra.

Al menos parecían conocerlo. "Estoy aquí para decirle que tiene un hijo."

Todas las cinco chicas voltearon para encararla o casi caerse. "Qué?!" corearon todas. "Cómo demonios lograste pasar la red?!"

Kagome retrocedió un paso nerviosa. "No soy la madre…"

La chica líder frunció y pasó su cabello sobre su hombro. "No por supuesto que no… no eres de su gusto…" Kagome debería estar ofendida? "Bueno… Estoy segura que se alegrará de escuchar eso… lo encontrarás en el bar a donde siempre va nuestro padre. Siempre está ahí con Mushin, el tendero."

"El… el bar en la entrada del pueblo?" preguntó Kagome lentamente.

"Por supuesto. Qué otro desaliñado bar ves por aquí?"

Kagome apretó las riendas e intentó contener su rabia. El anciano detrás del mesón la había enviado en la dirección incorrecta… había estado bebiendo demasiado o había estado intentando engañarla. "Gracias." Murmuró ella apretadamente y regresó por donde había llegado.

Esto era ridículo… cada minuto contaba - no necesitaba ser enviada a una loca cacería como esta. Necesitaba encontrar a Miroku y luego estaría de regreso en el puente para el anochecer - la luna nueva! Necesitaba ver a Inuyasha… y pronto…

Kagome amarró las riendas en el mismo poste afuera del bar y entró. Esta vez escaneó todo el salón de hombres sentados al lado de sus mesas bebiendo lentamente de pequeñas tazas de te o sake.

"Quien de ustedes es Miroku?"

Una vez más todas las manos se levantaron.

"El verdadero Miroku!"

Las manos permanecieron arriba.

"Estoy esperando su hijo!"

Cada mano cayó prontamente y los hombres de repente se vieron muy ocupados e interesados en sus tazas. Kagome miró alrededor del salón. La mano de ningún hombre quedó arriba… y ninguno se veía particularmente como el jinete que había estado viendo la mayoría de la noche.

Kagome suspiró miserable y lentamente caminó hacia el mesón, vagamente interesada en encontrar al anciano y averiguar dónde estaba realmente Miroku. No lo vio alrededor, así que se inclinó sobre el mesón para ver si estaba inconsciente en el piso detrás.

Nop… pero había una gran moneda plateada allá abajo. Bueno… nadie estaba mirando… y ella estaba corta de dinero… rápidamente la levantó y se enderezó… sólo para quedar cara a cara con un joven quien ahora estaba detrás del mesón previamente vacante. Ella miraba… y él miraba…

"Vas a comprar algo con eso?" preguntó él.

Kagome rápidamente hizo un escaneo físico del hombre… ojos violetas… cabello negro que caía justo debajo de su mentón y un cuerpo delgado. Ella suspiró… cerca… pero se veía ligeramente más alto que el Miroku que había visto.

Sintiéndose tonta empujó la moneda por el mesón hacia él. "Se te cayó esto, supongo…"

"Eso es muy honesto de ti…" por un momento ella pensó que iba a dejarla conservarla. Pero no… la tomó. "Vas a comprar con algo más?"

"Estoy un poco corta…" Kagome suspiró.

"Te diré qué… te daré un poco de agua. Es gratis. Puedes obtenerla en cualquier lugar."

"Gracias."

Él sirvió la bebida y la puso ante ella. "Algo más?"

"No tendrías un Miroku detrás de ese mesón?" preguntó ella esperanzada mientras sorbía su agua.

"Podría ser." Los ojos de Miroku brillaron divertidos. "Qué querrías con una malvada calavera como él?"

"Oh… sólo tener otra persona en mi creciente lista de problemas…"

"Tienes problemas. Todos tienen problemas. Qué quieres con este hombre en particular?" preguntó él, inclinándose sobre el mesón.

Kagome estaba cayendo muy fácilmente en el rol de la persona miserable hablándole al oyente tendero. Pero por qué no? No era como si este hombre fuera a verla de nuevo.

"No importa…" dijo ella al fin. "No sé por qué estoy molestándome en ayudar a otras personas cuando debería estar intentando ayudarme a mí misma."

"Con qué?"

"Una crisis mayor." Kagome descansó su mejilla en su palma. "Me involucré con las personas equivocadas… y ahora termino lastimando a las personas por las que más me preocupo."

"Cómo?"

"Oh, ya sabes… el viejo asunto de traicionar la amistad y la confianza…" Kagome pasó su dedo por el borde de su taza. "Hay este chico - un chico lindo. Me gusta… pero cuando descubrió a una de las personas con la que logré enredarme entonces… intentó abrir un agujero en mi cara - y luego ordenó mi ejecución."

"Suena como un lord." Sólo los lords realmente podrían ordenar ejecuciones.

"Es más que eso, supongo." Kagome suspiró. "Y me siento diez veces más culpable porque fue traicionado así antes de conocerme… Soy la mala aquí…"

Miroku observó un pequeño frunce formarse en su ceño. "Creo que morirá esta noche…" susurró ella, muy suave para que Miroku escuchara.

"Perdón?"

"Nada." Kagome se animó levemente, forzando una sonrisa. "Y… tú también rompes los corazones de las personas que amas?"

"No lo sé." Él se encogió.

"Conozco a esta chica…" Kagome suspiró, mirando el mesón. "Estaba enamorada de este hombre… y luego la dejó con un bebé para cuidar. Y no ha regresado todavía."

"Los hombres no son unos bastardos?"

"Sí…" Kagome tomó otro sorbo de su agua. "Bueno… mejor me voy, tengo que regresar a la costa para el anochecer para poder ver a Inuyasha y a Sango y decirles que realmente lo siento y que no encontré a Miroku y que espero que Inuyasha esté bien como humano esta noche…"

"Está bien. Adiós." Miroku se despidió.

De repente se congeló. Esperen… él reconoció esos nombres… "Oye!"

Kagome lo miró. "Sí?"

"Conoces a Sango y a Inuyasha?" Miroku rodeó el mesón y se detuvo ante ella.

"Tú también…?" Ella parpadeó ante su rostro, fijando su mirada en sus ojos… oh, un momento… esos eran… como los ojos de Fushi. "Tú!" Ella retrocedió un paso, mirándolo sorprendida.

Ella de repente tuvo un destello de inteligencia y rompió una pequeña tira de cuero que colgaba en su muñeca y lo agarró a la fuerza.

"Oye!" protestó él mientras iba por su cabello.

"No te muevas - sólo quédate quieto!" apresuradamente ella recogió su cabello hacia atrás y lo ató con la tira de cuero. Cuando terminó se retiró y examinó su trabajo. Estaba desordenado porque había estado apurada… pero… estaba espantosa… "Date la vuelta." Ella tuvo que moverlo físicamente ya que él aún estaba en estado de shock. "Oh, dios mío! Eres él! Tú eres el hombre que estaba siguiendo - eres Miroku!"

"Estabas siguiéndome?" Ahora él estaba levemente asustado. "Quién demonios eres?"

"Oh - soy Kagome!" Ella se inclinó rápidamente, sonriendo como una lunática. "No puedo creer que te encontré - Sango estará tan complacida, lo sé!"

"Conoces a Sango?" Miroku de repente avanzó serio. "Es de verdad? Cómo la conoces - entonces debes conocer una forma para regresar a la isla!"

"Por supuesto que sí." Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida de que no lo supiera. "El puente de arena se eleva esta noche…"

"El puente?" Él la miró. "Puedes ver cuándo se eleva? Cómo?!"

"Porque…" Kagome fue rápida en juntar las piezas. Él nunca había regresado a esa isla porque básicamente, no había sabido cómo. "Cada luna nueva… tres noches al mes."

"Maldición!" Miroku hizo una mueca. "Pensé que era al azar…"

"Vaya… te quedaste en esa isla por semanas y nunca lo supiste…" Kagome luchó por contener una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí… de cualquier forma - cómo está Sango? La has visto recientemente? Está bien? Aún es hermosa?"

Él era mucho más encantador que Kouga… Kagome sintió una pequeña punzada de felicidad por Sango. Encontró un guarda! De alguna forma dudaba que Kouga se hubiese preocupado por su bienestar… había escuchado que apenas pidió verla cuando se fue hacia el palacio… o preguntó por ella.

"Está bien - resplandeciente de belleza." Bueno, no recientemente, pero había sido informada de tener un animado brillo en el pasado. "Fushi le brinda gran compañía."

"Fushi?" El tono de Miroku de repente se volvió frío. "Quién demonios es Fushi? Qué está haciendo con Sango?"

"Qué - él es-" Kagome se detuvo abruptamente. Oh sí… él no sabía todavía que era padre. Se derritió en una cálida sonrisa al ser quien le diera la noticia. Al menos podía ayudar a una persona en estos días. "No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso… Fushi es tu hijo."

La expresión facial de Miroku no cambió por un tiempo… Pero cuando lo hizo…

Kagome pensó que no tenía precio.

------

"Maldición - bastardos!"

Inuyasha pateó enojado con ambos pies desde su posición en la silla cuando tres guerreros del norte fueron hacia él e intentaron derribarlo de su caballo. Pronto se encontraron tirados en el suelo, y rápidamente pisoteados por la onda de densa pelea Youkai a su alrededor.

Inuyasha urgió al caballo moverse a través de los grupos de soldados, sin importarle si empujaba a sus propios hombres fuera del camino - aunque le importó menos pisotear a los hombres de Sesshomaru.

Una flecha se disparó del mar de cuerpos en movimiento y rozó la mejilla de Inuyasha, trazando una línea desde su oreja hacia el puente de su nariz. Eso había sido suerte… podría haberlo golpeado directo en la oreja. La mano de Inuyasha se extendió antes de que la flecha tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse y agarró la vara. Se giró enojado para localizar el origen y vio al guerrero mirándolo, probablemente listo para perder su cena.

A pesar del empujón que desestabilizó su caballo, Inuyasha devolvió la flecha, con tanta fuerza como fuera posible hacia el atacante. No desperdició su tiempo en ver si la flecha había golpeado… aún tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru.

Se estaba volviendo más difícil de enfrentar… habían estado así por horas… y parecía como que no había final a la vista. La mitad de las fuerzas no estaban peleando más, y ahora yacían cubriendo el suelo cubiertos de lodo… era difícil determinar la muerte de desastrosos bultos de barro.

Sin embargo era mucho más difícil para Inuyasha… estar en un caballo era una ventaja en una forma… pero una desventaja en otra ya que todos podían distinguirlo fácilmente de la multitud. Y una vez que lo ubicaban… el norte era implacable en sus esfuerzos por darle un golpe mortal. Ellos lo tenían como blanco porque era más débil… porque era el rey… y una vez que estuviera muerto la guerra terminaría.

Si sólo pudiera encontrar a Sesshomaru y destruirlo… se terminaría…

De repente una intensa fuerza golpeó su costado, lanzándolo del caballo en el combate a su lado. Un arma perdida rasguñó su costado mientras caía contra los oponentes, y rápidamente empujado al suelo. Inuyasha estuvo vagamente consciente de su caballo huyendo… forzando un camino entre los guerreros y dejándolo atrás.

"Mierda…" Inuyasha apretó su costado herido y se levantó desafiante, mirando alrededor enojado por el atacante. No vio a nadie que pareciera… así que se giró para pelear a pie.

Fue un cambio de paso… pero ahora era más difícil cuidar su espalda. Y era difícil maniobrar semejante espada en semejante espacio tan pequeño sin arriesgar golpear a sus propios hombres.

"Niño bastardo!" un guerrero del norte movió su espada fuertemente contra la de Inuyasha, golpeando dolorosamente la empuñadura en su mano.

No había nada para eso… Inuyasha se giró con dificultad y giró la espada con un grito contra el hombro de su oponente, pero sólo tuvo éxito en estrellarse fuertemente contra la armadura de metal.

"Tonto." El hombre resopló y tomó impulso para empujar su espada en Inuyasha. Bueno… lo habría hecho si Inuyasha no hubiese empujado primero, haciéndole al hombre un nuevo agujero en su estómago.

Una vez que el hombre cayó Inuyasha se giró y enojado escaneó al mar viviente a su alrededor… intentando distinguir el alto Inu Youkai en el caballo… necesitaba encontrar a su hermano… pero durante la duración de la pelea… no había captado un vistazo.

Inuyasha miró inestablemente hacia el oeste y ubicó al sol que lentamente estaba bajando hacia el horizonte. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano antes de que se ocultara de lo contrario la batalla estaría perdida.

"Estúpido… maldito… idiota… bastardo…" gruñó Inuyasha mientras abría furioso su camino entre los hombres, haciendo a un lado a los que intentaron emboscarlo o atacarlo. Tenía una sola misión… no podía distraerse.

Dónde estaba?!

Los ojos de Inuyasha dejaron la escena de la batalla a su alrededor y miró hacia los árboles. Su mirada se paralizó en Sesshomaru… aún estaba ahí en toda su magnificente gloria, observando la pelea bajo él en la elevada cuesta en la que estaba.

"Bastardo…!" Gruñó Inuyasha mientras rápidamente comenzaba a empujar con más fuerza hacia su hermano. Le tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente se liberó de la forcejeante masa de guerreros y comenzó a correr hacia su hermano, intentando esconder su cojera.

Él apretó a Tessaiga a su lado, queriendo blandirla ante su hermano mayor sin avisar al momento que lo alcanzara. No es que esa oxidada espada hiciera mucho.

"Oh mira… aún estás vivo…" Sesshomaru sonrió cuando vio a Inuyasha tambalearse hacia él.

Sesshomaru debió haber sido el único hombre en toda la pradera que no estaba cubierto en lodo y sangre. Las posibilidades eran que no tocaría su espada esta vez.

"Pagarás por esto." Siseó Inuyasha, acelerando hasta que estuvo corriendo. Medio gruñó, medio gritó mientras movía su espada con el odio más intenso que hubiese sentido en mucho tiempo.

La espada en su mano se deslizó en una curva en el aire, dejando un resplandeciente rastro que de repente irrumpió en un tormentoso viento, dirigiéndose directo hacia Sesshomaru.

Por un breve momento, el hermano mayor se vio levemente impresionado, antes de sonreír y desenfundar su propia espada en un suave movimiento. El viento se desvió lo suficiente para no dañarlo. "La querida Urami parece haber pasado algo aquí…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo que había hecho… pero no tenía el tiempo para quedarse ahí y mirar tontamente. Lo que sea que hubiese hecho había fallado… así que mejor era no desperdiciar tiempo y pensar en eso. Al menos ahora la espada estaba transformada, y ahora estaba seguro de que podía acabar a Sesshomaru.

"PAGARÁS por todas estas muertes, idiota!" Inuyasha movió su espada otra vez cuando alcanzó a su hermano, estrellándola con la espada de Sesshomaru.

El golpe los sacudió a ambos, pero Sesshomaru apenas lo demostró. Inuyasha intentó girarla hacia el otro lado, pero la encontró bloqueada. Hizo una finta y giró detrás de su hermano, intentando golpearlo desde atrás, pero fue bloqueado.

"Deja de bloquear y pelea conmigo!" Rugió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sonrió y de repente blandió su espada a asombrosa velocidad hacia Inuyasha. El hermano menor apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquearlo… y la fuerza del golpe lo envió a volar hacia atrás, aterrizando en su espalda con una herida a lo largo de su brazo.

"Realmente eres un mocoso patético." Sesshomaru avanzó hacia él mientras luchaba por levantarse de nuevo. "Eres bueno para durar tanto en una larga batalla… pero no te acercas a mi nivel. Necesitarás cien años para derrotarme… y aún entonces no me importaría apostar que tendrías éxito."

"Bastardo!" Inuyasha se abalanzó sin cuidado. Realmente no tenía verdadera experiencia en manejar una espada de este tipo de forma. Estaba exhausto física y mentalmente… y lo único realmente guiándolo era la adrenalina, y la urgente necesidad de derrotar a su hermano.

Todas esas razones juntas lo hacían descuidado, y Sesshomaru fácilmente evadió su golpe, también mientras rozaba sus envenenadas garras por el hombro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha gritó de dolor, pero continuó intentando asestar un golpe.

"Ríndete… no eres apto para ser rey… al ser derrotado así de fácil…" Sesshomaru estrelló un puño contra su frente, e Inuyasha sintió algo crujir, haciendo que luces explotaran tras sus ojos. Inuyasha se rehusó a rendirse fácilmente. Se movió con toda su fuerza y se estrelló con la espada de Sesshomaru entre ellos.

Entonces el sol se ocultó.

Tessaiga regresó a su original y antigua forma, sorprendiendo tanto a Sesshomaru que retrocedió, retirando la presión.

Inuyasha sintió una ola de dolor atravesar su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer y a Tessaiga de sus entumecidos dedos. Sesshomaru de nuevo sonreía malvadamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hecho Inuyasha. Aunque… no esperaba que el cabello de Inuyasha cambiara lentamente de blanco a negro, extendiéndose desde sus raíces hacia las puntas de su ensangrentado cabello.

Las orejas se movieron de una erguida posición, para terminar como inútiles orejas a cada lado de su cabeza, realmente siendo útiles para recoger su cabello detrás. De repente gruñó y colocó sus manos en su quebrado cráneo, intentando dolorosamente, mantenerlo unido para que no se despedazara. Ahora el dolor era casi insoportable.

Sesshomaru lo miró neutralmente, viendo las manos de Inuyasha, ahora sin garras, comenzar a mancharse con sangre de su cabeza. Sin duda su rostro había cambiado.

"Parece que otra joven también ha estado diciéndome mentirillas…" dijo él tranquilamente. "Levántate Inuyasha."

Inuyasha no lo escuchó.

Sesshomaru lo alcanzó y lo levantó por su camisa, asombrosamente, Inuyasha se rehusó a gritar de dolor. Aunque sus manos cayeron de su cabeza y el dolor claramente estaba dibujado en su rostro.

"Eres patético…" Dijo Sesshomaru cruelmente. "Ningún Rey debe tener una debilidad como esta… eres un insulto para nuestra sangre."

Inuyasha abrió su boca, intentando hablar, pero sólo logró toser un poco de sangre.

"Qué?" Sesshomaru lo sostuvo tensamente.

"Ka…"

"Última petición?" Sonrió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha mantuvo sus ojos apretados de dolor. No quería peticiones… no le importaba una noble muerte… si estaba muerto le preocuparía? No… sólo quería recordar a alguien en este momento de la muerte… y cargar ese recuerdo por el resto de su otra vida, si tal cosa existía.

"… K'gome…" logró decir él, apenas audible e irreconocible. Sesshomaru no le entendió.

"Galimatías." Dedujo él. Continuó sosteniendo a Inuyasha con una mano, y sacó su espada en la otra, listo para atravesarlo… justo en el corazón.

Pero pausó levemente antes de dar el golpe final.

Fue corto… una fuerte flecha se disparó de la batalla abajo e impactó en la espalda de Inuyasha con tal fuerza que sobresalió de su pecho, a pulgadas de perforar la armadura de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha estuvo muerto antes de golpear el suelo…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Lo siento mucho… Próximo capítulo 'Nuestra Reunión'. Pero la reunión de quiénes?

------


	19. Nuestra Reunión

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 19: Nuestra Reunión

------

La oscuridad rodeándolos era como una sofocante sábana… Kagome casi se sentía claustrofóbica y en medio del abierto puente de arena nada menos.

"Estás bien?" Gritó ella hacia Miroku al otro lado en un tono ligeramente chillón.

"Oh, estoy bien. Tú?" su voz contenía algo de diversión ante su obvia incomodidad.

"Genial… genial…" no era sólo claustrofobia lo que estaba dominándola… era ansiedad lo que la hacía sentir levemente mareada. El sol se había ocultado hace unas horas, y se mantuvo sintiendo horribles escalofríos por su espina, escalofríos de presentimientos ya que era una noche muy cálida para tener frío.

Hubo un siseo a su lado y una luz se encendió. Kagome miró hacia donde Miroku estaba ocupado encendiendo una linterna. De alguna forma logró maniobrar esto entre montar. Con un golpe cerró la caja de vidrio y la sujetó tras él para que no cayera. "Mejor?"

"Gracias…" Kagome sintió leve alivio al poder ver a donde iba ahora… pero aún se sentía nerviosa.

"Apenas me di cuenta de esto… pero te ves atemorizantemente parecida a una Miko llamada Kikyo." Miroku frunció hacia ella. En esta pobre iluminación los rasgos de Kagome se nublaban para verse mucho como Kikyo. Probablemente debido al hecho de que Kagome no estaba sonriendo más.

"Ella era mi prima."

"Y… dices que conoces a Inuyasha?" Él podría imaginar cómo habría impactado su encuentro. Probablemente había involucrado mucho mal lenguaje y destrucción de objetos inanimados conociendo a Inuyasha.

"No es la mejor pretensión para una relación, siendo la prima y doble de la mujer que lo traicionó." Y por supuesto, traicionarlo otra vez tampoco había sido una buena pretensión.

"Y cómo está Sango?" preguntó Miroku de repente. "Cómo es Fushi?"

"Como… como un bebé, supongo." Kagome no pudo evitar sino sonreír ante la ansiedad de Miroku. "Es muy lindo."

"Naturalmente. Es mi hijo, no es así?"

"Hm, bueno…" ahora hubo una leve vista narcisista. "Se parece más a ti que a Sango, supongo… llora mucho… duerme mucho… come mucho…"

"Qué hay de Sango?"

"Está bien." Kagome sonrió de nuevo. "Pero cómo demonios logra manejar a Inuyasha y a Fushi Y a Lady Inu está más allá de mi. Es una chica muy capaz… debes estar orgulloso."

"Lo estoy…"

Kagome lo miró, una perturbadora pregunta plagaba su mente. "Y… por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?"

"La familia… aunque por supuesto, olvidé que no sabía cómo regresar a la isla…" Miroku giró sus ojos ante su propio comportamiento. "Regresé cada noche al puente… excepto alrededor del momento de la luna nueva porque era muy oscuro."

"Qué genio."

"Gracias." Miroku suspiró. "No tienes idea del infierno que ha sido. Escuché rumores… escuché que Kikyo murió bajo circunstancias terribles… un Inu Youkai había sido capturado por un jefe en complicidad con una oscura Miko o una hechicera de algún tipo."

"Lord Inu fue capturado." Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Ahora está muerto."

"Oh…" Miroku suspiró. "Pensé que podría haber sido Inuyasha. Bueno… creo que tengo mucho de qué ponerme al día."

------

El campo de batalla de repente se había callado mientras todos los soldados llevaban su pelea a un alto. Todo los ojos estaban desviándose hacia la elevada cuesta sobre la batalla, donde Sesshomaru permanecía mirando sin expresión a la patética humana de su hermano menor.

Aunque no era un silencio absoluto… mientras un leve murmullo se esparcía como una suave brisa susurrante alrededor del campo. Inuyasha estaba muerto… la guerra ahora le pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

Aunque esto no parecía hacer a Sesshomaru tan feliz como hubiesen pensado. Espetó una fría mirada desde Inuyasha hacia los guerreros abajo… fijando sus ojos en un guerrero en particular quien ahora estaba sosteniendo su arco contra su costado, viéndose pagado de sí mismo.

Más rápido de lo que el ojo seguiría, Sesshomaru llegó ante el guerrero y lo tuvo colgado de su cuello como Inuyasha lo había estado. "Tonto!"

"Estuvo titubeando para matarlo - mi lord!" el hombre dejó caer su arco mientras levantaba ambas manos para sujetar el fuerte agarre de Sesshomaru.

"Era mío para matarlo - me has robado eso!" Sesshomaru le dio a su cuello un fuerte tirón y el guerrero se tensó antes de quedar flácido.

Él lo dejó caer con disgusto y miró alrededor, retando a todos los demás a desafiar su autoridad. Todos los ojos se desviaron de repente… los guerreros del sur bajo Inuyasha ahora se veían muy preocupados.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada hacia donde Inuyasha yacía y dejó escapar un suspiro para calmar su rabia. Cuánto tiempo había esperado por este momento… para exprimir el último aliento de su joven hermano… el pequeño mocoso que le había robado el trono… el pequeño que de alguna manera había logrado ganar favoritismo con su padre. Sesshomaru había estado esperando MUCHO tiempo para tener su venganza…

Pero lo que ahora sentía estaba lejos de la satisfacción. Todo lo que sintió era vacío de que no hubiese sido el que matara a Inuyasha. Mirando hacia el campo, todo lo que vio fue que la mayoría de los muertos eran los hombres de Inuyasha… esta no había sido mucho una batalla… había sido una ejecución.

Dónde estaba la satisfacción en eso?

------

"Siempre supe que algo no estaba bien con esa chica…" dijo Miroku tranquilamente. "Nunca pareció cuerda de la cabeza…"

"Qué… crees que estaba loca?" Kagome levantó sus cejas sorprendidas.

"No… sólo… nada normal. Otra joven de su edad estaría afuera e intentando hacer sus vidas y conseguir esposos… Kikyo siempre me pareció una loca religiosa."

"Era una Miko."

"Sí… pero realmente una extraña Miko."

"Mira - aquí estamos." Dijo Kagome de repente cuando salieron del bosque al límite de las amplias praderas que se extendían ante el palacio. Hizo correr el caballo. "Te trae algún recuerdo?"

Miroku había pausado momentáneamente para asimilar todo… la última vez que vio este lugar había sido casi hace un año. Lo había extrañado. No perdió mucho tiempo remembrando mientras Kagome fue rápida dejándolo atrás en el polvo. Rápidamente corrió tras ella.

No podía esperar para ver a Sango… quería ver cómo la había cambiado la maternidad… esperanzadamente sería más cálida que antes, de lo contrario tendría un duro momento intentando convencerla de que no la había abandonado.

Aunque se sorprendió levemente cuando llegó a las puertas para no encontrar guardias ni observantes en ningún lugar. "Está un poco… más vacío de lo que recuerdo…"

"Todos los hombres salieron a la guerra." Le dijo Kagome apresurada mientras se deslizaba de su caballo y lo llevaba al establo, Miroku hizo lo mismo. "Pero Sango y Lady Inu deben estar adentro."

"Bien."

El interior del palacio estaba tan vacío como lo había estado cuando Kagome se fue. La mayoría del personal se había dirigido a sus villas para estar con sus familias ante el comienzo de la guerra que decidiría sus destinos. Kagome realmente esperaba que ganara el sur…

Aunque con toda probabilidad… si ERA la luna nueva… el sur no tenía mucha oportunidad.

"Creo que debemos separarnos." Dijo Miroku de repente. "Iré a buscar a Sango - tú encuentra a Lady Inu."

"De acuerdo…" Kagome se apresuró por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia el salón del trono mientras Miroku iba arriba donde estaba la habitación de Sango. Aún si no encontraba ahí a Sango, al menos podría encontrar alguna evidencia de su hijo.

Kagome llegó a las puertas del trono y lentamente las abrió para entrar. Vio a Lady Inu paseándose a lo largo del piso como usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba molesta o preocupada, y al mismo tiempo Lady Inu se detuvo para mirar a Kagome.

Kagome sintió una punzada de culpa… Lady Inu sabía que todos los demás en el palacio sabían sobre Kagome? Sin duda Lady Inu la odiaría también.

"Kagome - dónde has estado?!" Lady Inu de repente cerró la distancia entre ellas y envolvió a la joven en un fuerte abrazo. "He estado tan preocupada - a dónde fuiste?!"

"En resumen… traje de regreso a Miroku…" Dijo Kagome incómoda, sorprendida por el comportamiento de la Reina.

"Bien… tal vez tendrá el sentido para hablar con Sango para regresar al continente con Fushi." La Reina la liberó y reasumió su caminar.

"Quieres… que Sango se vaya?" Kagome la miró sorprendida.

"Kagome - se perdió!" Lady Inu presionó sus manos en su rostro con angustia. "Estamos perdidos - es la luna nueva e Inuyasha está allá afuera peleando una guerra de demonios como un humano - todos ya deben conocer su debilidad! Probablemente está muerto!"

"No digas eso… no puedes estar segura…" Kagome frotó su garganta… ese nudo estaba regresando, haciendo más difícil su respiración.

Lady Inu se detuvo para mirar por la ventana hacia los campos. El sol estaba comenzando a asomarse sobre el horizonte. Su cabeza se desplomó y luchó en vano por contener sus lágrimas… pero falló… una irónica metáfora por la pelea que su hijo probablemente estaba atravesando.

"Eso no está bien… sólo es un niño…" Lady Inu apretó sus puños. "Cómo puede Sesshomaru forzar semejante responsabilidad en él…? semejante dolor…" ella presionó sus puños contra la ventana. "Ha acabado con la vida de Inuyasha antes de que pudiera comenzar a vivirla… él no es un Rey… sólo es mi bebé…"

Kagome levantó su mano hacia sus mejillas cuando de repente se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban húmedos. El pesimismo de la Reina estaba contagiándola…

"Apenas aprendió cómo atarse los nudos hace unos meses." La voz de Lady Inu titubeó.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Kagome habría estado tentada a reír. Pero no había nada divertido en reír ahora.

Una larga y embarazosa pausa se extendió en los próximos minutos, hasta que Lady Inu de repente jadeó y retrocedió de la ventana. "Oh no…"

Kagome levantó la mirada confundida, antes de unírsele. Mirando sobre los campos vio algo que comenzó a prender sus alarmas. Una armada… tan grande como la que se había ido, si no levemente más grande, estaba saliendo del bosque y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio.

No podría haber sido la armada sur… estaban destinados a tener probabilidades durante la batalla, los números de las armadas habrían sido disminuidas dramáticamente. Habría soldados lisiados con ellos…

Tenía que ser la armada norte con Sesshomaru.

La respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. "Oh no… qué hacemos?!"

"Kagome - tú y Miroku lleven a Sango y a Fushi fuera de aquí tan rápido como puedan!" Dijo Lady Inu firmemente, apresurando a la chica por el salón hacia la puerta trasera. "Sal por la entrada trasera y quédate fuera de vista, no hay necesidad para que la gente joven muera también."

"Espera - qué hay de ti?!" Kagome intentó resistirse a ser empujada, pero la Reina era más fuerte que se dejó.

"No te preocupes por mi - Sesshomaru matará a todos los humanos aquí - sólo saca a los otros de aquí." Lady Inu la sacó por la puerta trasera, antes de cerrarla.

Kagome permaneció ahí en mudo shock por un momento, antes de darse cuenta que probablemente debería ir a avisar a todos los demás, después podría regresar por Lady Inu, posiblemente con Miroku quien tenía la fuerza física para sacarla de ahí.

Kagome corrió por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sango, esperando que Miroku o Sango, o ambos estuvieran ahí. Giró una esquina bruscamente antes de frenar a un alto cuando un hombre jorobado en la piel de babuino bloqueó su camino. No era que necesitara detenerse por él… podría atravesarlo… pero había cierto factor de correr a través de Naraku que lo le atraía.

"Qué quieres?" dijo Kagome defensiva. Esperando más demandas o tratos de él.

"Sólo vine a decirte, nena… eres libre." Dijo Naraku un poco pagado de sí.

"Qué?"

"Has hecho tu trabajo. Inuyasha está muerto… la propiedad de tu alma es tuya de nuevo."

La información caló en Kagome rápidamente. "No… no… no me liberes! No puedes liberarme! Él aún está vivo - por favor no me liberes!"

"Adiós, Kagome." La boca de Naraku se curvó en una sonrisa, y desapareció.

"No!" Kagome jadeó hacia el lugar donde había estado. "No puedes hacer esto."

Luego comenzó a enojarse, y pateó la pared furiosa. "Bastardo! Él no puede estar muerto… no ahora… No tuve una oportunidad para explicarme!"

Lo último que quería era que Inuyasha la odiara en la muerte… esto no podía estar pasando.

Aunque por qué no? Todo lo malo parecía estar pasándole a Kagome últimamente… y de alguna forma había traído toda su mala suerte con ella para sembrarla en este reino. De cierta forma no se sentía muy real más. La vida no podía ser ASÍ de mala, verdad?

Pero sabia que era muy real… y ella tenía que mantenerlos juntos… tenía que salvar a Sango y a Miroku y a su hijo. Ahora no podía derrumbarse y llorar, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera.

Sin embargo… aún lloró y corrió a encontrar a los otros. "Sango!"

Ellos no estaban en su habitación, y Fushi tampoco estaba ahí… sin duda estaba con Sango. Kagome se sonó y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas de sus ojos mientras continuaba buscando. "Sango?! Miroku?!" Tal vez era un poco pequeño para gritarle pero... "Fushi?!"

Kagome pasó una de las ventanas y pausó brevemente para mirar afuera, para juzgar cuánto tiempo tenía para salir del palacio antes de que el norte llegara. No planeaba quedarse… para entonces apostaría que Sesshomaru sabía que le había dicho un pequeña mentirilla sobre el tiempo del mes de Inuyasha. No le entregaría ninguna cura hoy...

La armada no estaba lejos… sólo a cien metros de los lagos. Movimiento abajo captó el ojo de Kagome y miró hacia los campos ante en palacio y palideció cuando vio a Sango ahí sola con Fushi. Estaba mirando a través de la puerta a la armada acercándose.

"Idiota!" Gritó Kagome y se disparó por el corredor, bajando las escaleras, tomando de a tres escalones a la vez en su carrera. Se estrelló en las puertas pero bajó los escalones afuera para agarrar a Sango. "Sango - tenemos que salir de aquí! Por qué estás aquí?!"

"Kagome?!" Sango había saltado sorprendida de verla. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Pensé que te advertí no regresar!"

"Eso no importa - tenemos que salir de aquí!" Kagome tiró de su hombro suplicante, intentando moverla.

"Por qué… por qué estás llorando?" Sango pareció un poco inconsciente de todo en ese momento.

Kagome intentó contener su sollozo, pero salió como un gruñido levemente ahogado. "Es… Inuyasha… está muerto… no hay nada para quedarme por ahora - tenemos que encontrar a Miroku y salir de aquí antes de que llegue el norte."

"Encontrar a Miroku…?" Sango la miró. "Qué se supone que eso significa? Y de qué estás hablando sobre el norte?"

"El norte!" Kagome la giró y señaló por las puertas a los cercanos hombres. "Los hombres vienen por este lado - tenemos que salir por atrás antes de que lleguen y nos maten."

Sango rió de repente. "Estás un poco dopada… este probablemente es el día más fantástico de nuestras vidas!"

Kagome la miró. Se había vuelto loca? "Qué?"

"Kagome - esos no son los guerreros del norte - son NUESTROS guerreros!" Señaló Sango. "Mira - no puedes ver? Y todos están ahí - están vivos!"

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos por un tiempo, no confiando en el juicio de Sango y estaba lista para volar en cualquier momento. Pero pronto también se dio cuenta mientras se acercaban, llegando entre los lagos. "Todos están ahí…"

Ella no podía estar segura si todos estaban ahí… pero rudamente parecía como si todos estuvieran ahí… excepto la única persona que más quería ver.

Kagome dio un suspiro de alivio y angustia al mismo tiempo, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. La Reina le había dado un susto entonces… pero no había nada que temer. Bueno… no mucho que temer en tanto como no recordaran que aún estaba destinada para la ejecución…

El capitán de la guardia estaba a la cabeza, luciendo un poco manchado de lodo y sangre como todos los demás. Saludó a las dos chicas con un movimiento de cabeza. "Lady Kagome… Sango…"

La intensidad de la guerra debió haber lavado la traición de Kagome de su mente… era eso o tenía cosas más pesadas en su mente.

"Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Sango sin rodeos. "Qué pasó? Quién ganó? Ganamos?"

"Fue muy… asombroso en realidad…" el capitán desmontó su caballo mientras todos los demás entrenado por las puertas se veían cansados y listos para un buen descanso. "No ganamos… pero la guerra ha sido puesta en un hiato."

"No entiendo…" Murmuró Kagome.

"Qué se supone que significa?" Le preguntó Sango a Mikato. "Puesta en hiato?"

"Bueno…" el capitán miró a los hombres aún atravesando las puertas. "Todos estábamos ahí… la tercera parte de nosotros muertos y muriendo… y entonces… Lord Inuyasha se volvió humano… nunca he visto eso antes…"

El estómago de Kagome se había retorcido en un enorme nudo, mientras Sango aferraba más a Fushi en su pecho.

"Y luego… uno de los arqueros le disparó… y él… murió…"

Sango y Kagome hicieron una mueca. "Oh dios… entonces perdimos…" susurró Sango.

"Pero luego, Lord Sesshomaru se molestó con el arquero, diciendo que quedó 'insatisfecho'." Mikato movió su cabeza. "Sacó una segunda espada e hizo esta… esta… onda alrededor del campo de batalla."

"Y?" Sango no pareció impresionada.

"Y luego todos los que estaban muertos, se levantaron!" Mikato rió como si la idea fuera ridícula. "Shinzo… lo vi ser atravesado… se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado."

"Inuyasha - qué hay de Inuyasha?" Intervino Kagome. "Se levantó?"

"No puede escucharlo?" Mikato la miró.

Sango y Kagome se detuvieron y escucharon por un momento antes de que una familiar voz se levantara sobre el sonido de los pies de los caballos, armaduras y sonidos generales de soldados revividos.

"Idiotas - bájenme en este minuto - se los ordeno!"

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró.

"Ow - no toques eso - suéltenme - suéltenme en este momento para que pueda patear esa maníaca cabeza - matarme, no?! Le mostraré a ese bastardo - se arrepentirá del día que - OW! Qué dije sobre tocar eso?!!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su boca en caso de que gritara.

El grupo de soldados se despejó levemente y le dio una clara vista de dos irritados guerreros cargando una camilla entre ellos… a la cual Inuyasha había sido amarrado.

"Qué pasa con la esclavitud?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"No nos dejaría traerlo de regreso - quería ir tras la armada del norte solo." Mikato giró sus ojos. "Tuvimos que golpearlo y atarlo a una camilla para hacerlo cooperar."

"Me imagino…" dijo Sango planamente.

Kagome estaba ocupada viendo las horribles heridas de Inuyasha. Su brazo se veía roto, y tantas cortadas profundas cubrían su cuerpo… y todas podían ser vistas por los cientos de rotos y desgarros en su ropa… podría no haberse molestado con alguna armadura para el bien que le había hecho.

Ellos había logrado inmovilizar su brazo, y actualmente su entrecejo estaba envuelto fuertemente con una tira de tela que no estaba manchada de sangre… la tela cubría desde su frente hacia sus ojos, para que efectivamente estuviera cegado… nada malo desde que probablemente no quería que se exaltara entonces.

"Desátenme en ESTE MOMENTO o cortaré TODAS sus cabezas!" Rugió Inuyasha, retorciéndose violentamente.

"Debería sentirse afortunado - no tuvo que caminar todo el recorrido de regreso, su majestad." Le dijo Mikato.

"Muérdeme!" Espetó Inuyasha en su vaga dirección ya que no podía ver a su capitán. "Podía matarlo - puedo matarlo en este momento! Le arrancaré su maldita cabeza!"

"Tal vez después." Mikato palpó su hombro bueno, pero sólo se ganó un gruñido de advertencia. "Llévenlo a la habitación… dejen que Urami se ocupe de él."

Inuyasha de repente se había quedado muy tranquilo, y su cabeza se ladeó levemente en dirección de Kagome. Kagome vio esto y comenzó a sentir pánico… cómo demonios supo que estaba ahí.

"… Kagome…" susurró él, intentando descifrar si ella realmente estaba ahí o no.

"Le gustará eso, no es así, su majestad." Continuó el capitán de la guardia.

"No me sermonees, bastardo!" Espetó Inuyasha y de repente comenzó a forcejear otra vez. "Kagome!"

Kagome abrió su boca para responder, pero Sango hizo rápidos movimientos al cuello, advirtiéndole mantener cerrada su boca.

"Kagome - maldita perra sé que estás ahí!" gritó él, intentando romper sus ataduras para alcanzarla. "Por qué no estás muerta todavía?"

Kagome cerró su boca y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, para que nadie viera el dolor.

"Inuyasha, tonto…" Sango suspiró.

"Lo sabía - Sango - interferiste de nuevo! Ella podría haber dejado la isla libre pero tú la detuviste, no?!" él luchó otra vez, ignorando el dolor disparándose por su brazo roto. "Ambas son inútiles! Cada mujer en el mundo es inútil y molesta y-"

El fue interrumpido cuando una tela fue introducida prontamente en su boca para callarlo. Miroku miró al hanyou, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. "En qué te dejaste convertir, Inuyasha?"

"Mmfokff?!" Inuyasha obviamente reconoció su voz y forcejeó aún más violentamente que antes, logrando escupir su mordaza. "Te mataré, bastardo!!"

Inuyasha estaba cerca de romper esas ataduras y Miroku rápidamente lo golpeó en el estómago con una mueca. "Lo siento…" él hizo una mueca con dolor mientras Inuyasha caía en la camilla con un grito ahogado, cayendo semi-consciente. "Supongo que estás más a salvo si te noqueamos por un tiempo…"

Los guerreros continuaron llevando adentro a Inuyasha, luciendo mucho más aliviados de que no estuviera hablando más y no pudiera escupirles más abuso. Kagome dio un deprimido suspiro y los siguió adentro. "Iré a decirle a Lady Inu… estoy segura que estará aliviada…"

Eso dejó a Sango y a Miroku, quienes de repente se miraron mutuamente intentando calcular la reacción del otro. La mirada de Miroku bajó hacia el bebé en sus brazos y luego miró su rostro. "Hola Sango…" fue todo lo que realmente pudo lograr decir en ese momento.

Sango lo miró, antes de asentir lentamente. "Hola…"

Sin avisar ella de repente subió los escalones y lo pasó sin otro tipo de saludo. Miroku se giró para seguir su movimiento mientras subía corriendo los escalones.

Lo último que escuchó antes de irse de vista fue a Fushi comenzando a llorar, escuchar eso desgarró su corazón.

"Vaya…" Fue todo lo que realmente logró decir.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Realmente deberían saber que cuando mato a Inuyasha nunca dura tanto tiempo… Esta es qué…? La cuarta vez que lo mato? Bueno, tenía que revivirlo porque un complot mayor sigue desde aquí. De cualquier forma - Próximo capítulo - 'Por el Perdón'.

Me pregunto qué implica eso…?

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos, antes que nada quería agradecerles el apoyo y los lindos comentarios dirigidos a Rozefire, la autora de este fic, me da mucho gusto saber que estén disfrutando de esta historia, también agradezco el gran apoyo que he recibido en cuanto a la traducción, es pago y motivación suficiente para continuar trayéndoles excelentes historias como estas... Espero que disfruten este capítulo como un regalito de Navidad y esperen con ansias el siguiente antes de finalizar el año... Les deseo a todos que pasen una Feliz Navidad llena de paz, tranquilidad, amor y muchas bendiciones... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! y hasta pronto...

------


	20. Por el Perdón

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 20: Por el Perdón

------

Durante los próximos dos días el palacio volvió a llenarse otra vez con personal y sirvientes. Aunque, afortunadamente para Kagome, ninguno pareció recordar el pequeño fiasco que había pasado antes alrededor de Naraku y Kagome… parecieron haber olvidado completamente que ella era una supuesta traidora.

Sin embargo, la única persona que no había olvidado realmente era Inuyasha… justo para arruinar su actual suerte. Había intentado verlo esa mañana que había regresado, pero Urami amablemente había rechazado su entrada a su habitación… diciendo que su alteza estaba ocupada descansando de sus heridas severas.

Kagome paseaba por el largo de su propia habitación con un apretado frunce marcando su frente. De vez en cuando Kagome se detenía y escuchaba, intentando escuchar lo que podría estar pasando en la puerta siguiente… pero con su patético oído humano sólo pudo escuchar el suspiro de la brisa marina entre los acantilados.

Grandioso… ahora estaba comenzando a pensar como Inuyasha… llamando a sus propias habilidades 'débiles' y 'patéticas'…

Gruñendo aburrida y un poco angustiada, salió de su habitación y miró por el corredor hacia la siguiente puerta. Vio un fuerte soldado haciendo guardia en la puerta de Inuyasha… el hombre la miró, como si la retara a intentar pasarlo. Kagome esbozó una amable sonrisa y regresó a su habitación antes de comenzar a verse muy sospechosa.

De acuerdo… así que la entrada de su habitación estaba bloqueada… pero aún tenía una ventana, no?

Kagome se apresuró hacia su propia ventana y la abrió para permitirse acceso a la puerta del balcón que se extendía por la mitad superior del palacio. Saliendo, hizo su recorrido cuidadosamente por las tablas de madera para alcanzar la ventana de Inuyasha para ver si estaba dentro.

Bueno… realmente no necesitó mirar adentro ya que la ventana ya estaba abierta y parte de la cortina estaba saliendo hacia el balcón. Kagome frunció cuando ubicó las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca aquí y allá alrededor de la ventana, antes de asomar su cabeza para encontrar que Inuyasha se había ido.

Típico.

Había hecho una huida…

------

Sango contuvo un bostezo con el revés de su mano mientras la Reina pasaba el trono para mirar por la ventana en la noche. Normalmente estaría sentada en el trono… sólo que ya no le pertenecía más.

"Estoy tan aliviada, Sango…" dijo Lady Inu tranquilamente. "Realmente pensé que estábamos acabados."

"Yo también…" Sango parpadeó humedad de cansancio de sus ojos. "Hablé con el Capitán de la Guardia… me contó lo que pasó con más detalle. Dijo que la espada que usó Sesshomaru fue otra entregada por Lord Inu…"

"Tenseiga." Lady Inu asintió. "Una espada que puede salvar cientos de vida con un movimiento… tan opuesta a destruir cientos como Tessaiga…"

Sango se estremeció. "Suena malévolo…"

"Irónico realmente… cómo la espada de destrucción masiva fue para Inuyasha y la espada de compasión fue para Sesshomaru."

"Lord Inu era mayor…" Sango se encogió, como si eso explicara su razonamiento.

"Probablemente tienes razón." Lady Inu frunció. "Pero por qué le permitiría a Inuyasha vivir… tenía la guerra ganada, poseyó el sur por corto tiempo… pero lo tiró todo cuando revivió a Inuyasha… y no solo a Inuyasha - sino a todos los demás que murieron."

Sango ladeó su cabeza. "Mikato dijo que Sesshomaru dijo algo sobre estar insatisfecho con los sucesos de la batalla. Cuando revivió a Inuyasha y a los demás dijo que vivirían para pelear otro día… les fue dada otra oportunidad para volverse más fuertes y hacer una batalla justa."

"Es un honor, supongo…" Lady Inu se lamentó. "Justo como Sesshomaru… preferiría dejar incompleta la pelea que ganar una victoria sin sentido."

"Deberíamos estar agradecidos… al menos tenemos más tiempo…" suspiró Sango.

Lady Inu de repente levantó la mirada y se giró. "Sango…?"

Había algo sospechoso en su tono y Sango levantó la mirada dudosa, esperando por lo que sabía vendría.

"Sabías que Miroku regresó?" dijo Lady Inu levemente, como si fuera un fácil tema de conversación.

"Uh… sí… lo he visto por ahí…" dijo Sango mientras frotaba su codo distraída. "Le dije 'hola'…"

Lady Inu estampó su pie exasperada. "Sango! Estamos hablando del padre de tu hijo - no del mensajero matutino!"

Sango retrocedió un poco. "Lo sé…!"

"Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos?" Lady Inu le espetó. "Dos días - dos - DÍAS - y todo lo que le dices es 'hola' - qué, aún eres virgen?!"

Lady Inu estaba en uno de sus humores de casamentera… podía ser cruel si sentía la necesidad. Sango se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Piensas que esto es fácil para mi? Sólo aceptarlo como si nada hubiese pasado?"

"Pero NADA pasó!"

"Entonces ese es el problema!" Le espetó Sango. "He sido una madre soltera durante toda la vida de Fushi - tuve que pasar el embarazo sola sin ayuda o apoyo del padre… y…"

Lady Inu frotó sus sienes con un suspiro. "De acuerdo… no te preocupes por eso… es tarde, probablemente debas ir a dormir un poco. Ver a Fushi."

Sango asintió lentamente y salió del salón del trono por la puerta trasera. A lo largo del camino hacia su habitación se mantuvo revisando nerviosamente los corredores por señales de Miroku… lo último que quería que pasara era toparse con él accidentalmente.

Cuando Sango llegó finalmente a su habitación dio un leve suspiro de alivio al lograr deslizarse muy efectivamente sin ser detectada por el palacio. Bueno… ERA muy tarde, así que sin duda donde sea que estuviera Miroku estaría dormido.

Sango se deslizó por la puerta y prontamente tropezó con Kiroi el gran perro negro quien estaba durmiendo ante la puerta. Pero no se dejó dar un grito o quejido mientras aterrizaba en el piso - porque de una vez ubicó a alguien más en su habitación… o en su cama para ser más exacto…

Bueno… tenía razón… al menos Miroku estaba dormido…

------

"Si yo fuera un irritable, gruñón, irracionalmente enojado y escandalosamente hermoso Inu hanyou..." Kagome miró alrededor del balcón. "A dónde iría…?"

Ella tenía que admitir que era horriblemente estúpido de él… correr en medio de la noche con heridas tan malas como las que había recibido era como el suicidio. No eran sólo heridas de la carne… aparentemente había logrado fracturar su cráneo en tres fragmentos y romper todo su brazo.

Kagome alguna vez tuvo un dedo roto… y el dolor la habían hecho desmayarse. Cómo demonios Inuyasha lograba reunir la fuerza para huir de su cama?

"Idiota…" Kagome suspiró mientras vagamente intentaba seguir su rastro de sangre (ew!) a lo largo del balcón. Pareció que se había ido unos metros… antes de que presumiblemente saltara sobre la baranda hacia el suelo abajo. Mirando, Kagome pudo ver pasto y arbustos desordenados alrededor de la base de la pared del palacio.

Pero Kagome no era una rastreadora natural como Kouga… o incluso Inuyasha… aparte de unos arbustos desordenados no podía ver por cual dirección había ido.

Bueno… no había daño en ir a buscarlo, ella suspiró.

Así que con cuidado y torpeza que habría avergonzado a Inuyasha por ella, trepó por la reja y descolgó su cuerpo hasta que literalmente estuvo colgando de sus manos, sus pies tan cerca del suelo como fuera posible.

Era un largo camino… pero esos arbustos no lucían cómodos como para aterrizar. Kagome cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro… antes de finalmente soltarse del balcón.

Gritó mientras caía, una atemorizante punzada se extendió por sus extremidades… hasta que de repente golpeó los arbustos con un crujido y un golpe. Con un gruñido comenzó a sentarse y sacudió las hojas y ramas de su cabello y ropa…

"Tal vez debí haber tomado las escaleras…" razonó Kagome mientras sacaba una espina de su mano con una mueca de dolor.

Bueno… no había caso en andarse con rodeos (oh qué divertido) así que con cuidado se levantó y avanzó en la vaga dirección que pensó pudo haber tomado Inuyasha… básicamente estaba siguiendo su nariz desde que no tenía real idea de a dónde había ido. Tendría que intentarlo…

Lo cual era lo que probablemente recibiría de Inuyasha una vez que lo encontrara. Sin duda aún estaba molesto con ella… pero necesitaba tenerlo solo para poder explicarse. Y era mejor explicarle las cosas cuando estaba débil para que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar si decidía intentar estrangularla de nuevo.

Kagome vagó por los jardines hacia el costado del palacio por un tiempo, preguntándose a dónde ir después cuando sus ojos cayeron en el muro que rodeaba el palacio. Parte del muro había sido destruido para hacer un hueco lo grande suficiente para que un hombre pasara. Nunca lo había notado antes… así que probablemente era nuevo.

Ella chasqueó su lengua y giró sus ojos. Así que no sólo había escapado de su habitación, sino que también había escapado del palacio. A dónde estaba planeando ir? De regreso al norte para desafiar a Sesshomaru con un brazo en un cabestrillo? Debió haber recibido un daño cerebral con ese duro golpe en la cabeza.

Kagome se detuvo mientras pasaba por el hueco considerando lo que había pensado. Daño cerebral no era algo así de irracional de asumir en este momento…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kagome se enderezó afuera del muro y miró alrededor. A su izquierda estaban los dos lagos, y a su derecha, estaban los bosques y los acantilados del sur.

Cuál camino tomaría Inuyasha?

"Qué tonto…" dijo ella otra vez, suspirando con frustración. "Medio muerto y huye… de todas las idiotas, estúpidas y dementes malas ideas-"

Ella se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada cayó en el viejo árbol al lado del lago. Kagome muy cariñosamente lo había nombrado 'su árbol'… no era que compartiera esa información con nadie, especialmente Inuyasha.

Kagome recogió sus faldas y comenzó a correr por la pradera hacia el lago, hacia el miserable árbol… donde un miserable Hanyou debería estar… con algo de suerte.

Mientras Kagome se acercaba al árbol lo vio… aún en la pobre luz al menos podía distinguir su forma acostada a una corta distancia del árbol. A Kagome no le gustó cómo Inuyasha pareció quedarse dormido al aire libre… eso era levemente preocupante, así que rápidamente aceleró su paso. "Inuyasha…!"

Él no se movió cuando lo llamó, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su lado y forzosamente lo rodó sobre su espalda, intentando hacer esto con sumo cuidado. "Inuyasha?" Por instinto rozó una mano contra su mejilla, sólo para retirarla rápidamente cuando la piel que tocó pareció quemarla.

Tenía fiebre.

"Oh, completo y total tonto!" le gruñó enojada, su propia preocupación vívida. "Qué estabas pensando?!"

Mientras se deshacía en atenciones él lentamente comenzó a moverse con un leve gruñido e intentó tragar con un poco de dificultad. Kagome cepilló sus mechones siendo cuidadosa de no tocar su cabeza realmente… aún estaba vendada (por Urami presumiblemente) y las blancas vendas cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, para que ahora pudiera ver por el derecho al menos.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome se suspendió sobre él. "Estás bien? Puedes escucharme?"

"… Kagome…?" él frunció levemente mientras veía abrir su ojo lentamente. Aún en la pobre luz de la luna pudo ver que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que había poco dorado delineando sus ojos.

"Soy yo…" susurró ella con una suave sonrisa. "Está bien, ahora estoy aquí… todo estará bien…"

"Yo… estoy muy bien…" logró jadear Inuyasha.

Kagome le frunció confundida. "Qué?"

Sin advertencia Inuyasha gruñó y de repente cambió sus posiciones. Y a pesar de Inuyasha estar enfermo como estaba, aún pudo poner una horrible cantidad de fuerza tras ese agarre en su cuello. "No te atrevas a tocarme, perra!" gruñó él presionándola más fuerte en el suelo.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban comenzando a llenarse de agua, y desesperadamente tomó y tiró de su mano, intentando quitárselo de encima. "Inuyasha… por favor…"

"Cierra tu boca!" espetó él, pero estaba comenzando a balancearse.

"Por favor… te lastimarás…" Jadeó Kagome sin aire.

Eso era de Kagome… típicamente pensando en algo trivial cuando su vida estaba en peligro. De repente Inuyasha no pudo molestarse en estrangularla más y se desplomó en el suelo a su lado, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente, intentando aclarar las estrellas de su visión… antes de darse cuenta que realmente estaba mirando las verdaderas estrellas en el cielo. Cautelosamente, sintió su garganta y giró su cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha… sólo para verlo arrastrarse lejos hacia la orilla del lago.

"A dónde… vas?" preguntó ella, su voz levemente contenida.

"Mucho calor…" respondió él cortamente mientras alcanzaba la orilla, y de repente hundió todo su cuerpo superior en el agua para enfriarse.

Cuando no salió de nuevo, Kagome comenzó a preocuparse, y se tambaleó tras él de manos y rodillas. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo logró levantar sus hombros, sólo para hacerlo retirar sus manos para que pudiera dejarlo caer en el agua.

"No intentes ahogarte en mi momento!" gruñó Kagome y lo levantó con una fuerza que la sorprendió. Lo arrastró fuera del agua y lo acostó sobre su espalda. "Qué pasa contigo?!"

"Mamá… puedes abrir la ventana… un poco…" murmuró Inuyasha, sus ojos cerrados.

"Inuyasha…! No alucines conmigo - necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Kagome fuertemente, retirando sus húmedos mechones para que pudiera ver su rostro. "Lo que pasó con Naraku - lo que escuchaste - no era la verdad! Sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas para deshacerme de él, nunca planeé lastimarte en ninguna forma!"

Inuyasha suspiró y rodó su cabeza. "De qué estás hablando…?"

Kagome cerró sus ojos afligida. "Por favor… quédate con eso… necesitas entender…"

"Entiendo - entiendo todo." Comenzó él, sonando molesto antes de girar hacia ella burlón. "Quién eres?"

"Kagome!"

"Sango…?"

"No!"

"Urami…" Él arrugó su nariz. "Kikyo?"

"Kagome!" Gritó ella. "Oh, vamos Inuyasha - no es tan difícil!"

Él de repente comenzó a reír encontrando divertido lo que dijo. Kagome lo miró… preguntándose cuán sucia era realmente la mente de Inuyasha.

"Por qué dejaste tu habitación?" preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

"Mucho calor…" repitió Inuyasha con un leve movimiento de hombro. Aún encontró divertido lo que sea que dijo y la sonrisa aún se esbozaba en sus labios. "… calor… sí…"

"Escucha Inuyasha, tienes que entender…" ella apretó su hombro para llamar su atención. "Nunca quise lastimarte…"

El vago foco en sus ojos parecieron aclarase por un momento, y su expresión cambió de divertida a enojada tan rápido que apenas vio el cambio. "Perra!" él alcanzó con la mano, dirigiéndose hacia su cuello de nuevo, pero ella la rechazó, tomando ventaja de su débil estado.

"Ya hiciste eso, recuerdas?" señaló ella.

Inuyasha gruñó e intentó alejarse de ella. "Piérdete Kagome… No quiero hablar contigo."

"Pero necesito hablar contigo." Ella lo siguió fácilmente. "Habla con Sango si no me escuchas - ella te dirá lo mismo. Yo no te traicioné - nunca planeé traicionar a nadie. Es sólo… que necesitaba venir aquí para encontrar la Shikon, para esconder mi esencia de Naraku para que no pueda contener mi alma."

Inuyasha gruñó, gruñó irritado con su presencia. Kagome ignoró la advertencia y agarró el frente de su camisa para mantenerlo en su lugar para que no pudiera alejarse más.

"Nunca quise - nunca llegué para lastimarte - vine aquí por la joya!"

"Entonces por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas a Naraku?!" espetó él.

"Porque él quería que te matara para recuperar mi alma - pensé que regresabas con la Shikon así que le dije esas cosas para deshacerme de él más rápido!" Kagome agarró en su puño su camisa. "Por favor… tienes que creerme - NUNCA planeé lastimarte."

Inuyasha zafó su mano y se sentó, un pequeño error ya que su cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que sentarse. "Por qué no me dijiste?! Preferir arriesgar que lo descubriera así?! Debes estar mintiendo!"

"No lo estoy, Inuyasha!" Ella estrelló sus palmas contra el suelo para demostrar su angustia. "No te dije porque sabía que reaccionarías así - pensé que tal vez no tendría que decírtelo! Que podría tratar con este problema sin involucrarte y cuando se terminara podría quedarme aquí contigo - dios!… no me odies… no puedo soportar cuando estás molesto conmigo…"

Él no entendía completamente su razonamiento… pero había sonado honesta… como si hubiese hablado desde el corazón. Su voz se había quebrado en esa última parte…

Debía haber sido una muy buena actriz… o tal vez realmente estaba diciéndole la verdad.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Inuyasha decidió no continuar más. Su cabeza dolía por Sesshomaru… sin mencionar lo mucho que estaba dolido por dentro por Kagome. Sólo quería descansar y mejorarse… trataría con eso en la mañana cuando no se sintiera tan acalorado.

Durante su silenciosa contemplación Kagome cautelosamente lo había colocado a medias en su regazo y recostado su espalda contra el árbol, viendo que no pareció estar protestando más.

"Kagome…?" murmuró él, moviéndose para acomodarse.

"Sí?" ella esperó por que le dijera irse.

"Quiero dormir…"

"Yo también…" Kagome cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza contra el árbol.

"Canta para mi."

La cabeza de Kagome se levantó y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Abrió su boca para protestar… no le gustaba cantar. Cantar era como desnudar su alma a completos extraños… no quería que la gente viera muy profundo.

Pero de nuevo, Inuyasha no era exactamente un extraño para ella. Y la última vez realmente había ayudado a calmarlo. Así que con un resignado suspiro ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás e intentó buscar en su memoria una canción adecuada… no creía que 'Un anciano y su bastón' ayudaría esta vez.

Se decidió por una vieja canción de cuna que su tía Kaede solía cantarle.

"Cuando la fortuna te falla,

Cuando das un paso con tensión…

Toma mi mano en la tuya,

Y caminemos este camino otra vez…"

Ella ya podía sentir la tensión dejando los músculos en los hombros de Inuyasha. Él dio un pequeño suspiro y giró su cabeza levemente hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras el descanso lo dominaba. No pudo evitar sino sonreír ante eso.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro, maravillado ante la calidad de su voz. A diferencia de Kikyo, la voz de Kagome oscilaba para igualar su humor cuando abría su boca para hablar. Cuando estaba molesta se lo dejaba saber con su voz… cuando estaba feliz su voz sonaba dulce y ligera… reía cuando estaba feliz.

La voz de Kikyo siempre había sido levemente monótona… raramente la elevaba o bajaba sin importar en qué humor estaba. La de Urami había sido aún peor… su voz siempre parecía caer ligeramente plana e irritante a los oídos cuando hablaba… Inuyasha fue lo desafortunado suficiente para escuchar sus intentos al cantar unas cuantas veces muy temprano en la mañana.

Pero la voz de Kagome era hermosa en cada sentido de la palabra. La voz de Kikyo lo había inquietado… la voz de Urami de plano lo irritaba a veces… mientras que la voz de Kagome tenía el poder de aliviarlo… igual que su aroma.

"El peso en tus hombros,

Te derrumbará hasta caer,

El comienzo del final…

Valió la pena después de todo…?"

La respiración de Inuyasha había caído a un continuo patrón… y ahora yacía completamente relajado en su regazo. Kagome pausó su canción un momento para ver lo que haría… pero ahora pareció estar durmiendo. Kagome suspiró y ligeramente rozó su mano contra su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos mientras se relajaba.

Ella decidió cambiar las letras del último verso, sólo un poco, para ajustarse a cómo se sentía.

"Caminarás conmigo,

Ahora que me has liberado,

Juntos recibiremos la noche

Porque eres… mi amor…

Y eres mi luz…"

Kagome no fue consciente de la abertura de ojos de Inuyasha… no lo sintió o lo vio con sus ojos cerrados tan relajada como estaba. Ella sonrió para sí y repitió la última nota, pensando que estaba sola. "… Mi Amor…"

Inuyasha no era un completo tonto. Conocía la canción de corazón, lo suficiente para saber que ella había cambiado las palabras de esa última parte. Debió haber sido 'amigo' no 'amor'…

Y entonces entendió. Kagome nunca lo había traicionado… nunca había planeado traicionarlo. Cómo podría cuando estaba enamorada de él…?

Por un momento se sentó en perpetua rigidez contemplando esto por un minuto, intentando averiguar cómo se sentía… una tarea difícil a través de su bochornoso estupor.

Eventualmente decidió la explicación más simple. Lo hacía feliz… lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro… y extrañamente soñoliento. Él se acercó más a Kagome y se dejó llevar. Por primera vez… en la paz de su compañía.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Posiciones Comprometedoras'.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos... Ahora les dejo este pequeño saludito para desearles a todos un FELIZ AÑO!!!!... Que el 2008 esté lleno de mucho amor y mucha prosperidad... Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido hasta el momento por la traducción de esta historia, espero que el año que llega pueda continuar con esta gratificante labor para que todos ustedes sigan disfrutando de historias tan interesantes como esta... Cuídense mucho, sean felices y nos vemos el próximo año con otro emocionante capítulo!!!... Besitos y abrazos para todos!!!

------


	21. Posiciones Comprometedoras

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 21: Posiciones Comprometedoras

------

"Sango - Sango!!" Inuyasha se deslizó por una esquina del corredor, esquivando torpemente una pesada carga de lavandería que una de las criadas estaba cargando y corrió. Todo el tiempo intentando retirar el cabestrillo de su brazo. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación con otro desliz. "Sango - necesito preguntarte algo realmente-"

Él se detuvo en seco cuando retiró la puerta y miró adentro para ver que Sango no estaba despierta todavía... las seis de la mañana y todavía no estaba levantada? Pero había una razón… ya que estaba felizmente acurrucada con Miroku en la cama… en una posición inusualmente inocente… pero no iba a levantarse pronto.

Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua y giró sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta. "Debí haber sabido que el tonto lujurioso intentaría tenerla en la misma cama a una semana de regresar… de todas las cosas bajas y canallescas…"

Él gruñó para sí mientras salía de la habitación, olvidando cerrar la puerta tras él - perfecto para que una fría brisa entrara y todos lo que pasaran, tuvieran una agradable vista de la pareja.

Sin embargo, sólo tomó unos momentos, para que la fría brisa alcanzara primero a Miroku, quien estaba del lado más cercano a la puerta. Él frunció y suspiró mientras comenzaba a despertar, preguntándose por qué de repente se había enfriado tanto. Aunque había algo a su lado que era mucho más incitantemente cálido… y abrió sus ojos de una vez para ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sango a un pie ante su propia nariz.

Por un momento no se atrevió a respirar o moverse, en caso de que pudiera espantarla. Pero esa era una noción estúpida… tenían un bebé entre ellos, por supuesto que no huiría… además, estaba dormida.

Pero no estaría dormida por mucho más si esa brisa le llegaba. Entonces Miroku, siendo el generoso y desprendido hombre que era, se acercó tranquila y protectoramente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su medio cuerpo, halando su espalda contra su pecho. Sango no se movió mucho… sólo murmuró en su sueño y aceptó la nueva posición sin mucho problema. Estaba feliz… no quería que lo golpeara en la cabeza con una espátula como la primera vez que intentó esto en su sueño.

Tuvo cada oportunidad para ganarse una sensación en ese momento… y era perfectamente legal desde que era la madre de su hijo y todo. Pero la necesidad no lo dominó, y todo lo que hizo fue inclinarse levemente para oler su cabello, antes de sonreír y acomodarse para cerrar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos de Miroku para resguardarla de sentir el frío de la puerta, aún la alcanzó y murmuró levemente mientras comenzaba a despertar. Miroku continuó pretendiendo que estaba dormido, no quería arruinar el humor todavía.

Algo estaba envuelto alrededor de su medio cuerpo… y al principio pensó que podría haber sido una serpiente (por el sueño que estaba teniendo) y bruscamente miró mientras era lo consciente suficiente para registrar donde estaba. En vez de una serpiente, se dio cuenta que un brazo mucho más cálido - pero no menos peligroso - perteneciente a Miroku estaba manteniéndola cerca a otro cálido cuerpo tras ella. Y a juzgar por el continuo puff de aire caliente en su nuca… aún estaba dormido.

"Oh… condenado… demonio…" susurró ella para sí y se preguntó cómo demonios se supone iba a salir de la cama. Qué demonios la había poseído para dormir ahí con él? Oh sí… porque tenía frío y el piso era muy duro. "Tonto…" reprimió ella… para sí o para Miroku no estaba segura.

La respuesta de Miroku a ese comentario fue gruñir levemente en su 'sueño' y subió su mano más por su cuerpo para descansarla ligeramente contra la curva de su pecho.

La respiración de Sango se atascó en sus pulmones e intentó obligarse a mantenerse muy quieta. El instinto le decía presionarse hacia atrás, lejos de la mano, pero si lo hacía presionaría a Miroku y lo despertaría. No quería enfrentarlo todavía en una posición como esta.

"Debí haber sabido que aún eras un lujurioso después de todo este tiempo…" Le siseó ella, aunque sabía que probablemente no podía escuchar… pero tampoco podía ver su sonrisa.

Ella contuvo su aliento de nuevo mientras lentamente llevaba su mano hacia su pecho, intentando no mover nada más en la cama, incluyéndose. Tocó su mano una vez… la retiró con cobardía… antes de alcanzar su mano de nuevo para intentar retirarla gentilmente de su pecho, por su dedo meñique.

Miroku no estaba cooperando. Él suspiró y rodó 'espontáneamente' sobre su espalda, arrastrando a Sango con él para que ahora estuviera acostada sobre él. Sango miró el techo con mortificado horror y ahora ambas de sus manos estaban cerradas firmemente sobre sus senos.

Ella iba a darle la golpiza de su vida cuando regresara a sus sentidos.

"Oye, Sango?!" La voz de Kagome atravesó la puerta, seguido por la chica inusualmente jovial. Las cabezas de Sango y Miroku se levantaron ante su llegada. "Has visto a Inu… oh! Dios! Lo siento! No quise ver eso! Me iré ahora!"

Kagome se sonrojó y se alejó de la puerta - sólo para ser seguida por un corto y sorprendido grito. "No - Lady Inu! No entre ahí! Sango y Miroku están OCUPADOS!"

Sango se zafó del agarre de Miroku y corrió a cerrar la puerta para que nadie más pudiera interrumpir. Cuando estuvo hecho se giró lentamente y fijó una malhumorada mirada en Miroku quien parecía completamente inafectado por la intensidad de su mirada. Simplemente le sonrió y movió sus 'ocupadas' manos para juntarse detrás de su cabeza.

"Estabas despierto!" Gritó Sango acusadora. "Eso se llama hostigamiento!"

"Se llama romper el hielo." Miroku se sentó con sus manos arriba como si estuviera rindiéndose. "Sólo estaba intentando ayudar."

"Tú… tú…" Sango estaba tan molesta que no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo enojada que estaba. Así que en vez, miró alrededor buscando un duro objeto para expresarlo mejor. Pero esa actividad vivió poco cuando un pequeño grito sonó desde la cuna en el rincón, antes de volverse un completo berrinche de bebé.

La rabia de Sango se desvaneció en un instante mientras corría para ver cuál era el problema. Miroku la siguió rápidamente, incapaz de tener suficiente de su nuevo hijo. Agradecidamente, Sango pareció ya haber olvidado que estaba molesta con él… así que lo dejó abrazar a Fushi en un último y desesperado intento para hacerlo dejar de llorar.

Al menos funcionó.

------

Kagome sonrió felizmente mientras caminaba por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal. Estaba especialmente feliz esa mañana por varias razones.

Sango había regresado con Miroku - y aparentemente recordaban viejos tiempos. Naraku la había liberado de la propiedad de su alma e Inuyasha no estaba molesto con ella más. Bueno… no mucho. Aún estaba un poco malhumorado pero era de esperarse. Aunque ahora parecía estar haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por ser amable con ella.

Esa mañana Kagome planeó ir a ver a Kouga en el bosque. Había escuchado unas noticias de una de las criadas del palacio de que también había sido gravemente herido en la batalla. Kagome podía no amarlo más… pero aún se preocupaba por él a un nivel amistoso. Así que quería ir a verlo y ofrecerle la ayuda y el consuelo que pudiera.

Pero los buenos días en algún punto siempre se tornaban en el peor de los días de tu vida. Varias veces Kagome había comenzado un día, como este, determinada a ser amable con todos y ayudar a la gente y arreglar el mundo a su alrededor, sólo un poco. Usualmente era en esos días que el mundo se daba la vuelta y se reía de ella y ponía algo malo en su camino que arruinaría todo lo que había hecho.

Era la teoría de la banda elástica. Simple pero, significaba que las buenas cosas se construían sobre otras y la banda se estiraba y estiraba. Y cuando el mundo decidía que había tenido muchas cosas buenas - SNAP - la banda se devolvía para golpearla en la cara. Así era como los malos días estaban hechos.

Hoy era un mal día después de todo.

Kagome se dirigió hacia las puertas del palacio, intentando atravesarlas. Pero justo a unos pies de pasar, los guardias se detuvieron y levantaron una mano. "Quédese en el palacio, Lady Kagome."

"Uh… por qué?" Kagome le frunció, levemente desalentada.

"Quién sabe qué tipo de espías y canallas están rondando por ahí en un momento como este." Dijo el guardia gravemente. "Es mejor que se quede adentro, donde está a salvo."

Kagome suspiró fuertemente antes de asentir. "Bien…" ella se giró y regresó, pero no adentro del palacio. En vez, rodeó el costado del edificio, dirigiéndose hacia ese hueco en el muro que había hecho Inuyasha.

Kagome nunca fue alguien para obedecer las reglas.

Pero tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista y alrededor de la esquina del edificio, encontró su camino bloqueado por una peluda figura blanca… Se detuvo en seco y sintió un frío temor llenarla cuando levantó sus ojos para mirar el rostro de Naraku… o lo que podía ver de él. Aún usaba esa máscara de babuino, y todo lo que veía era su quijada.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó ella apretadamente, deseando que se fuera y la dejara en paz.

"Inuyasha no está muerto, Kagome, Nena." Dijo Naraku simplemente. No sonó más tan entretenido por ella. Más como molesto. "Por qué no está muerto, Nena?"

"Él… su hermano…" ella no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta… Naraku aún podía leer sus pensamientos cuando pensaba lo alto suficiente.

"Lo revivió con una espada mágica." Naraku resopló sin humor. "Qué pobre."

Kagome retrocedió un pequeño paso.

Naraku agarró su mentón para detenerla de huir… la sorpresa del frío contacto en su piel la hizo retroceder aún más. Cómo demonios había logrado tocarla? Él sólo era una imagen… sólo un espíritu… él no era sólido!

"Oh, no lo sabías?" Naraku le siseó. "Cuando me pongo MUY molesto puedo materializarme en este plano de la existencia… si necesito… manejar… algo por mí mismo."

Kagome tragó duro. De repente no se sintió más segura alrededor de Naraku.

"Rompiste tu parte del trato, Nena. Él aún vive. Tu alma todavía es mía." Dijo él, la malicia apenas oculta en su voz.

Kagome se sintió como si hubiese sido golpeada y titubeó levemente, luchando por contener sus lágrimas. No quería mostrarle lo débil que era… pero las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sin importar lo firme que estaba su rostro.

Definitivamente era uno de esos malos días.

Naraku sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos y hacía un gesto catapulta ante su rostro, pretendiendo liberar la banda elástica. "Snap…" susurró él antes de desaparecer.

------

Inuyasha abanicó levemente en su rostro una paca de papeles que le habían dado los consejeros para leer. Era algo sobre granjas y villas… cálculos de población y ese tipo de cosas… Unas estadísticas muy útiles para un rey.

Inuyasha no entendía ni pizca de eso y simplemente continuó usando los papeles como abanico mientras se paseaba en su habitación al lado de la ventana. Se detuvo y colocó una mano en su cuello. Aún se sentía muy acalorado… y definitivamente no era la habitación - era él. Distraídamente tiró del cuello de su camisa, intentando enfriarse.

No había caso…iba a tener que salir de la habitación. Además, probablemente debería salir de ahí antes de que Urami regresara a atender sus heridas.

Lanzando los documentos importantes sobre su hombro, marchó hacia la ventana y la abrió con su brazo más fuerte, saliendo con rápida y eficiente agilidad a pesar de su actual enfermedad. Afuera aún estaba naturalmente húmedo y cálido… pero era mejor que estar encerrado.

Por un momento cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando estabilizar su molestia. Siendo el Rey tenía muchas nuevas preocupaciones pesando sobre él… problemas con trabajadores en algunos de los pueblos… algunos campesinos que no se preocupaban en trabajar dejándose morir de hambre - algo que ÉL tenía que resolver. Su hermano invadiendo era otro riesgo… ahora todos sabían que su debilidad era la luna nueva… estaría perdido en un mes cuando llegara de nuevo. Un afortunado bastardo vendría y reclamaría el trono al matar al débil rey humano.

Inuyasha gruñó y golpeó su mano contra la baranda.

Muchas preocupaciones…

Y aún… aunque todo eso hacía desastres en su cabeza, ahora la mayoría de su tiempo lo ocupaba pensando en Kagome. Él suspiró y se relajó… sin notar cómo el sólo pensar en ella lo calmaba más. Kagome ahora era lo que lo mantenía ocupado en el día… todo lo demás sólo era basura… pero Kagome lo valía. Las conversaciones con ella eran como descansos en días de duro trabajo… sólo estar a su alrededor era como estar en presencia de una enorme energía y espíritu. Cómo alguien como Naraku había logrado robarla era difícil de creer…

Y ella estaba enamorada de él.

Sólo pensar en eso hacía que otra idea en su cabeza cesara mientras miraba hacia los campos del palacio… antes de sonreír para sí e inclinarse sobre la baranda. Si Kagome estaba enamorada de él entonces indudablemente se quedaría con él… de todas formas había dicho que se quedaría con él. Eso significaba que siempre tendría cerca su maravilloso espíritu para darle la fuerza suficiente para continuar.

En la batalla había perdido su fuerza porque la había alejado… se dio cuenta de eso… Bueno… lo había aprendido de ese error y no iba a cometerlo otra vez.

Un extraño sonido alcanzó sus oídos y salió de sus pensamientos para intentar determinar lo que era. Inclinándose sobre la baranda y mirando hacia abajo pudo ver a Kagome paseando… o más como tambaleándose por los jardines. Realmente no estaba mirando a dónde desde que su rostro estaba oculto en sus manos.

Sorpresa sacudió a Inuyasha y por un horrible momento pensó que había sido el que la hizo llorar. Pero qué había hecho? No había sido por todo eso sobre matarla, verdad? Porque no lo había dicho en serio… sólo había intentado espantarla…

Sin pensar realmente saltó sobre el balcón y cayó en el suelo, aterrizando en el camino de Kagome. A primera vista probablemente no había sido una buena idea, porque Kagome pareció muy asustada entonces.

Una repentina figura apareció ante ella y alarma destelló mientras daba un fuerte grito y se lanzaba contra la pared. Pasaron segundos antes de darse cuenta que sólo era Inuyasha, pero su corazón aún latía fuerte en su pecho. Por un horrible momento había pensado que otra vez era Naraku…

"Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos. "Hice algo? Es por mi?"

"Estoy llorando?" dijo Kagome, consiguiendo verse desconcertada ante su declaración. "Sólo estaba lavando mi cara… eso es todo…"

Inuyasha le frunció. "Pero tus ojos están rojos…"

"Bueno…" Kagome se infló indignada. "Así están los tuyos cuando andas de pura sangre."

Inuyasha giró sus ojos. Él no iba a ser engañado por sus tácticas asertivas. "Qué pasa contigo? Por qué estás perturbada?" él pausó antes de continuar. "No tiene que ver conmigo, verdad?"

Kagome abrió su boca para mentir… para decirle algo tonto sobre ver un halcón matar un ratón o algo… antes de cerrarla rápidamente de nuevo. Por qué necesitaba mentirle? Ahora sabía la verdad. Mentir sólo empeoraría las cosas… pero tuvo que preguntarse si podría obligarse a decir las palabras.

"Es… algo sobre ti…" Kagome luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. "Él… digo… tú – al estar vivo y todo… um… Naraku… reforzó nuestro trato… no soy tan libre como pensé…"

Inuyasha la miró, una familiar sensación de rabia y traición lo recorrió, dirigida a Kagome y a Naraku. Pero la hizo a un lado. "Aún tiene tu alma, huh?"

Kagome asintió, disolviéndose en más lágrimas. "Yo… nunca voy a ser libre…"

"Podrías." Inuyasha de nuevo estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de calor bajo el cuello. Dudó que fuera lo último de esa fiebre… estaba perdido en qué hacer.

"No…" Kagome le sonrió, como si supiera que sólo estaba siendo optimista por compasión. "Sólo seré libre si tengo la joya…"

Kagome estaba enviándolo a un viaje de culpa, y no lo sabía. Inuyasha desvió la mirada, claramente enojado consigo mismo. Había lanzado esa maldita joya en el lago… no había forma en recuperarla. El lago era muy profundo y el agua muy oscura para ver a través…

"Kagome…" él suspiró. "Lo siento… yo traje la joya conmigo…"

Kagome le parpadeó sorprendida. La esperanza brillando en sus ojos en ese momento lo hizo sentir como un cerdo por lo que iba a decir después.

"Pero la tiré en el lago cuando escuché tu conversación con Naraku." Dijo él lentamente. "Lo siento… supongo."

Kagome se desinfló levemente, viéndose perturbada otra vez, pero logrando esconderlo valientemente. "Está bien… no hay caso en llorar sobre la leche derramada."

Ella estaba tomándolo mejor de lo que Inuyasha habría tomado noticias como esas. Vio agachar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Él quería golpearse por causarle tanto dolor… si él muriera y se quedara muerto ella no estaría en este desastre. Dios… por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta?!

Así que en vez de golpear su cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo (no algo bueno desde que su cráneo estaba recuperándose de ser destrozado) hizo algo mejor. Incómodamente avanzó y la haló en una especie de abrazo formal, una expresión extraña desde que no estaba seguro si esto tendría el efecto deseado… hacerla dejar de llorar.

Bueno, funcionó por unos momentos mientras se tensaba en shock. Pero tan pronto como superó su shock tomó ventaja de él… lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en él, llorando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con todo su corazón.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante el dolor que punzó en sus costillas, pero podía soportarlo. En realidad dolía más escuchar a Kagome llorar más fuerte que antes. Relajó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo una mueca cuando tembló más fuerte.

Fue agradable para Kagome… por primera vez le había desahogado sus problemas y temores a alguien… y ahora tenía un hombro fuerte (o pecho) para llorar. La hizo sentir mejor… la hizo sentir segura, pero aún no acababa con el problema en mano. Su alma aún era controlada por Naraku… y su cuerpo controlado por el veneno de Sesshomaru.

Tal vez estaría bien si Inuyasha estaba con ella así durante todo el camino.

Pero entonces recordó que aún estaba lastimado y se separó rápidamente. "Oh, lo siento - estás lastimado - no quise apretarte así de duro!"

"Está bien." Él se encogió, no sintiendo mucho dolor. "Estoy mejor ahora. No necesito a Urami para vendar más mis heridas."

Kagome le dio un frunce mientras alcanzaba su cuello y tiraba de su camisa hacia su hombro. Él miró el hombro que había descubierto y se vio pensativo ante la infectada herida. "Excepto por esta tal vez…"

"Por qué se infectó mientras tu cabeza se curaba?" preguntó Kagome, dejando caer su mano de su camisa para que pudiera acomodarla.

"El veneno de Sesshomaru, supongo." Él se encogió levemente. "Se curará a su tiempo."

Kagome suspiró… vaya… ahora tenían más en común con Sesshomaru envenenándolos a ambos.

"Y a dónde te dirigías?" Inuyasha cambió de tema rápidamente.

Kagome decidió no decirle sobre sus planes de ver a Kouga. "Al lago… es un día agradable.. Quería contemplar el agua y relajarme." Sí… relajarse sabiendo que estaba mirando el lugar donde su llave a la libertad yacía inalcanzable para siempre…

"Iré contigo." Dijo Inuyasha de repente.

"De verdad?" Kagome le levantó una ceja. "Gracias."

"No sólo por ti, por supuesto." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y señaló el balcón sobre ellos cuando una voz salió de su habitación.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, dónde estás?" La voz indudablemente le pertenecía a Urami.

"Rápido!" Inuyasha agarró su mano y arrastró a Kagome hacia el previo hueco que había hecho en el muro del palacio. Kagome se sonrojó levemente mientras lo seguía obediente, secretamente deleitada en la grande y dura mano que sostenía la suya mucho más pequeña.

En realidad… mejor la soltaba antes de que estuviera tentada a apretarlo y delatarse.

Pero Inuyasha la sorprendió cuando le destelló una infantil sonrisa y apretó su mano gentilmente mientras salían del agujero y caminaban hacia el árbol. Kagome tuvo problemas en seguirle el paso cuando sus rodillas de repente se debilitaron… y no le importó más sus problemas en tanto como Inuyasha pudiera sonreírle así.

Él no soltó su mano hasta que alcanzaron el árbol. Escuchó a Kagome reír tras él y la miró a tiempo para verla desplomarse al lado del tronco. "Ella nos encontrará - sabes que sí." Ella aún sonrió.

Inuyasha a veces era, muy inconsciente de muchas cosas… pero aún ahora podía ver que lo miraba de una forma especial que nadie más veía. Debía ser amor lo que hacía brillar sus ojos… o sólo lo restante de las lágrimas.

Por un momento su propia sonrisa titubeó levemente mientras una extraña sensación inundaba su pecho, mareándolo levemente por un momento. Él lo reprimió… lo ignoró en un rincón y regresó a disfrutar esta rara oportunidad de estar a solas con Kagome… disfrutar su compañía… y deleitarse de su energía.

------

Lady Inu sonrió para sí y golpeteó sus dedos levemente contra el otro mientras miraba por la ventana del salón del trono para ver a la pareja bajo el árbol. Habían estado tomados de las manos… se habían abrazado… era posible que cuando la Reina no hubiese estado ahí para ver, tal vez también se hubiesen besado?

Y mejor aún, Kagome había reportado esa mañana que Miroku y Sango estaban en su camino a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido entre ellos. Había pasado después para encontrar que Sango realmente estaba dejándolo alimentar al bebé… y ambos parecían tranquilos en la mutua compañía. Si Fushi no hubiese estado entonces quién sabe lo difícil que sería juntar a esos dos…

Bueno… todos sus planes estaban resultando bien. Pronto, Lady Inu sería bendecida con un nieto biológico y tal vez con otro hijo de Sango - Lady Inu sería automáticamente la abuela en cualquier caso.

"Excelente…" La Reina continuó golpeteando sus dedos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Una Tonta Creencia'. Ooh… suena inquietante para mi (Debería saberlo).

------


	22. Una Tonta Creencia

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 22: Una Tonta Creencia

------

Urami rápidamente escaló el muro del palacio de un salto y aterrizó sin ruido del otro lado, abrazándose por un momento y manteniéndose en silencio, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiese escuchado o visto.

Nada se movió y ningún extraño sonido la alcanzó… estaba sola. Se enderezó lentamente, aún cautelosa de sus alrededores y comenzó a pasearse mientras esperaba.

Continuó esperando al menos media hora antes de que su informante llegara eventualmente. Aún estaba vestido en su ropa de sirviente, pero la pintura en sus mejillas que usualmente cubría sus rayas estaba un poco estropeada, revelando un poco de las oscuras bandas debajo.

Era el mismo hombre que se le había acercado primero a Kagome en la cocina.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo." Dijo Urami siseando. "Sabes que no me gusta esperar afuera. La humedad es horrible para mi cabello…"

"Sesshomaru pregunta por qué no has ido al palacio del norte para reportar." Declaró él sin rodeos cuando llegó.

Urami giró sus ojos. "La Reina me ha tenido bajo su pulgar, haciéndome trabajar como un perro cuidando al Príncipe. Realmente estaba golpeado después de esa batalla, sabes?"

"Lo sé." Él sonrió.

Urami no le devolvió la sonrisa. "Qué quiere Lord Sesshomaru que haga ahora."

"La perra humana, Kagome, ha estado diciéndonos un paquete de mentiras sobre Lord Inuyasha." El espía se veía enojado. "Me dijo que su tiempo del mes era la luna llena… cuando en realidad era la luna nueva…"

"Tal vez se confundió. Me pasa todo el tiempo."

El espía apretó sus puños. "Si su reino hubiese atacado en la luna llena entonces el ciclo de Inuyasha habría sido el más fuerte - escuché rumores de que en el tiempo más fuerte del mes se transforma en una especie de… animal enloquecido. A Lord Sesshomaru no le gustaría pelear con Inuyasha con ese tipo de probabilidades."

"Por qué, porque perdería con Inuyasha?" Urami le parpadeó.

"No! Él nunca pierde!" espetó el espía indignado. "A él le disgustan las batallas insípidas."

"Entonces, qué quieres que haga con Kagome?" Urami regresó al tema principal. "Matarla? Envenenarla otra vez? Empujarla a los lagos y culpar a Sango?"

"No… déjala por ahora… el veneno de Sesshomaru será su castigo por su falla. De todas formas morirá." El espía levantó su mentón. "Pero ahora tienes nuevas órdenes. Lord Sesshomaru quiere que ganes favoritismo con Inuyasha sobre Kagome. Por los medios que sean necesarios."

Urami se vio preocupada. "Um… olvidé cómo hacerlo otra vez…"

El hombre giró sus ojos. "Santo cielo… no recuerdas tu entrenamiento, mocosa? Tienes que trabajar para meterte en su corazón - pero tienes que hacerlo de la manera correcta - la seducción no siempre es un éxito garantizado. Algunas veces es la amistad, algunas veces es la comida… algunas veces es la amabilidad en general. Qué crees que toca más a Inuyasha?"

"Kiroi, el perro - siempre está tocando a Inuyasha-"

"No literalmente!" le gritó él. "Quiero decir su corazón! Qué toca su corazón?!"

Urami se vio vacía antes de encogerse. "Kagome, supongo…"

"Algo más?"

"Flores… elogios… hombres diciéndole lo hermoso y voluptuoso que es…" Urami desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro del espía. "Pero tal vez esas son las cosas que me tocan."

"Oh, olvídalo…" el espía giró sus ojos de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos. "Haz lo que puedas para tomar la delantera con Kagome. Sepáralos - haz amistad con él - hazlo disfrutar tu compañía más que la de ella."

Urami se iluminó mientras captaba. "Entendido."

"Finalmente…" el espía se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia las puertas. "Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas."

------

"Adiós, Sango - te veo en la cena!" Miroku se despidió animado de la joven mientras separaban caminos, regresando a sus propias habitaciones. Felizmente se habría quedado en la suya… pero Sango todavía no estaba completamente cómoda estando con él. Necesitaba darle más tiempo.

Miroku nunca se había sentido más feliz. No podía creer que tuviera un hijo… y ya podía ver que el niño sería un casanova algún día. Por supuesto… no había forma en que derrotaría el récord de Miroku.

De repente una mano se disparó de una puerta que estaba pasando y Miroku fue halado por su camisa fuera del corredor, para ser estrellado contra la pared dentro de una de las habitaciones. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba detrás de eso.

"Oh… hola… Inuyasha…" Miroku se preguntó qué demonios había hecho para molestar al hombre.

"Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla, Miroku." Siseó Inuyasha, ojos fruncidos y destellando con amenaza. "Sobre Sango."

Ah… la rutina del protector hermano mayor. Como si Miroku nunca hubiese visto esto. "Entiendo tu preocupación por Sango, Inuyasha, pero es muy innecesaria." Él intentó retirar sus manos.

En respuesta, Inuyasha sólo apretó su agarre y lo empujó más fuerte contra la pared. "Juro - si lastimas un cabello de su cabeza - o la lastimas en CUALQUIER otra forma haré que nunca más puedas tener hijos."

Miroku hizo una mueca, pero continuó tranquilo, no intimidado realmente. "Sé que lo harías, lo cual es por qué no voy a lastimarla."

"Por qué debería creerte?!" Inuyasha estaba luchando contra la urgencia de golpearlo por el dolor pasado que le había causado a Sango. "La dejaste antes - lo harás otra vez!"

"No lo haré - lo juro!" Miroku le sonrió. "La única razón por la que no regresé fue porque no sabía cómo cruzar el agua - si me voy de nuevo sé de seguro cómo regresar."

Inuyasha lo miró, sin otras advertencias o amenazas que hacer. "Escoria… nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste…" él retrocedió y comenzó a irse antes de girarse cuando alcanzó la puerta. "Oh - a propósito - has visto a Kagome?"

Tan repentino cambio de tono de voz desconcertó a Miroku… pero rápidamente se recuperó. "No… por qué?"

"Sólo preguntaba." Inuyasha se encogió y salió. Miroku caminó tras él.

"Sabes… Kagome me dijo algo muy interesante cuando la conocí y estuvimos intercambiamos historias de vida." Miroku caminó con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Ella dijo - y cito - 'Y… también rompes el corazón de las personas que amas?' refiriéndose a ti por supuesto. Hm… me pregunto lo que podría significar."

Los puños de Inuyasha se apretaron sin ser vistos a sus costados. No le gustaba cómo Miroku sabía de los sentimientos de Kagome antes que Inuyasha. "Cállate, hombre mono."

"Me pregunto… pareces muy cercano a Kagome y viendo como está enamorada de ti…" Miroku escogió ignorar el gruñido de Inuyasha. "Los sentimientos son recíprocos?"

"Cállate en este momento!" Inuyasha se giró y apuntó un dedo en su cara. "Esto no es tu asunto!"

Eso había respondido su pregunta muy bien. Miroku sonrió plácidamente mientras Inuyasha lo miraba… conocía bien a Inuyasha de pasadas relaciones con el Hanyou… y mientras nunca habían sido asombrosamente cercanos, Miroku probablemente aún conocía a Inuyasha mejor que él mismo. La aversión de responder una pregunta significaba que estaba avergonzado de dar una respuesta…

Inuyasha otra vez cerró sus puños y se giró para irse.

"Debe ser - Joven a-mor!" Dijo Miroku tras él, lo fuerte suficiente para que Inuyasha escuchara.

El Hanyou sólo lo ignoró y continuó con su búsqueda para encontrar a Kagome.

------

"Oh, mira…" Gritó Kagome alarmada mientras se acercaba al árbol. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada por el pasto hacia ella, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba ahora.

"Qué?" preguntó él bruscamente mientras corría hacia la orilla a una corta distancia desde donde estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

"Es un pez muerto…" La voz de Kagome estaba llena de empatía… Inuyasha estaba asombrado ante su habilidad para preocuparse tanto por tan insignificante pececillo.

"Los peces mueren, Kagome… pasa." Respondió él cortamente.

Kagome ignoró su terso comportamiento y se agachó para mirarlo más de cerca. "Es rojo… se supone que sea rojo?"

Inuyasha se acercó y le dio un vistazo. "Sí. En realidad, podría haber sido azul y no hubiese sabido si era normal o no."

"Cómo supones que murió?" preguntó Kagome tranquilamente.

Inuyasha tentativamente le dio un pequeño golpe con su pie, haciendo que agua saliera de la boca del pez. "Tal vez se ahogó?"

"Serías serio?!" Ella lo golpeó en el costado, haciéndolo tambalear levemente.

"Oye - soy serio!" protestó él y señaló sobre el lago. "Mira - más peces también están muertos."

Kagome frunció mientras miraba. "Me pregunto… tal vez están muertos por algo que alguien puso en el agua." Ella miró intencionalmente a Inuyasha a este punto.

"Oye, todo lo que sé es que esto significa que tendremos pescado para la cena de esta noche." Él se encogió. "Y no te culpes - al menos esta vez TÚ no mataste la comida."

Kagome estuvo por decir algo cuando ubicó a Urami dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Gruñó mentalmente, aunque fuera un esfuerzo. "Lo siento, Lady Kagome, pero necesitaré llevarme a su majestad por un tiempo. Su hombro otra vez necesita tratamiento."

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas levemente al tener que separarse otra vez, antes de que Inuyasha se encogiera. "Bien, te veo en la cena, Kagome."

"Adiós…" Kagome lo observó irse con Urami antes de desplomarse contra el árbol.

Parecía que la oportunidad de Urami mejoraba más y más…

------

Kagome observó a Miroku y a Sango opuestos en la mesa de ella levemente entretenida. Se habían sentado junto al otro como siempre y se estaban llevando con leve discusión. Durante la cual de vez en cuando Miroku alcanzaba y colocaba su mano en la rodilla o muslo de Sango - la cual siempre era retirada. Pero Kagome estaba segura que Sango no estaba rechazándolo enojada - sólo de una forma 'ahora no, estoy ocupada'.

Al menos estaban hablando.

Lady Inu suspiró y descansó su mentón en la palma de su mano en su asiento junto a Kagome. "Dónde está Inuyasha? No podemos comer hasta que llegue… me pregunto qué estará demorándolo…?"

"Urami…" Kagome arriesgó una suposición, en un uniforme tono de voz. Lady Inu captó la pizca de molestia que Kagome debió haber estado sintiendo y sonrió en secreto para sí. Sí… nietos pronto…

Al fin entró Inuyasha y todos se levantaron en un respetuoso saludo. Urami llegaba tras él y comenzó a ayudar a la otras criadas y sirvientes a servir la comida y las bebidas.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo." Comentó Kagome tranquilamente mientras tomaba su asiento junto a ella en la banca y se sentaban.

Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada. "Qué bicho trepó a tu-"

"Inuyasha!" siseó su madre al otro lado de Kagome.

"-brazo!" Terminó Inuyasha indignado. "Muchas gracias."

Ellos quedaron en silencio mientras la comida era servida ante ellos. Eventualmente, Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a comer. "Y cómo está el hombro?"

"Mejor." Él se encogió. "Urami hace un buen trabajo."

Kagome hizo un pequeño ruido contenido en su garganta. No era suficiente que pasara la mayoría de su tiempo con Urami, sino que también la traía a la conversación. Tal vez ella estaba intentando algo… pero Urami seriamente estaba comenzando a fastidiarla.

Kagome rápidamente metió comida en su boca antes de dejar que su irritación la controlara. Sango le giró sus ojos… Kagome era tan obvia… y tan poco elegante.

"Uh… Kagome… tienes crema en tu mejilla." Inuyasha la miró.

"Oh?" ella limpió su mejilla. "Se fue?"

"No." Él señaló su otra mejilla.

Ella limpió otra vez. "Ahora?"

Él suspiró mientras fallaba de nuevo. "No - aquí." Él alcanzó y gentilmente retiró la crema de su mejilla con su dedo. Luego casualmente lo lamió de su dedo y continuó comiendo. Kagome estaba comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo y agachó su cabeza para comer mientras escondía su enrojecido rostro.

Miroku y Sango temblaban intentando contener sus risas, y se mantuvieron golpeándose discretamente para que Inuyasha y Kagome no notaran sus payasadas. Lady Inu por otro lado logró mantener una calmada y pequeña sonrisa. Pero en su cabeza ya estaba haciendo planes para que alguna de las futuras hijas de Kagome se casara con Fushi.

"Sólo espera a que comiencen a alimentarse mutuamente." Miroku le susurró a Sango quien sonrió en respuesta.

"Pasa los champiñones, Kagome." Inuyasha extendió su mano para recibirlos.

"Cuál es la palabra mágica?" retó ella, agarrando el plato pero no pasándolo.

"Ahora?" adivinó él.

Kagome giró sus ojos y de todas formas se los pasó. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus manos rozaron contra los dedos del otro. Sango y Miroku comenzaron a codearse.

Justo entonces Lady Inu se dio cuenta que Urami se iba. "Oh Urami - por favor quédate y cena algo! Has estado trabajando tan duro últimamente con tus labores y la salud de Inuyasha - por favor - toma asiento."

"No importa si lo hago!" Urami sonrió feliz y se interpuso entre Kagome e Inuyasha, forzándolos a apretarse contra la persona próxima. Lady Inu titubeó levemente mientras Kagome era empujada hacia ella.

"… pero no ese asiento…" terminó Lady Inu para sí.

Inuyasha giró sus ojos y continuó comiendo. Tal vez acortaría la cena hoy, realmente no estaba muy hambriento…

------

"… Y recuerdas ese truco que he estado enseñándole a Kiroi?" Inuyasha no pudo evitar sino sonreír mientras le contaba la historia a Kagome. "Aquel donde digo 'trae' y corre a intentar 'traer' a Kirara?"

"Sí…" Kagome también estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno… por supuesto cuando Miroku fue a los baños y le dije a Kiroi 'trae' fue y trajo la ropa de Miroku quien había estado consintiendo a Kirara ese día." Inuyasha rió ante el recuerdo. "Oh, fue muy divertido verlo caminando por los corredores en su traje de nacimiento. Esos fueron buenos tiempos cuando Sango solía sonrojarse cuando lo veía así."

Kagome rió ante la imagen.

"Y después me dijo que si iba a intentar hacer ese truco… que debía avisarle para que pudiera ir primero al gimnasio." Inuyasha resopló.

La risa de Kagome se duplicó antes de lograr calmarse. "No puedo creerlo… y no puedo creer que Sango le hiciera ESO al pobre conejo…"

"Esos fueron días sin preocupaciones…" La risa de Inuyasha murió también. "Cuando papá aún estaba vivo y Sesshomaru era muy gallina y débil para intentar tomar el poder…"

"Él aún es un gallina y débil en mi libro." Ofreció Kagome, tomando una almohada de la cabecera de la cama de Inuyasha para abrazarla sobre su regazo.

"Bueno, no sé sobre débil… ciertamente tiene piernas de pollo." Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome rió ante eso. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando creces muy alto. Quedas larguirucho."

A Kagome se le ocurrió que probablemente debería decirle sobre Sesshomaru y el veneno, pero de nuevo decidió lo contrario. Después del fuerte golpe a su orgullo y sentimientos con Naraku… sólo le añadiría combustible al fuego para hacerlo molestar con ella. No quería arruinar los ánimos.

"Crees que soy larguirucho?" Preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

"Estás bromeando?" ella rió. "No eres larguirucho… sólo… agradable y delgado."

"Pero soy alto."

"Pero no tan alto como Sesshomaru."

"Tampoco soy exactamente un renacuajo."

"No lo sé." Kagome cerró un ojo y se echó hacia atrás, pretendiendo medirlo. Él sonrió y tocó su costado, haciéndola dejar el acto y retorcerse.

La revelación lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. "Eres cosquillosa!"

"Yo - no!" Kagome estaba condenada sin importar lo que dijera. Se dio cuenta de esto e intentó huir, pero Inuyasha agarró su muñeca y la regresó a la cama, yendo por sus costados de nuevo.

"No!" Kagome estalló en fuertes carcajadas mientras sus dedos captaban sus puntos más sensibles. "No - aha - no! Basta! Es-eso no da cosquillas en lo ab-" ella se retorció y sus manos continuaron subiendo por sus costados y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar de reír tan fuerte.

En retaliación logró enganchar sus pies detrás de sus piernas y presionó sus talones contra la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Él se alejó con una carcajada y continuó haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo a un lado la almohada que bloqueaba su acceso.

"No - Inuyasha - mi estómago duele!" si ella no dejaba de reír se haría una hernia. Alcanzó otra vez y presionó sus dedos contra sus costados. Aparentemente él era más sensible que ella y trató de alejarse antes de que lo dominara con las cosquillas.

Y ella probablemente habría ganado la batalla si Urami no hubiese irrumpido con una gran sonrisa. "Oh, hola a los dos - lo siento, Kagome, pero Lord Inuyasha necesita vendajes limpios. Tendrás que disculparnos."

La risa murió en sus labios y Kagome se levantó, masajeando sus mejillas para intentar aflojar los músculos que se habían tensado de sonreír y reír muy fuerte.

Inuyasha rápidamente acomodaba su ropa, de forma dignificada como si no hubiese estado riendo como un lunático.

Urami cerró la puerta cuando Kagome salió y fue a recoger los vendajes. Kagome permaneció afuera en el corredor y suspiró para sí, antes de encogerse y retirarse para ir a la cama.

------

Sango se recostó contra el mesón mientras picaba un poco de las sobras de la cena en la cocina. Mucho del personal ya se había ido a la cama, pero ella aún tenía hambre considerando que Inuyasha había dejado la mesa temprano, obligando a todos los demás a pasar sus comidas también.

Despreocupadamente cortó un pescado por la mitad y comenzó a comer tan rápido como pudo antes de que Miroku llegara buscándola. Miró tras ella para ver la puerta justo cuando sus dedos tocaron algo inusualmente duro. Ella frunció y miró el pescado. Probando con sus dedos un poco más alcanzó dentro del pescado y sacó algo más bien sorprendente…

Una pequeña esfera rosada de vidrio o piedra…

"Qué extraño…" Ella la miró un momento antes de ir al lavaplatos para limpiar un poco la esfera. La sostuvo después de salpicarla con agua para examinarla.

Era un poco plana… pero bonita. La guardó de todas formas.

------

Al siguiente día Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados bajo el árbol en completo silencio. Mayormente porque estaban esperando por que Urami llegara y se llevara a Inuyasha a algún lado.

"Pareces tenso." Dijo Kagome eventualmente, mirándolo después de que cinco minutos hubiesen pasado sin interrupción. "Pasa algo malo?"

Muchas cosas estaban mal. Estaba bajo mucha presión de los consejeros reales por… razones especiales… y no tenía mucho tiempo para ver más a Kagome. Todo por Urami. "Sólo personas molestándome…"

"Molestando sobre qué?" preguntó Kagome, acercándose más con genuino interés. "Continúa."

Inuyasha estaba casi muy avergonzado para decirle. Él giró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta. "Están insistiendo que encuentre una esposa. Tenga un heredero… igual que mi madre."

Kagome lo miró por un momento antes de que una tímida sonrisa adornara sus labios. "Oh ya veo… parece que no serás un soltero toda tu vida como lo planeaste, eh?"

Inuyasha le frunció. "En realidad, ya tenía a alguien en mente."

El estómago de Kagome se desplomó. Quién demonios le gustaría lo suficiente para querer casarse. Seguramente no… Urami… eso la hizo estremecerse con disgusto. Pero no conocía a otras chicas solteras en el palacio… o al menos chicas en las que Inuyasha hubiese mostrado algún interés…

Aunque había una chica. Los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron levemente. "Y quién es Hitako Kireini?"

Inuyasha saltó visiblemente, delatándose antes de rápidamente intentar cubrirse. "Quién?"

Kagome cruzó sus brazos, su rostro con una severa expresión. "Sabes de quién hablo. Es ella con la que planeas casarte?"

Inuyasha la miró. "Qué?"

"No juegues al tonto." Kagome se infló. "Recuerdas cuando me dijiste alejarme de los depósitos del segundo piso?"

"Oh… ah…" Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Fuiste a los depósitos en el segundo piso, no?"

"Bueno. En realidad sólo pasaba." Kagome se encogió, intentando actuar indiferente y casual. "Entonces tuve esta visión y luego te vi y a la delgada criada de la cocina entrar a uno de los depósitos."

Inuyasha la miró con horror. "Por favor, dime que no miraste adentro."

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo." Kagome desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente. "Ahora deseo no haberlo hecho."

"Cómo supiste su nombre?"

"Puedo leer los labios… y su nombre estuvo en tus labios con frecuencia." Kagome se sonrojó más profundamente. "No quiero entrar en donde estaban sus labios."

"Demonios - cuánto tiempo te quedaste y observaste?" Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada. "Voyerista!"

"No me quedé TANTO!" protestó Kagome. "Y de cualquier forma - qué hay de ti - tenías como diez años!"

"Catorce, en realidad!"

"Cielos, eras pequeño para tener catorce años…" comentó Kagome.

"Tuve un crecimiento acelerado!" Espetó Inuyasha enojado. "Ahora, podemos hablar de algo más?!"

"No - quiero saber dónde está esta joven? Cuándo planeas casarte con ella?" demandó Kagome.

Ahí iba otra vez, saltando a conclusiones. Inuyasha sonrió y desvió la mirada. "Ella dejó la isla. Se casó con un lord humano del que nunca he escuchado."

"Oh…" Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "Entonces supongo que no te casarás con ella."

"Nunca planeé casarme con ella." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

Kagome pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho. "Entonces… quién es la chica que tenías en mente para casarte? No creo conocer a nadie más."

Inuyasha la miró. Era increíblemente tonta después de todo si era tan ciega como para no darse cuenta. Si Inuyasha tuviera que escoger a su propia novia... escogería a Kagome sin duda. Tal vez la amaba... tal vez no... Después de todo no estaba completamente seguro de cómo sería descrito el amor. Pero pasar el resto de su vida junto a Kagome sonaba mucho mejor que pasarlo con Urami o Kikyo… o incluso Hitako.

"Bueno…" Inuyasha le sonrió. "No es tanto una chica… pero tengo en mente el tipo."

"Entonces cuál es tu tipo?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza, medio aliviada que de no hubiese otra chica de la que no conocía.

"Alta, patilarga, rolliza y con ondeante cabello blanco y…" él miró a Kagome, viendo que tenía ojos azules. "Ojos marrones."

Kagome cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Aunque de esa sonrisa y la sutil mirada que le dio, supo que sólo estaba poniéndola nerviosa. "De verdad? Conozco una chica así. Estoy segura que ambos se entenderán." Ella ahora estaba jugando con él. Y lo sabía.

"De verdad? Cómo es?" Inuyasha le dio su total atención.

"Bueno." Kagome se acercó más su lado como si estuviera por contar un secreto. "Es todo lo que describiste antes - pero no tan alta, no tan patilarga, menos rolliza y tiene cabello negro."

Inuyasha le sonrió. "De qué color son sus ojos?"

Kagome fijó su mirada con él un momento. "Azules."

El humor de la conversación dejó un poco a Inuyasha. Ella estaba describiéndose. "Cómo es su personalidad?"

Kagome sonrió levemente y se recostó contra su costado, descansando su mentón sobre su hombro mientras hablaba. "Es agradable, supongo… amable, supongo… y muy leal. Ella nunca te lastimará."

Inuyasha frunció levemente y desvió la mirada. Kagome pretendió no notarlo. "Comete errores… sólo es humana. No puedes esperar que de un paso inestable sin tropezar. Hace su mejor esfuerzo."

Inuyasha la miró, viendo lo cerca que su rostro estaba al suyo. "Lo hace, no?"

Kagome sonrió, dándose cuenta de que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Creo que su buena voluntad recompensa su falta de atractivo."

"Ella no es fea… ni plana." Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió. "Cómo lo sabrías? Nunca la has conocido." Dijo ella tímidamente.

"Estamos hablando de Sango, verdad?" preguntó Inuyasha, bromeando por supuesto.

"Oh, ahora lo arruinaste!" Le gritó Kagome juguetona.

"No, no lo hice." Dijo él simplemente y se inclinó para besarla en los labios muy rápidamente que ella no pudiese rechazarlo.

Justo cuando sus labios estuvieron separados a escasos milímetros, la voz de Urami llamó. "Lord Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!"

Kagome se resbaló de lado con un susto y aterrizó medio desparramada en el suelo. Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo furioso, intentando controlar sus violentas urgencias y el leve sonrojo que se elevó en sus mejillas. Había estado tan cerca…

"Lady Kagome - Sango te necesita en el palacio. Fushi no deja de llorar." Dijo Urami cuando llegó.

"Oh…" Kagome aclaró su garganta y presionó sus manos contra sus mejillas en un esfuerzo por enfriarlas. No se molestó en discutir, muy sonrojada y avergonzada para sentirse enojada con la chica por la interrupción. "Te veo después, Inuyasha…"

Él estaba tan molesto que no pudo formar ningún tipo de respuesta mientras Kagome regresaba hacia el palacio. Urami no desperdició mucho tiempo para desplomarse al lado del Rey. "Hola, Lord Inuyasha."

"Vete Urami."

"Pero necesito atender sus heridas-"

"No!" espetó él. "Sólo piérdete."

Urami le dio una fría mirada. Estaba más allá de ella cuántos hombres podrían rechazar su compañía. Conocía hombres que matarían por tener una oportunidad con ella… cómo podría este joven ignorar así su belleza. Debe haber sido gay…

O sólo estaría enamorado de alguien más. Urami no se levantó y se fue. En vez, alcanzó en su kimono y sacó un pequeño frasco de lo que parecía ser… nada. Sólo aire.

Inuyasha no estaba mirándola ya que estaba ocupado mirando el lago lejos de ella. Urami rápidamente retiró la tapa del frasco y olió tentativamente… sí, aún funcionaba. Le había tomado un tiempo obtener el aroma individual de Kagome. Le había tomado a Urami escabullirse en su habitación y cambiar las sábanas de la cama de Kagome una tarde y usado las sábanas para extraer el aroma… un aroma similar al lavanda.

Por supuesto el lavanda no iba a funcionar solo. Había tenido que ir con el espía en la cocina para obtener unos ingredientes extra… incluyendo unas cuantas drogas alucinógenas… similares al opio de alguna forma.

Ella colocó el frasco abierto discretamente entre ellos y esperó para que los efectos alcanzaran a Inuyasha… ya estaba comenzando a afectar a Urami… pero no en la misma forma en que afectaría a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza levemente para aclarar la mareada sensación que caía sobre él. Aún podía oler a Kagome cerca y se preguntó si Urami aún estaba por ahí. Se giró hacia la otra chica y frunció cuando claramente vio que Urami aún estaba sentada ahí.

"No te dije que te fueras?" gruñó él.

Urami dirigió una mirada hacia el frasco. Todavía no estaba afectándolo? "Su alteza, por favor déjeme atender sus heridas?"

Era extraño… su voz no estaba alterando más sus nervios. Si algo, sonaba levemente más melodiosa que lo normal… levemente como la de Kagome. Él sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo vete, Urami, quiero estar solo en paz. Tengo que pensar."

"Sobre qué, Inuyasha?" Urami sonrió levemente, viendo que tal vez las drogas estaban haciendo efecto en él después de todo, si ese leve movimiento era algo para considerar.

"Novias." Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Tengo que escoger una maldita novia…"

"Para tener un heredero?" preguntó Urami.

"No, para crear un heredero - ni aire…"

Urami sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para tocar su hombro bueno con una fuerte mano. "Qué te gustaría en tu novia, Inuyasha?"

Una extraña sensación de déjà vu cayó sobre él. "Bonita… no muy bien parecida o atraerá a muchas otras personas… amable… inteligente… leal… con cabello negro."

Él enumeró las cosas que quería ver en su novia… y todo lo que vio fue a Kagome. Él miró a Urami, su mente comenzaba a nublarse. La imagen de Kagome comenzó a difuminarse sobre la de Urami, hasta que vio que eran los ojos de Kagome, el cabello de Kagome, la piel y labios llenos de Kagome…

"Te gustaría casarte con alguien como yo?" preguntó Urami, rozando una mano por el lado de su rostro y a lo largo de su cuello. Todo lo que Inuyasha escuchaba era la voz de Kagome. En su mente, pensó que estaba hablándole a Kagome.

"Sí…" dijo él lentamente, ojos medio cerrados mientras observaba a los labios de Urami moverse para formar palabras.

"Te casarías conmigo, Inuyasha?"

"Sí…"

Urami sonrió malvadamente, una sonrisa que le pareció a Inuyasha una sonrisa de felicidad. "Muy bien…" ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los suyos.

Por un momento Inuyasha permaneció sin responder hasta que comenzó a besarla, moviendo su mano para enredarse en su cabello y halarla. Urami, complacida con su reacción, concedió la entrada a su lengua a cambio.

Él se movió para acercarse contra ella más totalmente, y derribó el frasco con su rodilla. Urami estaba distraída mientras se estrellaba en una piedra y retiró su cabeza del beso, aún cuando Inuyasha continuara besándola en su quijada y cuello.

"Kagome…" respiró él.

Urami decidió que no importaba mientras giraba su cabeza para reclamar sus labios otra vez. Los efectos se desvanecerían en un minuto y abriría sus ojos para darse cuenta a quién había estado besando… lo que pasara después dependería de Inuyasha. La rechazaría o la reclamaría. De cualquier forma su relación con Kagome se rompería cuando Urami le dijera lo que había pasado.

------

Kagome se detuvo mientras alcanzaba las puertas del palacio y miró alrededor. Algo no se sentía bien... y una extraña sensación de presentimiento la atrapó.

Al siguiente momento un cegador destello iluminó el área y automáticamente levantó sus brazos para proteger sus ojos… antes de darse cuenta de que el destello estaba EN sus ojos…

Lentamente murió y cuando Kagome levantó la mirada vio que todo estaba oscuro, como si fuera de noche… aún cuando había sido de mañana hace unos segundos. Era otra visión… pero qué se supone que vería en esta? No veía a nadie por ahí…

En realidad… Kagome retiró esa idea cuando vio movimiento en el muro a su izquierda. Un destello de cabello blanco se captó en la suave luz de la antorcha en las puertas. Era Urami… qué estaba haciendo por ahí en la noche.

Aunque no estaba exactamente sola. Kagome pensó por un momento que Urami podría haber estado teniendo un romance de medianoche con amantes secretos… pero en realidad… sólo estaban hablando, si no espetándose mutuamente.

Kagome cautelosamente caminó hacia el par, aunque sabía que no podían verla, aún sentía que su presencia los alertaría. Caminó derecho hacia ellos y miró de Urami al segundo hombre… y se paralizó.

Él era el hombre que se le había acercado… el espía de Sesshomaru… al que le había dicho el 'secreto' de Inuyasha. Entonces esto significaba…? Ella miró entre ellos, intentando captar lo que estaban diciendo simplemente por el movimiento de sus labios. El hombre hablaba muy rápido e incluso Kagome no era lo buena suficiente para entender lo que decía. Pero Urami, por otro lado, hablaba más lento…

Después de unos segundos Kagome supo de seguro que… Urami era una espía… y estaba planeando… tocar a Kiroi? No… eso no era… tocar a Inuyasha?!

Kagome estaba llena de alegría. No porque Inuyasha estuviera en peligro - sino porque ahora sabía la verdad - Urami era una espía! Ahora racionalmente pudo encontrar su disgusto por la chica con una excusa válida.

"Sí! Ahora te tengo, bruja!" Estalló Kagome y se giró para mirar de un lado a otro. Cómo salía de esas visiones.

Los guardias en la puerta del palacio miraban con leve preocupación mientras Kagome golpeaba el aire y vitoreaba, antes de girar de un lado a otro, corriendo como una gallina demente. Un guardia miró al otro e hizo un gesto giratorio al lado de su oído y asintió en dirección de Kagome. El otro guardia asintió y pretendió no verlo.

Otro destello iluminó la visión de Kagome y el mundo otra vez se iluminó con luz y color. Kagome sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el árbol donde Inuyasha estaría. Tenía que decirle la maravillosa noticia!

Pero mientras se acercaba al árbol… vio que todo estaba terriblemente mal. Se supone que Inuyasha no debería estar encima de Urami y besándola de esa forma - ella era una espía - no le estaba permitido hacer eso. Kagome llegó a un alto, mirando en completo y mortificado shock ante lo que estaba haciendo.

"Inuyasha…?" llamó ella suavemente.

Le tomó un momento reaccionar antes de separarse y mirar a Urami. "Qué?"

Urami parpadeó rápidamente, intentando recuperar sus sentidos antes de mirar al lado para ver a Kagome. Sonrió para sí. Esto era aún mejor de lo que había esperado. Inuyasha siguió su mirada y vio la borrosa figura de Kagome de pie a unos metros.

Un momento…

Él miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba abrazando a Urami… la chica equivocada. De nuevo levantó la mirada hacia Kagome y frunció. "Kagome?"

"Qué… qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella tranquilamente, aunque lo vio no podía creerlo.

"Qué parece que estamos haciendo?" Urami le sonrió amablemente a Kagome, como si los sucesos desarrollándose fueran buenas noticias.

"Por qué…?" Fue todo lo que Kagome le pudo preguntar a Inuyasha, escogiendo ignorar la perturbadoras palabras de Urami.

Inuyasha miró alrededor, intentando asimilar sus alrededores antes de sentarse. Miró de Kagome a Urami y viceversa, las drogas aún hacía sus reacciones lentas y… bueno… no muy hábiles. "Huh…?"

Kagome lo había visto. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con rabia… con dolor… vergüenza de que hubiese pensado que ella era la que quería. Ella espetó.

Su reacción no fue lo que Inuyasha hubiese esperado…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, ahí tienen, un largo capítulo - casi dos veces tan largo de lo usual. Próximo capítulo - 'Amor Transferido'.

------


	23. Amor Transferido

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 23: Amor Transferido

------

Un fuerte boom retumbó en el palacio, sacudiendo de nuevo los cimientos y los ornamentos sobre las mesas y manteles. Lady Inu giró sus ojos hacia donde Sango estaba sentada en la cama. "Me pregunto qué lo molestó esta vez?"

"Inuyasha realmente necesita aprender cómo controlar su temperamento…" suspiró Sango, doblando la ropa de Lady Inu sin un descanso, aún cuando algo rodó de la mesa a su lado y se estrelló en el piso. "Maldición… y apenas re-barnicé ese jarrón para usted…"

Sin embargo… no fue Inuyasha quien causó los temblores esta vez.

------

Sus puños temblaban con ultraje mientras observaba a Inuyasha alejarse lentamente de Urami. Se veía levemente confundido con lo que estaba pasando, y con lo que no. Urami simplemente se estiró mientras el peso de Inuyasha la dejaba, y giró sobre su estómago para mirar a Kagome. "Ya regresaste? Detuviste a Fushi de llorar?"

La humillación de Kagome sólo dolió con la actitud casual de Urami, como si lo que hubiese estado haciendo con Inuyasha fuera perfectamente aceptable y normal. Pero para entonces Inuyasha estaba comenzando a recuperar sus sentidos de alguna forma, y lo que había hecho se iluminaba en él lentamente… temor rápidamente reemplazó su confusión. Le disparó a Urami una sucia mirada antes de mirar a Kagome, ansioso de calcular su reacción.

Kagome fijó su mirada con él en ese momento. Vio su rabia destellar a nuevas alturas. Ella vio una mirada de increíble culpa pasar sobre él. Algo dentro de ella despertó. Estaba harta. Tenía suficiente de esos tontos juegos. Quería irse e iba a irse.

"Adiós." Kagome se giró con un tono inusualmente ligero que contradecía su expresión.

Inuyasha y Urami observaban sorprendidos mientras regresaba al palacio con un pequeño bote en su paso. Inuyasha al menos había esperado que estallara en lágrimas y corriera… o se quedara y lo abofeteara a él o a Urami… o tal vez ambos.

Pero no. No lloró y no pareció muy molesta desde este ángulo. Se veía… si algo… aliviada…

"Esa perra!" él de repente estalló y se levantó furioso. Cómo se atrevía Kagome a actuar tan despreocupada? Como si el besar a Urami no significara nada para ella?! Obviamente estaba enojada - entonces por qué huyó - quería que se quedara y discutieran esto.

Urami se levantó a su lado. "Mi lord-"

Inuyasha se giró hacia ella y la agarró por la oreja. "Tú! Te queda prohibido entrar a mi habitación otra vez - puedes continuar siendo una criada pero no más MI criada! Te echaría pero estoy seguro que mi madre te emplearía de nuevo - así que QUEDATE fuera de mi CAMINO! Entendiste?!"

"Sí!" Jadeó Urami cuando él retorció su oreja.

"Bien!" gruñó él y se giró para arrastrarla de regreso al palacio. Captó vista de Kagome llegando a las puertas a una pequeña distancia… lo que vio lo hizo llegar a un alto.

Al paso de Kagome yacía… un rastro muy sustancial de destrucción. Dos árboles que había pasado se habían inclinado… lejos de ella… no rotos… sólo doblados. El pasto por el que había caminado ahora estaba quemado en lodo y rocas protuberantes de la tierra como si hubiesen sido halados por un magneto.

E incluso entonces las puertas temblaron cuando Kagome las atravesó, y lanzó las puertas tan violentamente que se estrellaron contra la pared y causaron un eco. Inuyasha y Urami miraron en shock.

"Mierda…" murmuró Inuyasha.

"Cómo lo hizo? Cómo puede hacer eso?" Balbuceó Urami. "Eso es imposible - sólo es humana-"

"Cállate!" Inuyasha haló su oreja y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el palacio, manteniéndose a un lado del perturbado paso de Kagome. Realmente no podría seguirlo.

Pero de cierta forma, sólo probaba que Kagome realmente era la prima de Kikyo.

------

"Oh mira… está haciendo burbujas." Miroku señaló en la pequeña cuna.

"Miroku… incluso TÚ haces burbujas cuando duermes." Le dijo Sango tranquilamente.

"Sí, pero es más lindo en el bebé."

Alguien pasó la puerta y ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el despejado marco. Sango fue más rápida, y había reconocido la borrosa silueta de Kagome. Dejó el lado de Miroku en la cuna y se apresuró hacia la puerta para asomar su cabeza y mirar por el corredor hacia la Kagome en retirada. "Kagome?! Qué pasa? A dónde vas?"

Kagome se detuvo ante el sonido de la voz de Sango, y la otra chica vio su cabeza desplomarse levemente y a sus hombros hundirse en una momentánea derrota… pero de repente se compuso y se giró con una determinada mirada. "Voy a empacar."

"Empacar?" Sango salió unos pasos en el corredor. "Por qué? A dónde vas?"

"A casa."

"Tienes una?"

"Sí!" Kagome asintió desafiante. "Me rehúso a quedarme aquí y a ser humillada una y otra vez!"

"Oh cielos… qué hizo Inuyasha esta vez?" Sango suspiró.

"Estaba besando a Urami!"

"Qué?!" Explotó Sango, boquiabierta con shock. "Cómo?! Cuándo?!"

"Justo ahora!" Los puños de Kagome se cerraron de nuevo y miró acalorada el piso entre ellas. "Cómo pude ser tan tonta…?! Cómo puede ÉL ser tan tonto?! Ella es una espía por amor de dios!"

"Qué?" La sorpresa de Sango fue reemplazada con confusión. "Kagome… No creo que sepas lo fuerte que es una acusación-"

"Sí lo sé - ella es una espía - lo descubrí! Y el hombre en la cocina también es un espía!" Gruñó Kagome. "Adelante - pregúntales y lo sabrás de seguro!"

Miroku había aparecido detrás de Sango. Sólo tuvo que dispararle una rápida y significativa mirada antes de que asintiera y se dirigiera a encontrar unos guardias para aprehender a los sospechosos espías.

Sango se adelantó para acercarse a Kagome con cuidado, tratándola como una frágil bomba que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. "Vamos Kagome… no seas tan apresurada como para irte… sólo espera un momento."

"No - quiero irme ahora mismo!" dijo Kagome firmemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y girándose para regresar a su habitación. "Empacaré y me iré y nunca regresaré en tanto como viva!"

Sango atrapó su muñeca. "Pero no puedes - el puente aún no está descubierto." Le dijo Sango rápidamente. "Tienes que esperar a la próxima luna nueva…"

Eso estaba a casi un mes. Kagome rápidamente notó la falla en su plan y titubeó un poco.

Un poco de la irracional impulsividad la dejó y comenzó a sentirse un poco triste… esperen… no triste… miserable al punto de la depresión.

"Sango…" Kagome susurró levemente mientras lágrimas comenzaban a arder en sus ojos y se cargaban en su garganta. Sango la haló en un fuerte abrazo. "Pensé que realmente le gustaba…"

Sango acarició gentilmente el cabello de la joven, mirando enojada la pared detrás de Kagome. Qué demonios hizo a Inuyasha actuar tan estúpidamente…?

------

"Y como está ahora… si muere, mi lord, Sesshomaru automáticamente heredará el trono." Le dijo el primer consejero a Inuyasha, levemente molesto de que el Rey no pareciera prestarle mucha atención. "De hecho, es su heredero."

"Basura." Comentó Inuyasha desde su trono mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza y comenzaba a balancear un pincel bajo su nariz.

"Mi lord…" otro consejero continuó después de que el primero se dio por vencido con un irritado gruñido. El nuevo consejero enunció cada palabra como si fuera más importante que la última. "Necesitamos que tenga un heredero! Sólo uno! Niña o niño, no importa! Pero tan pronto como tenga un hijo entonces la herencia del trono caerá de la generación suya y la de Sesshomaru a la de su hijo. Sesshomaru no estará más en línea directa a heredar el trono si muere, dios tenga piedad de su alma."

Inuyasha no respondió, eligiendo ignorar esto.

"Por favor díganos que tiene una novia adecuada en mente?" Suplicó el primer consejero, sus manos juntas. Estaba encontrando que el nuevo gobernante era mucho más difícil de cooperar que el último. "Alguien - una campesina o una princesa - no importa cuál!"

Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse de decirles morderlo. Continuó balanceando el pincel de caligrafía.

El segundo consejero miró al primero, viéndose perdido, antes de mirar a Inuyasha. "Uh… Lady kagome, tal vez?"

"No." Respondió Inuyasha cortamente.

"Entonces la pequeña hermana Urami?"

"Dios no!! Ella es una maldita espía, recuerdan?" Inuyasha giró su cabeza hacia ellos tan rápido que el pincel cayó al piso y tuvieron una total vista del negro golpe que estaba igualando uno de sus mejillas. No habían visto eso antes.

"Mi lord… qué le pasó a su rostro?" preguntó el segundo consejero con cautela.

Inuyasha rápidamente se alejó tímido y no los honró con una respuesta. Además era su culpa. Al menos ahora sabía que no debía llamarle nombres a Sango cuando se rehusaba a dejarle ver a Kagome.

Por dentro, Inuyasha sabía que debería estar apenado y culpable por lo que había hecho. Después de todo había lastimado a Kagome y se había prometido después de que Naraku y Kouga la habían lastimado, que golpearía a quien lo intentara. Por qué no estaba golpeándose?

Porque no había hecho nada malo.

En vez de sentir pena y culpa como originalmente sintió ayer cuando Kagome se encontró con él y Urami… no sentía nada sino rabia y… levemente engañado. Kagome no tenía derecho a actuar en la forma que estaba actuando ahora. No le hablaba y no lo perdonaría.

Inuyasha sentía que esto era muy injusto… considerando que había perdonado a Kagome por sus tratos con Naraku, por qué ella no podía perdonarlo por sus tratos con Urami. Además… no era como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Encerrar a Urami en la mazmorra no era lo suficientemente bueno para Kagome? Cuántas disculpas más podría pedir?

Bueno… en realidad, no se había disculpado mucho. En realidad, en lo absoluto. Pero las acciones hablaban más fuerte que las palabras, verdad? Entonces por qué todavía no podía perdonarlo?

"Uh… su alteza?" sus consejeros se miraron preocupados mientras el Rey parecía ido completamente a lo que habían estado diciendo. "Nuestras fuentes dicen que Sesshomaru puede estar planeando atacar pronto… qué debemos hacer…?"

Inuyasha les dio una mirada, confuso ya que no había estado escuchando. "Um… bien… hazlo entonces."

Ellos lo miraron. Inuyasha los miró por un momento antes de escabullirse del trono y dirigirse hacia las puertas. "Tengo que ir a hacer algo más importante, en este momento - pero no comiencen a enviar esas invitaciones!"

"Pero terminamos de hablar sobre bodas hace diez minutos!"

Inuyasha los ignoró y continuó fuera del salón. Rápidamente atravesó el palacio y salió por las puertas para pasar los portones. Lo había golpeado… la única forma de hacer que Kagome le hablara y tal vez lo perdonara…

Tenía que recuperar la Shikon no Tama.

------

Media hora después e Inuyasha aún estaba intentando encontrar la bendita joya. Se había desvestido hasta la cintura y removido sus zapatos… y aunque era un día caluroso - el lago no. Tenía que subir a la superficie cada par de minutos para tomar bocanadas de aire para regresar a las lodosas profundidades. Literalmente no podía ver a tres pulgadas de su nariz. Además, su visión no era tan buena para comenzar.

Y alguien en realidad sabía que había peces Youkai en este lago? GRANDES peces Youkai?!

Inuyasha subió a la superficie por enésima vez, sacando otro pez, del tamaño de un tiburón, en su brazo. Se tambaleó hacia la orilla del lago y tiró a la bestia muerta en una pila que había hecho de las bestias con las que se topaba. Descansó en la orilla por un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento. Esa última pelea bajo el agua había estado cerca.

Un delicado pie se detuvo en su línea de visión y lentamente levantó sus ojos para ver a Sango de pie sobre él con Fushi llorando en sus brazos. Miroku estaba a una corta distancia inspeccionando la pila de demonios muertos que había hecho.

"Planeando hacer la cena de esta noche?" Sango le levantó una ceja.

Inuyasha la miró defensivo. "Tal vez."

"Has estado en esto por años, te hemos observado desde la ventana." Le dijo Miroku. "Si no lo supiera mejor diría que tiraste algo ahí y estás intentando encontrarlo… eso o este es tu nuevo y demente pasatiempos del que no me han contado todavía."

"No es tu asunto." Espetó Inuyasha.

La principal preocupación de Sango era la herida en el hombro de Inuyasha. Aún no se había curado completamente, y no le gustaba que nadara en un lago con una herida abierta como esa. "Estás seguro de esto?"

Él la notó mirar su herida y resopló. "No soy un debilucho como Miroku - puedo soportar el calor."

"No estoy preocupada por el calor… estoy más preocupada por el frío - podrías contraer neumonía o algo." Le dijo Sango, moviendo a su hijo en sus brazos. "Qué estás buscando."

"Nada. Sólo piérdete y regresa al palacio a donde perteneces." Reprimió él.

Sango le frunció. "Eso es grosero."

Inuyasha giró sus ojos, antes de darse cuenta de algo. Si Miroku y Sango estaban aquí afuera… entonces quién estaba cuidando a Kagome de Inuyasha? "Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó él de repente, sabiendo que Sango no dejaría sola a la chica.

Sango de repente se vio nerviosa. "Um… en el palacio… creo… probablemente lavando su ropa… tal vez está… no - ella está con Lady Inu! Eso es - sí! Ella está con tu madre!"

Miroku golpeó su cabeza tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha le sonreía levemente a la joven. Era una mala mentirosa. Eso era evidente. "Dónde está realmente?"

"Qué - te dije la verdad." Los ojos de Sango se desviaron hacia el bosque.

Inuyasha siguió su mirada y miró la línea de árboles. Kouga estaba en ese bosque… con Kagome. De repente, Inuyasha apretó sus puños y se levantó furioso de la orilla. "Está con Kouga?!"

"Qué, eres psíquico o algo?!" Sango lo miró, preguntándose cómo demonios lograba deducir algo así de rápido.

"Por qué Kagome necesitaría enemigos cuando tiene amigas como tú, Sango." Miroku la palpó en el hombro y Sango suspiró derrotada.

"No lo creo… aquí estoy haciendo lo más generoso que haya hecho en TODA mi vida y ella está divirtiéndose con el lobo rabioso!" Gruñó Inuyasha, mirando hacia los árboles.

"Dejarías eso?" Sango lo reprimió. "Kouga también fue herido en esa batalla - Kagome sólo fue a ofrecerle consuelo y algo de ayuda."

"Sango - eres muy joven para entender el tipo de 'consuelo' que podría estar ofreciéndole a Kouga en este momento!" Le dijo Inuyasha furioso.

Sango miró de él hacia Fushi. No, por supuesto que no entendería lo que era el sexo… "Eres estúpido Inuyasha."

"Los celos son una fuerza poderosa." Dijo Miroku sabiamente. "Algunas de las cosas más terribles y asombrosas en la historia han sido el resultado del amor y los celos. Es una fuerza cegadora."

"Cállate!" Inuyasha era rápido en perder su temperamento. "No estoy celoso."

Miroku sonrió levemente, sabiendo que si continuaba, probablemente empujaría muy lejos a Inuyasha. "Por supuesto que no estás celoso. Nunca dije que lo estuvieras."

Hubo un leve tono reprimente en su voz que no le gustó a Inuyasha. Pero antes de que pudiera desahogar sus violentas urgencias se sumergió en el lago y fue a cepillar la cama lodosa para la brillante joya que sabía estaba ahí en algún lugar.

Miroku miró a Sango. "Está totalmente celoso, verdad?"

"Sí." Sango sonrió. "No puedo creer que esté negándolo después de todo este tiempo. Es obvio que se gustan! Por qué no se rinden?"

"Porque él es muy orgulloso y ella es muy insegura de sí misma." Miroku suspiró profundamente. "Ella no es lo confiada suficiente para acercarse a él con sus sentimientos… y él no se acercará con los suyos porque probablemente no los entiende. Es así de tonto."

"Mm…" Sango murmuró en acuerdo antes de mirarlo fuertemente. "Y deja de antagonizarlo - no ayuda!"

"No lo antagonizo!" Miroku luchó por verse dolido.

Sango giró sus ojos y miró hacia el lago, preguntándose cuándo Inuyasha iba a subir a la superficie. Como si hablara del demonio apareció en la superficie, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento.

Miroku no pudo contenerlo más. "Debe ser amor, amor, amor!" cantó él, haciendo a Sango estallar en risitas a pesar de su anterior reprimenda.

Miroku rápidamente tuvo que esquivar el enorme pez que fue lanzado hacia él.

------

"Estoy tan contento de verte otra vez, Kagome, no sabes cuánto he estado suspirando por ti." Kouga juntó sus manos cerca a su pecho.

Kagome sonrió débilmente e intentó soltar sus manos. "Eso es bueno…"

"Deberías quedarte en el campamento con nosotros - debes estar sola allá en ese palacio con sólo ese perro de compañía." Kouga sonrió. "No puede ser muy divertido."

Kagome soltó sus manos bruscamente y se sentó en una inusual rama baja de un árbol. Kouga se sentó fluidamente a su lado. Sus heridas obviamente no habían sido tan graves como las de Inuyasha… pero aparentemente había sido uno de los muertos en esa batalla. Tenseiga también lo había revivido. "Me alegra que estés bien, Kouga. Te curaste rápido."

"Por supuesto." Frunció arrogante. "Soy un Youkai puro, a diferencia de ese híbrido."

"Desearía que dejaras de llamarlo así…" suspiró Kagome.

"Por qué? Te gusta o algo?" preguntó Kouga sospechosamente.

Kagome jugó con sus faldas. "No en la forma que piensas. Es mi amigo, es todo."

Kouga pareció aceptar esto fácilmente con un despreocupado movimiento de hombro. Kagome desvió su atención para observar un hongo en la rama a su lado. Lo tocó levemente con un dedo, pero rápidamente retiró su mano cuando el hongo creció ligeramente, expandiéndose más. Kagome sujetó sus manos fuertemente contra su regazo como si fueran armas peligrosas… afortunadamente, Kouga no pareció notar lo que había hecho. No es que realmente notara algo de ella más. No había comentado en el hecho de que había trenzado su cabello otra vez. Típico hombre nada observador…

Mirando hacia el hongo suspiró. Esas cosas habían estado pasando desde que vio a Inuyasha con Urami. No sabía lo que había pasado... pero Lady Inu tenía una teoría.

Aparentemente estar en el lugar de la muerte de Kikyo TENÍA un efecto en Kagome. Estaba captando rastros de los poderes de la Miko muerta y los estaba absorbiendo en los suyos. Nada muy loco como los poderes de Kikyo… sino sutiles… y más naturales que los de Kikyo. Lady Inu consideraba que el arranque de rabia de Kagome debió haber sido similar al de Kikyo cuando había muerto… así que Kagome se había colocado en un nivel con la muerta.

Kagome no quería estar a ningún nivel con Kikyo. No le agradaba Kikyo en lo absoluto… no quería volverse su copia al carbón, aún cuando Lady Inu insistía de que los poderes de Kikyo hubiesen sido altamente antinaturales y nunca habían doblado árboles, cubierto de césped cosas que crecían de las semillas en segundos.

Inuyasha lo vería de esa manera? O asumiría que era más como Kikyo que antes?

Kagome suspiró y desvió sus ojos del hongo para descansar en Kouga quien actualmente estaba hablando con Ginta a su lado. No sabía por qué se mantenía pensando en Inuyasha… bueno, actualmente lo hacía… estaba humillada y dolida… algo que no olvidaría rápido.

Realmente había sido una tonta entonces. Había estado leyendo mal todas las señales… todo el tiempo pensó que odiaba a Urami… pero pensándolo ahora… Urami e Inuyasha siempre estaban juntos. Bajaban a la cena juntos, siempre estaban juntos en su habitación… extrañamente. La chica que había tenido en mente había sido Urami, no Kagome. Y él no había estado bromeando o torturándola cuando describió a su novia. Había estado describiendo a Urami… no había duda de eso.

Kagome no pudo contener el gruñido ante su propia vergüenza. Inuyasha no sentía nada por Kagome... bueno, tal vez sí, pero no en la misma forma que ella sentía por él.. Ahora probablemente pensaba que era una tonta y estúpida enamorada. Y no estaría completamente equivocado.

Pero ahora Urami estaba encerrada en las mazmorras… sus angustiados gritos para ser liberada alcanzaban los oídos de Kagome cada vez que pasaba las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos… nunca bajó allá. Se le ocurrió a Kagome que Inuyasha probablemente estaba lastimado de nuevo. Urami… la tercera chica… había resultado ser una traidora.

Inuyasha probablemente estaba terriblemente dolido si estaba enamorado de Urami. Seguro había dicho que odiaba a la chica… pero había dicho lo mismo sobre Kikyo y Kagome.

Kagome decidió ahí y entonces dejar de ser tersa y dejar de evitarlo. Necesitaba consuelo en un momento como este y estaba siendo egoísta y evitándolo. Probablemente no sabía por qué estaba molesta con él… sólo tenía que dejarlo atrás y dejar que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

Esperanzadamente.

"Escucha, Kouga," Kagome se levantó, interrumpiendo su conversación con Ginta. "Tengo que regresar al palacio. El sol se pondrá pronto y aún quiero ver mi camino de regreso a casa."

Kouga podría ser lento… si no levemente tonto. Pero incluso él no perdió la forma en que estaba llamando al palacio su 'hogar'. La observó intensamente por un momento, haciéndola moverse incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Aún olía fuertemente a Inuyasha… incluso más que antes.

Él había perdido a su mujer…

------

"Mi lord, el espía que colocamos en la cocina del palacio norte ha sido descubierto. Tuvo que huir y ha regresado… está reportando que Urami no tuvo tanta suerte… ha sido capturada y siendo mantenida en la mazmorra." Un soldado se inclinó formalmente ante su rey. "Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente mientras se movía en su asiento. Era patético realmente… pero sólo podía culparse por poner a una niña como Urami en tan importante trabajo. "Atacaremos otra vez." Dijo él simplemente, después de unos momentos.

"Muy bien. Iré a decirle a los soldados prepararse para otra invasión-" el guardia se giró para irse pero de repente Sesshomaru se levantó y levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

"No… esta vez no vamos a invadir abiertamente." Dijo Sesshomaru firmemente. "Vamos a tomarnos el palacio furtivamente… sin avisar. Reúne sólo a los hombres en los que estás seguro puedes confiar, y no más de trescientos. Viajaremos al palacio norte y mataremos a todos con los que nos crucemos. Luego controlaremos el palacio paso a paso."

El soldado con el que hablaba se veía cauteloso. "Eso no es deshonroso."

"No, en lo mínimo." Sesshomaru le frunció levemente, molesto ante la acusación. "No quiero arriesgar a que alguien mate a Inuyasha antes que yo esta vez… y Kagome también será mía para matarla."

"Muy bien." El soldado se inclinó saliendo del salón.

"Y recuerda…" Sesshomaru llamó tras él. "Sólo reúne a los hombres en los que confiamos."

------

Kagome tarareaba levemente por lo bajo mientras regresaba hacia su habitación. Todavía no se había topado con ninguno de sus amigos, y realmente no planeaba buscarlos. Sólo quería tiempo a solas para pensar. Tal vez dormir un poco.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Se detuvo cuando vio a Inuyasha sentado en su cama mirándola abiertamente. Por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue parpadear sorprendida antes de que la imagen de él besando a Urami llegara a su mente y alimentara su rabia. Tuvo que luchar y se obligó a permanecer calmada. Estaba dolido, verdad? No debería estar enojada con él… sólo ofrecerle consuelo y recibir el afecto que pudiera obtener de él.

Inuyasha la observó con creciente curiosidad mientras un amplio rango de emociones pasaban sobre su rostro, finalmente terminando en una leve sonrisa y ojos atentos. "Querías algo?"

Ella no estaba molesta con él? "Um… sólo quería hablar contigo, supongo…" aunque si no estuviera molesto con él no habría realmente necesidad de hablar.

"Inuyasha, déjame decir que sé cómo te sientes." Kagome se movió para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

"Sí?" Inuyasha estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

"Sí… sé lo difícil que es perder a alguien que amas… porque te abandonan por algo más grande…" Ella suspiró. "Tuve a Kouga, recuerdas."

Inuyasha la miró antes de fruncir. "De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Kagome le parpadeó. "Tú y Urami? No estás molesto de que te traicionara?"

"Sí - estoy furioso, eso es!" Estalló Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró y palpó su brazo. "Está bien, no hay necesidad de pretender conmigo. Sólo déjalo salir, se siente bien llorar. Es el primer paso para sentirse mejor, confía en mí. No embotelles el dolor dentro ni dejes que se pudra."

"Qué hiciste, caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza en tu regreso de donde Kouga?!" Inuyasha le frunció. "No tienes sentido!"

"Pero tú estabas enamorado de Urami!" protestó Kagome. "Por qué no vas a permitirte expresar tu dolor - necesitas dejarlo-"

"Espera! Crees que estaba enamorado de Urami?" Inuyasha resopló. "Ese es bueno. Cuéntame otro."

"Qué?" Kagome se echo hacia atrás un poco. "Pero… estabas besándola… estabas… siempre estabas hablando de ella… pensé que la amabas!"

"La odiaba!"

"Entonces por qué la besaste?!" La rabia de Kagome estaba comenzando a elevarse no viendo razón para ser más amable con él.

"No lo sé - sólo fue el calor del momento! Aún estaba recuperándome de esa enfermedad!"

"La besaste por el calor del momento?" Kagome se levantó furiosa para mirarlo. "Qué eres, Miroku?!"

"Cómo te atreves a compararme con él!" Inuyasha también se levantó para evitar que lo superara.

"En este momento no veo la diferencia! No podías tenerme así que en vez transferiste tu lujuria a Urami! Pareces saltar ante cada rostro dulce que ves!"

"No! No salto ante tu dulce rostro, verdad?!"

Ambos se sonrojaron considerando lo que había dicho. De repente se dieron cuenta de su proximidad al otro y tomaron varios pasos para poner una buena distancia entre ellos.

"No… no lo haces…" dijo Kagome, moviéndose más para poder poner la cama entre ellos. "Pero por qué la besaste si la odias?!"

"Porque estaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo!" Espetó Inuyasha, esperando que no hubiese más que hablar. Si ella sabía que había estado imaginándola todo el tiempo estaría feliz, verdad?

Error.

"Qué?! Pervertido!" Kagome estampó su pie. "No pude estar ahí para sacar tus pasiones así que saltaste sobre Urami quien pasaba por ahí para aliviarte!"

"Lo haces sonar tan sucio!"

"Porque ES sucio!"

"Pero qué hay de ti, huh?!" Desafió Inuyasha, estirando un dedo en su dirección. "Al minuto que me escuchaste besar a alguien más - lo cual a propósito fue un error y nunca planeé que pasara - sales corriendo hacia tu pequeño amante en el bosque quien siempre estará ahí para ofrecerte una consoladora boca!"

"Cómo te atreves?!" Gritó Kagome. "No puedo creer que pienses que aún amo a Kouga! NO lo amo! Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!"

"No tienes que amar a alguien para dormir con ellos sólo para cobrármelo!" Espetó Inuyasha acusador.

La sangre de Kagome hirvió con pura rabia y marchó para abrir la puerta y se giró. "Ahora fuera! Si piensas que soy así de baja entonces no me conoces! Adelante! Vete!"

Inuyasha miró un momento antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. Se vio como si fuera a salir pero se detuvo a su lado y metió una mano en el doblez de su camisa. Kagome lo observó sospechosa, lista para gritar si intentaba algo.

Pero la sorprendió completamente cuando agarró su mano y estrelló algo que había sacado de su camisa en su palma. Con eso no reconoció ninguna otra despedida mientras salía.

Kagome miró el objeto en su mano. Le rabia la dejó en un latido. Estaba sosteniendo la Shikon no Tama.

Cómo la había conseguido…?

De repente, estalló en movimiento y salió de la habitación detrás de Inuyasha. Él ya había entrado en su propia habitación así que retiró la puerta y se dirigió directo hacia él. Se giró sorprendido cuando entró. "Crees que puedes soltarme algo como esto sin aviso?" dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

Inuyasha quería retroceder, pero no quiso parecer más débil, así que se levantó fuerte, listo para pelear con ella si era necesario. Eso es por qué totalmente lo sorprendió cuando se abalanzó hacia él y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle el abrazo más feliz que le haya dado a alguien.

"Gracias!" Gritó ella en su hombro con una gran sonrisa. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mi…"

Inuyasha se relajó con alivio. No estaba enojada más. Sonrió levemente mientras le devolvía su abrazo, compartiendo la felicidad que pareció pegársele.

"Cómo la conseguiste?" ella se separó levemente para verlo.

"Bueno… Sango la tenía, en realidad…" Inuyasha aún estaba un poco confundido de que lo hubiese perdonado tan fácilmente. "Es una larga historia."

"Puedes contármela después." Kagome lo haló en un fiero abrazo y prácticamente chilló con deleite. "Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido!"

Bueno. Había resuelto ese pequeño fiasco. Todo sin disculparse una vez.

Un momento… SÓLO un mejor amigo?

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'Cásate conmigo!!!!!!'

------


	24. Cásate Conmigo

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 24: Cásate Conmigo

------

"Me disgustas, maldita ramera! Si me tocas otra vez será lo último que toques con esos malditos dedos! Entendiste?! Si veo tu cara otra vez podría no ser tan indulgente en mi decisión para no haberte ejecutado!" Gritó Inuyasha, encarando a Kagome.

Ella le parpadeó sorprendida por un momento. "Eso es lo que realmente le dijiste a Urami?"

"Bueno…" Inuyasha se encogió y regresó a practicar sus movimientos de espada. "En pocas palabras. Lo verdadero continuó como por cinco minutos hasta que quedé ronco."

"Y qué ibas a hacer con ella?" preguntó Kagome, observándolo distraída.

"No sé…" él habló sin interrumpir su práctica. "Ella realmente no es mucha amenaza. Mamá no quiso que fuera ejecutada. Así que sólo la mantendremos encerrada por un tiempo para darle un escarmiento y luego la enviaremos de regreso a su villa."

"Quieres decir que realmente tiene una villa?" Kagome se vio sorprendida. "Pensé que se había inventado todas esas cosas sobre tener una familia."

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza levemente. "No. Unos soldados fueron a revisar. Tiene una familia, una grande, que depende de ella como el sostén de la familia. No tiene padre, fue asesinado personalmente por mi padre después de descubrir que también era un espía para el norte. Algo irónico que hubiese nombrado a su hija, Urami, 'resentimiento', y luego siguiera sus pasos para obtener venganza."

"Yo llamo a eso no tener vida propia." Dijo Kagome. "Ella debería haberse quedado para casarse con un granjero y cuidar de su familia."

Inuyasha gruñó una respuesta. No le gustaba hablar de Urami. Sólo era otra espía que realmente no era digna del tiempo. Kagome era un tema mucho más agradable. Ahora qué había querido decir con ese comentario de 'mejor amigo'?

"Sabes…" Kagome suspiró para sí y ladeó su cabeza mientras lo observaba. "Después de ver a tu padre en esas visiones… realmente te pareces mucho a él… excepto tal vez que era ligeramente más alto… como Sesshomaru supongo…"

El rostro de Inuyasha se acaloró levemente. No sabía por qué un comentario como ese lo hacía sonrojar. Tal vez era porque muchas personas pensaban que su padre había sido extremadamente bien parecido… y si Kagome pensaba que se parecía a su padre entonces tal vez…

"Pero de cualquier forma tienes un trasero más lindo." Concluyó Kagome con una sonrisa.

La sorpresa hizo resbalar el pie de Inuyasha en el tapiz y cayó con un corto grito de frente, y no se movió. El único sonido que podría escucharse después era la alegre carcajada de Kagome. "Oh Inuyasha… eres tan tonto…"

"Y tú eres una casquivana." Espetó él.

Kagome se calmó. "Cómo me llamaste?! NO soy el interior de un pollo! Ese es una especie de insulto nuevo?"

Inuyasha la miró. "Qué?! No te llamé menudillos!"

"Oh…" ella se calmó un poco. "Entonces qué significa casqui-dilla?"

"Realmente eres una campesina, verdad…?" Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza.

------

"Cuál es el problema, Sango?" preguntó Miroku mientras levantaba la mirada del bebé que sostenía para considerar a la chica sentada en la ventana de la habitación.

"La Shikon no Tama…" Espetó Sango furiosa. "La maldita joya… pensé que era una perla o algo que el pescado se había comido - pero no! TENIA que ser la cosa preciosa que Inuyasha TENIA que recuperar! Pude haberla vendido y sido rica! Pero no - tenía que dársela a Kagome para salvar su alma!"

"Maldita pareja egoísta." Miroku sacudió su cabeza, pero sonrió entretenido ante la obvia rabia de Sango.

"No me regañes…" advirtió ella con ojos fruncidos, pero no estaba siendo totalmente seria con él.

"No lo estoy." Él con cuidado depositó al bebé durmiente en su cuna y fue a sentarse al lado de Sango. "Pero si estás tan ansiosa de tener una joya bonita… aquí tienes."

Él depositó un pendiente en su mano y esperó su reacción.

Sango quedó boquiabierta y lo miró. Lentamente la levantó para verlo mejor. "Miroku… es… es hermoso, es oro de verdad, es perfecto… es… es… es de Lady Inu." Ella se paralizó antes de dirigirle una mirada. "Miroku… robaste esto de Lady Inu, verdad?"

"Bueno… sí y no…" comenzó él pero Sango le estrelló el pendiente en su mano.

"Toma - ve a devolverlo antes de que se de cuenta." Ella suspiró. "Supongo que el tiempo realmente no cambia a algunas personas."

Miroku guardó el pendiente antes de mirar hacia el otro lado. "Puedo haber cambiado más de lo que crees."

Sango resopló en respuesta.

"Bueno, si realmente fuera la misma persona habría hecho esto…?" preguntó él. Sango lo miró bruscamente, esperando por que la tocara o algo… pero en vez, él se deslizó de la cama y se arrodilló ente ella, tomando sus manos en las suyas. Sango lo miró con abierta sorpresa, toda la irritación que había sentido antes la dejó de golpe mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

"Sango… por favor, di que te casarás conmigo." Dijo él ansioso. "Y antes de que digas no - déjame decirte unas pocas de las razones de por qué debemos casarnos. Número uno, por Fushi - quiero que crezca en una familia estable y así - y otra razón sería que quiero quedarme y asegurarme de que no te casarás con nadie más para ser más que un padre para Fushi que yo. También pienso que si nos casamos seríamos muy recompensados financieramente si sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Y la parte donde nos casamos por amor llega cuándo?" Sango le levantó una ceja.

"Estaba llegando a eso…" Miroku apretó sus manos. "Pero no creo que importe tanto para ti…"

Sango suspiró y retiró sus manos… sólo para colocarlas a cada lado de su rostro. "Miroku… sólo me casaré contigo si me amas."

"Entonces debiste haberte casado conmigo hace años." Él sonrió. "Tomo esto como una extensa respuesta para 'sí'?"

"Sí." Sango sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

------

Había tomado todo un día viajar desde el territorio norte hacia el palacio sur sin ser detectados por alguien en el camino. Los hombres de Sesshomaru tuvieron que tomar el camino largo, ciñéndose a las filas de árboles a lo largo de la costa. Pero había valido la pena, y cuando llegaron al palacio sur apenas pudieron contenerse.

"Son nuestros!" uno de los hombres prácticamente balbuceó como una niña. "No sospechan nada! Podríamos irrumpir en el palacio esta noche y nunca sabrían qué los golpeó!"

"Cierra tu boca, tonto." Sesshomaru lo interrumpió bruscamente. "No estamos irrumpiendo nada. Estamos tomando este lugar con sigilo. Y no vas a matar a nadie. El olor de sangre los alertará."

"Cómo desea que vayamos en esto?" preguntó el capitán de la guardia.

"Infiltrar y dejar inconscientes a los guardias y soldados y reemplazarlos con los nuestros uno por uno." Dijo Sesshomaru fuertemente para que todos escucharan. "Esconder a los guerreros del sur en los armarios y habitaciones y tomar sus puestos. Entonces cuando dé la orden… parecerá un motín… no lo verán venir."

------

Kagome abrazó sus rodillas sueltamente mientras miraba desafiante al otro lado del pequeño depósito a Inuyasha quien estaba mirando intensamente. Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Parecía como para siempre… pero ninguno iba a retractarse del reto. La habitación realmente sólo era lo grande suficiente para uno de ellos así que tuvieron que sentarse opuestos al otro a cada lado de la puerta con sus espaldas contra las paredes. Pero aún así sus rodillas se tocaban y Kagome intentó distraer la mirada de Inuyasha al golpear repetidamente el extremo de su pie en los suyos.

"No puedes mantener esto para siempre." Le dijo él, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

"Vengo de una familia con quince personas en la casa… la mayoría de ellas niños… puedo hacer esto TODO el día." Respondió Kagome, rehusándose a desviar la mirada.

"Qué pasa cuando necesites comer, beber y dormir. Qué pasa cuando necesites el baño?" Señaló Inuyasha.

"Puedo esperar."

Él sonrió. "Puedo esperar más."

Buen punto, pero ella estaba segura de que podría ganar esta pequeña competencia de miradas. Había estado aumentando durante el día. Ellos habían estado intentando hacer bajar la mirada del otro desde el minuto que se habían sentado para desayunar. Inuyasha había perdido cinco veces, mayormente porque había sido distraído por algo y olvidado la competencia, mientras Kagome sólo había perdido una vez.

Ahora Inuyasha estaba molesto y quería probar que podía con todo, incluso algo tan simple como una competencia de miradas.

Era triste realmente…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome intentó distraerlo otra vez. "Tienes una mancha en tu camisa."

"Eso sólo funciona una vez." Dijo él, manteniendo su mirada y rehusándose a bajarla para ver si tenía razón. De hecho - ESTABA diciéndole la verdad. Inuyasha no era un comedor pulcro cuando estaba hambriento… como lo había estado hace una hora.

El sonido de pasos corriendo podían escucharse afuera en el corredor, y la voz de Sango llamando. "Inuyasha? Oh, Inu-ya-sha! Los consejeros quieren hablar contigo sobre el matrimonio - dicen que tienes que tomar una esposa!"

Kagome sonrió cuando vio el labio de Inuyasha curvarse levemente.

"Y tengo grandes noticias para ti y Kagome!" Llamó Sango. "Pero no les diré hasta que salgan de donde quiera que se estén escondiendo!"

"Vamos a ver?" preguntó Kagome tranquilamente.

Inuyasha dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Es un truco… ella hace uno todo el tiempo. Sólo lo dice para hacerme salir y luego los consejeros me derriban para interrogarme."

Los pasos de Sango se retiraron por el corredor hasta que se fueron junto con su voz. Kagome regresó a pensar en una forma de hacer que Inuyasha desviara la mirada. De repente tuvo una brillante idea.

Ella jadeó fuertemente y de repente apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. "Maldición…"

"Qué?" él frunció, esperando por que intentara hacer trampa en su juego.

"Olvidé ponerme ropa interior esta mañana!" siseó ella.

Inuyasha olvidó el juego en un latido y bajó sus ojos para ver si tenía razón. Kagome estalló en carcajadas y lo tocó en el pecho. "Tus medios pervertidos son tu ruina!"

"Eso estaba debajo del cinturón!" espetó él, levantando sus ojos hacia su rostro.

"Lo dije." Ella se rió. "A propósito, estoy usando ropa interior."

"Lo sé." Él la vio mirarlo y rápidamente lo intentó de nuevo. "Digo - lo sé porque obviamente estaban intentando engañarme."

"Cierto…" ella recogió sus faldas más seguramente a su alrededor. "De cualquier forma - debemos ir, estoy segura que todos se estarán preguntando a dónde fuimos. Probablemente piensan que nos escabullimos para… tú sabes…"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Mejor dos de tres - tengo que ganar esto!"

"No lo harás!" Kagome rió mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus faldas.

"Oh, vamos - si tú vas entonces tengo que ir y entonces los consejeros colocarán una cadena alrededor de mi cuello y me harán sentar y escuchar mucha basura sobre el reino. Sabes lo aburrido que es eso?"

"Bueno, ser Rey tiene un precio, sabes." Señaló Kagome. "No siempre es sol y margaritas y ropa costosa."

"Lo sé - eso es por qué tomé un descanso de ser Rey por tres horas diarias." Él cruzó sus brazos. "Aún tengo una hora así que no voy a ir a ningún lado."

"Entonces vas a sentarte en una alacena por una hora hasta que regrese tu turno de ser Rey?" Kagome pareció reluctante a irse. "Solo?"

Inuyasha suspiró, sacándole jugo a la situación. Él podría jugar con su compasión y hacerla quedar. "Sí…"

"Tonto solitario…" Kagome se sentó con una sonrisa, aunque lo encontró difícil porque él había estirado sus piernas por el pequeño espacio. Y desde que se rehusó a mover sus piernas porque estaba cómodo, fue obligada a sentarse un poco al lado de sus pies y estirar sus piernas hacia él en retaliación. A él no pareció importarle.

"Así que quieres lograr dos de tres?" preguntó ella, notando que su actual posición era un poco más cómoda que la última.

"Nah… estoy aburrido de eso." Él se encogió.

"Tienes la atención de un pececillo." Le dijo ella planamente.

"No… la mía es menor." Él sonrió y rozó sus garras levemente contra su espinilla. "Maldición… tus pies realmente están fríos."

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando no usas zapatos." Ella se agachó y pretendió oler sus pies y arrugó su nariz. "Al menos los míos no apestan."

"No estés tan segura." Eso le costó un sonoro pellizco en su tobillo. "Oye!"

"Lo hiciste venir…" le dijo ella.

Ellos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo en la oscura habitación, antes de que eventualmente Inuyasha notara que Kagome estaba riendo como una maníaca. "Qué?" preguntó él, frunciendo, pensando que se estaba riendo de él.

"No… realmente estoy feliz, es todo." Ella rió levemente. "Naraku no me ha visitado… creo… creo que realmente no puede encontrarme… no tiene nada más conmigo."

Inuyasha no se sintió tan inclinado a sonreír. Cualquier mención de Naraku hacía a su estómago revolverse con rabia y odio. "Eso es bueno, cierto."

"Él sólo tiene un mes antes de que su tiempo termine y tenga que regresar al inframundo. Si aún no puede encontrarme para entonces seré libre de su agarre para siempre." Kagome sonrió y se abrazó desde que Inuyasha estaba muy lejos para abrazarlo con felicidad. "Hasta entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantener la Shikon conmigo y estaré bien…"

"Estoy feliz por ti." Aunque su tono de voz decía lo contrario.

Kagome lo sintió y trató de aliviarlo un poco. "Si no fuera por ti… estaría arruinada, sabes… has salvado mi alma."

Pues eso así… lo calentó un poco por dentro, pero aún no devolvió su sonrisa. Kagome supuso que Naraku aún era un tema sensible para él. Bueno… dado el tiempo él perdonaría y olvidaría completamente.

------

Sango entró al salón del trono malgeniada y avanzó hacia Lady Inu para tomar a su hijo. Entonces se giró para mirar a Kouga y al resto de sus hombres felices tras él. "Lo siento, Kouga, no pude encontrar a ninguno de ellos."

"Se está escondiendo, ese bastardo!" Gruñó Kouga. "Es muy gallina para pelear conmigo así que huye y esconde a Kagome de mi! Necesito verla!"

"Se te ha ocurrido que no sepa que estás aquí?" Miroku de repente intervino en su divagación. "De que él y Kagome no se están escondiendo de ti sino de nosotros para que puedan disfrutarse."

Sango lo codeó duro en el costado. Él frotó sus costillas y la miró. "Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad! Era tiempo que esos dos orgullosos tomaran placer del otro-"

"Miroku, por favor." Lady Inu arrugó su nariz. "Soy su madre, no quiero pensar en mi hijo haciendo esas cosas."

"Pero habla de eso todo el tiempo." Le señaló Sango.

Kouga gruñó frustrado cuando pareció ser ignorado. "Suficiente! Encontraré a ese idiota y lo haré pagar por robarse a mi mujer!"

"Técnicamente, Kouga, ella no es tu mujer así que no ha robado nada. Tu rabia es injustificada." Señaló Sango, acariciando la cabeza de Fushi.

"Mi mujer - mi derecho!" Kouga golpeó la pared furioso. "Él la robó - y ni el derecho era fuerte."

"Sino unilateral…" Miroku giró sus ojos.

"Que dijiste?" Kouga se giró hacia él.

"Dije - que eres corto de vista!" Dijo Miroku fuertemente. "Debes estar ciego si no has notado que Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha - no de ti!"

"Yo la conocí primero! Ella es MI mujer!" Kouga marchó para medirse con Miroku.

"Eso no significa nada - quien la haya conocido primero no va a establecer una regla diciendo que ella TIENE que amarte! Si eso fuera verdad - su primer novio sería al que amara más!"

"SOY su primer novio!"

"Qué ingenuo…" comentó Sango.

Kouga apretó sus puños fuertemente a sus costados. "Encontraré a ese perro y lo haré pagar - cortaré su maldita garganta!"

Ellos lo observaron neutralmente, obviamente no creyendo una palabra de lo que dijo, mientras marchaba hacia la puerta, a punto de abrirla y salir, dejando atrás a sus hombres en el salón.

"Té?" ofreció Lady Inu a todos los hombres lobo quienes asintieron tontamente.

Pero antes de que Kouga pudiera alcanzar la puerta para salir exitosamente, fue abierta desde el otro lado. Kouga se detuvo y retrocedió cuando una fuerza más grande e imponente entró en la habitación.

Era como un viento frío que de repente corriera en el salón, alejando el humor y transformando todo en hielo. Todos miraron hacia la puerta y se tensaron cuando vieron a Sesshomaru ahí de pie. Fushi comenzó a retorcerse, mientras Sango hacía su mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo… cualquier cosa para detenerlo de llorar… no ahora…

Lady Inu fue la primera en moverse para levantarse antes que todos los demás, su rabia clara en su rostro. Obviamente no estaba para olvidar la miseria y el dolor que este pariente había causado en su hijo. "Tienes muchas agallas para mostrar tu cara aquí, Sesshomaru. Dónde están tus amigotes? O estás tan confiado como para pensar que no los necesitas."

"No estoy subestimando a nadie." Respondió Sesshomaru suavemente. "Más bien eres TÚ quien está subestimándome."

Lady Inu abrió su boca para hablar pero Sesshomaru de repente chasqueó sus dedos. Todos los guardias alrededor del trono de repente giraron sus armas ante ellos y avanzaron hacia los miembros dentro del salón hasta que cada guardia tuvo una espada o lanza apuntadas hacia sus cuellos. Los hombres lobo, Lady Inu, Miroku y Sango quien estaba intentando desesperadamente callar a Fushi de llorar muy fuerte.

"Qué es esto?" Lady Inu miró a lo que pensó era un motín.

"No te preocupes. Tus hombres aún son leales… donde quiera que estén encerrados en las alacenas…" Sesshomaru sonó un poco aburrido mientras avanzaba y rozaba un dedo contra la mejilla de un guardia al azar. La pintura facial se borró para revelar una raya. "Afortunadamente para ti."

Lady Inu se tranquilizó. Sabía cuándo dejar de forzar la discusión. Sin embargo… Fushi no. Él continuó llorando hasta que literalmente estuvo gritando a todo pulmón, mientras Sango desesperadamente lo mecía y lo acunaba cerca. El ruido estaba comenzando a alterar los nervios de Sesshomaru y le frunció una mirada a la chica sosteniendo el niño. "Calla esa cosa."

"N-no puedo… s-sólo es un bebé…" tartamudeó ella levemente.

"Cállalo o lo callaré para siempre." Sesshomaru levantó su voz levemente. "Niños humanos… son mucho más débiles que los niños demonio…"

"No le hables de esa manera." Miroku haló a Sango contra él protectoramente, mirando furioso a Sesshomaru. "Déjala en paz."

"Soy yo o parece ser más humanos controlando este país que demonios." Sesshomaru movió su cabeza con un sonido. "Esto no puede ser… piensen cómo verán esto las personas? Antes de saberlo seremos una tierra de demonios gobernada por humanos… eso pasó en el continente… y ahora está pasando aquí."

"Al menos ellos gobernarán mejor que tontos vengativos como tú." Dijo Lady Inu calmada.

Sesshomaru la honró con una delgada sonrisa. "Tus intentos para enfurecerme son desperdiciados, perra."

Kouga estaba mirando alrededor del salón y contó el número de perros demonios con los que tendría que pelear para recuperar el control. Había quince de ellos y veinte de sus propios hombres. Pero en este momento la pelea estaba en favor del Inu Youkai considerando que todos tenían espadas apuntando los cuellos de los hombres lobo. Tenía que esperar el momento oportuno.

"Ahora…" Sesshomaru dijo fuertemente, intentando hablar sobre los agudos gritos de Fushi. "Alguien traiga aquí a Inuyasha o…" él alcanzó más rápido de que lo podría ver el ojo y arrancó a Sango del agarre de Miroku y la haló contra él para nivelar una espada en su garganta. "Mataré a madre e hijo…"

"No!" Miroku se abalanzó, pero se detuvo cuando Sango soltó un ahogado grito mientras Sesshomaru apretaba su garganta. Si atacaba a Sesshomaru entonces probablemente lastimaría a Sango… sin mencionar a Fushi… además del hecho que sólo era un humano y Sesshomaru era un demonio Inu MUY fuerte.

Él retrocedió, pero no menos furioso y listo para despedazar a Sesshomaru a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Sesshomaru miró a dos de los guardias. "Vayan y encuentren a Inuyasha y a Kagome y tráiganmelos. Creo… que tendremos una pequeña e interesante reunión esa chica y yo…"

Los dos guardias se fueron mientras todos los demás quedaban perplejos a lo que quiso decir con ese comentario.

------

"Sabes… creo que hemos estado hablando por una hora." Kagome miró alrededor de la oscura habitación como si buscara la hora. "No tienes que comenzar a ser Rey pronto."

"Urgh…" fue la respuesta de Inuyasha. Ahora estaba cómodo. Estaba agradable y acolchado en el Oshiire con los estantes sobre sus cabezas. Era cálido, y después de una hora de perecear sus posiciones se habían relajado aún más hasta que ahora Kagome hubiese logrado acomodar sus pies bajo sus muslos para mantenerlos calientes y casualmente estaba recostada a un lado, descansando en un codo y jugando con los lazos de sus zapatos.

"Es verdad que aprendiste a atar tus zapatos hace tres meses?" preguntó ella de repente.

Inuyasha le parpadeó sorprendido antes de cruzar sus brazos. "Sí."

"Eso es divertido." Ella rió. "El rey del Inu Youkai no sabía cómo amarrar sus zapatos hasta que tuvo diecisiete años!"

"Bueno, por qué tendría que saber si los sirvientes ataban mis zapatos todas las mañanas!" espetó él. "Aprendí recientemente porque estaba enfermo de que alguien más me vistiera todos los días como si fuera un inválido!"

Kagome se encogió. "Supongo… eso tiene más sentido."

"Quién te lo dijo?" preguntó él bruscamente.

"No actúes tan paranoico. Sólo fue tu madre." Le dijo ella, palpando su rodilla consoladora.

"Oh, lo sé… este es el cliché del asunto de la novia. La madre siempre le dice a la futura nuera todo sobre los vergonzosos hábitos de sus hijos como 'sabías que solía correr por los campos desnudo cuando tenía cinco años gritando sobre su pequeño samurai?'" dijo él, fingiendo la voz de su madre en una forma no tan favorecedora.

"Oh dios mío…" Kagome lo miró. "En realidad hiciste eso cuando tenías cinco años!"

"Maldición!" Inuyasha golpeó su frente, maldiciendo a su estúpida boca por balbucear eso mientras Kagome comenzaba a reír.

La risa de Kagome murió de repente. "Espera… me llamaste una futura novia?"

Inuyasha permaneció a la defensiva después de ese pequeño desliz con el asunto del samurai. "No."

Kagome se encogió y pretendió olvidarlo. Ella tenía una forma de hablar para obtener la información que quería. "Y cómo va la presión de los consejeros? Aún quieren que te cases?"

"Sí, piensas que cambiarían de opinión." Dijo él. "Cada vez que los veo es como si se mantuvieran soltando 'sutiles' directas y señalaran chicas en los corredores con comentarios como 'oh, ella sería una esposa encantadora, no lo cree?' o 'alguien podría escogerla'."

"Sabes… la mejor forma de resolver ese problema sería casándote con alguien." Kagome le dijo casualmente.

"Mm." Él gruñó con un movimiento de su hombro y miró su regazo.

"Bueno…" comenzó Kagome insegura. "No es muy tarde recuperar a Urami de la prisión y vestirla en una kimono de novia y-"

"Pretenderé que estás bromeando!" estalló él.

Kagome rió. "No te preocupes… no creo que un hombre desesperado tocara fondo así."

Una larga pausa se extendió, una deliberada de parte de Kagome. El silencio era como un interrogatorio para Inuyasha. Si te callabas por un tiempo eventualmente diría lo que estaba pensando.

"Kagome… no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que tenía a alguien en mente."

"De verdad?" Kagome mentalmente se dio una palmada en la espalda. Ahora descubriría a quién quería realmente. Hitako Kireini, Urami o Kagome…

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Kagome, ella vio leve confusión en ellos, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba por decir. También estaba escrito sobre su rostro. "Um… recuerdas bajo el árbol… antes de que llegara Urami…?"

"Cómo podría olvidar?" dijo Kagome levemente fría.

"Bueno - la parte antes de la parte que no te gusta." Dijo él rápidamente. "Cuando estábamos hablando sobre una novia y… tú sabes…"

Kagome estaba sintiéndose un poco corta de aire ante las sensaciones que estaba sacando a la superficie con ellas. "Sí…"

"Bueno… he estado pensando por mucho tiempo… sobre esto…" él frunció ante su regazo. "Y… consideré mis opciones… sobre a quien podría elegir como novia… y te elijo…"

Kagome no pudo contener el pequeño jadeo que se le escapó. Su codo se resbaló bajo ella y cayó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha. Le tomó un momento recuperarse hasta que se sentó derecha con sus pies bajo ella. "Estás hablando en serio?"

"Bueno… eres la única chica que posiblemente puedo soportar por el resto de mi vida. No puedo imaginar estar con alguien más por esa cantidad de tiempo. Puedo hablarte como si fueras mi mejor amiga… y tú anoche dijiste lo mismo sobre mi." Dijo él como si fuera un debate razonable. "Todas las otras chicas… Kikyo… esa otra en el armario…"

"Hitako?"

"Sí, ese es su nombre." Dijo Inuyasha despreocupado. "No estaba cómodo alrededor de Kikyo - hacía que todo pareciera incómodo, y planeado. No había nada espontáneo o divertido en ella - hasta el punto de que espontáneamente se inmoló pero esa es otra historia. Dijo que era real… pero ser real tiene algún tipo de diversión en eso… lo sé, si me hubiese casado con ella habría hecho difícil cada día para mi, no habría momentos relajantes en un matrimonio así."

Kagome observó su rostro ansiosa mientras continuaba. "Eres la única chica que me gusta, Kagome… eres como un largo baño después de un duro día… eso es por qué odio cuando me odias y cuando estás lejos… me pongo todo tenso y tiendo a gritar mucho."

"De cualquier forma gritas, Inuyasha-"

"Te callarías y escuchas?" interrumpió él.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kagome tímidamente.

"De cualquier forma, dónde estaba…" él intentó recordar. "Oh sí… supongo que el punto es que si tuviese que casarme, sería contigo… y si dices no… entonces sería un soltero por el resto de mi vida."

Una larga pausa se extendió.

"Y me aseguraría de que te volvieras una criada vieja." Añadió él. "Sólo por venganza, sabes."

"Gracias…"

Él la había dejado muda. No sabía lo que debía decir ahora… era como si intentara dar un discurso basura después de uno realmente impresionante. "Um… estoy sin palabras…" bueno, la honestidad usualmente era lo mejor.

"No te culparía." Dijo él tranquilamente, antes de moverse para estar recostado contra la misma pared a su lado. Kagome de repente se puso nerviosa por la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Si no lo supiera mejor diría que Inuyasha deliberadamente estaba acercándose así para-

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la suya en el suelo entre ellos. "Nunca pensé que estaría diciéndole esto a alguien… pero por favor di que te casarás conmigo…?"

Kagome giró su cabeza para encararlo. Esto era como ser lanzada a la profundidad… como el sartén en el fuego… como fuera del estanque y dentro del mar… bueno, entienden la idea. Esa mañana había estado insegura sobre sus sentimientos como cualquier otro día… pero ahora… prácticamente estaba pidiéndole casarse con él. ESTABA pidiéndole casarse con él.

"Yo…" ella realmente estaba muda. Se sintió llorar… se sintió reír… se sintió como si el mundo fuera a derrumbarse sobre ella con desesperación… mientras en ese momento sentía que al menos todo estaba yendo bien. Quería esto… pero no podía hacerlo… pero quería. El sentido le decía que todavía necesitaba ser honesta con él sobre Sesshomaru. El veneno la acabaría en un mes. No podía decir sí hasta que no tuviera nada más que esconder…

Pero no quería esperar tanto tiempo…

"Inuyasha…"

Ella estaba tomándose un tiempo extremadamente largo para responder, pensó él. Tal vez no quería casarse con él… tal vez no sabía si lo amaba o no… no iba a forzarla… no se molestaría si ella declinaba, en tanto como continuara quedándose cerca estaría feliz.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba intentando resolver el caos. Ella lo amaba? Nunca pensó mucho en eso… pero supuso que sí. Lo había dicho distraídamente de vez en cuando - así que debía significar que lo amaba. Por gritar fuerte había cambiado el verso de una canción sólo para cantársela crípticamente. Por supuesto que lo amaba…

"Inuyasha… yo…" ella titubeó.

Él sabía que iba a decir no y estaba desgarrándola el hacerlo.

"Está bien." Dijo él suavemente y se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra su mejilla. Kagome dejó cerrar sus ojos, disculpándose mentalmente. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas y luchó por contenerlas… pero la verdad era que este era el momento más feliz en su vida, y el más triste, estaba permitida para dejar que la emoción aguara sus ojos.

Ella se sonó mientras alcanzaba para acariciar el largo mechón que descansaba ante su hombro. "Lo siento… lo siento tanto…" las lágrimas hicieron que su voz sonara contenida y quebrada.

"Dije que está bien. Puedo esperar." Él la besó debajo de su ojo derecho, probando las saladas lágrimas que humedecían su piel.

"Pero no he dicho no todavía!" protestó Kagome. "Sólo… necesito pensar…"

"Tómate tanto como gustes."

"Qué tal treinta segundos?" Kagome se separó sonándose. "Pregúntame otra vez."

Él la miró completamente confundido. "Te casas conmigo?"

Ahí estaba de nuevo la mejor pregunta en el mundo, casi la ahoga con lágrimas. No… ella tenía que pensar… sí o no… camino u opciones…

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, notando que realmente quería que su respuesta fuera positiva. Realmente quería casarse con ella…

"Y bien?" preguntó él, un poco urgente mientras escuchaba pasos acercándose afuera. Eran seguros y continuos en el piso… y se dirigían directamente hacia la alacena en la que estaba sentado con Kagome.

"Están aquí, los huelo." La voz de un guardia le dijo a un compañero cuyos pasos también siguieron al primer par. De hecho… si contaba… Inuyasha pensó que escuchó cinco guardias.

La puerta se abrió y Kagome saltó mientras cinco guardias los miraban. Cinco guardias con rayas en sus mejillas. Kagome quedó muda otra vez. Aunque Inuyasha fue un poco más rápido… sabía lo que había pasado… sabía que probablemente estaba sin su armada esta vez.

"Levántense." Le espetó un guardia a Inuyasha mientras los dos a cada lado se inclinaban y agarraban a Inuyasha para levantarlo. Era inútil forcejear, no tenía a dónde huir, y a dónde conseguir ayuda.

En vez, Inuyasha miró a Kagome con un movimiento de hombro y una sonrisa. "Mejor dame esa respuesta ahora."

Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida para recordar cuál había sido la pregunta en primer lugar. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, Inuyasha estaba siendo arrastrado y Kagome levantada por un guardia para seguirlos.

No importa… le diría 'sí' después.

------

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando las puertas del trono se abrieron e Inuyasha fue metido rudamente. "Está bien!" le gritó a los hombres tras ellos antes de ubicar a Sesshomaru y a toda su oscuridad. "Pensé que regresarías para terminar lo que comenzamos…"

"Qué hombre tan vanidoso eres, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sonrió. "Por qué todo tiene que ser sobre ti? Ah - aquí está ella."

Kagome fue conducida al salón por otro guardia. Cuando vio a Sesshomaru su estómago se retorció y revolvió. Oh no… sabía que esto no estaba bien… iba a decirle a Inuyasha todo sin duda… y sonaría mucho peor viniendo de Sesshomaru que de Kagome. Maldición… debió haberle dicho antes.

"Qué tiene que ver Kagome con esto?" Espetó Inuyasha, viendo a Sesshomaru mirar a la chica con leve diversión.

"Asumo que no le dijiste sobre nuestro pequeño trato?" Dijo Sesshomaru cruelmente. La mirada de Kagome cayó al piso.

Sango retrocedió un paso de Miroku. "Trato? No conoces a Kagome - nunca la conociste. Déjala en paz!"

"Una mujer debe conocer su lugar." Sesshomaru la miró. "Habla sólo a menos que hablen - a menos que ella no desee hablar más."

Sango se recogió levemente, y continuó consolando a Fushi.

"Dónde estaba?" Sesshomaru se giró hacia Inuyasha y Kagome quienes estaban muy cerca. "Oh sí… nuestro pequeño trato…"

Inuyasha miró a Kagome pero estaba encontrando el piso infinitamente más interesante que alguna de la conversación entonces.

"Bien hecho, Kagome. Proveíste la información más útil para mí. No creo que la batalla hubiese sido tan ordenada si no hubieses sido tan obediente." Sesshomaru sonrió levemente.

"Qué?" Kagome le frunció.

"Supongo que mereces tu pago." Sesshomaru desabrochó un frasco del cinturón en su cintura y se lo lanzó. Ella lo atrapó torpemente y lo sostuvo, confundida. "Tu cura, por decirme la noche humana de Inuyasha… me has hecho ganar esta guerra… es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Él estaba mintiendo. Había engañado completamente a Sesshomaru, pero eso no habría lastimado tanto a Inuyasha. Rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha para ver su reacción, ansiedad estaba escrita en su cara. Él desvió una mirada hacia ella y no vio nada sino culpa.

Ella lo había traicionado. No era sólo el caso de mentirle… esto era real. Ella lo había vendido por sus propias razones egoístas y ahora su vida estaba por llegar a su fin… junto con la de Sango, Fushi y Miroku… y su madre…

El dolor de morir no era nada comparado a lo que sintió entonces.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, apuesto que todos pensaron que sólo era la propuesta de Miroku y Sango… pero no por completo… pero luego lo arruiné con este pequeño número. Lo siento por eso. De cualquier forma, el próximo capítulo es 'Una Repentina Dimisión'.

Y casquivana significa - una chica frívola y tonta. Sólo para aquellas personas que no se molestan en mirar en el diccionario. Cómo conozco esta palabra? Porque mi antiguo profesor de ciencias me la dijo…

------


	25. Una Repentina Dimisión

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 25: Una Repentina Dimisión

------

"No…" Kagome movió su cabeza mientras miraba al Sesshomaru pagado de sí mismo. "Estás mintiendo… Inuyasha- está mintiendo! Lo juro!"

Ella miró rápidamente a Inuyasha, pero su expresión estaba tan cerrada que no pudo decir lo que estaba sintiendo. No estaba mirándola, pero en vez estaba mirando al otro lado del salón hacia donde Sango estaba cerca a Miroku con Fushi. Kagome no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… no pareció importarle.

"Establece tus prioridades, Kagome…" Sesshomaru interrumpió el extenso silencio después de un momento. "Toma tu cura y fuera."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el frasco que mantenía en sus manos, como si apenas notara lo que tenía. La cura… sería libre del veneno de Sesshomaru de una vez por todas…

Pero…

Mirando a Inuyasha se dio cuenta que beberlo probablemente podría ser otro golpe a su orgullo. No podía hacerlo… no podía irse y guardarlo para después. No había forma en que fuera a lastimar a Inuyasha más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Así que tiró el frasco.

Un fuerte golpe sonó mientras se esparcía por el piso, derramando el líquido dentro sobre todo el piso a sus pies. Kagome no se molestó en mirar, sólo miró contemplativamente a Sesshomaru… como si lo retara a hacer un gran problema de eso.

"Niña tonta…" Sesshomaru sonrió levemente. "O tal vez no tan tonta después de todo. Eso sólo era agua."

Eso había dolido… Kagome se tambaleó levemente como si hubiese sido abofeteada. Había tomado vital decisión para destrozar ese frasco… y no había valido la pena.

"Qué… demonios… está pasando aquí?" Kouga de repente intervino en la conversación. Miró intensamente a Kagome. "Cómo conoces a este bastardo?"

Kagome no tuvo la oportunidad para abrir su boca para explicar cuando Sesshomaru habló por ella. "No esperaría que te hubiese contado todo lo que pasó, todo aquello con traición recompensada con muerte probablemente no es su prueba."

Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron con agravio ante la mentira que dijo frente a ella. "Espera un-"

Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos. "Cállate."

La simple orden que dio hizo cerrar su boca casi a su propio acorde. Ella lo miró pero él miró a Sesshomaru muy rápidamente para que atrapara su mirada...

Dolía aún más… que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar a Sesshomaru más que a ella.

"Campesinas. No conocen las bondades de los manierismos." Sesshomaru movió su cabeza. Cada uno de los amigos de Kagome de repente volvieron una sorprendida mirada hacia ella… obviamente… no habían estado conscientes de que no era una princesa como les había hecho creer.

Otra vez era la teoría de la banda elástica. Inuyasha se le había declarado… ella había conseguido la Shikon no Tama… y ahora Sesshomaru estaba alineándolos y fusilándolos.

"Ella no te dijo, Inuyasha… que cuando llegó a la isla primero vino a mi?" Sesshomaru observó calmadamente el rostro de su hermano. "Quería ser liberada. Quería verte para poder traicionarte con Naraku."

Kagome hizo una leve mueca ante la acusación. Eso no era verdad… nada de eso era verdad…

"La envenené para mis propios propósitos, por supuesto." Continuó el hermano mayor como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima. "En orden de conseguir la cura continuaría hacia este palacio y reclamaría el conocimiento de cuándo llegaba tu ciclo de noche humana."

Kagome de nuevo intentó protestar su inocencia. "Eso no es-"

"Kagome…" Sango interrumpió su protesta… estaba mirando a la joven con completa perplejidad. Kagome sintió doler su corazón… no creía que Sango lo encontraría en su corazón para perdonarla por esto.

"Y entonces le dijo a mi espía… la luna nueva." Dijo Sesshomaru. "Así que ataqué en la luna nueva… tu noche humana… el resto es historia."

Un tenso silencio rodeó el salón. Kagome estaba hirviendo entre completo shock, rabia y temor.

"La cura…"

Ellos miraron a Miroku quien había hablado. Mostraba una apática mirada en su rostro. "Dónde está la cura para Kagome? Ella hizo su parte… ahora libérala…"

"No hay cura." Sesshomaru sonrió levemente. "Nunca hubo una. Estaba condenada desde el momento en que mis vigilantes la atraparon."

Una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza en ese punto… iba a morir… ahora no había nada para evitarlo. Su visión comenzó a tornarse cristalizada mientras lágrimas se formaban en ella sin avisar. Las parpadeó rápidamente, haciéndolas bajar por sus mejillas sin importarle quien la veía, mientras le dirigía una acalorada mirada a Sesshomaru.

"No eres nada sino un asqueroso mentiroso! Nada de lo que dijiste es cierto!" le gritó ella.

Sango y Lady Inu se vieron esperanzadas por un momento.

"Oh, entonces no te envenené? No aceptaste descubrir la debilidad de Inuyasha para mi?"

"Yo…" ella no podía negar esa parte. "Ese no es el punto - estás mintiendo sobre decirte-"

"Quién es la mentirosa aquí, bruja?" Espetó Sesshomaru fríamente. "Quién traicionó a todas las personas que confiaron en ella?"

"Basta!" gritó Kagome. "Estás torciendo todo lo que dije e hice!"

"No necesito torcer nada. Por qué debería mentir cuando la verdad es mucho más dolorosa?" Sesshomaru le sonrió protectoramente antes de girarse hacia Inuyasha. "De cualquier forma, suficiente de asuntos triviales. Vine aquí a matarte y a tomar mi trono, no es cierto?"

"Tú… eres tan malo como Naraku…" Inuyasha le siseó. "Manipulando las vidas de las personas. Envenenando chicas indefensas…!"

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. Esto significaba que aún confiaba en ella?

Ella no tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar qué creer cuando una nueva presencia llegó a la habitación. No hubo un destello de luz, ni un trueno acompañando su llegada. Sólo se materializó del aire y una visión de ese abrigo de pelo blanco estaba jorobado en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome no pudo evitar el angustiado grito que se le escapó. "No!"

"Nena, por qué no me dijiste que tenías semejante problema?" Naraku se giró levemente hacia ella, inconsciente del hecho de que docenas de lanzas y espadas ahora estaban apuntadas hacia él.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga de su funda y la alistó. "De dónde demonios apareciste?!"

Naraku lo ignoró y continuó moviendo perezosamente su mano a su alrededor. Los guardias y soldados que lo habían estado rodeando ahora fueron lanzados contra las paredes y dejados inconscientes… Los otros en el salón respiraron aliviados… bueno… todos salvo Sesshomaru quien se veía un poco tenso, y por supuesto Inuyasha quien probablemente podría haberse visto más relajado entonces.

"Nena… por qué no me dijiste sobre el veneno?" Naraku avanzó hacia ella mientras retrocedía nerviosa.

"No… vete… tengo la Shikon… no puedes encontrarme… no te pertenezco…" Murmuró Kagome, casi inaudible.

"Deberías tener más neuronas que eso, Kagome." Naraku le sonrió. "Tal vez no pueda olerte más pero aún sé dónde encontrarte. No has cambiado tu localización desde la última vez que revisé. Realmente eres muy torpe, no?"

"Vete!" Kagome le disparó un fiero puño, pero por supuesto, sólo lo atravesó.

"Necesitas una cura, sí?" Naraku levantó levemente su mentón como si la mirara. "Sólo pídela y la recibirás."

"Qué?" Susurró Kagome, mirándolo con shock.

Tras ellos, todos los demás intercambiaron miradas inciertas. Sango se veía lista para asesinar a Sesshomaru o a Naraku, no le importaba cuál. Inuyasha se veía igual.

"Aquí está mi nuevo trato." Continuó Naraku. "Te daré la cura para ese veneno aficionado. Y a cambio… me entregarás la Shikon no Tama."

"Kagome - no!" Intervino Inuyasha furioso. "No te atrevas a hacer más tratos!"

"Ni lo pienses, perra." Sesshomaru le frunció sus ojos furioso. Pero en un hecho real, Sesshomaru era la figura menos intimidante en el salón en ese momento. Naraku dominaba sobre todos ellos.

"Yo…" Kagome miró alrededor desesperada, intentando ver una salida alternativa. Pero no había ninguna… iba a morir… y todos iban a odiarla. Ella no quería esto… así no era cómo había planeado su muerte.

Su muerte perfecta había sido una noble donde salvaba un huérfano ahogándose o una camada de gatitos de ser atropellados… dar su vida por una noble causa. No así… no enterrada bajo mentiras y traiciones. No podía morir odiada…

Ella no quería eso.

"Yo… no quiero morir…" Susurró Kagome, más para sí que para Naraku. "Sólo tengo quince años… yo… por favor… ayúdame…"

Naraku no desperdició un precioso momento. Él se enderezó casi alegre. "Hecho. Estás curada."

Sólo así? Kagome parpadeó las lágrimas que estaban bajando por sus mejillas.

"Ahora… entrégame la Shikon no Tama…" dijo Naraku lenta y autoritariamente. "O conocerás las consecuencias para tu alma."

"Déjale en paz, gran bruto!" gritó Sango, corriendo hacia adelante para alejar a Kagome de Naraku. "Deja de tratarla como una muñeca de trapo que puedes tirar!"

La defensa de Sango trajo una ola de alivio en Kagome y no pudo contener el sollozo que se levantó en su garganta. Al menos aún tenía a Sango…

"Niña, esto no es tu asunto." Le dijo Naraku secamente.

"Sí, pero aún así!" Discutió Sango acalorada. "No tienes derecho!"

"Tengo todo el derecho! Ella es mi propiedad para hacer mi voluntad! Es su culpa que vendiera su alma por ese lobo." Naraku movió su mentón hacia Kouga quien se veía enmudecido.

"Qué?" Kouga quedó boquiabierto.

"Lo siento! Lo hice para salvar tu vida!" gritó Kagome. "No sabía en lo que estaba metiéndome!"

"Obviamente!" Sango asintió ferviente. "No es un trato legal si no sabe todos los detalles!"

"Le dije cada detalle!" Naraku se precipitó hacia las dos chicas. "Ella eligió escucharlas a su manera! Ahora fuera del camino." Su mano se conectó con la mejilla de Sango, sacándola del camino y moviéndose para agarrar a Kagome por el cuello para levantarla en el aire. "Ahora dame la Shikon!"

"Suél… tame!" Jadeó Kagome mientras su agarre se apretaba.

"No te atrevas a tocar a Sango, idiota!" Miroku se abalanzó y lanzó un puño contra el costado de Naraku. Sorpresivamente hizo tambalear levemente al espíritu pero rápidamente se recuperó. Miroku no se dio por vencido. Él agarró una pequeña mesa y la lanzó contra la espalda de Naraku. "Suéltala AHORA!"

"Tranquilo!" Rugió Naraku, lanzando a Miroku al otro lado del salón.

Puntos comenzaron a danzar ante los ojos de Kagome. Si no le entregaba la Shikon entonces moriría… luego su alma le pertenecería a Naraku para siempre, en el más allá y en el infierno con él. Pero otra vez… si le entregaba la Shikon entonces su alma aún sería de su propiedad hasta que Inuyasha muriera.

Inuyasha… sólo iba a quedarse ahí y no hacer nada? No podía verlo… pero tenía un horrible presentimiento de que iba a quedarse atrás y observarla ser estrangulada por Naraku.

"Eres mía, Nena… siempre serás mía…" Le dijo Naraku suavemente mientras Kagome comenzaba a sentirse adormecida.

Pero entonces la presión se desvaneció y ella se sintió caer. Todo lo que vio fue un resplandeciente arco de luz y luego todo se oscureció momentáneamente por unos segundos. Cuando su vista comenzó a regresar… todo lo que vio de Naraku fue su rasgada piel de babuino flotando en el piso sobre una pila de cenizas.

Ella masajeó su garganta mientras se recuperaba, antes de buscar a quién la había salvado.

Inuyasha estaba a una corta distancia, habiendo hecho el movimiento con Tessaiga. No se veía feliz, o aliviado, o incluso enojado.

Kagome miró la pila de cenizas y luego a Inuyasha. "Qué hiciste…?"

"No le puedes deber nada a la gente muerta." Dijo él simplemente antes de girarse y olvidarla. "Viniste para reclamar mi trono, Sesshomaru - tendrás que pelear con la espada de papá por él!"

"Y pensé que ibas a hacer de esto un reto." Sesshomaru desenfundó su propia espada.

Kagome mientras tanto estaba tocando titubeante los restos de Naraku. Era verdad? Realmente estaba muerto…? Ella era libre? Estaba curada? Podría vivir su propia vida otra vez?

Al decir de todos… sí.

Por qué no se sentía tan feliz?

"Kagome…!"Sango alcanzó su lado y se agachó. Kagome vio el horrible golpe en su mejilla y sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa.

"Oh Sango - lo siento tanto - realmente lo siento." Ella abrazó a la joven sin avisar. "Por favor… no me odies… No quise que nada de esto pasara - nunca traicioné a nadie - le di a Sesshomaru la información equivocada - está mintiendo."

"Entiendo…"

"Cómo podrías perdonarme… después de todo lo que les he hecho?" Kagome lloró suavemente en su hombro.

"No hiciste nada malo, Kagome." Miroku se agachó a su lado, ignorando la pre-batalla que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban intercambiando tras ellos. "Puedo verlo… la vida ha estado tratándote mal recientemente, estoy asombrado de que hayas logrado llegar así de lejos sin la muerte de nadie en tus manos."

"Oh gracias…" no era una condolencia grandemente consoladora, pero ayudó un poco. Al menos Miroku tampoco la odiaba.

"Está bien?" Lady Inu se apresuró a su lado, sosteniendo a Fushi en sus brazos. "Ese monstruo no se ha ido todavía? Inuyasha lo mató, verdad?"

"Se fue…" Sango asintió, aún abrazando a Kagome fuertemente. "Estará bien, Kagome… se terminó… eres libre…"

"A menos que haya más tratos de los que no nos hayas contado todavía?" Miroku arriesgó una adivinanza.

"No - lo juro! No estoy escondiendo nada más!" Kagome se sentó rápidamente, esperando que viera su honestidad y la verdad.

Lady Inu movió su cabeza… había perdido el hilo hacía tiempo. "No puedo seguir esto… nadie me dice nada estos días! Sango - sabías que Kagome era una campesina?"

"Tenía una vaga idea…" Dijo Sango tontamente. "Lo siento, Kagome, pero tus modales no eran muy refinados."

"Oh, lo sabía!" Dijo Miroku rápidamente, complacido de estar adelante de la multitud esta vez. "Al minuto que entró en ese bar sabía que era la hija de un granjero."

Al otro lado del salón, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aún estaban midiéndose, el hermano mayor más confiado tal vez. "Entonces, Inuyasha… dime qué se siente ser traicionado otra vez por la mujer que amas …?"

"Cállate!" Le espetó Inuyasha.

"Soy yo, o cada mujer que conoces parece dejarte de alguna forma u otra. O al menos traicionándote." Sesshomaru sonrió.

Esa flecha dolió. Mayormente porque Inuyasha sintió que indudablemente era verdad…

"Pagarás por-"

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera completar su sentencia las puertas se abrieron de golpe y más soldados llegaron… incluso más que antes. Y todos pertenecían a Sesshomaru.

"Mierda…" murmuró Miroku cuando vio entrar la caballería.

Las cosas no se veían bien después de todo.

Kouga apretó sus puños y llamó a sus hombres. "Ellos no lastimarán a Kagome!" comenzó él hacia los recién llegados hombres, aunque él y sus compañeros estaban superados en número.

"Kouga, mantente fuera de esto!" Dijo Inuyasha furioso.

"Esto no es por ti - Kagome también está en este asunto!" Espetó Kouga.

"Kagome no cuenta para nada!" Espetó Inuyasha bruscamente, su rabia elevándose a nuevos niveles. "Kagome no significa nada - nada importa!"

Sin avisar Inuyasha balanceó la espada con un grito de esfuerzo, blandiéndola hacia Sesshomaru quien permanecía cerca al trono. Justo como había pasado en la batalla, varias arcos brillantes iluminaron el paso de Tessaiga antes de estallar en un viento cortante una fracción de segundo después. Sesshomaru fue lo inteligente y rápido suficiente para quitarse del camino… sin embargo, el trono y las ventanas no fueron tan afortunadas.

Todos observaron en completo shock mientras los vientos creados por la espada cortaban el trono y destrozaba el vidrio de las ventanas… también acabó la mitad del salón con todo.

Polvo y vigas de madera cayeron desde el techo, haciendo que Kouga y sus hombres se quitaran del camino. La pared externa se derrumbó y cayó hacia afuera y fuera de vista en los tempranos rayos de la mañana.

Sesshomaru quedó, por primera vez, sin palabras. Como lo estaban todos los demás. Kagome no pudo tragar el nudo en su garganta. Estaba menos preocupada de lo que había visto… pero más de lo que había escuchado. No le importaba a él? Eso era lo que pensaba ahora? La odiaba…

Inuyasha sacudió las masivas cantidades de polvo y yeso que había ensuciado su cabello y hombros y se giró para apuntar a los hombres de Sesshomaru tras él. "Váyanse ahora o los mataré a todos, juro que lo haré!"

Sesshomaru no lo dudó por un momento. Pero aún estaba reluctante a rendirse ahora… no cuando estaba así de cerca a su título de Rey.

"O…" Inuyasha giró la espada para apuntar a Sesshomaru. "Quieres tomar su lugar?"

"Bien, nos vamos." Dijo Sesshomaru inexpresivo. No había razón para quedarse. No ahora que Inuyasha había dominado tan poderosa arma. Ni toda una armada resistiría a Inuyasha ahora…

Por ahora tendría que conformarse con el territorio norte… y tal vez planear formas para robar a Tessaiga…?

Inuyasha esperó hasta que Sesshomaru y sus hombres hubiesen salido del salón en forma ordenada antes de moverse para enfundar de nuevo a Tessaiga. Apenas hubo un momento para respirar antes de que Kouga se girara hacia él.

"Tienes muchas agallas, perro!" le gritó al joven Rey. "Cómo te atreves a llamar a Kagome 'nada'?!"

"Inuyasha!" Chilló su madre. "Mira lo que le has hecho al lugar! Sabes cuánto tomará repararlo?! No estamos hechos de dinero o tiempo, sabes?!"

"Inuyasha." Miroku se movió hacia él. "Sé, que ahora puede no parecer el momento apropiado pero por favor podrías ayudarme y a Sango a salir de este pequeño problema que tenemos-"

"Oye - fuera!" Kouga confrontó a Miroku. "Estaba hablando con él!"

"Inuyasha - será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para este desastre!" Regañó Lady Inu. "No puedo creerte - destruir el trono y medio salón sólo para probar un punto! Ese trono era de tu padre! Es irremplazable."

El volumen del ruido estaba aumentando mientras las personas comenzaban a hablar, mayormente a Inuyasha o entre ellos.

Sólo había una cosa más que haría perfecta la situación… Ah… ahí estaba! Fushi comenzó a llorar - no - berrear a todo pulmón, elevando el volumen a niveles rompe tímpanos.

"Oh - miren - han hecho llorar a Fushi!" gruñó Sango furiosa.

"Irremplazable!" Su madre continuó gritando.

Todo el tiempo Inuyasha volvió su atención calmadamente hacia los brazaletes en sus muñecas y comenzó a desabrocharlas y a desatar las tiras de cuero. Desató una y la dejó caer en el destrozado y polvoriento piso. El silencio llegó mientras todos miraban sus acciones. Él los ignoró y continuó desatando el segundo brazalete.

Ese cayó cortamente al piso después del primero. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada y se encogió. "Bien, como sea. Si tienen un problema con tratar con el rey entonces díganle a próximo idiota que recoja las esposas. Me voy de aquí."

"Qué - a dónde vas?!" Tartamudeó Lady Inu, regresando un sollozante bebé a su madre.

"Lejos."

"A dónde?!" demandó ella de nuevo.

Él no respondió mientras salía por las puertas, pero la implicación era muy obvia. Inuyasha se estaba yendo… dejando la isla y dejando el trono. Estaba dimitiendo.

"Inuyasha…" susurró Sango, no creyendo en la forma que estaba actuando.

Ellos quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que probablemente habría sido la última gota que rebosaba la copa en este caso, cuando Kagome se levantó de repente y salió inestable tras Inuyasha.

"Buena suerte." Comentó Miroku. Aunque dudaba que Kagome, de todas las personas en el mundo, ayudara en ese momento…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'La Huída'. Probablemente el último capítulo…

------


	26. La Huida

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 26: La Huida

------

"Esto es increíble…" Lady Inu sacudió su cabeza ante el desastre en el salón del trono y plantó sus puños en sus caderas. "Absolutamente ridículo…"

"Oh miren - encontré un trozo de Naraku!" Miroku recogió una mano de los escombros alrededor de sus pies.

"Ew - Miroku - baja eso!" Sango se espantó.

Miroku se encogió y la soltó sobre los restos de polvo y destrozada piel de babuino. Luego se movió para levantar las esposas que Inuyasha había tirado.

"No las toques!" Lady Inu saltó de repente. "Recógelas y te volverás el nuevo Rey!"

Miroku titubeó, aunque aún se veía como si fuera a recogerlas. Sango giró sus ojos. "Quieres tener un trauma mental como Inuyasha."

"Mm…" Fue todo lo que Miroku dijo a eso mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a escarbar entre los restos por otros objetos que aún podrían estar intactos.

"Bien… aquí está lo que haremos." Lady Inu se hizo cargo. "Sango - baja a las mazmorras y libera a Urami - asegúrate de que deje este palacio. Para el final del día NO quiero espías en este palacio. Miroku - ve a traer esa sabia mujer de la villa a tres millas por el sureste. Ella también podrá ayudar a descubrir los espías. Kouga?"

"Sí?" Kouga se giró gruñón hacia Lady Inu.

"Ahora puedes irte, no necesitamos más de tus servicios, gracias." Le dijo ella primeramente. "Y estoy segura que ahora eres consciente de que Kagome no tiene intención de ir a casa contigo. Ella se quedará aquí."

Kouga resopló levemente. "Estás dispuesta a mantenerla aquí? Ella no es una dama noble! Te mintió!"

"Vaya… pareces tener una alta opinión de ella…" susurró Sango oscuramente.

"Una mentira blanca, estoy segura." Dijo Lady Inu bruscamente. "Por favor, vete de una vez."

Kouga se encogió. "Como sea, de todas formas iba a irme. No hay mucho aquí ahora que lo veo. No hay caso en conquistarlo."

"Y Kagome - ve a convencer a Inuyasha de que se quede." Lady Inu se giró. "Esperen… a dónde fue?"

"Está a cinco pasos delante de usted, Lady Inu." Sango le dijo a Lady Inu mientras acomodaba a Fushi contra su hombro y se dirigía con Miroku a cumplir sus órdenes.

------

"Inuyasha - Inuyasha!" Gritó Kagome mientras corría por los escalones del palacio, levantando sus faldas para no tropezar. Ubicó a Inuyasha en los establos, sacando un caballo de la caballeriza para comenzar a alistarlo para montar. "Inuyasha - espera!"

"Piérdete, Kagome!" gritó él sin mirar en su dirección. Kagome decidió ignorar la advertencia en su voz y corrió tras él, hacia los establos. Llegó tras él y esperó por que se girara y la reconociera.

Él no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente continuó preparando el caballo y atando un cabestro y las riendas. Kagome tuvo que quitarse de su camino mientras retrocedía y avanzaba para hacer el trabajo. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta que si no hacía nada simplemente montaría el caballo y se iría.

"Inuyasha… por favor, quédate y escucha - estás siendo irracional!" intentó ella, siguiéndolo mientras iba de un lado a otro. No se quedaba quieto y ella no podía bloquear su paso, sólo la empujaría fuera del camino. "Tienes que escucharme!"

"Has tenido un mes para hacerme escucharte. Has tenido todo el tiempo en el mundo para explicarme. Pero has elegido mentirme y traicionarme una y otra vez." Inuyasha le dijo cortamente mientras agarraba una silla de un poste y la cargaba hacia el caballo. "Tuviste tu oportunidad, no voy a escuchar más de tus patéticas mentiras para salirte de problemas."

"Inuyasha… por favor…" Kagome estaba luchando por respirar apropiadamente. "No hagas esto - no nos dejes a todos en el polvo por mi!"

"Por qué siempre tiene que ser sobre ti?!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Me voy por razones diferentes a ti, sabes! Mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo - créelo o no, no importas TANTO!"

"Ow!" Kagome lo miró en shock. "Eso es un poco rudo."

"Oh, por supuesto. Cómo podría haber sido tan desconsiderado?" Respondió Inuyasha sarcástico.

"Puedes odiarme - pero yo te amo! Lo sabes, verdad?!" Kagome intentó bloquear su camino para que no pudiera montar el caballo, intentando hacer contacto visual con él. "Mi respuesta es sí! Quiero casarme contigo… cualquier cosa… quiero estar contigo… por favor…"

Él pausó un momento, aunque su expresión no cambió y se rehusó a mirarla, en vez, miró la silla en su mano. "Eso es muy malo. No lo estoy pidiendo más."

"Pero dijiste todas esas cosas - cómo puedes echarlas para atrás?!"

"Sorprendentemente muy fácil, en realidad." Él la empujó fuera del camino, pero incluso Kagome notó la forma en que titubeó para tocarla. "Fue un momentáneo lapso de razón. Nada más."

"Bien… que así sea." Kagome cruzó sus brazos mientras lo observaba trabajar. "No me importa si me odias en este momento - pero quiero que sepas la verdad."

Él no dijo nada, sólo la ignoró. Kagome encontró la oportunidad fácil para continuar. "Yo no busqué a Naraku para hacer ese trato. No me di cuenta en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando accedí a dejarlo revivir a Kouga. Pensé que estaba haciendo algo decente! Además - nadie estaba en riesgo de salir lastimado - sólo yo."

"Ahora se supone que debo pensar que eres desinteresada?" preguntó Inuyasha mordaz.

"No… fue algo egoísta. No quería estar sola así que hice un compromiso para que Kouga pudiera hacerme compañía. No tienes idea de lo que es… mi familia no me reconoce, me odian tanto como tú me odias ahora y luego Kouga me abandonó para venir a pelear contigo - de lo cual no sabía nada!"

Inuyasha giró sus ojos mientras se movía hacia el otro lado del caballo para asegurar la silla en ese lado. Kagome lo siguió. "Cuando descubrí que mi alma estaba en peligro me propuse buscar la Shikon no Tama para poder esconderme de Naraku - estaba siguiendo el camino de Kikyo en orden de encontrarla. Luego escuché un rumor de que un lord Inu tenía en su posesión la joya Shikon… y entonces Naraku vino a mí y me dijo que ir y matarte en orden de recuperar mi alma. Sumé dos y dos y asumí que TÚ eras el tenía la Shikon no Tama… vine aquí para encontrarte… pero sólo vine por la Shikon, no vine por ti."

"Eso se supone que lo hace mejor?" espetó él. "Aún me traicionaste!"

"Mentí - tenía que hacerlo! Todo lo que había escuchado de ti eran rumores horribles! Que eras tan malvado y malo como Sesshomaru - pensé que si te decía entonces me matarías!"

"Por supuesto que te habría matado!"

"Siento quedarme callada sobre eso!" Discutió Kagome. "No soy lo tonta suficiente para decirte lo de mi trato - apenas te conocía! Pero cuando llegué me topé con Sesshomaru y me envenenó - dijo que para obtener la cura tenía que-"

"Sé esa parte." Interrumpió Inuyasha abruptamente.

"Bueno… no te conocía todavía y pensé que tal vez podría hacer eso por Sesshomaru. No tenía intención de lastimarte… pero cuando llegué a conocerte, decidí que no podía traicionarte así, que no le diría a Sesshomaru sobre la luna nueva."

"Así que le dijiste de todas formas!"

"No lo hice! El espía se me acercó y le dije que era la luna llena!" Discutió Kagome. "Lo siento - todo lo que quería era una cura para salvar mi vida, pero no quería comprometerte! Pensé que era lo mejor!"

"Si eso es verdad entonces cómo vino a atacar en la luna nueva?!"

"Porque pensó que estabas fuera del distrito!" Gritó Kagome. "Eso es por qué atacó! Y si no te hubieses ido él habría esperado hasta la próxima luna llena para atacar!"

"Tú retuerces las mentiras tan bien como Naraku." Le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente y se alejó de ella para continuar cargando al caballo.

"Deja de decir cosas así!" Kagome agarró su oreja y lo giró. "Y no me des la espalda!"

"Buen punto - podrías apuñalearla!" Él retiró su mano furioso y continuó su trabajo.

"Mírame!" Kagome se deslizó entre él y el caballo, tomando a Inuyasha por sorpresa, y por primera vez desde su conversación en el armario, la miró mortal a los ojos.

Y ahora supo por qué no quería mirarla a los ojos… y romper su corazón. No era justo cómo las mujeres siempre parecían hablar de tener angustias peores que los hombres… Inuyasha estaba sufriendo malamente. Ella podía ver el dolor claramente en su expresión ahora que la miró. No podía esconderlo tan bien como todos pensaban… Remordimiento y culpa picó la conciencia de Kagome. "Oh… Inuyasha…"

Él desvió sus ojos hacia un lado, lejos de su mirada y la empujó fuera de su camino para continuar. Kagome se tambaleó levemente, pero se rehusó a irse. "Estás herido… lo siento…"

"No estoy herido." Espetó él. "No soy débil."

"Prometo… que lo que te he dicho es la verdad y nada sino la verdad y no hay nada más que pueda decirte para convencerte de que lo que hice fue lo que pensé era correcto!" Kagome quería abofetearse por hacer esto doloroso para él… pero de ninguna manera era su culpa. "Cometí UN error al creer en Naraku cuando me dijo que tendría control de mi alma - pero todo después de eso estuvo fuera de mi control! No pedí ser envenenada! No pedí por que tú fueras el que tenía la Shikon! No pedí enamorarme de ti! No puedo apagar mis emociones como tú puedes hacerlo! Sólo tuve que continuar con el plan y esperar que resultara bien… fue suerte que nadie resultara muerto."

"Naraku murió." Señaló Inuyasha.

"Sí… pero tú lo mataste." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Salvaste mi vida… y mi alma… no puedo pagarte por eso."

Ella pensó en eso por un momento.

"Pero tal vez podría… si me permites intentaría hacerte el hombre más feliz en esta tierra."

Él resopló. "La única forma en que puedes hacerme feliz es mantenerte lejos de mi! Lo maté para prestar respeto por la muerte de Kikyo!"

"Entonces no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba estrangulándome?!"

"No me habría preocupado ni más ni menos!"

Kagome sabía que eso no era verdad. Ella había visto en sus ojos que estaba herido por su nueva 'traición'. Tenía que hacerlo ver que podía confiar en ella… "Juro Inuyasha… que ahora no tengo nada de qué mentir o esconder de ti… se terminó… por favor… sólo déjalo pasar."

"No es así de fácil." Espetó él. "No puedo perdonar y olvidar como antes."

"Por qué no?!" Estalló Kagome.

Él se giró hacia ella con una mirada seria, levantando su puño levemente a su nivel visual. "Si te golpeo me perdonarías?"

Kagome le parpadeó, de repente muy preocupada. "Tal vez…"

"Y si te golpeo dos veces me perdonarías de nuevo?"

Kagome vio lo que quería decir. En efecto, era como si LO hubiese golpeado dos veces con su traición. Rápidamente asintió. "Sí, te perdonaría. Completamente!"

"Eres más inteligente que eso. Si te golpeo dos veces NUNCA me perdonarías. No te quedarías para ver si lo hago una tercera vez."

"Tal vez lo haría si te amara."

"No, no lo harías."

En realidad él tenía razón… una de las hermanas de Kagome alguna vez se involucró con un maltratador de mujeres. La había golpeado una vez… se disculpó, lo hizo otra vez, se disculpó… y luego la golpeó… y todavía la hermana de Kagome lo había perdonado porque decía que había estado enamorada.

Ahora la hermana de Kagome estaba muerta y Kagome había aprendido a tener cuidado de los hombres que golpeaban a sus esposas. Si Inuyasha la golpeaba estaría fuera de la puerta tan rápido que aún estaría terminando de lanzar ese mismo puño cuando la cerrara.

Inuyasha tampoco era estúpido… él no iba a quedarse para esperar que intentara traicionarlo una tercera vez.

"No… no te perdonaría…" respondió Kagome sinceramente, en una voz pequeña.

"Entonces entiendes por qué tengo que irme." Él dejó caer su puño y comenzó a montar su caballo.

------

Sango depositó a un durmiente Fushi en su habitación antes de dirigirse a la mazmorra para sacar a Urami de su celda. Ella le indicó al guardia mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra para dejarla pasar. Fue directo a la puerta de la celda y retiró el cerrojo de hierro para abrir la puerta.

"Es bueno ver que dejaste de gritar - eres libre para irte-OH DIOS MIO!" Gritó Sango y se lanzó fuera de la celda y contra la pared opuesta. Los guardias instantáneamente corrieron a ayudarla.

"Qué pasa?!" demandaron ellos.

"Ella está - uh - no tiene más una cabeza…" Sango hizo una mueca. "Oh dios… eso es… urgh… dios…"

Los guardias entraron a examinar lo que quedó de Urami. Uno le asintió al otro en confirmación. "Trabajo de una espada del norte."

"Los espías muertos no cuentan historias." El otro aceptó.

Sango se asomó detrás. "Está muerta, verdad?"

------

"Espera!" Kagome agarró la chaqueta de Inuyasha para detenerlo de continuar. "No puedes irte todavía!"

"Y por qué no?" rugió él.

"Porque… uh…" Kagome buscó una nueva excusa. "Planeas verte como un rey por el resto de tu vida? Esa ropa no se ajusta realmente considerando que no eres más el Rey."

Él la miró por un momento antes de salir de su chaqueta y tirarla en el piso a su lado. También haló su bolsa de dinero de su cintura y se la lanzó. "Déjà vu?"

"Sí…" ella pesó el dinero en su mano, sintiéndose levemente enferma. "Inuyasha… por favor no los dejes… no me dejes. Los otros - tus amigos - no hicieron nada para merecer esto! No los abandones!"

"No estoy abandonándolos!" él se subió a su caballo. "Se tienen mutuamente!"

"Bueno, yo no tengo a nadie - vas a abandonarme?!"

"Ese es el plan!"

"Sólo estás siendo rencoroso y mezquino y haces esto en un ataque de rabia!" Espetó ella, comenzando a caminar al lado del caballo que él había puesto en movimiento. "Estás huyendo como un cobarde! Las cosas se ponen duras para ti y te paralizas y haces un escape! Bueno, tengo noticias para ti - las cosas se pusieron duras para mi allá y me quedé e intenté hacer lo correcto! No abandoné mi obligación!"

"Tenías una?!" le gritó él.

"Protegerte! Pude haberte matado o dejar que alguien te matara de tantas formas pero me aseguré de que estuvieras a salvo!"

"Sí verdad!"

"Te respeto Inuyasha… pero si huyes ahora perderé ese respeto!" le dijo ella firmemente. "Sólo probarás que eres más cobarde que yo!"

"Nadie podría ser más cobarde que tú!"

Kagome gruñó frustrada y se movió para bloquear el caballo que estaba montando antes de que pudiera dejar los establos. Pero este no era el castrado de la última vez, y el caballo no se detuvo por ella. Sólo caminó directo hacia ella y la derribó a un lado, fuera de su camino.

Kagome se tambaleó y cayó en el suave pasto bajo ella. Inuyasha pausó un momento, viéndose levemente preocupado. "Estás bien?"

"Estúpida pregunta." Ella se levantó y se desquitó furiosa. Muy simplemente, tiró de la correa bajo el flanco del caballo para aflojar la silla. El peso de Inuyasha era demasiado para sostenerse en una silla inestable y prontamente se deslizó del caballo con una maldición.

"Estas bien?" preguntó Kagome sarcástica.

"Perra! Lo hiciste deliberadamente!"

"Qué te hace pensar eso?" Kagome rodeó el caballo para ayudarlo a levantar. "Ahora por favor te detendrías un momento y escucharías?"

"No."

"Quédate Inuyasha. Quédate y te mostraré que puedes confiar en mi - lo prometo!" le dijo ella, pero él ignoró su ofrecida mano y se levantó solo.

"No quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero irme y quiero que sea el fin del asunto." Dijo él duramente.

"Pero por qué no me das una segunda oportunidad?!" demandó ella.

"Porque harás de una Kikyo para mi!" espetó él, fijando acaloradas miradas con ella. "Todas las mujeres son iguales - todas tienen motivos ocultos y planes secretos! Nunca dicen lo que quieren decir y siempre te traicionan al final!"

"Yo no haré eso! Y qué demonios es una Kikyo?"

"Me sacrificarás por tus propios ideales y creencias." Él fingió repentina sorpresa. "Oh espera - ya has hecho eso!"

"No - nunca lo hice!" Espetó ella. "Y no todas las mujeres son serpientes traicioneras como crees!"

"Oh, sí lo son!"

"No, no lo son!"

"Tienen que serlo!"

"Por qué?!"

"Porque si estoy equivocado entonces las chicas no traicionan a todos los hombres, sólo me traicionan a mi!" gritó él, vociferando el propio temor que había estado manteniendo para sí por tanto tiempo.

Kagome sintió su argumento dejar su voz y quedó en silencio. Después de un momento Inuyasha se giró y recogió la silla para sentarse encima del caballo.

Viendo que absolutamente no estaba teniendo efecto en su decisión comenzó a sentir pánico y a desesperarse. Se abalanzó y agarró su hombro para detenerlo de colocar la silla en el caballo. "No - no lo hagas - no te vayas!"

"Suéltame, Kagome!" él intentó zafarla y continuar con la tarea.

Kagome se rehusó a obedecer y tiró más duro, logrando darle medio giro hacia ella. "Por qué tienes que irte? Debería ser yo! Soy la que causó todo este desastre - debería ser quien se vaya!"

"Es mi elección!" espetó él, girándose para agarrar sus muñecas en un esfuerzo por detenerla de tirar de él. "Sólo déjame ir!"

"No - yo causé esto - yo debo irme!"

"Tú no hiciste nada Kagome, fue Naraku, Kouga y Sesshomaru. Eres inocente."

El forcejeo de Kagome cesó y lo miró asombrada. "Esto… esto significa que me crees…?"

Inuyasha se giró de repente, notando que entre más se quedaba más suave estaba volviéndose hasta que pronto fuera incapaz de irse. Tenía que irse. Ahora.

"Esto no significa nada." Le respondió él y soltó sus muñecas en favor de regresar la silla. No se había movido mucho más cuando Kagome agarró su camisa y lo giró para encararla.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca levemente ante lo cerca que estaba de él, queriendo retroceder, pero el caballo bloqueaba su escape. Kagome estaba mirándolo con una extraña expresión mientras agarraba más fuerte su camisa y se inclinaba de puntas para poder estar nariz a nariz con él.

Estaba haciéndose malas ideas… y a Inuyasha no le gustaba eso. Él intentó retroceder después de todo y se topó con el caballo, el cuál no se movió. Kagome frunció ante su acción y se vio levemente herida, pero más determinada que nunca. "Por qué tienes que huir de mi?"

Inuyasha estuvo por responder cuando las manos de Kagome tocaron sus mejillas y forzadamente fue halado para encontrar sus labios. Inuyasha se paralizó… y Kagome no estaba segura si era una buena señal o no. Bueno, al menos no estaba empujándola. Sabía que la empujaría si quisiera… era lo fuerte suficiente para hacerlo después de todo.

Por un momento todo lo que hicieron fue permanecer ahí, tocando labios, hasta que Kagome estuvo por separarse. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que lo hiciera, la silla se deslizó del débil agarre de Inuyasha y golpeó el suelo con un golpe. Ella sintió su titubeante mano tocar levemente su hombro y levantó su mentón para mover sus labios más totalmente contra los suyos.

Kagome casi suspira con alivio. Esto era lo opuesto de empujarla… tal vez ahora iba a perdonarla?

Él mantuvo sus labios así por un rato hasta que ambos eventual, si no lentamente, se separaron. Inuyasha parpadeó rápidamente como si apenas despertara mientras Kagome lo observaba intensamente por una nueva reacción. Esperó una sonrisa.

Pero nunca llegó.

"Buen intento." Dijo él cortamente antes de girarse para recoger de nuevo la silla.

Kagome jadeó en agravio. Ese había sido el más dulce y el más honesto beso que le haya dado a alguien! Cómo se atrevía a despreciarlo?!

"Eso es! Me cansé de tu actitud!" ella agarró la silla. "Dame eso!"

"Suelta, perra!"

"TÚ suelta!" Gritó ella y luchó una guerra por el equipo, mientras el caballo se alejaba del forcejeo levemente. "No voy a dejarte tirar a tu familia y a tus amigos y tu herencia sólo por esta pequeña pelea!"

"Esto no es una pequeña pelea!" gritó él. "Nunca te perdonaré!"

Kagome soltó la silla bruscamente y lo observó mientras caía hacia atrás debido al impulso. "Oops." Dijo ella, falsamente.

"Perra!" él tiró la silla de su pecho.

"Llámame así una vez más, Inuyasha, y otra vez te haré comer gusanos!"

"Como si!" resopló él y comenzó a levantarse. "Una perra como tú no podría-"

Él no tuvo una oportunidad para terminar esa oración cuando Kagome de repente se lanzó sobre él y empujó su cabeza contra el suelo. Ella recogió un puño lleno de pasto y tierra del lado de su cabeza y lo pasó por su mejilla y metió el pasto en su boca.

Él farfulló furioso mientras escupía el pasto y rápidamente cambiaba de papeles con ella, rodándolos con su fuerza superior. Kagome de nuevo estaba teniendo una extraña sensación de déjà vu…

"Vamos a ver cómo te gusta!" él agarró un puñado de tierra y la restregó sobre su rostro en retaliación.

Kagome intentó darle un rodillazo en las joyas de la familia como la última vez, pero él pareció haber recordado ese truco y sujetó sus piernas con las suyas.

"Quítate de mi, grandísimo peleón!" gritó ella. "Juro que gritaré violación!"

"Sólo inténtalo!" él luchó por detener sus manos de halar su cabello.

"VIOLACIÓN!" Gritó Kagome a todo pulmón. Inuyasha rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano, viéndose levemente sorprendido. Kagome tomó la oportunidad para golpear duro sus orejas y tiró de su cabello en rápida sucesión. Ella rió mientras él rápidamente movía sus manos hacia sus muñecas para detenerla de halar de nuevo su cabello, pero esto sólo liberó su boca. "Movimiento equivocado! VIO-"

Inuyasha estuvo escaso de apéndices con qué callarla y tuvo que tragar el resto de su grito con su boca. La sorpresa fue suficiente para tranquilizarla. Sabía que no debería estar haciéndolo… entre más se acercaba a ella más reluctante se volvía para irse. Pero de cierta forma no podía evitarlo, quería besar a Kagome…

No pudo evitar sino sentir que ya era tiempo…

Kagome comenzó a temblar bajo él y sintió una cálida humedad mojando sus mejillas. Se separó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando… uh… él no había querido hacerlo. "Kagome…"

"No cambiarás tu opinión… verdad?" dijo ella en una voz contenida, llena de lágrimas.

Él movió su cabeza levemente.

Ella cerró sus ojos afligida, comenzando a sentarse, obligando a Inuyasha a quitarse de encima. "Lo sabía… sabía que había ido muy lejos… tú te irás y te extrañaré mucho… enloqueceré de soledad…"

Él la observó mientras continuaba llorando, un poco más histérica que antes. "Salvaste mi vida - no - mi alma!… No hay forma de pagar eso…"

"Bueno, ahora estamos iguales." Dijo Inuyasha planamente. "Si hubiese sido alguien más en tu lugar… si Naraku hubiese escogido alguna otra chica… sé que ahora estaría muerto…"

Los sollozos de Kagome subsidiaron levemente y secó sus lágrimas para verlo apropiadamente. "Eso realmente es lindo de ti considerando…"

"Aún me voy a ir." Él comenzó a levantarse pero Kagome rápidamente se levantó con él y agarró su manga.

"Prometo que intentaré ser mejor…" le dijo ella, sintiéndose como una niña diciéndole a su madre que sería buena de ahí en adelante.

"No siento que te conozco más. Lo que pienso de ti… está todo basado en una mentira, no?" él la observó con cuidado.

"No! Nunca tuve que pretender sobre mis sentimientos o quien era! Lo que ves es lo que soy! Te amo - siempre lo hice…"

"Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo en este momento?" señaló él.

"Por qué debería?" Kagome le frunció. "No me queda nada para esconder de ti… sabes quién soy… lo que hice… DEBES saber cuánto siento… lo que hice…" estaba balbuceando… pero estaba desesperada, y no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. "No sé cómo convencerte de que estoy diciendo la verdad… sólo estoy… tendrás que confiar en mi."

Inuyasha pausó largo rato antes de hablar. "No puedo Kagome…"

Sólo había una cierta cantidad de veces en que un corazón podía romperse… y ya se había roto dos veces para Kagome. No quería romperlo una tercera vez… no creía que pudiera reunir suficiente fuerza para amarla de nuevo.

Pero por dentro sabía que sí… nunca perdería el amor por ella…

Él de repente avanzó y la haló en un fuerte abrazo, uno el cual ella regresó instantáneamente con silenciosas lágrimas que enmarcaban su pequeño rostro. "No puedo confiar en ti…" repitió él, acariciando su cabello distraídamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y apretar su agarre.

"Pero me quedaré y aprenderé…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ese es el fin? Hm… no por completo, aún tengo un epílogo en mente pero eso podría tomar un tiempo. De cualquier forma, por ahora, ese será el final.

------


	27. Epílogo: Una Boda

**INTERCAMBIO DEL ALMA**

(_Soul Exchange_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Epílogo

Una Boda

------

"Me veo estúpido…"

"Te ves bien."

"Parezco un imbécil."

"No, te ves como un Rey." Reprimió la madre de Inuyasha. "Aunque eso no te hace menos t-"

"Mamá!" Inuyasha la miró en shock.

"Temperamental y neurótico." Terminó su madre con una plácida sonrisa. Ella retrocedió y lo miró de arriba abajo críticamente. "Hm… bueno… es lo mejor que puedo hacer…"

"Gracias a dios que sólo tengo que usar esto una vez." Inuyasha tiró de su cuello.

Lady Inu retiró su mano. "Basta, lo desordenarás otra vez." Ella cepilló su chaqueta formal antes de subir sus manos para tirar de su rostro.

"Oye!"

"De dónde demonios sacaste esas horribles bolsas?" Lady Inu lo miró. En realidad, separándose y mirándolo pudo ver que Inuyasha no se veía tan bien y saludable como usualmente lo hacía. Si las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran alguna indicación, no había estado durmiendo últimamente. Literalmente estaba balanceándose mientras estaba de pie ante ella, ojos medio cerrados y una desenfocada mirada fija en el piso tras ella.

Inuyasha estuvo por responder su pregunta cuando un bostezo lo interrumpió y él levantó una mano para amortiguarlo.

"Será mejor que no hagas eso durante la boda." Le dijo su madre firmemente. "Eso no se verá bien, verdad - a medio camino de decir los votos y te interrumpes para bostezar. Como si no lucieras ya lo suficientemente aburrido."

"No estoy aburrido…" él frotó su ojo derecho. "Sólo cansado…"

"Y por qué sería? Qué has estado haciendo toda la noche?" demandó ella. "Cuál es tu problema? No hay más por qué estresarse - Sesshomaru está manteniendo la distancia, Naraku ahora es un fertilizante para mis tulipanes y Kouga se aburrió y se fue dios sabe a dónde - con esperanza saltó de un acantilado."

Inuyasha amortiguó otro bostezo.

"Conociéndote, probablemente has estado raspando el fondo del barril para encontrar algo trivial de qué preocuparte." Ella giró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. "No te has preocupado por la boda, verdad?"

Inuyasha levantó su rostro para mostrar lo que pensaba de esa idea. "Al demonio."

"Bueno, hay algo nuevo. Pensé que al principio estabas en contra de la idea de una boda." Su madre comenzó a tirar de su cabello, intentando acomodarlo.

"Bueno, cambié de opinión. No será tan malo como pensaba…" él se encogió, retirando las manos de su madre irritadamente. Él se miró. "Demonios… todos van a estar mirándome…"

"No - todos van a estar observando a nuestra pequeña novia." Dijo alegre Lady Inu. "Ella será la más hermosa ahí."

"Supongo…" gruñó Inuyasha.

Su madre giró sus ojos. "Oh, no luzcas tan deprimido." Le dijo ella planamente. "No es el fin del mundo!"

"Supongo…"

Ella giró de nuevo sus ojos ante su obvio aburrimiento. Suspiró y se giró hacia la puerta para salir. "Mejor voy a ver cómo va nuestra pequeña novia."

"Supongo…" Inuyasha bostezó mientras salía y de desplomaba en su cama. Bien… tal vez podría cerrar el ojo un poco antes de la ceremonia…

------

"Arriba o abajo?" Le preguntó Kagome a Sango quien estaba junto a ella colocando su cabello en varios estilos.

"Qué piensas?"

"Arriba, por supuesto." Le dijo Sango entre las pinzas que sostenía entre sus labios. "Ahora te quedarías quieta, esto es más fácil de hacer en Kiroi…"

"Lo siento…" murmuró Kagome e intentó dejar de moverse mientras Sango continuaba manipulando su cabello. Pero no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo antes de irrumpir en un feliz grito. "No puedo creerlo! Estoy tan excitada! No creo haber sido tan feliz en mi vida!"

"De verdad?" Sango sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

"No estás feliz?!" Kagome intentó girarse y verla pero Sango la regresó firmemente a una posición derecha y sentada, encarando la pared.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz…" Sango se encogió. "Es sólo que supongo era inevitable. No es una sorpresa para mi."

"Inevitable?" repitió Kagome y sonrió cuando escuchó reír a Sango.

La puerta se abrió y Lady Inu entró con una oculta sonrisa. "Y… cómo está mi novia?"

Sango levantó la mirada y sonrió. "Está genial!"

"Y tan excitada." Kagome codeó a Sango.

"Ve a alistarte Sango, terminaré con Kagome." Lady Inu despidió a la chica.

"Bien, te veo en la ceremonia, Kagome." Sango palpó su hombro y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Has visto a Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome mientras Lady Inu retomaba el trabajo de Sango en su cabello.

"Sí." Dijo Lady Inu levemente.

"Y…?" Kagome presionó por más detalles que sólo una respuesta de una palabra.

"Está bien."

"De acuerdo…" Kagome frunció levemente y miró su regazo.

Después de uno silencioso momento, Lady Inu suspiró. "Está cansado, Kagome. No creo que haya estado durmiendo mucho recientemente. No tendrías nada que ver con eso, verdad…?"

"Infortunadamente… no…" Kagome se sonrojó levemente. "Por qué pensarías que no ha dormido?"

"No sé… preocupándose por cosas triviales, supongo…" Lady Inu enganchó un nudo en el cabello de Kagome, haciéndola sisear de dolor. "Lo siento! De cualquier forma… creo que todo lo que necesita es una saludable dosis de Kagome y estará bien…"

"Eso no funciona más de esa manera." Murmuró Kagome.

"Qué se supone que significa?" Lady Inu detuvo su trabajo.

"Nada." Kagome se animó. "Entonces piensas que Miroku aparecerá hoy?"

"Podría." Lady Inu rió y retrocedió de repente mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su cabello. "Ya está… luces maravillosa!"

"Gracias…" Kagome se movió para tocar su cabello.

"Pero no lo toques o te verás disgustante." Le dijo Lady Inu bruscamente con una afectuosa sonrisa, haciendo a Kagome bajar su mano. "Bueno… ve a ponerte la ropa y yo iré a asegurarme de que Sango se esté alistando también…"

"Sí!" Dijo Kagome animada y salió para encontrar a la costurera.

------

"Esto no es exactamente lo que llamaría tradicional, pero supongo que lo hará…" dijo Miroku, mirando a los invitados holgazanes alrededor del reparado salón del trono.

"Siento que no pudiéramos traer a los elefantes bailando la danza del vientre como esperabas." Le dijo Inuyasha secamente. "No somos humanos, Miroku, no hacemos bodas de la forma usual."

"En el continente sólo las relaciones cercanas atienden la ceremonia." La dijo Miroku mientras ajustaba levemente el cuello de su kimono negro. "Estamos cortos de familias estos días…"

"Bueno… tengo a mi mamá…" Inuyasha amortiguó otro bostezo.

"Oh, está bien entonces. Tenemos a tu madre!" Miroku suspiró, en cierta forma sarcástico.

"Levemente irritable hoy, verdad?" Inuyasha le levantó una ceja.

"Estoy bien… sólo recuerda tus líneas y todos estaremos bien." Miroku tocó su hombro y se fue.

Inuyasha se sonó levemente y caminó de espalda hasta que colapsó en su silla (un trono nuevo desde que el anterior fue destruido). Él comenzó a intentar recordar sus votos en su cabeza… era tan fácil olvidar! "Kami, bendice esta… unión… de almas… y… uh…"

"Mi lord - nos hemos quedado sin hongos Shiitake."

"Y Kami nos bendiga con más… hongos…" Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada a los consejeros acercándose… bueno, esto pintaba ser bueno. "Qué quieren ahora?" demandó él cuando llegaron ante él.

"Se nos acabó el Shiitake." Uno de los hombres dijo.

"Entonces traigan más." Era la simple solución.

"Pero no hay más-"

"Entonces lo haremos sin los hongos." Se encogió Inuyasha.

"Y también puedo añadir, su alteza, que el líder lobo Kouga está esperando afuera para ver a la Señorita Kagome." El segundo consejero intervino con el segundo problema. "Qué hacemos?"

"No hagan nada - no abran la puerta." Le dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"Pero… ya lo dejamos entrar." El consejero hizo una mueca.

"Oh, por… bien… sólo distráiganlo hasta que termine la ceremonia - no lo quiero arruinando esto." Espetó Inuyasha. "Y en un futuro - NUNCA lo dejen entrar - lo ven venir y cierran esa puerta tan rápido que quede como un bicho en un atrapamoscas."

"Pero él puede saltar…" señaló el tercer consejero. "Verdad?"

Inuyasha lo miró antes de hacer una mueca. "Estoy muy cansado… déjenme en paz…" esa era su excusa para sus meteduras de patas, y estaba ciñéndose a eso.

"Y también está ese problema con la crisis financiera de la industria pesquera de los pueblos del oeste y-"

"Estamos en medio de una boda - eso puede esperar!" Espetó Inuyasha, estrellando una mano en el brazo de la silla a su lado. "Piérdanse y moléstenme después, estoy ocupado."

Él no se veía particularmente ocupado, sentado en su trono y mirando al espacio… pero decidieron tomarle la palabra y se escabulleron para encontrar más problemas con qué molestar después.

Él tampoco tuvo mucha oportunidad para repasar sus líneas, cuando minutos antes Lady Inu entró e hizo un gesto para que todos encontraran sus asientos mientras la música comenzaba a sonar detrás de Inuyasha… Él gruñó. Los invitados se separaron a los dos lados del salón, sentándose y encarándose mutuamente. Un lado de invitados eran conocidos de la novia y el otro del novio.

Lady Inu se sentó en el lado de la novia. Le dio una rápida mirada a Inuyasha antes de modular la palabra 'sonríe!' y sonreír ampliamente para demostrarle. Él regresó su mirada con una vacía antes de finalmente levantarse para que al menos estuviera de pie ante la ceremonia.

En cualquier minuto… dónde estaba Kagome…?

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron boquiabiertos cuando Kagome asomó su cabeza en la puerta. Ella hizo una mueca cuando vio a todos mirándola. "Lo siento!" susurró ella.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de decepción e Inuyasha giró sus ojos mientras la chica humana rápidamente cerraba la puerta tras ella y se apresuraba a unirse al lado de Lady Inu en los invitados. Tarde como siempre… ahora dónde estaba la feliz pareja?

Ellos no esperaron mucho antes de que las puertas se abrieran lentamente por criadas en kimonos color melocotón. Esta vez todos entonaron un 'aww' y se levantaron con respeto al ver a Sango ahí, sonriendo como una demente, con su brazo enganchado con el de Miroku, luciendo muy orgulloso sin duda.

Lady Inu ya estaba llorando.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sino sonreír levemente al ver lo feliz que Sango se veía con Miroku… no… no se oponía más a esta boda.

La música cambió a una melodía diferente y Miroku comenzó a guiar a Sango al salón del trono, a través de la despejada división entre los invitados. Por primera vez Inuyasha se movió nervioso, sabía que estaba por arruinar todo. No habían podido traer un sacerdote Shinto, de hecho la única persona cercana a eso hubiese sido Miroku… y técnicamente no estaba permitido a casarse a sí mismo con Sango.

Así que había sido la brillante idea de Kagome que Inuyasha hiciera la unión, viendo que era rey y todo…

Sango les envió a Lady Inu y a Kagome una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano mientras pasaba, viéndose como si quisiera detenerse y hablar sobre el mejor día de su vida - pero Miroku no la dejaría y continuó moviéndose hasta que llegaron ante Inuyasha.

La música se detuvo y la mente de Inuyasha quedó en blanco. Qué se supone que debía hacer? Él dirigió una mirada entre el par y los vio observándolo con anticipación mientras los invitados al fondo continuaban observando a la pareja.

Algo sobre… bendecir, no? "Uh…" él se enderezó y les dio a ambos la buena impresión de su usual sonrisa. "Por el poder de Kami, ambos son bendecidos y…" él se interrumpió cuando un bostezo salió a la superficie. Tuvo que levantar una mano para amortiguarlo mientras escuchaba a su madre gruñir fuertemente desde la audiencia mientras Sango se veía como si estuviera a punto de matarlo con una mirada mortal. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano y trató de verse despierto de nuevo.

"Por el poder de Kami ambos son bendecidos." Repitió Inuyasha, un poco más rápido que antes. "Y que ambos encuentren el amor, la felicidad y devoción hacia el otro tan fresco como la estación de primavera en la que entramos. Énfasis en DEVOCIÓN." Inuyasha le disparó a Miroku una mirada quien giró sus ojos.

Lady Inu movió su cabeza y dio un pequeño sonido estrangulado en su garganta. Kagome ladeó su cabeza con un frunce antes de susurrar. "Estoy segura que esos no son los versos tradicionales…"

"De cualquier forma - dios los bendiga a ambos y puedan envejecer y… botar mocosos en sus rodillas y… así sucesivamente…" Inuyasha ondeó sus manos en forma vaga. "Básicamente que ambos sean felices. Ahora vayan." Él palpó a Miroku en el hombro mientras bajaba del trono y se dirigía para detenerse entre su madre y Kagome.

"Ahora vayan?" repitió Miroku tranquilamente, moviendo su cabeza incrédulo. Inuyasha recibió un duro codazo en las costillas del codo de su madre, mientras Kagome colocaba una mano sobre su boca para silenciar su risita.

Miroku se giró para tomar las manos de Sango en las suyas y la miró amorosamente. Ella sonrió, apretando sus manos para incentivarlo. "Sango… sé que en el pasado mis acciones pueden haber parecido sin amor y con deserción… pero te prometo ante todos estos testigos que desde el minuto que te tuve en mis brazos nunca dejé de amarte…"

Kagome se concentró para escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo, como Lady Inu. Miroku estaba hablando tan tranquilamente que en realidad sólo los Inu Youkai pudieron escuchar. Pero lo que sea que estuviese diciendo, pareció ser dulce.

"De ahora en adelante cada paso que me aleje de ti, sólo incrementará mi deseo por estar más cerca de ti." Miroku podía ver que Sango estaba encontrando muy difícil contener las lágrimas. "Cada vez que duerma quiero estar a tu lado, y cada vez que respiro quiero respirar tu calidez y pureza."

La mano de Inuyasha subió para frotar sus ojos. "Creo que tengo algo en mi ojo."

Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa. "Aw, bebé."

"No realmente - duele!" susurró él, sus ojos aguados. "Creo que es una pestaña…"

Miroku terminó sus votos hacia Sango, y los sellaron con un rápido beso. Las pocas Miko en rojo y blanco avanzaron y les alcanzaron a la novia y al novio pequeños platos de sake para beber en orden de cerrar la ceremonia.

La parte seria de la ceremonia estaba terminada y los invitados estallaron en una conversación animada mientras observaban a Sango beber delicadamente el líquido, seguida por Miroku. Inuyasha finalmente logró deshacerse de esa molesta pestaña y levantó la mirada para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando sintió la mano de Kagome deslizarse inocentemente en la suya él la miró sorprendido. No estaba mirándolo, estaba mirando a Miroku y a Sango terminar. Rápidamente regresó su propia mirada hacia la pareja recién casada y apretó su agarre alrededor de su mano, sintiéndola devolver el apretón.

Miroku tomó el noveno sorbo del sake y le devolvió el plato a la Miko a su lado. Todo el salón estalló en aplausos y Sango pareció incapaz de contenerse más mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Miroku y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron que soltar sus manos en favor de aplaudir junto con todos los demás.

De repente una tardía llegada atravesó las puertas, deteniendo todos los aplausos rápidamente. "Me opongo a este matrimonio!"

Todos si giraron como una ola mexicana hacia las puertas, y Kagome no pudo evitar sino jadear. "Kouga!"

Inuyasha se giró cortamente y miró acalorado al lobo. No les había dicho a sus consejeros mantener ocupado a ese tonto?

"Por qué te opones al matrimonio?" preguntó Lady Inu razonablemente en la callada habitación.

"Kagome es MI mujer - no la de ese perro mestizo!" Espetó Kouga furioso.

"Con cuidado, lobo, eso es traición. Podrías ser condenado por eso." Espetó Inuyasha cortamente, llevando la atención de Kagome hacia él. Entonces también ubicó a Kagome de pie al lado de Inuyasha, viéndose sorprendido.

Él desvió su mirada hacia el frente del salón donde Miroku y Sango se veían levemente sorprendidos ante la interrupción.

Boda equivocada…! Kouga chasqueó sus dedos en realización antes de estallar en una sonrisa y ondear su mano mientras se giraba hacia las puertas. "Entonces no importa! Hasta la próxima vez!" animó él felizmente.

"No le creo a ese cabeza hueca…" murmuró Kagome.

Bueno, la interrupción fue olvidada rápidamente mientras los aplausos estallaban otra vez, dirigidos hacia los recién casados. La gente avanzó para felicitarlos, Lady Inu fue una de las primeras en abrazar a Sango - y a Miroku como su nuevo yerno. Inuyasha estaba por unirse a su madre cuando notó que Kagome no estaba con él.

Él miró alrededor por un momento, intentando ver a dónde se había ido en la multitud… pero no estaba más en el salón. Notó las puertas abiertas del salón del trono y frunció… cuánto quería apostar que había ido a ver a Kouga?

Bueno… sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Él se separó de la multitud y de deslizó por las puertas abiertas y siguió su nariz en el más reciente camino que Kagome pareció haber tomado. No tuvo que ir muy lejos hasta que escuchó tranquilos y apresurados tonos hablando alrededor de una esquina.

Inuyasha se detuvo fuera de vista y escuchó.

"Kouga… tienes que detener esto…" él escuchó a Kagome suspirar con un tono frustrado.

"No puedo Kagome - eres mía - te encontré primero-"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso! Quién encontró primero a quién no importa!" espetó ella.

"Tengo un derecho sobre ti que él debe respetar! No me daré por vencido!" Persistió Kouga.

"Kouga… es como cuando me dejaste una vez pero es como si no te rindieras del todo! Pensé que lo aceptaste - no voy a ir a casa contigo - mi hogar ahora está aquí! Por qué no puedes entender eso?!"

"Porque puede ser mucho mejor este hombre - que yo!"

"Kouga!" Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome estampar su pie con angustia. "Estás escuchándome! Tú y yo terminamos! Tú me dejaste en la estacada para ir a perseguir una guerra que quedarte y honrar mi sacrificio para salvar tu vida! Nunca olvidaré eso! Inuyasha nunca me haría algo así!"

"Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no lo hará?" dijo Kouga tranquilamente.

"Porque Inuyasha es mejor que tú y yo…" Kagome respondió en un tono igualmente tranquilo. "Ahora deja de venir aquí - sabes lo molesto que se pone Inuyasha cuando vienes - y yo tengo dificultad para convencerlo de que no vienes para secretos encuentros amorosos conmigo."

Kouga comenzó en un nuevo tono que erizó los vellos de Inuyasha. "Sabes, siempre podemos hacer esos encuentros un poco-"

"Deja ese tono en este instante!" Espetó Kagome. "Sabes cuánto me odia Inuyasha por lo que Naraku y Sesshomaru nos hicieron pasar - NO necesito que arruines mis oportunidades para enmendar nuestra relación!"

"Qué relación?" demandó Kouga. "Entonces admites que algo está pasando?"

"No sé!" el sonido de pasos podían escucharse. "En este momento no hay nada… no desde… él no… digo, eso es si… uh…"

Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que Kagome aclarara su garganta, obviamente habiendo estado al borde de tornarse emocional. "La forma en que lo veo es que todos mis problemas vienen de ti, Kouga - si no me hubieses abandonado entonces nunca hubiese lastimado a Inuyasha!"

"Si nunca te hubiera abandonado, estarías conmigo - no con él!" respondió Kouga.

"No lo sabes…" Kagome suspiró. "Y no estoy unida a Inuyasha. Pero mira… tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos… así que creo que lo mejor es que te vayas y no regreses, sí?"

Hubo otro silencio antes de que Kouga hablara. "Pero no estés tan segura de que tú e Inuyasha son perfectos para el otro… lo verás."

"Kouga, vete." Respondió Kagome inflada. "Antes de que pierda mi temperamento contigo. Me agradas Kouga, pero algunas veces me pones tan molesta que juro que podría lastimarte."

Inuyasha escuchó a Kouga dar una arrogante mofa. "Bien, que así sea. Sólo estaba intentando darte una mejor vida que esta zona de guerra."

"Esta es una buena vida, muchas gracias." Espetó ella. "Buena comida, buenos arreglos para dormir, amigos… soy feliz donde estoy. No necesitas ayudarme."

"Hazlo a tu manera." Los pasos en retirada de Kouga podían escucharse. "Pero recuerda - un pequeño error - un paso mal dado y el bastardo te echará de aquí tan rápido que lo lamentarás."

"Lo sé…" murmuró Kagome tranquilamente.

"Así que mejor no le digas que estabas hablando conmigo - podría tomarlo mal." Kouga rió y giró por otro corredor, fuera de la vista de Kagome y fuera del alcance de Inuyasha.

Él esperó un momento… esperó por que Kagome se fuera ahora que la conversación terminó. Pero estaba muy tranquilo, y no pudo escuchar ningún paso alejándose. Aún estaba ahí? O ella se había ido sin darse cuenta?

Sólo para asegurarse, se empujó de la pared contra la que se había apoyado y salió a la unión de los corredores, mirando el corredor en el que Kagome y Kouga habían estado conversando. Ella aún estaba ahí… recostada contra la pared, agachada en el piso con sus manos presionadas fuertemente contra su rostro con sus hombros temblando en silencio.

Estaba riendo o llorando… y considerando que las circunstancias no eran muy divertidas, estaba dispuesto a apostar que estaba llorando. Tuvo el mismo efecto en él como si su madre estuviera llorando… se sentía como un monstruo, y eso de alguna forma era su culpa.

"Kagome." Él llamó su nombre y la vio saltar asustada. Ella levantó su cabeza para verlo y de una vez se dio cuenta que había tenido razón… sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se veía levemente roja.

Ella lo miró por un momento, intentando detener las lágrimas y pretendió que todo estaba bien. No le gustaba llorar en frente de él… lo último que quería era que la viera como una bebé llorona. Pero fracasó y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras pequeños y silenciosos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. "Snap…"

"Qué?" él le frunció confundido.

"Ahí va… mi teoría de la banda elástica…" Kagome se sonó en sus manos. "Sabía que era bueno para ser verdad…"

Inuyasha aún no parecía saber qué demonios le pasaba, dada su perpleja expresión. Kagome lo miró y tiró de sus mangas sobre sus puños para secar sus ojos. "Mi teoría… las cosas iban geniales… tú decidiste quedarte… encontré la billetera que perdí…"

"Quieres decir mi billetera?"

"No lo hagas peor!" Espetó Kagome, aunque su voz tembló. "Encontré el dinero y luego Sango y Miroku deciden casarse más pronto que tarde - soy dama de honor - y SNAP! El día que se casan y todo parece perfecto Kouga aparece con su rutina de 'tú eres MI mujer' y luego llegas y ahora vas a echarme porque estaba hablando con él… y… debí haber sabido que no confiabas en mí…"

"Kagome-"

"Eso es de ti, no es cierto!" ella de repente saltó para apuntarle un dedo acusador. "Estabas TAN listo para creer que de nuevo te traicionaría - TAN dispuesto a creer que Kouga y yo tenemos algo!"

"Kagome, te calmarías por un maldito momento?" Inuyasha chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro para hacerla callar. "No me importa lo que creas que creo, pero no creo que estés viendo a Kouga a mis espaldas."

"Lo crees?" Kagome trató cuidadosamente de secar sus lágrimas de su rostro sin dañar el maquillaje (un poco tarde para eso Kagome).

"Es obvio que el hombre te molesta…" Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza. "Ahora vas a regresar a la boda?"

"Se terminó, no?" Kagome parpadeó.

"Bueno… aún hay una fiesta después." Inuyasha hizo una mueca levemente… no estaba de humor para festejar considerando que estaba muerto de los pies.

De repente Kagome estalló en llanto de nuevo.

"Qué?" Inuyasha saltó mientras lágrimas frescas bajaban por su rostro.

"Están casados!" Dijo Kagome en voz chillona. "Estoy tan… -sollozo-… feliz por ellos!"

"Si no es una cosa es otra, no?" Inuyasha suspiró y deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para halarla contra su costado en forma consoladora. "No sudes."

"No estoy sudando nada - sólo llorando." Se sonó ella.

"Vamos." Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección del salón del trono. De repente se detuvo y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por ahí antes de inclinarse y susurrar en el oído de Kagome. "Te animas para otro round esta noche?"

Kagome hizo un frunce reluctante. "No puedo… tengo que cuidar a Fushi."

"Por qué?" Inuyasha frunció.

"Es la noche de bodas de Miroku y Sango." Señaló Kagome. "Obviamente no quieren un bebé por ahí cuando estén-"

"Está bien, está bien." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

"Aseguren sus votos maritales. Consuman su relación. Otra vez. Sexo el uno con el otro. Estoy incomodándote?"

"Escasamente." Inuyasha resopló. "De cualquier forma - por qué no entregas a Fushi a mamá."

"Eso sería como traicionar mi rol de amiga de confianza a Sango." Dijo Kagome seriamente. "Tampoco estoy segura que Lady Inu lo aprecie."

"Oh no, le encantará! Los bebés la hacen sentir como una valiosa madre - algo que no siente con frecuencia." Inuyasha apretó su hombro. "Anda. Dale a Fushi a mamá esta noche entonces nos tendremos para nosotros."

"Está bien." Cedió Kagome con un suspiro resignado. "La misma hora de siempre?"

"Hora del tigre." Él asintió.

Kagome lo observó. "Inuyasha, estás seguro de esto? Te ves agotado… creo que estoy cansándote…"

"Nunca!" Inuyasha se enderezó y se forzó a verse alerta y despierto, a pesar de las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos. "TENGO más energía que tú."

"Entonces cómo es que tienes bolsas de basuras bajo tus ojos y yo no?" ella sonrió.

"Porque…" él luchó por una excusa. "Tú duermes en las mañanas - yo tengo que levantarme temprano. Hah!"

"Pero aún… tal vez necesites tomarlo con calma esta noche." Kagome levantó una ceja mientras él se giraba en un pobre intento por esconder un bostezo.

(Es divertido, cada vez que escribo 'bostezo' realmente bostezo)

"Nah, estoy bien." Él se giró y le dio un afectuosos empujón en dirección del salón. "Anda, no querrás perderte la fiesta, verdad?"

"No vienes?" preguntó ella, viendo que no estaba haciendo un movimiento para seguirla.

"Creo que iré a… revisar mis párpados por agujeros…"

"Quieres decir, a dormir?"

"Sí." Él asintió y se fue.

Kagome sonrió para sí y rápidamente trotó en dirección del salón del trono.

------

"Dios… estoy exhausta…" murmuró Kagome mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sentó derecho en su cama. "Estoy despierto!"

"Buenas noches, cabeza durmiente." Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta un poco más tranquila que antes. Ella avanzó hacia la cama en sus medias y se recostó contra uno de los postes.

"Qué hora es?" dijo Inuyasha, hundiéndose levemente para frotar su rostro.

"Hora del tigre."

"De verdad?" Inuyasha la miró. "No planeé dormir así de tarde…"

"No te preocupes por eso." Kagome sonrió. "La fiesta aún continúa - Fushi está siendo cuidado por tu madre y Sango y Miroku se fueron hace un rato."

"Estás segura que no nos interrumpirán?" Inuyasha bostezó y se estiró hasta que sus huesos crujieron. Se deslizó de la cama y se aferró a un poste por apoyo.

"No esta vez." Kagome lo miró con preocupación. "Inuyasha, realmente creo que deberíamos descansar esta noche… está matándote!"

"Estoy bien!" protestó él.

Él de repente la agarró por los hombros y la hizo marchar por la habitación para obligarla a sentarse en una silla situada al lado de un viejo escritorio. "Ahora. Escribe tu nombre en Hiragana como lo practicamos, de acuerdo?" él señaló el pincel de tinta al lado de un bloque de tinta y una pila de papel pergamino.

"Pero hicimos eso la última vez - quiero moverme a Kanji esta noche - dijiste que podríamos!" protestó Kagome.

"Pero es difícil, Kagome. Escribes en un nivel de un niño de siete años." Señaló él.

"Tal vez comparado a los nobles!" Se infló Kagome. "Sé cómo hacer katakana y hiragana - vamos a movernos!"

Él suspiró y se rindió, realmente no estaba en condición para discutir con ella. "Bien, sabes algo en kanji?"

"Un poco." Ella se encogió.

Inuyasha haló otra silla y se sentó a su lado. "Muéstrame."

Muchos regaños, dictados y peleas de tinta después, Kagome se sentó y levantó el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo. Distraídamente limpió un salpicón de tinta que Inuyasha había puesto en su rostro antes de alcanzarle el pergamino. "Que tal este?"

Él levantó el pergamino en una mano mientras empleaba la otra en sostener su mentón. "Hermosos caracteres… excepto que dice 'La lluvia en otoño cae principalmente en las Chinchillas.'" Él le dio una mirada. "Bonito…"

"Bueno, cuál es el kanji para montañas?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha tomó su pincel y haló otro pergamino hacia él. Estuvo por escribir rápidamente la palabra en el papel… pero sus ojos no se enfocaban correctamente, y parpadeó por un momento, intentando ajustarlos.

Kagome dio una mirada entre él y el pergamino ante él. No se veía muy bien… Con un suspiro alcanzó y retiró el pincel de su agarre. "Vamos a dejarlo por esta noche."

"Pero apenas raspamos la superficie!" protestó él.

"Está bien - tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer esto después." Ella estaba levantándose y ayudándolo a levantarse también. "Buscaremos algo de tiempo en su ocupada agenda, su alteza."

"El único tiempo disponible que tengo es en la noche." Murmuró él pesadamente.

"Sí, pero debería usarse para que duermas un poco." Kagome lo guió hacia la cama. "Creo que deberíamos suspender estas lecciones de escritura de medianoche."

"Tú te lo pierdes." Él suspiró mientras lo apresuraba en la cama, sosteniendo arriba las cobijas para que pudiera deslizarse debajo. Una vez que estuvo instalado ella acomodó las sábanas a su alrededor e hizo a un lado unos mechones de su cabello, sonriendo cuando lo vio dormirse ya.

"Dulces sueños." Ella se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta - o lo habría hecho si su mano no se hubiese extendido de golpe para agarrarla por su cinturón y halarla sobre la cama. Ella gritó sorprendida y aterrizó rígidamente a su lado, ojos abiertos del shock cuando su brazo rodeó su cintura y la arrastraba pulgadas más cerca.

"I-Inuyasha?" tartamudeó ella.

"Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche." Respondió él sin abrir sus ojos.

"Pero - tengo mi propia cama - está bien." Se apresuró a decir.

"Y?"

"Y…" Kagome pensó en una excusa. "Siento frío así."

Inuyasha medio abrió un ojo mientras procedía a halar las cobijas para permitirle meterse debajo. Cuando ella no tomó la iniciativa para entrar, él suspiró y la arrastró debajo y los cubrió de nuevo. "Mejor?"

Kagome lo miró mientras comenzaba a acomodarse para dormir otra vez. "No te preocupa que pueda apuñalearte en la espalda mientras duermes?" preguntó ella, un poco mordaz.

Inuyasha dio un movimiento de hombro apenas perceptivo. "Entonces te apuñalearía, cuál es tu punto?" él la acercó más, deseando vagamente que pudiera relajarse y calentarse. "Sólo duerme, es tarde."

Kagome se mantuvo callada, pero no se relajó nada. Después de un momento se giró en un esfuerzo por verlo. "Inuyasha, tú-" ella se detuvo corta cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había desvanecido a la tierra de los sueños. Ella mordió su labio para mantenerse callada y… como no estaba despierto para saberlo… se acercó más y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, saboreando el olor masculino y a pino que emanaba de él.

Finalmente, se permitió relajarse lo suficiente para disfrutar la situación. Raramente tuvo mucha oportunidad para estar sola con Inuyasha durante el pasado mes. Siempre estaba ocupado durante el día a menos que en realidad hiciera tiempo para estar con ella… y realmente no hacía el esfuerzo para hacerlo. En vez, ella tenía que conformarse con esas lecciones tardes, en las cuales había logrado hablar con él para enseñarle cómo hacer caligrafía.

Realmente nunca la había tenido tan cerca como lo estaban ahora…

O estaba muy cansado para darse cuenta… o estaba comenzando a perdonarla. Kagome suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose frustrada y enojada consigo misma… pero al mismo tiempo feliz de estar llegando a algún lado con él.

Desde su punto de vista, lo que había hecho de ninguna manera había sido su culpa. Había hecho lo mejor para protegerlo… pero no era tan fuerte como Inuyasha… no habría sido capaz de defenderlo y a ella de fuerzas tan fuertes como Naraku y Sesshomaru.

Pero desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Con toda honestidad, él no tenía razón para darle una tercera oportunidad. Lo único que tenía para continuar era su palabra de que no había querido lastimarlo… y su palabra sólo era eso. Palabras…

Era bueno de él darle la oportunidad para redimirse… no podía comenzar a expresar lo contenta que estaba de que hubiese decidido quedarse. Realmente no estaba segura de lo que habría hecho consigo si se hubiese levantado e ido. Ahogarse en el lago tal vez…?

Pero eso no importaba. Él estaba aquí con ella, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ella sonrió cuando sintió sus brazos apretarse alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más y acomodando su cabeza bajo su mentón en su sueño.

Él puede no confiar en ella completamente… pero tenía toda una vida para compensarlo. Ese era tiempo suficiente para romper de nuevo el hielo alrededor de su corazón…

------

Fin

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ya. Terminado... Ahora recuerden dejar sus reviews y decirme lo que piensan...

**Nota de Inu**: Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en la traducción de esta historia... espero que les haya gustado, que la hayan disfrutado al máximo y que no se pierdan la secuela de este fic titulado 'Intercambio de Vida'... espero leerlos por allá!!!... Como siempre, mil gracias por el apoyo para con la historia y su autora original... Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!!


End file.
